Always
by charmingtheflame
Summary: Alternative History. Takes place after Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber's Court House Break up. The question was asked, how will they get back together, and this is our answer.... :
1. chapter 1

**notes:** This story is an alternative history. It takes place sometime after the courthouse break up of Elizabeth and Jason. The story was started as a game by the lovely poster Texas Sunflower (on ). She wanted our little email group to each write a paragraph and see what we came up with. Her's are the first two paragraphs effectively planting the seeds. I took up the challenge but no one else in the group had the time (it was over the holidays). She and I carried on. TS became my biggest cheerleader and encouraged me to keep going... below is the result. TS remains my biggest fan. Without her editing skills and inspiration ALWAYS would not be what it is.. Hope you like it.

* * *

**ALWAYS**

She sat alone on the cold beach, the moon shinning bright over the cliffs and water. The ocean was coming in with crashing blows and creeping back out to the dark and lonely sea. It was not just that she felt alone again, but that hope had left her with finality this time and no hint of ever being with the one man she loved beyond reason...... She could not breathe, she could not think, and the only thing on her mind was him. Him: with the cold blue steely eyes that could brighten her life with one glance. He was the only man she had ever loved with her whole heart. When they met eleven years ago, she was not sure she even liked him, but now... she could not live without him – but she must – she had to – the only thing keeping her young children safe depended on staying away from him.

Oh yes, they had tried to be careful..... with the late night meetings at the SH – the times in the big shower there, the talking way into the night, then holding each other long after the passions had died down for a while so they could catch up on the way they could manage and stay together, yet, never really together, just joined in love and hearts.

Elizabeth pulled the wool blanket she'd borrowed from the house closer around her shoulders. A white mist escaped her mouth as she spoke to the sea, "I love you Jason". Tears welled at the corners of her eyes but never fell. She thought: I told him Always; I told him I'd never tire of saying it. As infinite as the stars, she feared was how infinite the truth was in those words. Always.

It was time; she unfolded her slender legs and pushed her self up. Damp flakes of sand fell away as she made her way up the beach and back to the old Victorian rental. Lucky had her toddlers, Jake and Cameron. It was just her. A best friend might have been the perfect companion on this trip, a welcome sounding board, but maybe not. Maybe she needed the time alone to think. Her supervisor at General Hospital had forced the nurse into taking these vacation days. They all thought, family and friends that is, after Jake's kidnapping she need to take time to be with her kids and to forgive her self. Elizabeth's goal, however impossible as it would be, was to purge Jason Morgan from her heart and soul. The boys didn't need to be around for that. Of course it wasn't working... fear had only frozen her temporarily. When Jason placed their one and a half year old son Jake into her arms her heart immediately thawed but she was still determined to not bring the brutal world he lived in back into the boys orbits.

Once inside the house she lit some candles and poured herself a glass of scotch neat. It was easy to drink without ice on a chilly night like this. At the very same time that her lips met the crystal, Jason Morgan received a Media Message on his cell. The infamous mob boss clicked on the touch screen to bring up the image. Like a shade opening it revealed the image of Elizabeth Webber as the sun set on Half Moon Bay. She was in a long skirt walking along a shore with a blanket that was too big and seemed to weigh her down. His immediate thought was: I should be there to share the burden of that blanket. He couldn't help but remember her scent in that flash and the way her small frame fit so perfectly under his arms. They never had walked a coastline together... Why did she have to go all the way to the Pacific!? Snap back - remove the thought. It's all different now. This picture was just a message from the guard: all was fine. He'd expect another image or call in a few hours. If not, there would be hell to pay.

***

Lists. That's one of the ways the mob boss' mind worked. There was always a list of things being done and things to get done. He never needed to write them down or say them aloud. Lately he had to adapt to her creeping into the Running of the Lists. He'd known Elizabeth for what seemed like forever, yet it was the knock on his door about two years ago that changed everything. Now, when he'd be deep into the list, her smile would be the next thought. So he'd file in her precious grin up to Item-Whatever on the list and move on. The tact didn't always work but it was the best way he'd developed so far to stay on track.

He needed to be more focused than ever lately. Sharpening his recall, however, had a double-edged affect. Whereas he might've had a simple memory of her blue eyes, now he'd have that vision accompanied with delicious detail. The sweetness of her face resting on his arm, naked under the sheet, the sensation of her flawless skin on his, her long auburn hair fanned out across her bare back, the delight in her eyes and the arousal he felt till he realized time had passed and the list had stalled. It was just a memory but it was all he had left of her and refused to let them fade.

***

People observed the stony-faced Morgan intently staring off into space having no idea the amount of detailed information his mind processed. Nor did Jason show any clues that a sprite named Lizzy fluttered about his thoughts trying to lure him to a happier place. He patiently kept everything hidden. His eyes seeing everything and nothing while he exercised controlled over the private world existing beneath his cold exterior.

Time to Run the Lists...

First: Frank Sherman. Has a deal with Jason's organization: Sherman smuggles state-of-the-art, government-grade electronics (black market stuff) and the deal was, Jason lets him.

(_Her slim finger tips on his tanned chest_)

Since Sherman owes the organization, Jason's computer whiz, Damian Spinelli, a.k.a The Jackal, was instructed to take full advantage.

He met Sherman's daughter, Winifred, this morning to place the orders.

The new Water Front building was nearly finished construction.

Men on stand-by for the move.

Jason would take residence a month early.

Spin had to set up the Brain Trust first.

(_Lizzy laughing at him so generously_)

The Brain Trust (That's what his accountant Bernie called it). A room secreted away inside the building, inside the floor plans even.

(_Elizabeth, Elizabeth. The silent tear that traced the curve of her full cheek as he backed away from her_ [an image so vivid that, for a second, he remembered the salty taste of his own tears that day])

Construction workers didn't even know they were building it. Bernie had arranged things so that different workers worked off different plans.

It was clever. To the world it was just another condo, or was it a utility room?

Located under what would be Jason's new home, he'd have access to it through his Penthouse.

The Brain Trust was now Spinelli's baby.

(_baby, my love, Jake_)

The FBI. The deal was too sweet and too costly.

Was it a chance to get divorced from the underworld and finally be with the family he and Elizabeth had made?

(_burrowing his face in the arc of her neck taking in a deep breath full of sweet brandied vanilla, her locks cradling his chin like a silky nest_)

Would it cost him the family he'd chosen years ago in Sonny and Carly? And what of the organization he was responsible for?

The Bureau wouldn't give up trying. They wanted Cornithos and the Zacharra Family in a Federal Penitentiary.

They'd keep looking for a way to make him rollover on his now enemy, one-time mentor and brother in arms, Sonny Cornithos.

The Deal. He'd take the deal, but on his own terms.

(_the sensuous slope of Elizabeth's fine breast defying nature with its beauty_)

He was still working it out in his head. - -Set that list to the side for now- -

He knew for sure that from now on every meeting, phone conversation, every encounter between him at the FBI would have to taped, recorded and tracked. They'd be doing it to him. He'd have to have his own version of the facts.

(_Her honeyed aftertaste still in his mouth after conquering the vale of her thighs... his naked form feeling the triumph as he starts to kiss the architectural curve of her hips, across her still trembling salty sweet tummy, till his lips were on hers. Elizabeth smiling, passionately kissing him and biting his lower lip all at the same time. She's in awe of his ability to please her, an ability that she inspired him to.._) ---that's it—

The list stalled.

Jason's concentration sabotaged, he looked around his stale Pent House disappointed at its hollowness.

He tried to continue, asking himself if he'd put too much responsibility on Spinelli? The kid is so easily distracted. 'Look who's calling the kettle black'; Jason criticized, the hypocrisy not escaping him. It only took one tug on Spinelli's heart by Maxi and he'd head in whatever direction she nudged. Every indication and his gut said that The Jackal wouldn't let him down.

After a few calls and a run to the warehouses Jason was back in his PH. Up to the roof he went to await the next sign that Elizabeth was safe. He anticipated one day he would be emotionless to the check-ins but for now his every fiber ached for them.

He'd instructed his organization to use pictures to communicate whenever possible. Despite being tortuous at times, media message left them less vulnerable to the Feds. Spinelli had explained how hard it was to tap a MMS verses tapping a line. The pictures themselves were a mixture of straightforward information and code. If the Feds did intercept a MMS, they'd have to know if it was in code or not, and if it was, the key to decipher it. The men he had on Jake and Cameron had already sent their picture indicating the boys were safe for the night. Jason was just waiting for the guards in California to send their message about Elizabeth.

The wind howled this high up as if complaining to the tower "Get Out Of My Way!" It was midnight and the Eastern stars demanded attention. The moon seemed afraid of them, trying to hide behind a thin veil of cloud like a shy woman. Up here he could roar at the top of his lungs and the night would swallow the sound completely. He wasn't accustomed to tears but the last year had given him his share. When he screamed every fluid in him seemed to evaporate with the effort except his blood, which only pulsed faster.

E L I Z A B E T H ! ! !

He wanted everyone he loved to be safe. He hoped the whole world was safe.

He had his picture now; she was safe.

***

The day broke early but the Northern California grey skies wouldn't grant the sun it's full glory. Even after last night's two scotches Elizabeth found no rest in the large comfortable bed. She might as well have been lying on a bed of rocks. Numbly she went into the kitchen of the big old 3-story house – in her heart she wished Jason and the boys would be waiting for her at the breakfast nook. Her heart was full of wishes she was trying to evacuate.

She loved the old kitchen with the butcher's block table in the middle of the large old-fashioned kitchen and it brightened her mood slightly. The new appliances had all been constructed to look as though it was still in the early 1900's but behind the bricks and wood cabinets one could find the best of the state of the art stainless steel. She drew water for tea from a large Italian sink with old-fashioned handles and faucets. Liz turned on the gas and was mesmerized as the blue flames flickered under the teakettle. While she waited for the water to boil, she went over all the reasons she had to be here while Lucky had the boys and Jason was building a future without her by his side. Despite all the valid reasons for the separation, she just wished it didn't require her being half dead inside.

Realizing she was headed for another day of self-pity the devoted mom felt glad her boys weren't around to see it. Finally the tea was made and she carried it up to the second landing where she paused a few minutes to enjoy the beautiful staircase and polished brass of the fittings on the wall and light fixtures. You know, the North West rooms get great light almost the whole day, she observed… Entering the bedroom her thoughts went to: What a beautiful place this would be to raise the boys with Jas..... "Oh Stop It Liz!!!" she said aloud admonishingly to her reflection in the vanity, the tarnished mirror echoing the hopelessness of it all to her sapphire eyes.

The neighbors were so sweet to check on her daily and let her talk about how perfect Cameron and Jacob are. They thought she was so brave to come alone from the East Coast to put her life back together. Talking about the kidnapping and Jason's life was out of the questions. Instead she lead the neighbors to believe her husband was a cheat and liar and she was in the process of divorcing him. Not actually a lie, just ancient history with her ex. Lucky.

As sweet as the Wilson's intentions were, if they came knocking today she was going to scream and not stop until they carried her away in a white jacket. Thinking of an excuse to leave, art supplies would be nice, she decided. After an outfit was selected she made plans to go into town to shop. Maybe she'd find a distraction from he wallowing there?

***

FOUR PICTURES!!!! _FOUR_!. They'd all come from Elizabeth's guards on schedule to inform him throughout the day she was OK. Jason squeezed his PDA so tight that he actually cracked the screen. Spinelli was going to have to find time to get him a new phone. In his hand were 4 electronic pictures of his (HIS!!) Elizabeth but now they all had a dark ominous vein running through their center when he looked at them. In each insufferable picture there was also a man. He was sharing a meal with her. He was holding a door for her. He was making her smile. How could she have spent all day with this.. with this… guy?!

He didn't own Elizabeth. She wasn't his like that. She was his like his heart, lungs, arms and legs were his. They'd been so close that she was a part of him now. Breaking off their relationship didn't change anything and something about this guy bugged him.

For the smile, Jason begrudgingly admitted to himself, he was glad. The greatest courtesy-smiler he knew was Elizabeth and she couldn't even muster that these days. Till now. It was his fault and he knew it. How could he hate himself any more than this and still be filled with a gut wrenching desire to go claim her, claim his family!? It was self-serving and he would not do it. All was tolerable when they were able to steal moments and secretly be together. Now that they'd sworn to no contact, it was almost unbearable.

Usually knowing something was right was enough to master his resolve, but not this time. Diane, his attorney on retainer, and Bernie had called several times but he still wasn't collected enough to call either of them back. The only person he wanted to call was her.

WHO IS THAT MAN?! As if the plan to deal with the FBI wasn't complicated enough, now comes another element to decipher. The guards felt sure he wasn't local. They hadn't had an opportunity to pick his pocket, let alone question him yet because HE HADN'T LEFT ELIZABETH'S SIDE. They were in a movie theater now. Jason felt some relief in knowing both guards were in there with them... Was it the look of the stranger he didn't like, or what the stranger was looking at?

"Anything yet!?" his tone demanding Spinelli to live up to his moniker: The Assassin of Cyberspace.

Spin was scrambling for face recognition access on some site, "If the master will just let The Jackal focus unfettered he promises you he will discover this serpent in the grass' identity!" his voice ending in a higher octave than he started with. Of course Jason said nothing and just continued to pace.

Made anxious himself by Jason's mood, Spinelli attempted to calm his mentor, "But don't you think it's most likely an innocent meeting of two evanescent strangers? The pictures clearly show them doing harmless activities. What does The Master think the danger might me? Surely there could be none so far from Port Charles. The Russians are gone."

Jason was barely listening, he had only one thought: FIND OUT WHO HE IS. NOW... and he was pretty sure he'd said it aloud several times as he paced.

Even though Jason is the poster-boy for logic, he'd swore never again to ignore it when his body spoke to him. Why did he allow Lucky, to take point in the care of her and the children when the Russians were afoot? He knew better, his instincts told him to not rely on Lucky, even if he was police. In Jason's world Jake's kidnapping was the price paid for his hesitations.

Every electrical pulse in him shot to the edge of his skin and tightened his stomach sending a clear WARNING when he got the first picture of Elizabeth with the stranger.

He knew also that he was jealous.

Suddenly Jason's shoulders were unnerved and he flew up from the couch he'd just barely sat in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!???" he yelled. Spinelli stood there, behind the couch, arms raised and hands curled palms out like spiders. Hurriedly he answered in the most soothing voice he could summon, "I was merely trying to relax you.." lowering his arms to a shrug, "with a kind and gentle massaging of your exceedingly broad, very tense man-shoulders."

In a quick step Jason was pacing again, Spinelli followed. "The, the Jackal had thought, possibly, that Thai hot rocks strategically placed would be the best method to banish The Master's tensions, the bonus being we, you and I, that is, neither yours nor The Jackal's being would have to, say, converge with each other, but alas, there was no time," Jason was covering his eyes with one hand while rubbing his temples and squinting as if he could wrest this incomprehensible moment from his memory.

"You've only sat down but once today. Calculating the prospects of another opportunity presenting itself was clearly a dubious one. Besides the stones are not yet to optimum temperature, so.. I, I...".

Digging deep to center himself, Jason said, "I appreciate that you are trying to help. It would help me if you concentrated on putting a name to that face", pointing at Spin's computer. Understanding that more words or explanations might make things worse, The Jackal silently went back to work on his laptop.

Where was his control? At least he'd sent what was left of the bloodied Russian Syndicate packing. But Corinthos, with support from the Zacharra Family, was now moving in on his territory. The Federal Bureau of Investigation was breathing down his neck. Sonny even had balls enough to land a ship in his territory. Because it was on a day that should have been symbolic enough for both of them to be lying low, Jason allowed it, letting him know it was his one free pass. Sonny thought Jason was weakened by sentimentality. Sonny didn't know that Jason's first lieutenant, Cody, had a team on board the ship ransacking it for information. Jason was utilizing Cody's Special Forces background to its fullest. The lieutenant had been training a group of Jason's loyalist soldiers in covert operations for months now. Soon all of the Zacharra ships would have state of the art tracking devices on them. Jason would always know where Sonny had the Z's ships and with one phone call, so could the FBI.

He had a reason to be angry and a reason to fight. And he would give them ALL one they wouldn't see coming.

"I've got something!!" Spinelli was excited then puzzled as he read the computer's findings. He explained to Jason that the serpents face had been recognized but all the identifying information had been wiped. Jason was on the phone in an instant demanding Cody come to the PH immediately. "Maybe he's encountered something like this before…" Jason explained to Spinelli.

***

Earlier in the day Elizabeth had walked the streets of the tiny tourist town and found it to be relaxing. Thoughts of Jason hovered around her like an ever-present over protective ghost. She might have inadvertently spoken aloud to him in her rambling way. Fortunately there weren't many people around. She was having an inner dialog with her relinquished lover ever since they'd had their last actual conversation. Words had transpired that broke her heart. She was trying to replace those words with new ones from a free flowing conversation in her head. She'd describe things that would interest him or reminded Jason's ghost of something that happened in their past.

It wasn't tourist season of course, but the shops were all open and inviting. She was smartly dressed in a wool skirt that would have been too short but for the tights, and layers of warmth up top: Hat, scarf, cashmere sweater, vest, blouse, silk tank. Besides the art supplies Elizabeth had bought, she'd found a lovely loose knit tippet, matching gloves, an adorable green sweater dress, a patchwork afghan sweater for Jake and the cutest knit beanie & matching scarf for Cam and other trinkets for her co-workers at General Hospital. She loved to shop; it was no secret. "Just try to catch her in the same outfit twice", her Gram liked to joke. So far her imaginary Jason had approved of all her purchases. In real life she knew he wouldn't give a care about what she bought, his only genuine concern would be if it made her happy.

She'd caught her reflection this time in a store window and thought: I almost look normal. In the same reflection she'd caught a glimpse of a young good-looking gentleman trying to pretend he wasn't just checking her out. It seemed that he and she had been doing all the shopping that day. But he had only one small bag to her four large ones.

A quaint coffee house beckoned her so she'd crossed the street quickly. Tall-Dark-n-Handsome followed and got there first; he held the door like a gentleman. "Thank you" she said shyly. "Not a problem" he answered.

As they waited at the counter to place an order he introduced himself as Lake. "Alejandro Lake: call me Lake or Allie". They conversed pleasantly and he followed her to a table and invited himself to sit with her. She didn't mind the company but was nervously hoping he wasn't going to try hitting on her. Thankfully he didn't. His voice was thick and silky like chocolate and he's skin was mocha to match. The rounded features of his slender face made the whole package as disarming as a Hershey bar. She wasn't used to all this solitude and welcomed talk that didn't involve love, divorce or any other matter of the heart. Before she knew it, at his suggestion, they'd gone down the block together to grab a sandwich then decided to follow that up with an early movie. He'd done almost all the talking distracting Elizabeth from her daily guilt and heartache. She even genuinely smiled once. A smile because she felt it and not because it was polite. Elizabeth had had enough polite smiles to last a lifetime. It was when he mentioned he'd be going to Port Charles on business soon and the coincidental mention of her hometown had cheered her.

Now exiting the theater Lake managed to hold the hardwood door open for her while he juggled all five bags of their loot. The screwball comedy he'd talked her into seeing actually made them laugh. The bags played chaperone in the dark theater by sitting between them. For a minute, as the lights dimmed, feeling the true heaviness of her heart, she'd had a momentary panic. Lake had been so respectful that she gripped the armrests and managed to stay in her chair.

The early evening air jolted them; it smelled like it might rain. Jason had kissed her in the ra.... (she just barely managed to nip the thought of him in the bud.) All through out the film Elizabeth had managed to not think about him, but not two minutes outside the movie house and he'd entered her thoughts again. Lake noticed the dark cloud come over her face. "What do you say? Seems like we are on a roll, why stop now. It must still be happy hour somewhere." his face urging her to humor him and go for a drink. She agreed.

Several tequilas later, while losing a second game of pool to Allie, she was telling him all about how Jason taught her to play. He kidded her that Jason must not have been very good then. She was glowing because the drink made her flush. Lake was pretending to himself that it was because he'd made her giggle. "Jason not good at pool? That's like saying a premier ballerina's not good at pointing her toes." She quipped. Lake was feeling himself more and more charmed by her.

Elizabeth's buzzing head concluded: if you can't beat the thoughts, voice them. Lake was getting an earful of Jason. She didn't tell him a last name or any details of their current history. She just told him all about how they'd met. The motorcycle rides, the magic of being able to be themselves around each other, and hinted at the unrequited love. They ordered burgers and happily ate them in the shelter of the dive bar. It had begun to rain so when it was time to leave he suggested they share a cab. Neither one was in a state to drive anyway.

One of the guards had thought ahead and paid a driver handsomely to use his cab for the night. Unbeknownst to Liz and Allie, a cold-blooded gangster was plotting to drive them home, not a cabbie.

After dropping off Liz, Guard #1 finally had his man.... Orders were clear not to rough him up or anything, just to gather info. They fed back to Jason the address of the man's hotel, the name he was registered under, fingerprints, and more. In turn Jason would pass it on to Spinelli to add to the clues he already had. All with out The Stranger knowing.

***

The two Herculean men both jumped from the sudden thunk of the stones hitting the hardwood floor. Jason and Cody glanced at each other with incredulity, before looking back at what had startled them both. Spinelli had a basket dangling from his hand with one radiating rock still in it and a pile of smooth hot stones scattered before of him. The look on his face was one of complete shock, "You work for...? You are f-f--?".

Cody gave Jason a look to let him know it was his call. Taking a moment while Spinelli waited frozen and uncharacteristically speechless, Jason knelt down and picked up the surprisingly hot rocks. Gently taking the basket from his stunned friend, Jason placed the stones he presumed were for a Thai massage, back in it. Leading Spinelli to the couch, they sat.

Jason patiently explained that, yes, he'd heard right, Cody worked for the Feds AND he worked for Jason. It was hard for the computer genius to fathom because he'd seen no clue of the arrangement from his master. Cody turning informant had to be kept secure and that meant trusting no one, not even Spinelli, Jason explained. It had to look legit. Spinelli understood, though it stung his ego a little to be on the outside of the secret for so long. The decision to have Cody play double agent had been made shortly after Agent Raynor paid his first visit to the Morgan territory. They were pressed for someone on the inside and this was the best opportunity to do so quickly. If word got out Cody would be in danger from the Feds and Jason's own men. Even though the FBI had approached a number of the organization's insiders, it was his first lieutenant he felt could handle the double cross best. Since Cody had met with several G-men already, Jason called him over to see if he recognized the man in the picture with Elizabeth. It was a long shot but it paid off. Spinelli had just walked in as Cody was telling Jason that he'd informed to that particular agent, calling him Lake, a few weeks ago.

"The master is taking the news rather well then" Spinelli reflected as he viewed the tense but steady blue-eyed man seated beside him. "You have a most trusted operative that has the ability to take down all that you have built with one miscalculated step. Plus you have just learned that the winsome love of your life, the Maternal-One, is being courted by a minion from a Bureau that would have everyone of one of your beloved and loyal devotees turn against you...".

In moments like these Spinelli felt the least grown up. Jason was nearly twice his size and all muscle. By rights Jason should be a meathead, brain damage aside, it wasn't fair that his master could be both a super intellect and so physically powerful at the same time.

Irresistible in the eyes of nearly all the fair maidens to cross Stone Cold's path; even his fair Maximista had referred to Jason's prowess in the past. But there he sat (with his broad shoulders spanning half the length of the couch and his thighs spread in equal width as if something so huge had parted them); thoughtful, considerate, in control, and five steps ahead of everyone else.

"What were the rocks for?" Cody asked, curiosity getting the best of him. "I don't see a fish tank..." Stares from the men on the couch, "or a barbecue pit"

"You don't want to know" Jason and Spinelli both said in unplanned unison.

***

Jason paced most of the night on the roof. When he wasn't immersed in the intricacies of his Plan, he'd allow himself envisioning Elizabeth standing before him. His mind wasn't suppose to work like that, it wasn't supposed to dream or fantasize. Yet lately he could draw up an image of her so real he want to touch it. But he didn't. Though he knew where her height would be if she were in heels or barefoot. He knew where her hands would be if he wanted to hold them. And he knew where her lips would be if he wanted to kiss the illusion of them. Only once before had he imagined her so vividly, Elizabeth and he were just friends then. She'd come to him in a vision to retrieve a silk glove that she'd left in his apartment... There were feelings even back then that neither of them had voiced. He would like to have that glove now, or anything of hers to hold on to. Instead he had the FBI breathing down his neck and an impending mob war and the intolerable betrayal of his mentor to deal with. Adding in the latest news, the FBI pursuing Elizabeth.

Were they just waving at him, trying to provoke a response, or hoping to intimidate him into doing something rash? Had they discovered he'd placed guards on Elizabeth? Did they think they could have Elizabeth turn informant, promise her that she and the kids would always be safe? He knew how fictional promises like that is, no matter what side of the law it came from. The Bureau was always going to try to aim at his weaknesses but they had to know she was out of his life. Yet there was the rub.

His attorney Diane had pointed it out so succinctly: just because he'd banned Elizabeth from his life didn't mean he wouldn't still move heaven and earth for her. Because he would. Too many people seemed to be aware of that. And it didn't mean she was necessarily any safer apart from him. It was his failure to conceal his feeling for Elizabeth and one he punished a heavy punching bag for daily. At least he had a plan to get everyone off his back formulating.

His morning meeting with Diane started as scheduled. Though she was one of the trusted inner circle, she was only privy to her role in the plot. That's the way she liked it. Plausible deniability. They ticked off every detail. All would have to be as precise as the workings of a Swiss watch and yet everyone with a role in the scheme needed the ability to impov as well. Jason was moved by the risk everyone was willingly taking considering the plan probably wouldn't work and they all knew it. They were the Good Bad-Guys hoping karma would be on their side this time.

Once the agenda had been gone over, Jason switched direction, "So I've arranged a jet to take you to California. One of the guards will meet you at the airfield and take you to Elizabeth--"

"Wait, wait--" Diane tried to interrupt.

"--They will be able to get you to her unseen. Once you've explained--"

"JASON! She yelled, at last getting his attention, "I am NOT flying to California. I have no objections to going to Half Moon Bay. There are some very fine resorts there, oh, and lovely designer shops, not to mention the handsome golf ranges to choose from, but Jason, there is no way I am explaining all this to Elizabeth." Her stance was firm. Jason recognized it as being unmovable despite him being Employer and her Employee. He disliked that about her. Was there anyone on earth more stubborn? Maybe, but there wasn't a better lawyer.

He didn't try to argue it with her. Diane could see he was running a list of who else might go in her stead. The thorny lawyer evoked her most humane and feminine voice to gently urge him, "Jason, it has to be you. You need to go to her. I think in your heart you know that."

"I promised, ...we promised, never to contact each other again. I can't be the one...". It was crushing him to say, to utter that promise again and give it weight. Long ago he was entrusted with the care of a child and when it came time to give the little boy up Jason thought there would never be anything harder than that in his lifetime. Then came the day just weeks ago, when he had to give up the woman he loved and their son. The weight of that day bore down on him with such force; at times he felt as if he was only four feet high.

"It can't be me...", though ironically there was nothing he really wanted more than to talk to her... She put the ground beneath his feet.

* * *

_to be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes**: I've never done anything like this before (she says innocently)... I don't know is anyone is seeing this LOL... if I did get chapter 2 up... can someone comment just so I know. Sorry for being so lame! :)

Disclaimer: this is a not-for-profit adventure into fan fiction based on characters created and owned by General Hospital.

* * *

**ALWAYS**

The guards were instructed to keep Lake away from Liz. At daybreak Elizabeth had gone straight from under her covers to the north-face room on the second floor (all the windows made it easier to watch her movements). The art supplies were being unpacked so they felt ok to leave her and attend their new task for the day. Periodically one of them would trek back to the house and snap a picture of her for Jason. Every time they saw her she was in the room, same attire and transfixed on what ever it was that she was doing.

They weren't suppose to be obvious about blockading Lake and Jason didn't seem too confident in their ability to outwit the stranger. Their number one directive was to not be exposed so it didn't leave them with a lot of their favorite methods of 'stalling' someone. If Lake got to Elizabeth at least she wasn't in danger. They figured Jason must know the guy was harmless or he would have instructed them to simple take him out. The boss was just jealous, they concluded.

Maybe it was that assumption, or maybe Jason was right about their skill level, because by late afternoon Lake was getting out of a cab in front of her place. He'd managed to deal with a flat tire in the morning- -having lunch at a diner he'd managed to not drink the last cup of coffee they'd finally spiked with laxatives (which disappointed them greatly!)- -and he went straight to hailing a cab instead of dealing with his car battery that had 'seemingly' died. There he was now, sun low in the sky, knocking on the front door of the Victorian as if all he had to do was cross the street to get there.

Out of habit, the first guard snapped a picture of it.

"Are you going to send it to him??" asked the second guard.

"We have to, don't we?" Guard #1 answered as he pressed 'send', "So he got past us. Big deal. It would have been easier if we coulda cuffed-n-stuffed him, but it wasn't one of our options, was it?"

"I'm gonna lay down in the car for a minute. You wait here and keep an eye on things. Take more pictures if you're feeling brave".

He acted like it was nothing, but from that point on Guard #1 was on edge worrying about Jason's disapproval, which turned out to be a good thing.

***

Lake had to admit that he was pretty lucky with this assignment. Usually he was asked to grease himself up and blend in with the unsavory. This time he got to shower and court a lovely woman. Sometimes good looks and charm were all you needed to get a head in this world he thought, grinning as he knocked for a second time on the weathered door. He was sure this was the house the cabby had dropped Liz off at last night though it looked different in the day light. Beachfront, neighbors not too close, costal cliffs looming in the background like sentries. Night had obscured much of the scenery. Very nice he thought, very nice. After a few minutes he realized he might be rapping for entry into an empty home. He'd planned to get there much earlier.

So he decided to take a walk around the perimeter. The home was lovely. It was aged enough to be quaint but not look run down. All around it were gorgeous sweeping views, which explained why the architect had included so many windows. There were rolling dunes with lithe grasses nestled amongst its cleavage. A quiet park lined the lane the taxi had used to get him there. Beyond the park was the base of typical Northern California cliffs, sheer white sandstone with a variety of plants taking root where they could. Directly behind the house the cliffs were relatively low but quickly rose higher and higher as you looked southward. What appeared to be a road ran along the top. As an undercover agent he assessed quickly all the spots he could easily use to watch the house if he got word that Morgan had left Port Charles. They'd assumed this might be one of the places he'd go.

The foundation of the house was slightly elevated to allow for flooding. It was difficult to get a look inside the first floor windows. He called her name a few times in case she could see him but he not see her. The calls went unanswered. Stepping back to get some distance he found a dune he could use to get some elevation. There she was, on the second floor. Whatever she was doing, it had her complete attention. She wasn't ignoring his knocks, he thought, she was simply incapable at the moment of paying attention to them. He stood there for a moment or two enraptured by her beauty. Maybe it was longer than a minute...

***

Liz placed the charcoal nub in the pile with the other nubs that had shrunk to an unmanageable size. The room was strewn with sketches. All stops and starts. None had the right lines till she'd uncover the ones already living in the pulpy paper before her now. The images she wanted to draw rarely came out, but the ones that were already buried in the canvases eventually insisted on coming out sending her affirmations of joy when she managed to find them. She recalled Rodin saying his sculptures were already in the rock; it was just his task to expose it. At least she thought it was Rodin. She was sure it was him that said, "I invent nothing, I rediscover". Art History 101 had been a long time ago, another lifetime.

Her medium of choice since morning had been charcoal and the picture that wanted to come out was that of a darkened sea and stark beach. There were intricacies in the light that played upon the water. The grey sky still had texture and wisps like the shadows of naked bodies entwined. She felt the muted colors that should be in it but hadn't thought to pick up watercolors when she was in town. She hadn't bothered getting oils because of the time it took for them to dry. Attempting something with pastel grease pencils, Elizabeth discovered an unusual affect. Studying it now she felt the whole world pause with her.

The remnants of a stained teacup, glasses of water, cracker crumbs, a pear core all found homes in the few areas unaffected by her efforts in the arts. She was reveling in this moment stacked upon other moments with the promise of more moments to come-- if she could maintain her focus. She was in the Now that forsook the past and thought nothing for the future. Time was lost. Jason was lost. She'd lost the profound feeling of missing her kids, all her heartache temporarily lost to Gods un-ticking clock. Her feet were timeless carried by the sea. All was lost and forgotten for the moment if for no reason other than the charcoal pinched between her stained fingers commanded it. If anything, all that heartache had been converted to energy fueling her need to create something beautiful and honest.

Elizabth hadn't bothered changing from what she'd slept in. Her legs were bare but for ultra soft warm socks. The off-white turtleneck sweater she wore, soft and vented by age barely reached her thin waist. Lucky had washed her favorite sweater years ago in hot water shrinking it to "doll sized" as he would say. She'd had it since she was sixteen and couldn't bear to part with it. It was the closest thing she'd ever had to a security blanket but she told her self it was just the comfiest thing she owned, only much shorter and tighter now. Fit for private occasions only now. The tiny black satin panties she wore were making a solid effort to cover her bottom though they were failing miserably. The sleeves of the comforting sweater were pushed up past her elbows and there were grey smudges any were there was skin. Hours had passed without notice. Even when her thirst called her to the kitchen she'd dashed down, did what she had to, and dashed back up to her makeshift studio.

It took a minute to pick out the man staring up at her. The figure was barely within her peripheral vision as she glanced back and forth from the drawing to the view of the sea outside. Eventually her brain registered him and it startled her. Not because she thought it could be Jason. She knew he would not be coming. Not because of the man seeing her in her state of undress but because he'd obviously been watching her for a while and she hadn't noticed. The night before ended in a blur, but she was sure it was Allie. What was he doing here? She wished there was still time to hide but their eyes had now met, it was too late. Now he was holding up a sixpack.

***

The guard crept up on the house once Elizabeth had shut the door. Lake was inside. He could see them as they walked through the living room to the kitchen. Dusk was upon them giving prelude to the encroaching nightfall, soon he'd have better cover. Lake took a seat at the kitchen table. He didn't take his eyes of Elizabeth as she put the token beer in the refrigerator. The guard knew what she'd been wearing earlier so he was happy to see she'd changed to sweats and a long wrap-around sweater. This sweater was still too clingy in his opinion.

All three of the stone-professional men assigned to her at that moment knew she was special to Jason Morgan. It hadn't taken any of them long to asses why. Both of Jason's sentinels had admitted to each other how weird it was to feel so instantly protective of her. They'd never even talked to Elizabeth. They could see she possessed something special that made men fall easily and insecure women nervous. Ms Webber was comfortable in her own skin and that was rare is a person, especially a woman. Even Lake was not looking forward to the time things might turn ugly because he genuinely liked the sad young woman that was his assignment.

Cracking the one beer she'd left out for him while he opened one of her bottles of red. He poured a generous glass for Elizabeth. There was a cute awkward moment between them when they swapped, her Stella for his Australian Shiraz. Elizabeth's cell rang just then.

The guard knew it would be her oldest boy calling from the east coast to say goodnight. She took the call in the other room but first made sure Lake didn't want for anything. The guard kept his eyes on the stranger. Thinking he was unseen, Lake started to snoop around the papers on the kitchen table. There wasn't much to see, it was just a vacation rental after all, just some receipts and unaddressed postcards. He got up and peeked at Liz, she was still on the phone. Lake tried to listen but didn't seem to have much success, or just wasn't interested in the conversation. He was looking around the kitchen again when Elizabeth walked back in and set her cell on the table. Lake seemed startled; she must step softly the guard figured. He managed to give some excuse for what he was looking for. She walked straight to a cabinet that was right by him and pulled out a glass offering it to him with a look that said 'if it had been a snake it woulda bit you'.

Recalling the disquieting picture his employer had sent, Guard #1 stayed vigilant. Jason had replied to the picture of Lake at her house with a picture of his own. Morgan never replied to the check-ins. He was in trouble and not just a little nervous about it. The boss did not have a sense of humor that he'd ever seen. But the edge he was sitting on was now paying off. If the guard had been anymore relaxed he might have missed Lake's slight of hand. The watchman was so entranced with Lake's magic skills that he almost yelped when Guard #2 tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hold on" he whispered. "Check this guy out" handing him the extra binoculars. They both zoomed in and watched. It was getting colder out but that wasn't what had them frozen still. Lake had managed to distract Liz with one hand, even though she was seated right in front of him, and snatch her cell phone with the other. He had her looking up while it appeared he was dusting an eyelash off her cheek. Both guards unaware they each grimaced at the stranger touching her. Lake now had it under the table, which was actually a better angle for them to see what he was up to. The ringer must have been switched to vibrate. One handed, Lake managed to disassemble the phone and lay the pieces on his thigh. Then he retrieved an infinitesimal object out of he pocket and placed it in her phone still with just one hand. Then reassemble it with just a few near fumbles.

He was just placing the phone back undetected when it dawned on the two guards: he's bugging her phone!!!!

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: this is a not-for profit adventure into fan fiction. the characters were created by and are owed by the creators of General Hospital

* * *

**ALWAYS**

From the back seat he watched the winter moon rise as the fortified SUV rolled down the damp streets of his harbor town. Knowing the sun was abandoning them on its way to say goodnight to Elizabeth so far away, he turned his attention back to what had been distracting him on his mobile phone. Jason had been on the go since the a.m. meeting with Diane. There was one task left to complete the day. The new tower was the last stop before returning to the place he laid his head. Maybe he would sleep tonight.

They'd just left the docks when Jason got the unpleasant picture of Lake knocking on the door to Elizabeth's vacation rental. It caused the hairs on the back of his neck to prickle. He'd been feeling a little better about all the MMS' he'd gotten before it. Most had been low-res cell phone shots where she was barely visible. He didn't need the pictures to be pristine; he was very familiar with her form. And she was alone. Whatever she was doing in the second floor room must be absorbing because her stance barely changed even though each shot was taken hours apart.

Galled at the guards for not impeding the agent he immediately snapped a close up picture of his left hand and sent it. The four outside fingers curled down into his palm and the middle finger extend straight and fierce. He knew they'd understand. Didn't need a cipher to figure out that code: the guards were fucked. Since she was supposed to be coming home in a few days and he would leave these guards in place. For now their incompetence did not outweigh their familiarity with the area and target. She wasn't in any danger, yet.

It would be for her safety, and that of the boys, she understand the situation. Remembering how stubborn she could be, it was key to send someone Elizabeth would listen to. She wasn't going to like it. He needed to think this one through. Setting up a meet with Elizabeth was going to be a lot harder in Port Charles without drawing attention. Waiting for her return might not be an option. Who could go to her in California that he trusted? Cody? No, too much on his shoulders already. Spinelli- maybe. Spinelli?

The SUV hit a pothole and jostled Jason out of his thoughts. He looked up just as they passed a converted brightly lit storefront. Evangelicals? He wasn't sure but in the 3 seconds it took for them to pass he saw outstretched arm all offering praise like sheep in their makeshift place of worship. Like lambs of God following the light they seemed to be in their own world. He didn't understand.

Turning a corner away from the old business district they entered the banking district. Next was the renovated part of downtown with its mixture of new hotels and classic hotels like the one his best friend owned. New restaurants and boutiques, Port Charles was growing. His tower would be after that.

A thump thump thump from the Hummer next to them at the stoplight. He saw young men dressed like peacocks flexing their necks to the beat of their stereo. Watching them as the light changed the gaudy vehicle eased up to the valet of the Metro Court. Next door was a new club spilling over with high heels, cleavage and overdressed men wearing sunglasses at night. He didn't understand.

He looked down at his lap. In his rough hands he held a cell phone that held images of the only thing that made sense. Elizabeth had said she'd always love him but felt sure she'd finally realized he wasn't worthy of that love now. He would expect her to loath him after what happened to their son. Jason knew that when she did love him, that it was real. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt.

He'd been loved before and always because he filled in something that was missing from that woman's life. Never, before Elizabeth, did he love a woman because of the void she filled in him. His love for these other women had been born out of admiration. He watched them fight their inner demons and they needed his protection and acceptance. He liked being needed and protection was his specialty.

Elizabeth, though, was the strongest woman he'd ever known, she didn't need him. He needed her. Every day she loved him was a gift, one that he'd neither earned nor deserved. She filled him up. She protected him. With her he could be venerable.

Jason was a misfit who drew in other social misfits. Elizabeth was different. She fit in. Other than jealous women she had no enemies. On the outside she was perfect but it was the imperfections in her inner world than made her perfect for him. He loved to listen to her, see how she came to her conclusions. He loved that she gave everyone the benefit of doubt. He loved when he looked though her eyes at himself he was whole, that he was enough just as he was. He didn't need to be Super Man with Elizabeth, he just need to be Jason Morgan. To this day he still doesn't know how she came to love him or what miracle allowed them to conceive Jake, but Jason was forever and always willingly indebted to her.

Without doubt, Jason concluded, he would always love her, there was no reason for him not to. His feelings for her ran too deep. Their friendship had roots. On the day she said she loved him back it was as if the only water capable of penetrating the bedrock surrounding his heart pooled there forever nourishing it. Jason knew he would always love Elizabeth. If he could bring her some peace of mind and keep her children safe out of all this it would make it all worthwhile. He owed her so much.

***

It was unusual for Jason to use a driver. Spinelli was up front; Jason had the back seat entirely to himself. The thinking was the more people accompanied him from the organization the less access the FBI had to him. The Feds didn't want to blow their cover and they didn't have Jason's full cooperation yet. The FBI would be treading carefully if they were smart. He wasn't watching the road anymore so he hadn't noticed the driver pulling up to his newest building. Jason lost himself for a few minutes scrolling between two of the saved pics in his phone. It had become addicting. It was his habit to delete all data as it came in but there were two he kept making excuses to save a little longer.

Show him any non-artistic picture; make it as shocking as possible and all he saw was the flat reality of the picture. It didn't transport him in his mind. Show him art and whatever he saw he credited to Elizabeth's patients in teaching him how to see it. But show him a picture of his family and it was a different story. His early doctors wouldn't have believed it possible.

One of the digital pictures existing under a temporary stay of execution was of Jake and Cameron in the back of Lucky's vehicle. Lucky was pumping gas so the boys were alone strapped into their car seats. It was a pure utility shot, just the data. But if you looked you could see that little man Cam was holding his sleeping brother's tiny hand. Jason didn't understand why that got to him but it did. Every time. He wondered if the kidnapping had made Cam more protective of Jake?

The second was of Elizabeth smiling. It wasn't the smile that the agent got out of her. This smile she gave to her self. It was shot close-up of her in the second story window. They must have used the high-tech binoculars with the ability to zoom and be a digital camera then transferred the image to a phone. Did the guard do that for his benefit or theirs? He didn't want to think about that.

She was, he thought-- reverting back to the candor he had after his brain injury, before learning that voicing his desires could shock people—fucking hot. Smoldering in fact, with her petit sweater and little panties and long hair pulled back. Peaking out from the fray of the snug sweater, he wasn't sure but he thought he could see the pink rosebuds that made her breasts so delicate contrasted again the pale cotton weave. So unaware of her sensuality, she was frozen there on his cell; a smile because she approved of something she was looking at on the sketch paper.

He needed a woman, but there was only one he would allow touch him. The agony of it was constricting like wet leather drying.

Letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he looked up to see Spin staring at him. Apparently he'd been trying to get his attention. Jason closed the image and switched gears.

"I have to talk to you about another possible assignment. When you finish unloading, come find me on the roof." Spinelli nodded and promptly jumped out of the SUV. Spin seemed to have changed in the last 24 hours. He was quieter than usual but seemed calm, not sad or depressed which was the usually cause for this kind of mood. Maybe knowing about Cody made him more cognizant of the situation? Maybe it was something to do with Maxi? He hoped it was the first; he wouldn't wish women problems on anyone.

There was a large non-descript panel truck from one the warehouses pulling up behind them. A black crew cab with four passengers followed the truck. The convoy paused so Spin could jump in to the passenger seat of the first truck and they proceed to the parking garage.

"You don't have to wait here, but stay close. I'll call when we are headed down." The driver, Fran, did one dip of his head to show compliance and with that Jason exited the vehicle. He liked that guy; Fran talked less that Jason. He was on the short list to be one of the family's guards if he and Elizabeth had had a chance. He figured Fran would find a place to practice his tai chi or clean his M1911 .45ACP while he awaited further instructions.

***

Up in the nearly completed two-story Pent House crowning the new tower, Jason tapped the appropriate place on the wall to trigger the seamless door to open. Silently he went a few steps down the hidden staircase. Through the thin door at the other end he heard Spinelli directing the movers. He could hear the kid ordering some of Jason's men to be careful and, in stern Spinelli-speak, where to put the precious electronics down. These were some of Jason's most loyal, pit bull warriors helping the scrawny genius. He wanted to see what that looked like but didn't want to give away the secret access. The men thought they were just moving in Spinelli's stuff into his apartment. These were former roughnecks that harbored zero curiosity about other people's business. They wouldn't ask questions, nor would they likely ever be in the building again.

Since Spin would be a while with the men unloading everything from Sherman it gave him time to walk around what will be his new home. State of the art Green Technology was used throughout the building. It could generate its own power. There wouldn't be blackout concerns in his building. That fact made him sad in a way. No time to dwell on it though. He was satisfied at how well the new technology blended with the architecture. The PH itself was spacious with five bedrooms, an equal amount of bathrooms, a large kitchen, two studies, an entertainment room, dinning area, plenty of storage, and a family room. Family room; he wanted another name for that room. Besides some of the bedrooms, the top floor had a deck that went all the way around it and a helipad above that.

BBQ pit, outdoor fireplace, a hammock for two were some of the things planned for the outdoor spaces. Panoramic views of the harbor and the city made the outside almost better than the inside. An entire sliding glass wall could open up to unite both so you wouldn't have to choose. There would be barriers that doubled as planters and windbreaks (and privacy) all around the perimeter. He would utilize all planters except along the north side where no other tall buildings faced it. He could leave the view unobstructed there. A sniper himself, he had to consider these things. Of the three tallest buildings in this area, his was the tallest.

The only part he really had feelings for was the space reserved for a large garden and either a small wading pool or a green house. He never had much use for décor because it didn't negate the walls around him feeling like a barrier to his freedom. This place would be different. He'd had in mind a garden of wild flowers he'd seen once in his travels to Italy. Somewhere out on the ocean was a freighter right now carrying an Italian pre-renaissance stone arch he'd won in a silent auction. Months ago it was intending to be a gift to Elizabeth making up for a failed trip to Italy. He wanted to bring a piece of Italy to his beloved. Now it was destine to be warehoused unless he changed his mind about putting it in the garden.

Silently he acknowledged all this space and no family to occupy as a waste.

He heard Spinelli bellow for him at the same time his phone beeped an incoming message. "Master! Master! JASON!" he hollered. When Jason rounded a corner Spin saw him and seemed to melt like a lovesick puppy. "Reigning Prince of the Underworld" The Jackal said adoringly.

"I thought something was wrong, the way you were yelling!"

Dreamily, "No Master. All is right and in synch with glorious Heaven. Can you see it from up here?" Spinelli arched his neck to gazed up at the stars and began to recited Yeats:

Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,

Enwrought with golden and silver light,

The blue and the dim and the dark cloths

Of night and light and the half light,

I would spread the cloths under your feet:

But I, being poor, have only my dreams;

I have spread my dreams under your feet;

Tread softly because you tread on my dreams.

Looking with weepy eyes at Jason: "..today my dreams come true…"

"Did you finally tell Maxi how you feel?"

Spin looked confused shaking his head, "No?" as he came closer to Jason, now both of them with puzzled looks, " Ah, you mistake this bliss as a matter of the heart." The assassin of cyberspace becoming more and more animated as he spoke, "No, this is I, The Jackal in 'cyber' heaven, if such a place exists. He, nay, I cannot express the gratitude felt in this moment. Euphoria emanated out of every pore as I opened the precious cargo. Fiber optics at the ready, its glassy spine awaiting my labyrinth of code, I merely await a few more processors and installation will begin. The Brain Trust will be my Bat Cave! I will rule the cyber world from my secret den of dominance!! The Assassin of Cyber space is Watching YOU" he ended with his arms reaching for the stars!

"Don't let it go to your head"

"Master, the grasshopper has a confession." Spin let his arms drop and waited for a reaction he knew he wouldn't get. "I wanted to dance naked like a barbarian amongst the treasures… I think the Jackal might not be… normal" he looked worried. "It was just an impulse, The Jackal didn't actually disrobe…entirely."

"Spinelli" Jason put a firm hand on his ward's shoulder, "it would have been OK if you did, just as long as you'd locked the door. It's not something I think anyone else needs to see".

"But you would never be over come with such an impulse. I am. Abnormal"

His hand still on his shoulder, Jason guided Spinelli back into the house, sliding the soundproof/bulletproof glass walls behind them. "You are. My friend. As normal as anyone else I've ever met." With his matter of fact tone Jason continued, "Actually I fully intend to run around naked up here one day."

Spinelli tired to detect sarcasm but hearing none he asked, . "The Master made a joke?"

"Now let's talk about that assignment." Just then Jason's phone beeped again reminding him he had a transmission to check. Motioning for Spin to be patient, he took out his cell and clicked on the MMS.

"That's rather large arachnid," Spin said with a shiver looking over Jason's arm at his phone. "Why would someone send you a picture of a bug?"

* * *

_continued..._

let TS and I know if you are enjoying it so far :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: this is a not-for profit adventure into fan fiction. the characters were created by and are owed by the creators of General Hospital_

**ALWAYS**

* * *

Spin watched in slow motion as Jason took a step back and twisted his torso, bending his arm back and then, with muscles taunt, slowly bringing it around again like a catapult. He knew it was all transpiring in milliseconds but his stunned mind slowed like in the few seconds during a car crash when time seems to stop. The object left Jason's grip as if a leaf slowly gliding on a jet stream while the world rushed passed it. Spin felt the whoosh of air as the object passed before his nose. Still in slow motion Spin watched as it reached it's final destination. Jason's PDA and the glass wall met like tectonic plates smashing into each other. Only the glass was stronger and the plastic covered phone splintered becoming jagged little pieces. Some flew back the way they'd come; the bigger pieces fell to the floor.

As Spinelli's mind adjusted to normal speed, he watched his master step forward and crush the remaining circuitry of the PDA with his boot. It was all so much scrap now. The computer genius immediately started searching through his ever-present laptop bag till he found what he needed. Jason paid no attention. He was pacing and there was a rhythmic clicking coming from the thick rubber sole of his shoe.

"M-m master?" Spin hesitated to break his friends concentration, especially since he didn't know what had angered him so.

"What Spinelli?!" Jason was stern. He'd pause to see what was causing the clicking sound. He discovered a shard of plastic wedged into his sole. Jason's dexterous fingers couldn't dislodge it so he pulled out his knife and cut it out in one deft move. He puzzled at Spinelli who was focused on a PDA that looked just like the one he'd pulled a fraction of from the bottom of his boot.

Hearing that Jason had stopped pacing but seeing he was now holding a gleaming knife that most likely had a historic familiarity with the taste of blood, Spin froze for a second. It was only a second, Jason was a scary guy but Spin wasn't afraid of him, only of disappointing him. He completed the last task to finalize setup on the twin PDA. The knife vanished as Spinelli stepped towards the hulking figure who was steadying his ire with his breathing.

In a schooling tone, he explained to Jason, "The Jackal took the liberty of getting you two phones when he replaced the one you squeezed mercilessly to its death… This clone was made in the event of another… accident." He gazed down at the harmless devise laying flat on his palm and said to it as if an aside in a Shakespearean play, "Be kind to your master wee Corvus, may Sors provide you fortuity… your life is in his Vice Grip-like hands now. " He placed the phone gently in Jason's hand and stepped back quickly to continue his explanation. "As long as the two phones were within reach of each other they would automatically synch wirelessly. Last sync was just over 30 minutes ago so everything you had on the old phone is on this one with the exception of whatever came in the last half hour- give or take."

"I'm impressed Spinelli" The Grasshopper took the compliment and basked in it for the moment. Happier even that having produced the phone seemed to distract and settle his Master down a bit. Jason didn't miss a beat and immediately placed a call. It was on speaker. Spin heard a ring, then dead air. Jason said, "Four minutes. Out front" then pressed end. Spin had figured the dead air was Fran, which fit perfect with his perception of him. A feeling always came upon Spin that the sentinel was actually a spirit from a netherworld; really only Jason and he could see him. Fran's moniker should be Wraith of Dead Air, he surmised and involuntarily smiled at the notion. In person he would still refer to him as Sir Fran, of course, wiping the grin off his face lest there be other apparitions around reading his thoughts. Both men waited silently for the elevator, Jason's eyes focused on the metal doors, while Spinelli's darted around the room.

***

Elizabeth kept brushing her hair back. She'd freed it from the ponytail but regretted it almost immediately as the strands kept falling forward and tickling her cheeks. The hair tie was in the kitchen but her and the handsome traveler had migrated to the living room with their drinks. She'd wrapped herself in a blanket and sat in the over stuffed chair. It was an unconscious move to make sure he couldn't sit next to her. Lake lounged on the couch. The small talk felt stunted this time. He seemed to be focused on her drawings and wanting to see them. As clearly as she could, without being rude, she'd told him she wasn't comfortable bringing him upstairs.

She tried to steer the conversation to his travel plans for coming to Port Charles. He gave short polite general answers. Still his smile was more forced and he kept referring to the lovely house, wanting to see the rest of it. The more he hinted the more she just wanted him to leave. At that point Lake must have sensed he'd over stepped. He so desperately wanted to put a few more listening devices in the house. The cell phone was a 'get' and he was proud of that one. It would have to be enough though because she wasn't budging and he couldn't think of a reason to go traipsing around the house unescorted. The kitchen was as far as he dared.

Lake stood and walked over to her. He wanted to access his charm and be himself. He sensed he'd lost that thin layer of comfort he'd built with her when he let his mind go into work mode. As subtle as he'd been, her intuition was sharper than he'd given her credit for. Elizabeth looked up at him with a guarded expression and he asked for her glass. She wasn't sure she wanted more wine but he really wasn't asking either. She presented the empty glass reflexively but when he reached for it his hand ventured passed it. Before she could react he was gently coaxing the wild strands of hair back behind her ears where they belonged. It felt nice to have the warmth of a hand so close to her. She let the sensation sink in like quicksand, never to surface again and willed him to take a few steps back.

"I'll get you your hair band too" with that Lake took the wine glass and was off to the kitchen. He didn't see that his touch had caused tears to well at the rim of her dark blue eyes. She wiped at them with the corner of the blanket. Moments after she heard the refrigerator door open and close he was back with a fresh beer for himself, the refilled glass and tie for her.

She accepted the glass but her thoughts were still on the touch. Jason had affectionately stroked her hair and often used his fingers to tuck her locks behind her ears. It was one of the many little detailed memories she held sacred from the night they conceived their child. He was so gentle that night and the constant affection he displayed made her think he was making up for lost time. After nearly a decade he'd finally been granted a visa to explore her skin and he'd left no part of it untouched. They'd thought then it would only be their only night. Thankfully it wasn't.

***

Stepping out of the elevator and into the lobby Jason noticed something was off right away. He stayed in the shadows and prevented Spinelli from taking a step further. Spin saw no reason to stop but he'd learned enough to do as he was instructed even if those instructions came physically. Jason moved silently along the walls so he could get a better angle on the front entrance without exposing himself. There were workers in the building somewhere. He could hear the welder's torches and occasional clanging of steel.

"What's wrong?" In the silent elevator ride Spin had been imagining how he could fit the Wraith of Dead Air into the on-line game he'd authored.

"Just wait there," Jason instructed. He had told the driver to be out front so when he saw the SUV parked across the street he knew something was amiss.

Spin could see that Fran was across the street out side of the SUV. He stood there casually leaning against the oversized car with his arms crossed and folded so that his chin could rest on one of his palms. Spinelli didn't catch what Jason saw immediately. Fran was using the pose so he could lay a finger across his cheek and point up.

Like a stealth predator Jason stayed out of sight while he found a position that allowed him to see where Fran was pointing. Up on the second floor of the building opposite them was just the glint of an object behind a window. He was sure it wasn't a sniper barrel. It was the edge of a camera lens. The FBI was watching his front entrance. They hadn't taken position on a higher floor because they wouldn't be able to see the pent house anyway, so they were going to concentrating on the coming and goings here. This, he thought, could be use to his advantage.

Startled Spinelli squealed just a little when his employer was suddenly next to him out of nowhere, Jason told him it was OK to go to the SUV. Spin complied but something about the whole little scenario and thoughts of wraiths spooked him. As they crossed the street Spin held his computer bag close to his chest as if it was bullet proof. He stayed directly behind his master, right on his heels coming close to tripping Jason twice. Both Spinelli and the Human Shield got in the back seat this time.

Letting out a sigh caused by the young ones antics Jason rubbed his forehead and gathered his thoughts. He was questioning whether Spinelli should be his choice to see and talk to Elizabeth. Fran already had the SUV in motion assuming Jason would give directions at some point.

"Spinelli. Tomorrow bring all you need to do surveillance on the front entrance of the building directly across from mine."

"As you wish Master but I think I have all I really need for surveillance already in the Bat Cave. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about before you got the disturbing picture of the…" He didn't know what word to use that would not cause his boss irritation?

Jason shook his head. " I need to think so wait till we get back…" He put his head forward to direct the last word to Fran, "…home".

"Master… before this grasshopper leaves you to your contemplations, can he pose one questions that will ease his mind?" Jason just looked and waited and then shrugged his shoulders when Spin didn't ask the question right away. Spinelli dared, "Are long-legged insects to you what snakes are to the brave Indiana Jones?"

Jason had no words he just shook his head. If Spin had noticed he would have been impressed to see The Wraith of Dead Air with an ever so slight grin on his face. The SUV remained silent however, keeping him silent and bewildered instead.

***

The second glass of wine made Elizabeth's temperature rise. She felt warm and dizzy. It was a healthy buzz that she could enjoy for the short time it would last. Lake was easy going, more like he was the night before. She'd gotten him to open up about a past love claiming tit-for-tat since she'd shared so much about Jason. Lake's stories were more funny than anything else; typical male not connecting with his woman always trying to fix her instead of listening to her. She didn't impart any wisdom however, just letting the sound of his voice fill up her voids temporarily. Tried not to remind her self how Jason never attempted to fix her. Trying infinitely not to miss her safe place in his arms.

He had pictures to show her. While Lake went for his wallet she moved herself and the blanket over to the couch next to him. A stunner, Elizabeth had to agree. She assured him he'd messed up bad while sifting through the few snapshots he'd produced of a formally happy couple.

Handing back the pictures her wine influenced lips opened to say, "I don't know why I'm so comfortable with you." It dawned on her that he could get the wrong impression, so she covered with a white lie, "Maybe it's because you remind me of my brother Steven?"

"Oh no! Don't tell me 'you like me like a brother' that's awful!" Lake exclaimed but was laughing almost at the same time. A little embarrassed at being called on her comment she laughed too and acquiesced, "Ok, not like a brother" putting the word brother in air quotes. They giggled some more and he suddenly kissed her. It was soft but direct and a little wet.

"Good" he said with a smile as he pulled away. "Because if that were the case then that would have been a very awkward moment." Elizabeth was too stunned to reply. There was no doubt that he was attractive and that the animal in her still lived but there would be no intimacy. It crossed her mind to slap him but didn't. She should demand he leave the house at once but she didn't.

Alie continued to talk and fill the air with anything. He'd pick-pocked the kiss and they both knew it and left it at that. As he rambled she eased her stunned expression into a polite smile but shut down behind her eyes. She felt so confused and numb mixed with heat and dread. Lake noticed her eyes drift away from him. Elizabeth in an overwhelming epiphany realized Jason and her had unwittingly made love for the last time. Neither of them was aware of it at the time. Even though she was suppose to think that every time they were together could be their last, she never really believed it. Like a stiff backhand across her face awaking her, Elizabeth realized she would never make love again to Jason! To anyone.

If only she had realized it then she would have held onto him tighter and not let go. Through her artist eye she could picture his naked form, where the skin was smoothest, where the muscles dipped and bulged throughout his toned body. The heat he created between them and the look on Jason's face when he released him self inside her. They'd truly Made Love. They'd put to halves together, mixed all the ingredients and created love. They'd loved each other as friends but as lovers the missing element reinvented them. It was like they'd each grown new skin that glowed in the presents of the other. She felt it now, a sliver thread that spun from one to the other, establishing a connection that could not be severed.

There was a hollowness taking over her as she let the full epiphany sink in. The smile was gone the tears were falling without a single muscle quivering in her face. Why didn't she at least keep his tee shirt? They had had so few nights together. When they were together, they'd filled each moment up with as much lovemaking as either of them could stand. It made her regret all the times she could have been, should have been more aggressive at letting him know how much she wanted him. Only near the unforeseen end did she step up her game and try to awaken the "Lizzy" in her. She wanted him back so badly just then. For the first time on this sabbatical she was clear how good a choice it was to be across the country from him. Her children had to be safe and didn't deserve the weak selfish mom they had.

At the mere thought of her innocent children she dropped her chin and, at last, the delicate sobs came to accompany the tears. Lake didn't hesitate to cradle her.

***

Guard 2 witnessed the whole display inside the Victorian. He fumed at Lake's pass as if he'd molested her. He watched Liz's face morph from stunned to sad to overwhelming grief. His own tear wiggled its way out of his weakest duct. He flattened it with his index finger the instant it appeared. Lake was rocking her gently in his arms.

He was debating the idea of pretending to be lost and knock on her door to break up the embrace when his cell vibrated. "Shit!" He thought! He'd missed the deadline to send in a pic and the boss would be pissed! Fuck! He couldn't send a picture of what he was seeing. It would kill any man. Jason never said he was in love with this woman he watched day in and day out for the last few days. He'd come to that realization all on his own. It was pretty apparent she was his yang.

Quickly he decided to just write the letters O K in the sand under a streetlight and send that. He rushed over to a lamppost with a working lamp and flipped open his cellular phone. He was astonished to find an incoming missive; it wasn't the alarm he'd set after all. He brought up the image and studied it for a moment. It was a snapshot of a watch lying on top of and issue of Elite Traveler. The cover of the magazine featured a private jet soaring across a blue sky. The big hand on the watch was straight up. The small hand pointed to the one.

"We are getting company tomorrow" #2 said to the guard attempting to sneak up on him. Again Guard #1 was frustrated at his inability to surprise his partner.

"Yea. I wonder who's coming? What time do you think we have to be at the airfield?"

"Not a clue but I'm sure we'll get word. Maybe I should say 'not a word, but maybe we'll get a clue'" he chuckled at his own joke. If the big hand were on the 6 it would mean evening, but is was on the 12 so they'd have a daylight arrival. The small hand pointed to how many travelers.

They both heard the rumble of car approaching and stood back in the shadows. Out of the night a taxi came and slowed to park in front of Liz's rental. The driver tapped the horn lightly. Lake came out of the house unaccompanied and got into the cab. As it sped away #2 excused himself to get some rest reminding #1 that a picture was due.

The guard now on duty made his way across the sand to acquire proof that the young woman inside the beach house was OK. He silently climbed the steps to the porch and peeked through the side windows book-ending the front door. As long as the lights were on in the house and off on the porch he'd be able to get close. He'd see her but not visa versa. There she was curled up on the couch tucked under a blanket. Her closed eyes were puffy and glistening from spent tears. He held his breath and steadied himself with camera phone at the ready, flash disabled. When the picture was framed he let out all his air and snapped the picture once he was perfectly still.

He backed off the porch and selected the number to send it to. "Off you go" he thought. "Tomorrow we might have a visitor".

***

The message to the Guards in Half Moon Bay was sent from the SUV. They kept innocent props in the vehicles for sending their cryptic dispatches so the task was accomplished quickly and now they just sat while the wheels of their transportation rolled under them. Jason was using the time to think and Spinelli was thankfully silent.

Getting authorized to use listening devices on a civilian took court orders and documentation. Elizabeth was now connected to him, a notorious hit man cum mob boss, with a paper trail somewhere in the bureau. At least they didn't know the true paternity of her youngest son but how much longer would that last? With everyone that knew the truth, it would come out. Big Brother was listening…

Jason took note of how professionally Spin had held his tongue on the ride home. Silence wasn't easy for him like it was for Jason. He decided to reward Spinelli once they were in the pent house by finally speaking to him.

Spinelli flung the door open and made a beeline to the kitchen. Jason called after him, "Spinelli, I'm not afraid of Spiders."

"Of course not Master" he called back somewhat distracted. Jason could hear him rummaging around in the refrigerator.

"The FBI is bugging Elizabeth" he informed his friend in a louder tone than he was comfortable with. Tossing his jacket over the back of chair and putting his firearm thoughtfully in the lock box kept in his coat closet, he waited for his friend's response.

Spin was happy the silence was broken. He came into the room bearing gifts: an orange soda and a bottled lager, each with their tops popped and chilled to perfection.

Graciously handing Jason the beer he agreed, "The Federal Bureau of Incompetence is bugging me too! To think they're willing to harass a fair maiden such as the Maternal One is unendurable." He final noticed his computer bag was still slung over his shoulder and set it down, "Don't get me wrong, the grasshopper finds it a great honor to work for Stone Cold but since they have been around there's been little time for The Jackal to see the Fair Maximista" his frustration came through in his voice as he took a seat on the couch.

Jason had checked his PDA while his ward rambled. It was the incoming MMS of Elizabeth curled up on a couch. The picture stole a breath and knocked off more minutes of his life. This would be the slowest death in history if every minute he should be with her was replaced with a digital image. He immediately hit the red button and slipped the phone into the snug pocket of his jeans.

"No Spinelli, they are bugging her house, or her phone, I don't know what yet- but they are listening to her now. Which brings me to the favor I was going to ask"

"Ohhh bug… OH - this is not a good tiding Stone Cold." He paused, stupefied by this latest wrinkle. "She knows nothing of the organization…" then he thought a moment more and bounded up from his seated position exclaiming, "Baby Jake!"

He sought out his Masters eyes to see if he'd concluded the same thing. "Do you think she talks to Baby Stone Cold about his stoic father when she thinks no one is listening? There are a myriad of ways she could inadvertently speak of him and of you. Someone must go to her! Warn her! If they knew, they would no doubt use your progeny against you some how. If they see you harbor a secret they merely need to threaten to expose it…I"

Jason's face told Spin that they were on the same page. The mob boss pulled a long drink from the beer, propping himself against the pool table.

Retaking his seat, Spin was letting his mind wrap around this new development. With a sense of doom he concluded, "Alas Fair Elizabeth is too far away, and you can not summon her on her cellular device, lest evil good doers be listening... Could you choose: Mr. Sir or Baby Jake?… I see only one conclusion… you must take matters into your own hands and claim your progeney once and for all. They can't use the secret against you if it is no longer a secret" He was so wrapped up in his summations that he hadn't caught the tail of Jason's sentence mentioning the favor again. Spin had always thought it was best for all if Jake's father would finally claim his son. "With your son under your protection you could have your family close… if she will have you…She still loves you, doesn't she? If ever there were truer hearts…"

Jason hastened to interrupt The Jackal's free form thoughts, "Spinelli I want you to know I appreciate all the extra hours you are putting in" he moved to the couch, "I have to ask for another favor but I wouldn't if I didn't really need your help".

With resolve The Assassin of Cyberspace looked directly into the professional assassin's arctic blue eyes. Jason waited to hear what he would say and hoped it wouldn't be more about true love.

"The Jackal believes the favor his Master is about to ask is: his assistance peregrinating The Dark Knight off to see the Fair Maternal One undetected." Jason smiled at his perception and finished off his beer.

The formidable man sat next to the computer wiz and thought for all the technical bits that made him a genius, the kid seemed to be comprised mostly of heart. Jason knew in his gut that he had to be the one to go to Elizabeth and was impressed at the young one for coming to the same conclusion. Of course Diane knew it instantly. Telling Elizabeth face to face about what was transpiring over ruled his promise to stay away from her. That she was now stuck between several forces in a power struggle and he was going to have to ask her to participate in their convoluted plan was going to a challenge. It wasn't fair to send any one but him. This was his life. His mess. His plan.

He knew it may or may not produce at chance freedom for them both. At best if it worked the path would be clear for them to make new choice or reverse the ones they'd already made, even to be together. At worst… he didn't want to contemplate all the ways it could go wrong and how bad it could get, though he had of course. Jason always looked at all the angles before making a decision.

"Yes. If pere-whatever means to 'go see'? How do we get me to California tomorrow without the feds catching on that I'm gone?" Spin was now returning Jason's smile and his eyes were lighting up, only something about its eagerness concerned him.

***

It took another 4 beers to get though the details of Spinelli's plan. It was radical and would probably work but Jason couldn't help but feel that the kid had pulled the idea from one of his comic books or one of the many action films he'd downloaded. Moreover, he couldn't comprehend why he was agreeing to it. The plan risked Jason's life. Spin so idolized his employer that he couldn't acknowledge that fact. Jason was invincible in the eyes of some and for this escape plan he'd have to be.

They didn't have much time to prepare. Jason needed to leave under cover of darkness and morning was coming. The jet had been ready for 2 days now so at least that was one item to check off the list. There was no surveillance on the airfield yet. Jason's men had been covering the pilots and airfield for some time now. The authorities probably hadn't thought to look for a plane since Jason never used one. When he did fly it was always commercial.

If he flew.

They needed James from the warehouse and Cody was gathering him up now. Cody also happened to have the equipment they'd need. How convenient, Jason thought sarcastically. They'd meet the other men at the new Tower in a couple of hours. Spinelli was on 'eleven'. His energy would run out soon and Jason hoped he'd be off before the inevitable crash.

Crash, not a good word right now.

His best friend Carly had called and Jason let it go to voice mail. He checked it immediately in case it was a real emergency. Carly had cried wolf so many times that Jason couldn't handle another "Carly" type emergency right now. Her emergencies usually centered around her and whatever her big heart had got her into this time. The message was about him though. She was worried about him. Ever since Jake's kidnapping Carly had been more focused on what Jason needed and that was uncharacteristically generous for her but he knew if she came by to check up on him again, he'd end up just consoling her. So he did not call Carly back.

Suddenly he picked up on the sound of banging drawers coming from upstairs. Jason went up to find Spinelli in his room packing a bag with Jason's clothes.

"What are you doing? Get out of my stuff"

"Master" Spinelli said as he held up a black tee shirt "don't you have any other color? You know there is a whole spectrum of pigments to choose from?"

"I don't need a bag Spinelli. I'm going for a day. A few hours and coming right back"

"But you can't be so sure of that! And even if you only see your love for 5 minutes, don't you want to look your best? I was thinking powder blue, because it would bring out your eyes"

"Spinelli" the admonishing was all in the tone.

"Ok. Master… but I do think you should at least take along some clean under garments?" he held open the bag to show it was full of socks and boxer briefs.

Jason shook his head. His hands were on his hips now.

"A toothbrush?"

Jason made way to grab Spinelli but the kid dropped the bag just in time.

"Will you at least have a gift for her? A token of peace and enduring love? OK- no. I get it. But Master, with all earnest The Jackal must make one final plea.."

Jason tensed telling Spin that he better hurry and get the words out.

"Please, please, please. For Elizabeth's sake… take a harmless yet purifying shower"

Jason pointed a firm finger from an outstretched log of an arm to the exit. The Jackal took the direction and left closing the door to Jason's sanctuary behind him. He lingered there for a moment. Spinelli had learned that Jason always fought his advice but listened nonetheless. It was a faint sound, but sure enough, he could hear the sound of water coming from a showerhead.

***

Her dreams were making her restless. The couch was no place to sleep but with her revelation a bed was the last place she wanted to be. An acceptance of her fate was lodged in her heart like a bullet. Her boys were going to be raised by a shell of a woman and that was not fair to them or to Jason. He trusted her to do the best for them. What was it she told Lucky recently? Oh, yes, that her love for Jason wasn't real, it was just an infatuation. A low giggles pierced the silent night. She astonished herself with the small laugh out loud. Boy o boy, when she wanted to lie to herself she sure picked some doozies. Lucky had seemed to buy it probably because he never liked Jason. She always knew the truth though.

Her biggest lesson to date was that she was a great liar. Not to others necessarily, but to herself. The truth was she loved Jason. Always had. Always will. Always. Even if Jason Morgan was the one that got away every time, he would always be the love of her life. It wasn't a choice. I was a fact like it was a fact that she would always love her children. It just was what it was. There wouldn't be another now that she'd finally accepted it. She would not do to another man what she'd done to Lucky. She wouldn't settle when her heart belonged to another. And since Jason had sworn to never see her again she was destine to be alone. And that was that.

They promised to stay away because the danger Jason surrounded himself with was not what either of them wanted for her children. Meeting in secret worked for a while till he found another reason to push her away. He was so afraid of loosing her to a dark element that he brought into their lives. She tired to stay away but it didn't last long so she came back at him full force. She literally chased him around town till he heard her out. And she won. She broke him down and it didn't take anything thing tricky, just the truth. They were going to be together again any way they could, though still in secret. Till those Russian bastards stole their Jake.

In hind site, if she and Jason had been openly together the Russians would never had access to her and the boys. Jason would have had them stowed away safely well before the danger came close to touching them. It was Lucky's plan for them to go to the cabin that had left them venerable.

She could see where this train of thought was going…. Soon she would have herself convinced that the safest place to be was with Jason. She just didn't know for sure if that was the truth or if she was lying to herself again. What would a ticket on that train get her anyway? She'd be breaking her solemn promise to him and end up chasing him around town all over again. No more. He must come to her if it's meant to be more than it is now. And the one solace she held onto was the knowledge that HE WOULD NEVER COME TO HER. She let out a deep sigh. There was some comfort in knowing she wouldn't have to face him again because even if she was too weak to stay away, he wasn't.

She sat up and pulled the blanket with her. Looking around she wondered where her life would end up. Her ponytail had come loose so freed the remaining auburn locks and let it fall around her face. She imagined that her boys would become the two smartest most handsome young men Port Charles had ever seen. That everyone would look at her, withered and gray, thinking "she gave up everything for those boys and didn't they turn out GREAT … Too bad she is all alone now. Have you seen her paintings? I think she's gone off her rocker… they are all smudges that she calls The Wind. The poor dear…".

Elizabeth felt her face where the tears had left salty trails. She was a mess. Dragging herself off the couch she made her way upstairs to the bathroom with the intent of taking a shower, shutting off all the lights she passed. As she did so off came off came her clothes. First the socks… then the sweats… Then the sweater… then the panties leaving a Hansel & Gretel trail for someone to follow should she perish there. Standing naked before the shower wondering if she processed the strength to turn on the faucets. The old house gave a few creaks in anticipation as the wind off the ocean breathed into it.

***

The water ran hot and the clouds of steam fogged all the glass and fixtures. The water fell down their backs soothing muscles that held them upright all day. It streamed down their curves like thousands of soft fingers caressing. How easy would it be to curl up on the tiles and let the wet run over them till they dissolved and swirled around down the drain out to sea? Water and soap mix to wash all the soot and tears and thoughts of the day off them. A new skin emerged glowing and the sliver thread that spun from one to the other tugged a little from the weigh of the steamy spray it absorbed. At the same instant Jason and Elizabeth felt that little pull on their hearts as the silver cord sagged; for a moment both felt connected, no longer alone. They closed their eyes and saw their other half before them naked and clean and unaffected. The image vanished when they opened their eyes but the lingering moment fed strength straight to their core.

They tuned the faucet handles ending the shower and the connection. Their breaths released simultaneously. Elizabeth he said. Jason she said.

* * *

_continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** this is a not-for profit adventure into fan fic. the characters were created by and are owned by General Hospital.... and tho they'd decided not to do anything with them, I have! :)

* * *

**ALWAYS**

They were back on the road headed to the tower. Jason thought about stopping at the Metro Court to see if Carly was still there. Often weeknights she would go back into work after her young son Morgan went to bed. He decided to try.

Bulletproof tires rolled the SUV stealthily up the hotel drive. The valet approached but backed away the minute they saw it contained Jason Morgan. The guys weren't as intimidated by the mob boss as they were of their boss, Carly, should her #1 VIP be hampered in any way. Accustom to the protocol Jason set in place long ago, the parking attendants left the SUV alone and let Fran put it wherever he desired.

Only the enforcer exited the vehicle. Spin stayed with Fran safely tucked inside the vehicle tapping out text messages to Maxie Jones. Morgan went out of his way to circumvent the after-hour club goers. It wasn't unheard of for a young punk, too drunk to see he was outmatched, to start a fight just to test his virility. Contrary to what some believe, Jason did not seek out conflict or violence.

The lobby was relatively quiet. A few well-dressed guests passed through. His black tee, leather jacket, and jeans were out of place in such a posh hotel, but the few didn't dare a condescending look his way as he crossed the lobby. It wasn't that everyone knew who he was more than it was the way Jason carried himself when his defenses were up. He reeked of intimidation. A raven-haired woman surreptitiously scanned his dense frame as he passed. Jason ignored her. She was clearly disappointed when she sized him up against her soft-bellied escort.

The clerk recognized Jason immediately. "Good evening Mr. Morgan. Are you here to see Ms Jax? I believe she is still here. We had a large group in one of the meeting halls that stayed rather late." Jason nodded and the clerk picked up the phone. After a few short words she said the hotel owner would be right down.

Jason took up a position where he wouldn't be noticed but could keep an eye on all the exits. He saw Spinelli rush into the hotel and look all around so Jason took one step out into the open so his "grasshopper" could see him.

"Master" he said as he approached. "If you please, may The Jackal go up to the Crimson offices? The assiduous Maxiamista is working into the wee hours on a piece debating the appropriateness this Spring's footwear. It would bolster your Grasshopper's spirit greatly just to bask in her blondeness for a moment."

"Fifteen minutes and then be back down here. I mean it Spinelli"

"Jason!" the voice of Carly Corinthos-Jax pierced the lobby with pure enthusiasm. She gave him a giant hug when Spinelli vanished to the elevators. "How are you?" she asked with exaggerated concern. She made one of her infamous baby faces at him.

"I'm fine Carly. Got a lot going on. Sorry I didn't call back".

"You're here now". The tall, lanky beauty took his hand and led him to one of the pristine lobby couches. As he followed behind Jason watched her curly sun-streaked locks drift over the freckled skin exposed by her backless dress. She was always provocative and elegant on the out side. Inside was a bundle of insecurity, loyalty, daring, fierce-pride and frozen pizza. He cared for her deeply. She was family, his chosen family.

Jason never looked comfortable in public places. He shifted on the couch. She put a hand on his knee, "Tell me what's going on Jase. You are bursting at the seams. Tell me what I can do to help."

"Nothing. I'm fine. Like I said, got a lot going on. It's business. How are you? How is Morgan?"

She asked if the Russians were back and he assured her they were long gone. So Carly proceeded to give him the run down on her love life: trying to get along without Jax though she felt confident that she had a chance at winning him back for the first time. They were both stalling the divorce and that encouraged her. Her son Morgan was fine and had asked after his Uncle Jason recently. Something about the way Carly could go on talking relaxed him. No matter where they were in life Carly could always make things feel normal. He was glad he stopped by.

"Jase I know you've lost a lot and you know I am here for you, right?" he nodded. "Ok, just want you to know that whatever you need.. I mean whatever… I could, I mean, I would offer to baby sit Jake and Cam so you could see them--"

"Ahhh Carly…--"

"I know, I know little Miss-" she edited herself before Jason could scold her, "She probably wouldn't let me near the kids but for you I would ask. Nicely, even! Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes Carly. And I appreciate it. You know I do. But right now doing nothing is what I need you to do."

He wanted to remind her that everything he was suffering was so he WOULDN'T be around Elizabeth and the boys but he knew deep down Carly didn't support it. She finally understood about the danger because of what happened to her oldest son Michael, but Carly was an idealist. She believed Jason could and should be with his son. He stood up and she followed giving him a big hug again. He hugged her back. In his periphery he saw a giddy Spinelli and his petite white-gold blonde friend Maxie exit the hotel.

Carly released him and drew his eyes back to her. "I love you Jase."

"I love you too, Carly" he thought about it for a moment. "One thing. Tomorrow, if you should see someone.. "he lowered his voice, "..someone, ah, wearing my clothes or acting like me… just let it go, OK? I can't say more than that."

She knew he'd just let her in on something covert though she had no clue what it was. She just nodded and looked directly at him solemnly. "Of course" Carly was good at winging things so whatever it was she'd be able to handle it.

Holding his chin for a second, Carly saw in the lines of his face that he was thoroughly heartbroken. She hated Elizabeth for hurting him but dared not say it aloud, planting a kiss on his cheek instead.

***

"OUT!" Jason commanded as he held the door open; the air all around the SUV was tense. No one budged.

"Master, she can help!!! I promise that The Blonde One will only assist The Jackal indoctrinate James to the ways of Stone Cold. Master you must trust me on this. We need her unsurpassed feminine skills"

Without looking around Jason knew that they were starting to draw attention. He didn't want to risk raising his voice again so he reluctantly got in the SUV. Spinelli and Maxi scooted over to make room for him. Spinelli savored the sudden tight seating arrangement. Jason's knees forcing The Blonde one to shift her thighs and get even closer to Spinelli.

"Maxie give the driver your address. You're going home." The SUV was already in motion. Fran glanced in the rearview at the blonde fashionista but she made no offering of direction.

"Spinelli says you need my help. If he wants to change his mind and ask me to go home I will. Other wise I do what MY friend asks, not you. God, why are you always such a bully when your best friend wants to help you?" she turned to Spin and gave him an eye-lash pout, "Do you want me to go home or go with you Spinelli?"

Jason, on her right let out a deep sigh and told Fran to take them to the tower. He couldn't bear to hear Spinelli struggle for an answer. His Grasshopper was never strong when forced to choose between Maxie and him so he let it be what it was going to be.

***

Other than the constant stream of chatter from Maxie, the 15-minute ride to his new MW Tower was tolerable. The FBI would never be able to figure out what this circus was about as it paraded in to the tower. He was sure of that at least.

Cody had it all set up on the roof. The suit was there. The pack was there. Spinelli was making calculations. On the floor below Maxie was working on poor unsuspecting James who had the unfortunate height of 5'11", being in Morgan's employ and enjoyed spending time at the gym. Jimmy was one of the few in Jason's weight class that he could spar with.

Everything felt heightened. Jason excelled at performing under pressure. Adrenaline didn't flow through him like it did others; he remained eerily steady and calm. Cody was acting like a man who held another persons life in his hands, because, of course, he did. He was giving Jason instructions like Jason's life depended on it, because, of course, it did.

While Jason was absorbing every word the lieutenant spoke, Spinelli was virtually hanging over the sides of the barriers as if fearless. It was the adrenaline making him oblivious to heights. He tapped away at his pocket calculator and moved on to another section with green energy wind turbines.

Jason put on the suit. It was snug on him but Cody had explained why wearing it was necessary. The harness was put on next. Cody walked around the statuesque man snapping and buckling and testing each nylon strap. Spinelli stopped for a second and watched transfixed as he saw his Master focus. Realizing that Jason was relying on his friends and trusting them with his life, it seemed worthy of the reflection but he had more calculations to make.

They all heard Maxie before they saw her. She was voicing her inner dialog about how odd this night was turning out to be and what a genius she was and how her talents were always being underappreciated. James followed behind her, his head lowered. He'd walked into the MW Tower a decent looking man with a well sculpted body and blessed with his mother's think wavy ringlets. His girlfriend especially loved to run her fingers through his shoulder length hair. He was still a good-looking guy but now all that hair was gone. James gripped his decapitated ponytail in his fist like he was holding a vital organ he couldn't believe his body was functioning without.

Spinelli was first to speak as he ran up to her and James, nervous but excited too. "Wow, Maximista, I had no inkling you knew your way around a pair of shears." He marveled at how short James' hair had been cropped on the sides. He reached up absent mindedly to touch the front part of the new doo. The bangs were about three inches long and stood straight up. James jerked away from the near touch and glared at the computer geek. Spinelli quickly recalled his hand and attempted to glare back. It looked more like he had an unreachable itch.

"Amazing huh?" the twenty-something said arrogantly admiring her work, "He looks so much better now. Don't you Jimmy? That god-awful '90's horsetail is gone! Doesn't he look better Spinelli?"

"Ahhhh yes…. indeed" The Jackal walked around James to get the full affect noticing he gripped the sheared hair with all his might. James continued to hold his tongue but was brimming with words for these people!

"All it took was some, well, actually ALL of my Mauro of Beverly Hills Hair Sprae. Jason, you owe me fifty dollars to replace that you know!" and with that declaration, she turned her attention away from her masterpiece and towards where Jason and Cody stood in the far corner of the upper deck.

Her mouth dropped. She was speechless, her mind furiously working to solve the puzzle before her.

"Spinelli!" Jason snapped, "Take Maxie downstairs"

"NO WAY!" Maxie proclaimed when she found her tongue. Spin tried to intervene as she took steps to get to a closer look at Jason and Cody. He jumped in front of her to stop her forward motion. "Maximista, you must avert your beautiful eyes and accompany me downstairs. Please" he pleaded with is best puppy dog look.

"Fine" she crossed her arms. "I won't go down stairs BUT I will…." She looked around for suitable to place to sit but found nothing that wouldn't ruin her smart designer dress that said, I'm-an-up-and-coming-star-in-the-fashion-magazine-world, "stand. Right here. And stay out of your way. But I did you a big favor. Jimmy only needs that tired leather jacket and he will be the spitting image of Stone Cold. That entitles me to a front row seat to this stunt. Really. What would you guys have done? Tuck his hair under a baseball cap? Really….Oh, WAIT!" Maxie suddenly noticed something. "James needs a black tee shirt too!"

In that moment they all noticed James was standing there sporting a haircut that mimicked Jason but wearing a western button up shirt. The Levis he wore would pass, but not the shirt. It was patterned with little red-orange flower buds on a white background and burnt orange piping. No one wanted to argue her point, yet no one had a shirt to swap him either.

"Oh come on! Really? No one has an extra black shirt?" Maxie was astonished at how dense men could be sometimes.

Spinelli muttered under his breath how Jason probably regretted not letting him pack a bag now. Cody was in a baseball jersey and Spinelli wore the wrong size even IF he wore black crew neck shirts. Besides they both need to have on the same clothes they walked into the building wearing. Cody began to painstakingly undo the top straps so his boss could get out of the top half of the suit.

James easily opened his shirt. It wasn't buttons, but shell covered snaps. Maxie flinched at his sudden Chippendales move, the snaps coming undone in a second exposing his broad chest. Spinelli did not approve. Then there was Jason, pecks exposed, nipples quickly hardening from the night air, as he pulled his black tee over his head. He threw it at Spinelli. James tossed his shirt at Maxie.

The best friends passed each other silently to make the shirt swap as if they held ransom money. Maxie approached avoiding Jason's eyes but everywhere else she looked she saw muscle. She decided to settle her focus on his eight-pack and marvel at the definition in his abs for as long as she could.

Putting on the western shirt was clearly painful for Jason. He quickly covered it up with the black jumpsuit. Maxie couldn't help but giggle. Leaving her to her own amusements as she went back to her spot, it was Spinelli's turn to coach Jason.

While Cody redid the straps, Spinelli began, "Master." he swallowed hard and tried to be professional but it was difficult having Maxie's eyes on him after that exchange. This was a serious matter that deserved his full attention so he bravely went on, "I've used all the turbines and what they are generating to compute the wind velocity and have determined the best…" he gulped hard again, "does anyone happen to have libation they could share?"

"Oh Spinelli, poor baby.. Jason don't you have any bottled water here? Hello? Hospitality? I'll find something!" Not waiting for Jason's answer she disappeared down stairs.

Better able to concentrate, Spin began again "Sorry Master. Here, this northeastern corner is the best place by my calculations. The wind coming off the harbor should be enough to counter the southerly wind that would mostly likely push you back into the building. I'm afraid that it's not ideal circumstances but all my numbers say it is possible. You should make it." He took a pause to look in his Maters eyes. They were blue and steady and un-phased. "I would advocate you stand here on the barrier."

***

Maxie retuned with a bottle of water she pilfered from a flat she'd spied earlier. The bottles were covered in sawdust or something so she held it pinched between two fingers. She reached the top floor just in time to see the hunky mob boss take a nosedive off the building. He literally was on the edge of the building and then jumped straight off in an apparent suicide! The bottle fell out of her weak grip and she raced to where Cody, James and Spin now desperately tried to see over the edge in to the twinkling city below. In a split second she was there in time to see Jason spread his arms and legs allowing the wingsuit to do it's job. The extra fabric under the arm and between the legs caught the wind and allowed him to glide like a bird over the heart of Port Charles. They all let out a proud Whoop when they saw the boss buzz the side of a distant office building. The altitude loss was gradual so he could cover a lot of ground. Off in the distance they finally saw a rectangular canopy deploy and slow the jumper to an easy drift down. It was amazing how far away he was already.

* * *

continued..


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** this isn't for money. GH owns the good stuff... just trying to make it a little bit better (wink)

~this chapter is a little short but I'm still editing the next one! I'm so finicky!!! LOL

~If you have never seen what a wingsuit can do, go to youtube and type in "base jump wingsuit". It's incredible!!!

* * *

**ALWAYS**

Jason had nothing in his life to compare this too. He felt he should have at least some kind of trepidation but he didn't. The plan was rather ridiculous. Instead of just slipping out of the building, he was base jumping in a wingsuit to the airfield. Why did he do it? Because the only risk was to him and ultimately it was safer. Even if he slipped out, someone could still see him. Agents saw Jason Morgan enter the building and they will see him (James) walk out of the building.

The center leg flap of his wingsuit restricted movement. It was an awkward single hop up and a trick to land on the edge instead of inside the scooped out 4'x4' barrier made of concrete. Jason saw he had only about 12 inches to actually stand on. The blocks would eventually be filled in if they didn't get used for greenery but for now they were just making his task difficult. He stood up and maintained his balance as he shuffled slowly to the corner along the very edge of the building. Standing precariously where the northern and eastern walls met, Jason's artic eyes stared down the night absent of fear. Without warning he jumped carrying in his heart the love for Elizabeth and Jake that would surly make him fly.

The roar of the wind drowned out all other sound. Cody said to go belly-to-earth right away so Jason spread his arms and legs as instructed. The flaps caught the air like wings causing him to glide like a human kite. Anywhere he looked his body went so he focused on were he was suppose to land. He could see the whole city and the harbor laid out before him. A turn of the wrist was all it took to steer. He was rushing up on a tallish office building. The lights were out except on floors with cleaning crews at work. He suddenly noticed that staring at it caused him to sail right toward it, and fast! He gently bent his wrist and his body turned away from it though he grazed it by only a few feet.

Despite the slowed decent the ground was coming up quickly. Just in time he saw the brightly lit diner below him, the mark that Cody gave him. It meant time to pull the cord. Like slamming on the brakes the shute came out yanking the harness between his legs effectively putting an end to an eminent death by splatter. A rustling of the canopy fluttered for a moment and the navigating cords fell to within arms length, then everything went silent. The sky was clear but the dark gear easily blended into the night. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Jason felt relaxed for the first time in months. It was so peaceful and quite floating alone in the midnight blue.

He didn't have long to enjoy it. The free fall had eaten up most of his time in the sky. Cody said he should be pulling on the handles right away to slow him down. Aiming for an abandoned parking lot in the old warehouse district he made a few adjustments and pulled down on both handles at the same time effectively putting on the brakes again. It still seemed like he was coming in too fast.

***

Landing wasn't as much fun. He did come in too fast and hit the ground hard. At least he didn't overshoot the parking lot. Nothing was sprained or broken. The nylon jumpsuit prevented his jeans from tearing but not the skin on his knee. He got the harness and wingsuit off and pulled the parachute in. There was a dumpster he could stuff them in. Hesitating Jason considered leaving the suit on for a second. Despite its awkward-on-land flaps, it had the advantage of NOT being a flower print, western-cut, snap up, turned-down collared shirt.

Jason had to jog five blocks in his flower print before he was able to hail a cab. Once he was rolling again everything fell into place. In less than forty minute he was in the jet and the pilots were powering up the engines. His nerves still hadn't kicked in. Buckling in he started to consider what he would say to Elizabeth. That's when the butterflies finally awoke in his gut. He tried to put it out of his mind and trust that the words would come when they were face to face. They'd always been able to talk to each other. Refraining from touching her was going to take all his will power. Just the though of standing near her again caused his electrical wiring to spike and his face to flush.

Once in the air the exhausted enforcer downed a bottle of water and shut the window shades against the coming dawn. He laid his lean body out on the side bench. How many days had he been running on three or four hours of sleep? He couldn't count. All the accoutrements needed to block out the world (eye-mask, earplugs, pillow, blanket) were set out for him, but all he needed was to clear his mind and he was out.

***

Back on the roof Cody sent a coded text to California. The boss was on his way. He sincerely doubted they would be prepared for Jason's visit. Cody wasn't even sure how it would play out. Though the boss hadn't confided in him, he knew this was a pivotal moment. If anyone deserved a little luck and happiness, it was his employer so he said a silent prayer and turned his attention back to the party on the roof.

Poor James. The minute the excitement of Jason's jump passed Maxie and Spinelli turned their attention to the stunt double. Even Cody prepared to give his two cents. Seeming to sense the impending doom Jimmy started to back away from them. Like zombies, the Jason Gang followed.

What proceeded was a crash course on how to walk, talk, sit and gesture like Jason. It took over an hour of demonstrations, like the Spread-Eagle Couch Sit, the One-Handed Thumb/Middle Finger Nose Pinch, the infamous Face-Wipe and more.

At one point all four of them were pacing while they drew their flat palms down their cheeks simultaneously releasing deep sighs. A parade of Stone Cold's. They were getting tired and punch drunk.

"Really it's easy Jimmy. Just act like you are made of stone and everyone around you is an idiot," said the only female among them.

"I fear contradicting the Magnificent Blonde-One will bring offense but I must disagree. Stone Cold may appear made of granite, indeed, but the Daring Doppelganger must carry himself like he harbors a deep and self-inflicted inner pain. "

"You mean like heart-burn?" James asked.

"No, No, No" Cody answered enthusiastically, "I know what you mean kid, like you're an island and nothing matters, but you have this, like inner, inner um hurt- like the kid said, pain. Like you are carrying around—"

"O. M. G. !!!," Maxie cut him off, "I don't know what YOU GUYS are seeing" rolling her eyes and sighing, "just act like an arrogant bossy stuck-up Mob King who wouldn't know pop culture if it hit him in the head. Act like you could walk through walls. Not like Superman or anything, just that you are that intense that you could actually walk through a wall."

"You bring up a valid point Maximista." He smiles at her and she proudly smiles back, "With regards to pop culture, no texting, no video games, no television or any amusements of that ilk. You may peruse all the literature you aspire to. Abbreviate your calls to five brief sentences or less. And, if a comely maiden should cross your path by all means pay no heed"

With enthusiastic agreement, Cody chimed in, "I noticed that too Spin!! I see great gams and I can't help put look and Jason NEVER does. I know he sees them. I elbowed him once because I was sure he didn't see this one chick- no offence Ms. Jones. I mean he didn't even turn his head and there I was trying to adjust the package, if you know what I mean? But he just says to me "Yeah, I saw her, brown skirt, blue blouse, 3 inch heels, blonde, no stockings… green eyes... I think'" Cody slaps Spinelli's shoulder as he irrupts in laughter and repeats, "Green eyes. I. Think. Like that split second wasn't enough! Like he was sorry he didn't have time to count her freckles!" Spin tries to laugh too as he bears the weight of Cody's arm. James laughs too but it's a nervous laugh. There's a lull, "…That guy doesn't miss a thing!..."

Maxie rolls her eyes at them. But Cody's starts to laugh again and it's infectious. Within moments they are all in stitches imagining their own version of the scenario. Maxie then shares her story (Spinelli couldn't stop her) about ordering Jason to get her coffees and magazines when he was pretending to be Max's Second. Everyone is on the floor in hysterics at that point. The laughter allows them to release their tension. For the moment they all feel closer to each other than anyone else for having shared such a monumental night. None of them will ever speak of again except to each other.

***

This time Fran was right in front of the tower's revolving door waiting for the threesome. He had the car doors open and waited to close them once their feet were inside. It was just dim enough yet to foil any FBI attempt at a clear shot of James getting in the SUV. Jimmy's build along with the new hair cut and leather jacket should be enough to fool them. Spinelli rode in the front this time and gave directions to Maxie's place.

After dropping her off James and Spin were left at the Pent House. Spin couldn't help but wonder how it would go for his heartbroken master. He wished nothing but the best for him and, right now, what was best for Jason just wasn't clear.

James decided to sleep on the couch. First he made himself useful in the kitchen making grilled cheeses for The Jackal and him. Spin gave a small lecture on doing something so un-Jason like while thoroughly enjoying the sandwich and an orange soda.

They said their goodnights just as the sun was coming up. When Spin turned the corner Jimmy took out his shorn ponytail. Cuddling it as if it were a childhood teddy bear, the Jason look-alike promptly fell sound asleep.

* * *

continued....


	7. Chapter 7

this chapter has adult descriptions.... FYI

Enjoy :)

* * *

**ALWAYS**

Liz slept fretfully, if at all.. The 20 minutes spent passed out on the couch after the crying jag seemed to be all her body wanted. Over and over in her head she questioned how things ended up here. There were no answers, plenty of excuses though. Questions surrounding Jason and her were never fully answered. He thought it was all a result of choice and Elizabeth thought it was timing. They were both right.

Knowing the risks when she first found rescue in his arms didn't outweigh how ultimately safe she felt with him. That infamous night of the Port Charles Blackout, after coming home to find Lucky in bed with Maximiliana Jones, broke her heart. On that same night, she realized, looking up at the bedroom ceiling, she found her heart.

Liz's reaction to her philandering husband was fleeing the scene. She ran until she could only walk and walk till she eventually found her weary legs climbing several flights of stairs to stand at Jason's front door. Lucky had been out of his mind on drugs, but it didn't negate the pain he caused her. She needed a place to feel safe and Jason was her safe place.

He opened his door to her. Not design, but rather a premonition ignored, she stepped through with the sense it meant no going back. She needed him and it turned out he needed her just as much. Lizzie crossed the threshold in more ways than one. She made love to Jason for the first time. Elizabeth never dreamed he would give her Jake and a whole new life apart from Lucky.

At first when his hands brushed her skin she took it as friendly affection to console her. Suddenly while laying there in the creaky house the memories of that night flooded back. She mimicked the way he touched her by drawing the back of her hand down her neck. Laying there her skin tingled with the recall. She let her hand fall to her naked breast. Remembering his kisses there she traced the memory with her finger tips. Each touch that night created more friction till the electricity transformed their sadness to passion. A tender throbbing stared between her legs as the memories of making love cascaded back. She longed for his tongue as her other hand pressed down on the butterflies growing in her flat tummy.

Elizabeth forced a halt to the memories. Embarrassed at her self-indulgences. She was supposed to be forgetting him. This whole sabbatical sometimes left her feeling self-centered and pathetic. She should be home with the kids but here she was alone in a big house trying to work through something that fundamentally made no sense to her. Instead of things becoming clearer, they just got more and more muddled. Clinging to the idea that, if she wasn't strong enough to stay away, at least Jason was, kept her sane.

In the end it didn't matter. She accepted her fate to always be alone, without a lover. Elizabeth solemnly hoped Jason would find someone else to share his heart with. She'd hate it but he was too alive, too sentient to live his life in solitude. At least she had the boys. It was impossible to imagine what it was like for Jason to give up his son.

A cold grey dawn crept in illuminating the room. A silver and green sheen reflected off the ocean waves … Liz had made it through another night in the big empty house. Soon she would be back in Port Charles where there were more distractions from her lot.

Refusing the gloom she jumped out of bed and grabbed her cell from the charger. Dialing Port Charles, she caught a sober Lucky just before heading to daycare with the boys. He put Cameron on the line, his sweet voice wishing her a good morning afforded her all the joy she could expect for the day. The conversation ended with Jake's soft cooing at hearing his mother's voice.

She'd go home in a day or so and enter into her single life. It would be tolerable for her because of the boys. Nevertheless, Elizabeth would always remain forever Jason's. Forever alone. Always.

***

The guards flipped a coin. The looser had to pick up Jason. The bad news landed on Guard #1. Maybe Morgan wouldn't remember it was him that sent the offending picture of the stranger. Not much luck of that he thought. The jet would land at a private airfield about an hour and a half away. San Francisco airport was only a 45-minute drive but too public for their purposes. He'd been up all night so if he went now he could sleep for an hour or so when he got there.

Guard #2 returned with the rental car and fast food breakfasts for them both. As one drove off to face the music the other took his food to the park, found a place to sit unseen and enjoy his breakfast. Warming his hands with the hot coffee he scanned the house. There was still no movement inside.

While getting the food he'd taken the opportunity to cruise the block where they'd sabotaged Lakes rental car. It was still there clouded with condensation. At least Lake would be occupied for the first part of the day he surmised. He was looking forward to a quiet morning.

***

The undercover agent started his day by surfing emails and checking messages, no new developments. The task force confirmed they still had eyes on Morgan in Port Charles. He quickly typed up his daily report for the previous day and sent it in; no new developments on his end either except planting the device in her cell. A team would log in the device's serial number and start monitoring her calls soon.

On a personal note, he placed a quick call to his Abuelita in San Antonio. She confirmed that she'd sent off a care package to his temporary digs in Port Charles. He was glad because his private supply of her special hot sauce was nearly depleted. Lake's addiction to his grandmother's homemade hot sauce had caused problems in the past so he never wanted to be without a stash. Once, on base, he couldn't eat anything but vanilla ice cream for a week because he'd ran out. Lake had endured al rash of ridicule from his fellow Navy Seals so he'd learned never to be without.

When he first got his Assignment Lake hoped the mob boss would attempt to see Webber. It was going to be dull just hanging around a quite tourist town following a mother of two all day. Now he hoped the king pin would stay away from her- far away!

Lake called the rental car place next. They said a replacement car would be brought to his motel right away. Still in the snug boxer briefs he slept in, Allejandro proudly adjusted his sizable package as he stood up. He'd slept like a rock. The sea air did him good.

First in his routine, after stretching, were military-style push-ups…

Sure it freaked him out a little when his petite assignment came unhinged in his in his arms last night, but Liz's vulnerability made him want to protect her. Which was at least partially why he was there, he humored himself. Mid push-up Lake suddenly had the image of being Elizabeth's hero saving her from that wanna-be gansta pendejo Morgan.

Second came a monster set of crunchs…

The agency assigned him to Webber in the hopes of getting more leverage on Morgan. No one in the bureau could say for sure if Morgan and Webber were more than friends but they knew at least she was someone he protected, and, they hoped, would confide in. He couldn't state it as fact but he figured her tears last night had been for the East Coast mobster.

He smiled remembering his deftness at placing the bug in her phone. Morgan was supposed to get them the Bigger Fish: Corrinthos and Zaccarah. So if anything he did helped it would surely boost his career.

Roughly a thousand crunches in the sweat he needed to feel awake started to come. He puzzled over his assignment. They knew the Russians targeted Webber to make Morgan weak but ended up snatching one of her kids instead. It was an ugly situation when kids were involved.

Third required room to move as he began his lunges…

Morgan either had no tolerance for baby-snatchers, therefore reined down his furry on the Red Mob, or, more likely, he was playing the Knight in Shining Armor to impress Elizabeth, or maybe Samantha McCall (the know con artist that accompanied him on the rescue of the kid)? Either way the Russian's tact had the opposite affect on the enforcer and the Red Mob paid dearly for it.

Lake admired his ripped abs in the mirror. He liked how the sweat had to traverse his torso like skiers maneuvering Switzerland's toughest moguls. The military had taught him to take pride in his body.

Something nagged at him: could Morgan, a genuine criminal, be thought of as a hero? Last night it was he who'd rocked Webber till the sobbing subsided to a hick up. Then, with out a word, coaxed her to lie down on the couch, covered her with a blanket, and slipped out like a gentleman. He totally missed the opportunity to set a few more listening devices in fact!

Elizabeth Imogene Webber (formerly Lansing and Spencer) Case #T23329-S was getting under his skin he thought as he stripped down for a shower.

Noticing different shades of blue was becoming a habit; her Mediterranean blue eyes were so unique he couldn't quite find the perfect match. Her lips were always a natural pink that she would gloss with a sweet smelling balm. When they met her eyelids were tastefully painted and rimmed with dark liner but at the house her face was naked. It was something he was always curious about when he met a woman out on the town, would she look as attractive in the morning? In Elizabeth's case he had his answer: yes. She might have been even more appealing unvarnished, if that was possible.

His body had yielded nicely to the demands of his motel room work out. Time to treat it to a long shower. Lathering up he remembered the kiss again. Elizabeth hadn't slapped him, which was encouraging.

He conjured an image of Elizabeth naked with him in the shower, her blue eyes yearning for him. He imagined her kissing his chest and abs, getting lower and lower. The thought of her porcelain skin against his mocha shade aroused him. Touching himself, he wanted the feeling to last…

There was a knock at the door- and suddenly a curvy blonde from housekeeping entered the fantasy! She was shocked to stumble upon them in the shower! The buttons on her maid outfit strained against her cleavage. The extra towels fell from the voluptuous one's hands and she moaned. In his mind he asked her to join them so off went her dress and she stepped into the shower.

Elizabeth was coy when the maid began to kiss her then fondle her perfectly shaped breasts, but he could tell she liked it. Then the blond backed Elizabeth into Lake till they made a Lizzie sandwich. Now his imagination could caress the breast and curves of both women at the same time. Thinking about what it would feel like entering her, Lake made his strokes tighter around his shaft. Elizabeth and the maid continued to make out passionately while calling out his name, "ohhhh Allllliiieeeee" ('He couldn't help it if he was 100% man!' his inner voice screamed defending the fantasy!!) The visions intensified and blurred till his brain could no longer carry a thought and he exploded.

Maybe the release would help take his mind off her. He could only hope.

***

Landing woke up the sleeping giant. As the jet taxied down the alleyway Jason sat up and stretched. One of the pilots must have made coffee. He followed the scent and found a pot. Pouring a cup he caught a glimpse of his western style cuffed wrist. He was still in that damn shirt!

The private plane slowed to a stop and the first officer exited the cockpit informing him of the local time and weather. Apparently there would be a storm coming in tonight. "I hope the flight was comfortable for you?"

"It was fine. Thanks for this, " he held up his mug, "I was wondering if I could ask a favor?"

"Whatever you need Mr. Morgan." The captain had come out of the cockpit so both pilots waited to hear what their customer needed.

"Do either of you have a tee shirt I could have?" He displayed the hideousness of what he was wearing. "You will be compensated."

Apparently neither of them did, unless he wanted to sport one of their uniforms. The flight crew had spent so long waiting for Morgan to need them that they'd gone through all their street clothes. The only clean stuff they had were wife-beaters and pressed uniforms.

Jason contemplated the sleeveless undershirt but it was winter- how could wearing that make him less conspicuous? So he thanked them and declined.

His escort was waiting outside when Jason excited the fuselage. Stretching his legs, he waited for the captain and the guard to exchange numbers and make arrangements. Still sipping on his coffee he noticed the guard checking him out with sideways glances. He really was going to have to dump the shirt.

Catching the keys tossed at him, Jason got in the drivers seat and turned over the engine.

"Is there a place we can stop and buy a change of clothes?"

"Uh, of course. I'm sure we will pass something along the way."

Other than directions not another word was spoken. An hour later they saw a sign for a Sears and made there way to it. Inside Jason made a beeline to the men's ware section. He found a 3-packs of crew neck short-sleeved tee shirts in his size right away but none in black.

Packs were falling to the floor as he dug through them. He found red, powder blue, and basic white of course. That's when the guard pointed to a clearance sign "buy one get 2 free". There wasn't even a pack of grey ones left. Naturally there was plenty of black and grey in size small and medium…

Out of pure frustration Jason ripped open a pack of XL in blue. Right there on the spot the flower print was off and the closest he could get to the standard Morgan uniform was on.

Jason tossed the discarded shirt at the guard and spat, "BURN IT".

Store security was on them at once but Guard #1 was already flashing cash and heading to the register with remaining tees before the rotund man could say anything.

A confident forty-something woman came over to pick up the scattered shirts. As the clerk approach she said to the customer before her, "That sky-blue color really brings out your eyes." She punctuated it with a wink and a smile.

He felt sick.

***

Elizabeth spent the morning over coffee with Mrs. Wilson. The desire to get back to her artwork was powerful but she was too polite to rush the elderly woman out of her kitchen.

"Really, so you haven't gone to the art museums in the historic center?" Elizabeth shook her head no. "How about horseback riding along the beach? Have you done that yet?"

"No. But I did noticed the horses my first day here. I thought they were privately owned. Are you saying there is a place I can hire a horse?"

"Oh yes. It's one of the more popular attractions here, dear. In fact it's open year round."

"I haven't ridden since I was a kid. I had a friend in Colorado with a horse. I must have been ten years old the last time I rode." It made Elizabeth smile to remember. "In fact one of my best friends back home has stables. I never ride his horses though." Elizabeth laughed, "I think his horses are worth more than I make in a year. It's intimidating!"

With soft eyes the elderly lady pointed out to her host, "That's the first real smile I've seen from you Elizabeth."

"Am I that transparent? Well then, if horseback riding can get a real smile out of me maybe that's what I should do today? Thanks Mrs. Wilson."

"My pleasure Liz. Looks like you saved the best for last. I better let you go then so you can get yourself together."

They stood and hugged a good-bye at the door.

***

Guard #2 was suddenly on the move. He didn't expect Webber to leave the house and he didn't have the car. The men thought they were clever by only renting one and pocketing the rest of their per diem. He panicked when he saw the taxi pull up and his young charge get in. He dashed to car parked along the street and found it, thankfully, unlocked. It was a beat up clunker that probably someone hoped would get stolen anyway. It was relatively easy to hot wire so #2 shortly found himself in pursuit.

They didn't go far, maybe 4 or 5 miles when they stopped in front of the Sea Horse Ranch. It was pretty obvious to the guard what she was about to do, what wasn't clear to him was how he was going to keep an eye on her. His phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you? We're here and no one is around," asked his partner.

"The Sea Horse Ranch"

"What?"

"The Sea Horse Ranch"

"Wha-" The guard was cut off.

Jason was suddenly on the line, "Directions" he snapped.

Guard #2 obliged and waited for them to arrive while he watch Ms. Webber talk to one of the handlers. They went inside presumable to pay for the horse rental. She was just exciting the Ranch's office when the other two men arrived.

Pulling up behind the clunker when they saw #2 wave at them to stop. Jason and #1 stayed in the car while the other guard got out an approached them.

***

Like she was a magnet to his eyes Elizabeth was the first thing he saw when they pulled up. He felt a wave of heat roll through his body from head to toe and his life suddenly went on pause. There were only a few bodies mingling around the ranch but hers was the only one that glowed. She had on fitted worn blue jeans and a thick green sweater. There was a thin tan scarf wrapped around her delicate neck with the extra length draped down her back. Her silky hair was pulled back exposing her square jaw line. The translucent skin that was her trademarks seemed lit from within spiting the grey sky. When she turned he saw her face and the polite smile she had for the ranch-hand and prayed there would be a smile in the future for him.

***

"She's right there-" he said as he leaned into the window, but Morgan had already spotted her. He was gazing at her with his mouth slightly open and the guard noticed Jason's chest wasn't moving. He waited for Morgan to breath again signifying he was back among the living.

"I think if we follow along the cliff road we can keep an eye on her and he" nodding to the guard seat next to Morgan, "can rent a horse and ride in her group too if you think it's necessary."

The guard he referred to dropped his jaw, not happy about the suggestion but clearly not prepared to open his mouth in protest either.

Searching for his voice, Jason's frozen eyes didn't leave Elizabeth. He tried to wet his suddenly dry throat; Jason said softly, "We'll just follow along on the road. He would stick out like sore thumb. On a horse."

Holding up the flowery western shirt that had yet to be set aflame, #1 offered with a shrug, "I could change…?" effectively breaking the spell.

Jason wanted to ring his neck.

* * *

continued....


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is a bit of a tease.. the next one was pretty fun to write, can't wait to post. TS has to edit and it will be up.

* * *

**ALWAYS**

There was a point when Elizabeth looked straight up at the car tailing her. Jason kept his reflexes in check not taking the binoculars off her. His chest tightened preventing a normal breath. A slight perspiration, despite the cold, swept over his body. Her exquisite face so magnified that she seemed within arms reach, looking right into his eyes. He maintained his focus knowing the distance was too great for her to recognize him. Jason extended a hand pointing way out over the ocean in an effort to convince Elizabeth they were storm watchers or perhaps he had just spotted a whale.

Inside the lens he relished his private viewing. He loved her. He felt it behind his eyes, in his gut, floating around his chest, in his throat, deep in his groin, pulsing in his thighs, and he felt it in the soles of his feet. He felt it everywhere so much it hurt to look at her but he couldn't force eyes to look upon anything else. She was so beautiful (the mother of his child, his life's blood)!

The few times she was out of sight, blocked by dunes or the road left the edge of the cliff for a turn, Jason would contemplate his next move. Probably best to wait till she was back at the house for him to approach her. The guards couldn't be sure the FBI agent hadn't placed more listening devices in the house. It didn't seem likely though since it wasn't even her house and she was leaving soon. Still it would be good to get one of them in to sweep it. Barring that he might have to wait for her upstairs where they were confident Lake had not been. Thank God. He had no right, but Jason did not want to hear about her having a man upstairs…

It was one of the many things he hadn't adjusted to yet. Outwardly, if he saw Elizabeth with another man, he would accept it as inevitable and wouldn't stand in the way of her happiness. Inwardly it would kill him. He did not want to share her with anyone else. Her soft opaque skin belonged to him, the brandied vanilla scent she emanated belonged to him.

He could allow family and friends to touch her but not another man, not someone tainted. If anything other than love touched her or her life in any way, he would retaliate threefold. With or without her didn't change his feelings or his duties to protect her. He hoped that deep down his Elizabeth realized he'd always be there for her.

Finally she looked away as she turned her horse around. Jason took note of Elizabeth's hips moving up and down in the saddle of the galloping horse. Her taunt back was slightly arched while her thighs hugged the mare's belly. Elizabeth appeared to know what she was doing but that didn't surprise him. She was a natural on the motorcycle too.

Her undulations in the saddle were fluid and rhythmic reminding him of something. His eyes kept being drawn to the bouncing of her rounded ass. Jason was versed in the ways Elizabeth could move her hips, but he thought dolefully, there was still so much more he wanted to learn.

Would it be too creepy for him to be waiting upstairs? Would she see him, jump into his arms and straddle him like she'd done before? This was one of the many reasons he resisted her long ago. Taking his mind off her was a daunting task. Jason could go from remembering her warmth as she held their son to simply loosing himself in the memory of her taste on his tongue. The more he had of her, even if it was just time, the more he wanted her. It was a dangerous distraction.

Jason forced his focus on the goal: find an approach where he wouldn't unsettle her too badly. Waiting in her bedroom, though, would be too unsettling for him if he were to be honest with himself. Jason wanted her to invite him in through the front door, but how?

He watched Elizabeth rejoin the group. They were headed back to the ranch so he had the guard turn them around too. Elizabeth would not see the car and visa versa now that they were on the opposite side of the road. Jason decided to get out and walk. He instructed the guard to go on ahead and wait for him at the ranch.

The brisk wind coming off the ocean made his eyes water. The cloud cover didn't allow much warmth to penetrate from above. His tough skin dimpled with the chill but he ignored it. Sucking in the salty air filled his lungs with negative ions wafting off the crashing waves. It was the same cleansing sensation he got off the waves on Sonny's island.

The enforcer smelled the coming storm and it stimulated his mind. The chaos people created constantly irritated Jason but the chaos that was nature settled him. Wild skies threatening lightening, untamed forests harboring predators, fields of wild flowers aflame all made sense to him. People, on the other hand, didn't usually display the honesty he found in flora and fauna.

Long legs carried him quickly down to the ranch all the while keeping a bright blue eye on the most beautiful woman to have ever touched his life. Soon he would be face to face with her.

***

Elizabeth knew how much he enjoyed it when she'd pinch his sides, her thighs squeezing him tighter any time he accelerated! Even though she couldn't hear anything but the roar of the wind, with her chest pressed against his back she could feel through his leather jacket, muscles, rib cage a deep vibration as a laugh would radiate from his center. He would crack up any time she got excited. Elizabeth would think for sure this time their knees were going to scrap the pavement like the pros banking a turn. Trusting him completely she would hold her breath and lean into the turns, mimicking his body as instructed, no matter how horizontal they got. Hoping for her reaction he would twist the throttle and gun it out of the sharpest turns just in time. She had no problem obliging Jason with a scream and a laugh every time!

Riding the horse was taking her right back to riding on the back of his motorcycle. She needed to get closer to the memory- she needed to go faster!

Lizzie clicked at the horse and kick at her sides. She thought she'd selected the one horse that might want to get out of its stall. It seemed all the horses in her group were a bit lethargic. She'd gotten a few gallops out of the mare but right now she only need her to catch up to the trail leader.

"Hey" she said to the women guiding their small group when she'd finally caught up.

"How's Stella treating you?" The guide was a gal in her mid twenties. Just what you'd expect a girl to look like who'd never outgrown her childhood love of horses; long dirty blond hair braided, plaid shirt, corduroy jacket and shit-kickers.

"Is that her name, Stella? She's great. Doesn't really want the wind in her mane though"

Laughing, "you're right about that. She hates being in the back. If you want to get in front of me, she'll run for you."

Not needing to be told twice, Liz got Stella to take point and immediately sensed the change in the horse's attitude. Having traversed the more rugged part of the trail to get to the shoreline, now all Stella had in front of her was a wide expanse of grey-green surf and glitter speckled sand.

Two gentle kicks to her ribs and Stella took off in a full run. Liz held on for dear life! It was a choice between breathing and laughing since it seemed to be impossible to do both! She let Stella get her hooves wet and felt the cold surf slash up soaking the cuffs of her jeans. It had been ages since she'd felt this free. The last time nothing else mattered but the wind must have been on the back of Jason bike…

On long rides Elizabeth and Jason formed their friendship. He was incapable of doing anything but being in the moment and their rides were an expression of that erudition. Encouraging Liz to live for herself and be in the moment was the best gift Jason had given her. What Elizabeth did in return was show him how to savor those moments. The way she would experience life brought light and openness into his.

People who understood Jason's work ethic thought they knew the man.

Elizabeth was different, she understood Jason as a whole. It was something he wasn't accustomed to. The more he trusted her the more he found himself opening up and discovering new vulnerabilities. It scared him sometimes to think of a world without her in it. Their mutual respect bonded them for life…

Feeling her strength to control the charging horse waning she pulled back on the reins. Stella reluctantly slowed and settled into a confident walk. Gratefully Elizabeth stroked the mare's neck. The far off sky continued to darken. Grateful the weather was holding for now, she admired the black rocks jutting out of straw colored beach and crumbling sandstone cliffs.

The same four-door sedan she'd noticed earlier was cruising the road above. Was it from being married to a cop or left over defenses from being raped at a tender age? Whatever it was, Elizabeth was keenly aware of her surroundings.

It could be Allie. Maybe Mrs. Wilson had told him where she was going. Straining to make out who was in the car all she was sure of was that it wasn't Alli. Not the right skin tone. A tan thick-armed man in a light blue shirt leaned out the passenger window holding binoculars. It was hard to tell if he was looking at her or over her.

The passenger pointed out toward the sea. She followed his direction but saw nothing other than a suspenseful horizon and churning waves rolling in. Maybe he was storm watching? Maybe he just spotted a whale (was it whale watching season? No). Maybe he was following her… A brief chill ran down her spine. "Someone just walked over your grave" flashed in her mind bring on another chill.

***

Jason easily beat the riders back to the ranch. They had yet to climb up the path separating the beach and civilization. He got in the car.

"Lake isn't at the motel. We don't know where he is and we don't know what he is driving. The rental company must have brought him a new car. If he was listening to her phone he might know she's here. What do you want to do?"

"Where's your partner right now?"

#1 winced, "Umm dumping the car he, ah… jacked and renting a legit one. Should be on the move soon"

Jason fired off a hostile look letting the guard know he was keeping score but didn't ask questions. Should they sit here and risk discovery or go back to the house and wait for her to come back?

"Do you have the equipment to do a sweep? I want to make sure there aren't any more bugs in the house."

"It's at the hotel."

"Ok. Let's get it. When the other idiot is done RENTING a car, have him get his ass over to the ranch and pick up Elizabeth's tail. See if Lake found her" pausing for affect, "I'd say he has about 17 minutes to get here before she's gone and he better be right behind her."

#1 quickly keyed in a message to #2 and hit send.

"Oh, almost forgot. Had to take a dump so I went inside. I got this for you" The guard passed his boss a small gift bag.

What a waste of time, Jason's thought. Nervously he looked inside but was pleased to see the collar of a black tee shirt poking out. The guard finally did something worthwhile. He gave him a slight nod to acknowledge his appreciation as he removed the shirt. The guard smiled back confidently knowing he'd done something to make The Boss happy.

Holding up the gift, it was in deed a black tee shirt…. With a big coral colored sea horse appliqué on the front, complete with cartoon bridle and saddle. The Sea Horse Ranch, Half Moon Bay, California it proclaimed proudly. Jason's brief gratitude dissipated instantly. Refraining from stuffing it down the guard's throat, he wadded it up into a tight ball.

Taking in a cleansing breath and letting it out slowly, "Drive" he commanded.

"What? I think it's kinda cool…" defending his choice, clueless Jason contemplated choking him on his good deed, "…if you don't like it just toss it in the back. I'll keep it"

Tossing him out of the car seemed like a better idea. Instead Jason threw the souvenir over his shoulder. It landed next to the western shirt and the extra baby-blue crew necks. The back seat was steadily amassing kindling for one hell of a bon fire.

***

Not sure what he'd say to Liz, Lake pulled his new rental car up to the ranch. Scanning the area it seemed like the place wasn't too busy. Mostly tourists. A couple walking up to the main office and a lone car parked a few feet from him, two passengers. One was holding up a tacky souvenir he'd just bought.

"There's a sucker in every crowd," he mumbled aloud to himself.

The scent of his carne asada burrito drove him nuts the whole drive over. Distracted by a savory aroma, "Man, oh man, I'm hungry"

He greedily unwrapped it letting the steam escape. The tourists in the other car seemed to be leaving. He'd have a better view when Elizabeth got back but his car would then be the only one parked around there. He couldn't be too concerned about that at the moment when there was a burrito calling his name.

The taco stand he found handmade tortillas and grilled meat over an open flame. He made sure they heaped all the ingredients on but there was still one thing missing- Aubela's hot sauce!!

Lake knew he brought it, but where was it? There it was, on the floor of the passenger side, must have rolled off the seat. Lake was just ducking down to get it as the other car cruised past him.

If the ambitious agent had been paying attention he would have found himself nearly face to face with the notorious enforcer Jason Morgan. As it was Lake only sat up in time to find himself face to face with his super charged burrito.

* * *

_continued.._


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Mother's Day!!!!--- xoxoxo

* * *

**ALWAYS**

Walking out the main office to wait for her cab Elizabeth still felt like she had a horse between her legs. Unused muscles were reminding her they still existed. Curious, she looked around for the sedan but it wasn't there.

A few stretches eased the ache a little in her legs. Light sprinkles landed on her cheeks causing her to look up. The storm was getting closer. Interesting how it always felt colder before a storm. Adjusting her scarf she wrapped the extra length around her neck. It looked like a neck brace but was affective in blocking the wind.

"Hey, Elizabeth" Lake managed to sound casual though twenty minutes later his mouth was still on fire from the hot sauce.

"What are you doing here? Don't you ever work?" She was pretty surprised to see him after her break down last night.

"I know huh? It probably doesn't seem like it to you. Umm the truth is, I finished up here yesterday but convinced my boss to let me take a coupla vacations days. Can you blame a guy? It's beautiful up here…. And I don't just mean the scenery"

His sincerity was enough to make Elizabeth blush in spite of his cheesy line.

Changing the subject, "So did the neighbor tell you I was here?"

"Ah, yeah. I came by to see if you wanted a late lunch. Figured 'no' would be too easy for you to say over the phone."

Elizabeth giggled at his truth. Lake hadn't officially asked her yet so she mentally prepared to turn him down. It was too embarrassing to hang out with a guy you recently drenched in tears!

"Are you waiting on a cab?" as he asked Allie got out his cell and started dialing. He held the phone to his ear and asked Elizabeth, "Coast Cab?" She nodded. "Thought so"

To his cell, "Hello, yes, you have a cab coming to the Sea Horse Ranch to pick up Ms. Webber…" Elizabeth touched her gloved hand to his forearm in an effort to stop him. She was shook her head no, but he ignored her, "Yes that's the one, please cancel the pick up. Thanks"

"Why…?"

Cutting off her question, "Cummon. Now you have to come out with me. Please? I'll take you anywhere you want except home."

"Allie. You're trying too hard. Look. I'm gone bright and early day after tomorrow. I'm going home to my kids. I'm not a weekend romance kinda gal and I don't think you are a mom-and-two-kids kinda guy. You shouldn't be wasting your time on me."

Giving her a grin and a sexy eyebrow raise, "It's not a waste. And I'll be the one to decide what kind of woman I'm into"

Rolling her eyes, "You are a charmer Mr. Lake. OK. Take me to lunch." She was done making other peoples choices for them and she was hungry, so what the heck.

"This way Madame" He offered her an arm as if providing a royal escort. Elizabeth took it and walked with him to his car.

The guard had parked in front of Lake's rental not three minutes earlier. He rolled down the passenger side window to see if he could hear what they were saying but the wind muffled it all. He spread a map over the steering wheel and pretending to be looking at it.

As Liz and the agent passed by his window he clearly heard Elizabeth say "I'd like to go to a restaurant that has a view, if that's possible."

Letting his boss know he was on the job #2 quickly sent a message informing Jason Lake was taking Elizabeth to lunch.

Continuing the act of a perfect gentleman, Allie opened the door for his date and secured it when she was safely seated inside. He strutted to the driver's side and got in.

"A restaurant with a view? Let me think…. The Moss Beach Distillery should fit the bill," he said as he turned over the engine and head to town.

Warming her hands over the eater vent, "Is it fancy?"

"No place in California is fancy. But it is really nice. I think you'll like it. It was built in the late '20's. In fact it used to be called 'Frank's Place' back when Canadian rum runners used it during prohibition."

"Cool. Maybe we can catch the sunset"

"Maybe" he said with a smile. "I don't think the weather is gonna let us see it thought. Doesn't mean we can't try."

"Do you think the rain will come before dark?"

"Naw, it'll probably start later tonight."

"I know you said you wouldn't take me home but do you think we can go back to my place so I can change?"

"You look gorgeous. Green suits you"

"Thanks," rolling her eyes at him yet again, "but I also smell like horse"

"I'm sure you smell equally gorgeous… but I don't think I'll test out my theory just in case you do smell like beast."

The adventure of the horseback ride worked out a lot of Elizabeth's tension. She felt more relaxed. Despite herself Alli kept her at ease with his humor and corny compliments. Laughing was good. Maybe things could get better… with time.

***

Guard in tow, Jason arrived at Elizabeth's vacation rental toting the electronic device. Picking up the equipment had only cost Jason and the guard a short delay. Once they received #2 message they figured Elizabeth would not be returning so it seemed like a good time to do the sweep.

The neighborhood was quite as usual according the watchman. That didn't mean the neighborhood didn't have eyes. They were careful when approaching the house. Since the guard had been in the house before he showed Jason the easiest way in.

She kept the place warm. Both men appreciated it. Since it was a one-person job with only one sensing device, Jason let the other man start the sweep. The enforcer decided to settle a curiosity instead. He took the stairs two at a time. On the second floor he stepped directly to the north facing room. He found it as he suspected, outfitted as a makeshift art studio.

A lot of half attempted sketches were strewn about. He laid his fingers on the charcoal nubs piled up on the table. They looked like little stones. Leaning up against a vase near the window was a nearly completed work. He remembered the smell of turpentine at her studio back home but it was lacking here.

He didn't really understand the drawing. He looked at the view of the ocean and back at the sketchpad. There were similarities that he could detect but something more was going on in the picture. He got closer to it and focused on small parts of it till he could make out the shapes.

Putting the pieces together it seemed to him there was a sea and above were the outlines of a nude man and woman. Were they entwined? Not quite, it was like they had just been wrapped around each other but were being pulled apart. A thin space separated the two.

When he took a step back it just looked like the sea and swirling clouds so he wasn't sure if he got it right or not. Elizabeth said you were supposed to feel something when you looked at art. Jason tried to empty his mind and take it in.

The more he gazed upon it the more lost in it he became. The bodies came in and out of focus. The piece evoked a lonely feeling in him and a longing. Just as the right words were about to find the tip of Jason tongue he was interrupted by a shout!

"BOSS!! They're here!!!" The guard was yelling as he ran up the stairs.

Unfathomable! How could this happen? He caught up to #1 on the landing just as the front door opened. Two voices echoed up the walls, one was unmistakable and sent arrows to Jason's heart.

"Thanks for letting me come back to clean up. I won't be long seeing how I'm motivated by hunger!" it was Elizabeth's sweet tones.

"I'm starving too, so hurry up. In fact if you need help up there just call my name! I am at your service. All in the name of expediency, of course"

Elizabeth's voice was much clearer so she must be at the base of the stairs, "I think I can handle the shower all by myself Alli".

The two intruders looked at each other for a plan.

Jason whispered. "What the fuck!?"

"Had to turn my phone off to do the sweep or it would've interfered with the device" #1 whispered back. "Didn't you get a warning?"

"No" but then he felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out of his pocket he saw there were 4 missed calls all from #2. Even her art was a dangerous distraction…

They both heard her kick off her shoes and soft steps padding up the stairs. Quickly assessing that Elizabeth had all the doors to all the rooms open he figured she might notice if one were closed. Unfortunately all the rooms seemed to have wardrobes instead of closets.

"Stay here behind the door." The guard quickly wedged himself and the device in the space left between the wall and the open door. Jason took off light footed up to the next floor just. His steps disguise by the sound of hers.

The guard couldn't see a thing till he noticed the window acted like a mirror. He leaned out a little to watched as she passed by the room he hid in. She had removed her sweater exposing her pale skin and lace bra and was working at undoing her jeans. It was just a two second reflection in the glass but an image he wouldn't soon forget.

On the third floor Jason found the room she slept in. Her clothes were scattered around and the bed was half made. There was one other untouched bedroom. Jason jumped inside the vacant room but immediately noticed the mirror on the vanity could still expose him and, again, no closet.

She was making her way up the second flight of stairs. He could hear her humming. There was no time to make another run for an attic or something so he dove under the bed. The spread hung low enough, he hoped, to cast a shadow on him.

It was mid day and a storm was darkening the sky but the house had so many windows it seemed to be flooded with light. Maybe that's why she had all the doors open. Light and openness reflected the essence of Elizabeth.

Directly in Jason's line of sight was the bathroom. And suddenly she was there…. The vision stopped walking right in front of him to push down her jeans. Stepping out of them Elizabeth stood there in lace panties and bra. Freeing her hair from its ponytail, she shook the silky strands loose. Holding the bathroom doorframe for balance, she lifted each delicate leg to remove a wool sock.

"No, no no" Jason pleaded in his head, "Don't torture me like this…"

Unaware of her striptease Elizabeth firmly rubbed the inside of her sore, creamy white thighs before stepped in to the bathroom to turn on the water. The old house took a while to send hot water up to the third floor. She looked in the mirror and rubbed her hands over her face and swept back her hair pulling it into a knot above her head.

She left the shower running and hollered down the stairs, "Hey, Allie, there's some of your beer left in the fridge, help yourself!"

"What? I can't hear you he called back. "I'm coming up!!"

"NO!" She yelled a little too loudly.

"I'm just kidding!" Allie laughed back. "Hurry up."

With an outfit picked out and laid on the bed she returned to the bathroom. Jason watched her test, then adjust the water temperature. He had mixed feelings about her leaving the door open.

She folded her arms back to unhook her bra. He was grateful she wasn't facing him. Next she slid off her panties. Not able to resist Jason scanned her from head to toe and couldn't find one single flaw as she stepped into the shower.

Sliding the glass door behind her, Elizabeth made fast work of her shower. She squeezed a fragrant gel into a washcloth and began to draw it up and down her tiny frame. As she touched herself Jason felt himself start to stiffen. He pleaded for the steam to fog up the glass. Even when it did he could still make out her sensuous gravity-defying curves. The mist from the shower carried over a scent he recalled vividly from the showers they'd shared at the safe house.

The pressure on his groin was becoming painful. He had to flip himself over and lie on his back. He stared up at the underside of the mattress frame. The slates were old, there was rust, he could see cobwebs; the desperate man sought out any detail that might take his mind of Elizabeth a mere ten feet from him.

He heard the shower stop and glass door slide open. By the sound he figured she was trying to towel off quickly. He arched his neck and looked again. Even upside down she was perfect.

Elizabeth dropped the towel and walked towards him. Her breasts, tummy and thighs made pink by the hot water. Her rosy nipples were pronounced and dimpled from the sudden cool air. Her small patch of soft curly hair protected his eyes from seeing what his hardened cock was swelling for. Thankfully she turned and went to her bedroom.

He looked up at the underside of the bed again wondering if he could take much more. He knew that if the agent downstairs dared come up that all his pent up angst would get spent Lake's smug face!

The next time he saw her she was fully clothed. Trying to put earrings in as she passed by his line of sight and headed down the stairs.

He could barely hear the couple two floors below. They were out the door five minutes later. He focused on calming down. This time he felt his cell buzzing. It was #2.

"Stay with them" was all he said horsely.

The call to action when they'd been surprised hadn't fazed Jason. He tended to remain calm in what should be adrenaline-filled moments. The unanticipated voyeurism was what shook him up. He wasn't proud of it and didn't know if it was something he should keep to himself or not when he saw her.

What he desperately needed to do was relieve the pressure in his groin. His erection was subsiding but the ache wasn't. What could he do besides ignore it?

He let ten minutes pass by still under the bed. When the guard started climbing the stairs whispering for him Jason finally got up. #1 found him brushing off the dust bunnies he'd picked up.

"That was close"

Avoiding the guard's eyes, Jason asked, "Did you find anything?"

"Bugs? Not yet. I still have to do the dinning room. Nothing in the living room or kitchen though."

"Then do it"

* * *

_continued.... next chapter is done so look for it soon!!_


	10. Chapter 10

This is my favorite chapter so far. TS loves 8 & 9.... Hope you guys have a favorite!!!

There is a song lyric included, if you are the first to name it I will give you a prize... don't know what yet, but i will think of something.

* * *

**ALWAYS**

The restaurant was gorgeous. All the charm Allie described was accurate. There were benches out side so they sat there for a while under heat lamps sipping a California Cabernet and admiring the view. They were high up on a cliff witnessing the sea's agenda below them. It apparently wanted to pound the cliffs till they were flat. Without end, for eons much of the sandstone lay crushed into billions of tiny grains under its relentless tongues.

Elizabeth received only one call while they were together. The way her face lit up made him feel confident her children rang to say goodnight. If it was Morgan and 'Night-night Sweetie, mama loves you' was code for something, then it would be the job of the agents listening in to sort out. He was feeling too tranquil to be an employee of the FBI just then.

The sky went from light grey to dark grey. The clouds hung lower and lower as the approaching storm neared.

"You were right… no sunset."

Lake's soft tone surprised her as he started to hum. He drifted into a song as soothing as a lullaby:

Sleep

Sleep tonight

And may your dreams

Be realized

If the thunder cloud

Passes rain

So let it rain

Rain down on me

Mmm...mmm...mmm...

So let it be

Mmm...mmm...mmm...

So let it be

"Allie, that was lovely"

"Thanks. I had to sing it out loud, the song's been on a loop in my head since we got here."

"Sometimes I wake up with songs in my head. I must be dreaming I have a decent singing voice. Which I don't. But yours is really sweet."

"Shut up. Salesmen don't sing! If this gets out my rep will be destroyed!"

"I make no promises. Besides, I thought karaoke bars couldn't exist without salespeople?" she laughs.

Lake's turn to roll his eyes; "Let's go see if they have a table for us. I'm starved!"

He wasn't really, since he ate a late breakfast. Should have just called it lunch. Liz hadn't had much of an appetite lately but today she was famished.

"Thought you'd never ask!"

***

Alejandro made sure they were seated at a table with a view framing the ocean. They didn't take long with the menus. Three savory courses and two bottles of wine later they were discussing desert.

The waiter brought a delicate assortment on a tray to tempt them.

"Pick something"

"Allie, I couldn't eat or drink another thing!"

"I have to have desert. Elizabeth. If we don't have desert then the evening is done and I don't want it to end yet. So pick something."

Pleading with his eyes Elizabeth couldn't believe how she was allowing herself to be manipulated. He was sweet. She enjoyed his company but every move he made, every word he said, or didn't say for that matter, she compared to Jason. Lake was no substitute.

It didn't mean she wasn't grateful Lake had decided to approach her that day. She'd been sinking lower and lower. In her efforts to get over Jason, Lake had proven to be a handsome distraction. This was the first day she felt like she might be able to go on with life and find some kind of happiness. Not with Alejandro, or another man, but just by enjoying life. It had even crossed her mind to get her own motorcycle – well, maybe.

Lake had inadvertently helped her to get to this point so, to show her gratitude, she selected the chocolate mousse. No harm is prolonging the evening, what did she have to hurry back to any way?

The waiter brought over two lattes with desert. The couple lingered over them. Finally Elizabeth got up the courage to thank him.

"Alli, I don't think you can understand what meeting you has done for me."

He set down his cup and listened.

"All this, the going out, the attention and flattery…. Letting me cry on your shoulder last night…."

Her hand casually rested on the table. He reached over and covered it with his own. She slipped it out from under his almost immediately. Somebody dropped a glass or something. The sudden sound of it shattering diverted their focus from an awkward moment, though Lake never took his eyes off her. He pulled his hand back a little too, but left it near hers.

Elizabeth continued, "Even though we are still pretty much strangers, you have helped me in ways I didn't think I could be helped. I don't know why you like hanging out with me, but I'm grateful. So thank you. That's all I wanted to say."

"You're welcome." His eyes suddenly went wide, "Wait, we're not breaking up are we?" He smiled broadly, "I mean I haven't even asked you to go steady or anything yet!"

"You are such a goof! See that's what I've needed, to witness the complete dorkatude of someone else so I can feel superior."

Alli starts making geeky faces and getting her to laugh again.

"OK Mom-of-two, what next? Home to bed? I wouldn't mind if you tucked me in. Wanna go to my swanky pad?"

Lifting her eyebrows, "We are NOT going there. You are. I'm not."

Sounding more serious, "I know Elizabeth. You can't blame a guy for trying. I really think you are someone special and I'm glad I said HI too. Hope you let me visit when I get to Port Charles."

"Sure. As friends. If that's OK with you, I'd love it."

"Deal. But I can't promise no flirting, unless you can change the color of those beautiful blue eyes?"

Elizabeth answered him with blushing cheeks and a polite smile before looking away.

***

The first thick drops of the storm fell on their way to the car. Driving carefully on slick roads Allie got Liz to the house safely. They idled briefly in the drive making tentative plans to meet up the next day for a last walk or coffee or something.

The way Lake kept gazing at Elizabeth's glossed lips made it obvious he wanted to kiss her goodnight. He fully intended to at least walk her to the door so he could look chivalrous. The car door slammed shut and she was dashing up the front walk before he could even suggest the shelter of his coat.

He waited till the front door closed behind her before reluctantly driving off.

***

Elizabeth shook herself like a wet pooch. The ten seconds it took to get to the front door drenched her. There was a laundry room on the first floor so she disrobed there tossing the wet clothes in the dryer and setting it on a low heat.

She grabbed a blanket from the couch and curled up on it. Her undergarments were damp but she was warm.

The house was quiet except for the wind and rain hitting the house. There were a few howls and whistles coming from the slits found by the wind. Her mind was elsewhere. She really thought that there was hope finally. Jason was everything but life goes on. She could watch her kids grow, do good work at the hospital, and experience things like bungee jumping. If she could get excitement back in her life it could replace the love that was lost. Maybe.

A tree branch or something was pounding on the house. It took her a moment to distinguish it. Only there weren't any trees close enough to reach the house. With the realization came panic. Her heart raced!! Was someone pounding on her door?

***

Cody had been sending 'all clear' messages throughout the day. Jason knew his cover was still intact. He doubted James or Spinelli had even left the pent house, which could be a problem.

Morgan's phone beeped with an incoming message. He thumbed the button to receive, popping up a picture of the boys. The close encounter with Elizabeth and Lake still weighed heavily on him so it was good to see Jake and Cam. The men guarding the children were exceptional at their job. Examining the image, he couldn't get over how much Jake was starting to look more and more like his father... like him.

His phone rang cutting the melancholy thought short. Recognizing the number, "Carly"

"Jase, …Morgan is OK. Just wan-"

"What happened" Jason urged.

"I'm not sure. He was playing in the backyard." Carly took a breath. "I don't know what happened. It was getting dark but he was having so much fun. The next thing I know he was screaming. Jason, I was so scared-" she teared up but didn't break down.

"Is he OK?"

"Yeah… The little guy has a pretty deep cut but I think he only screamed when he saw all the blood. He's asked for you and his Daddy's. Jax is stuck at the Metro Court and I've left a message for Sonny. Can you come by?"

"I don't know Carly..." Jason wasn't sure what to say to her over the phone.

"We aren't at General Hospital. I took him to Nicholas' community wellness center. It's closer and I thought they'd be faster than the Emergency Room. He is going to need stitches." She hesitated, "I know that you are...ah probably busy, but it wouldn't be, I didn't want to NOT call you- because that would be... I just knew you'd want to know"

Jason guessed her hemming and hawing meant his comment the night before had stuck. She knew he was up to something but not knowing what, she didn't want to do something out of the ordinary. Of course she called him; Morgan asked for him. He made a quick decision.

" Spinelli and I will be over as soon as we can."

"Thanks Jason. I love you."

***

They'd left Elizabeth's vacation rental to return equipment and find a jacket for Jason. They weren't long in the motel when he got the call from Carly. First he sent a specific image to Spinelli's cell phone. Thinking for a moment he made for the lobby of the hotel leaving the guard alone in the room.

Jason did his best to avoid angles where security cameras could photograph his face. He found a pay phone and waited another three minutes before picking up the receiver. If Spinelli were at the pent house he'd be to the secure line by now. He dialed a memorized number.

"Stone Cold, is all well?"

"Spinelli, something's come up. I have to send you guys out of the apartment. You need to go check on Morgan and Carly at Cassidine's clinic. Now, Carly should play along but Morgan might not get the game."

"Pardon the interruption Master, are you intimating a desire for the Daring Doppelganger to go out masquerading as the lone and idiosyncratic Stone Cold?" He sounded confused.

"Yes and you're going with him. Look, Morgan's hurt. He's getting stitches and wants me there. I would go, so you have to go."

"But Master!"

"Spinelli you can do it. It's dark there now right? Just have Cody drive you. Make an appearance and get out. I don't think I've spent an entire day closed up in the same room that wasn't a cell in my life. It'll draw attention if you don't go out. And it'll look even stranger if I ignore Carly when she needs me."

"Indeed that is true…"

"See, so you have to go. Scramble the security cameras before you go in. Carly will help cover with Morgan, and then get the fuck out of there."

"Master. Will you be returning soon? Is your task complete?"

"Soon as I can."

***

Jason hung up the phone not entirely convinced that Carly would catch on and improvise.

The next move hinged on #2's message saying Elizabeth was headed back to her place. As they waited in the hotel room Jason got a few more calls. Diane had questions for him. Cody needed to be caught up to speed. All was dealt with professionally though it was getting harder and harder for Jason to be patient. His frustration was starting to seep into conversations.

Meanwhile the guard sifted through all the clothing in the room. Even between the two men who occupied it everything he held up to his boss was too narrow. Jason started to pace. #1 felt like he was trapped in a cage with a wild, pale blue tee shirt wearing grizzly.

The skill of a good guard was his aptitude for waiting. All the rumors he'd heard about the enforcer predicted Jason would be exceptional at killing time. It didn't seem to be the case though and he didn't have the first clue how to teach Jason the skill.

"Let's go see her."

Jason shot him a look. The guard knew as well as he did that Elizabeth wasn't back yet.

"At the restaurant. It's dark, she won't see us and you'll have something to do."

Without argument Jason surprised the guard by opening the door and leaving it wide for him to follow. They were at the cliff restaurant within fifteen minutes but the trip seemed futile. They couldn't see anything. The other guard's car was empty indicating he must me inside, maybe at the bar.

"I'm going in." Jason informed the driver.

"Are you sure boss? Do you want me to go in first and scout out where she is? You could walk right into them if you aren't careful."

"I don't care." Jason exited the car with purpose. He'd had enough. Lake was going out the plate glass window if Jason found he a hand on any part of her. He didn't care if he was seen. Lake could be eliminated. It would look like an accident; wasn't the first time.

Astonished to see Jason suddenly standing at the hostess stand, #2 tried to wave the man over. The enforcer was ignoring both him and the poor hostess while he thoroughly scanned the dinning room in a slow, even sweep. When Jason's eyes froze the guard knew he'd spotted the couple.

"Ah, Mr. Black. I've been waiting for you," said #1 coming to the rescue. Taking Jason's hand, he shook it firmly getting the romeo's attention. Giving the young hostess an apologetic nod. "Come over here, I'm in the bar, have a drink with me."

He practically led Jason by the hand to the bar.

"Have a seat here Mr. Black." he guided Jason to a bar stool and continued under his breath, "you can see them in the mirror." He motioned to the rows of liquor bottles in front of them.

"Sir," said a senior bartender as he laid down a coaster in front of his newest customer, "can I get you something?"

"Do you have Don Julio or Patron?"

"Yes sir. The Patron. Straight?"

"Yeah. Beer back, whatever's on tap"

"Very good." and he was off to draw a tall beer from the spigot careful to get the perfect half-inch head.

When the first shot was down, Jason took a long pull from the frosty glass in front of him.

"Boss. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting. Just like you." His eyes were firmly set on the couple reflected in the glass as he pulled out his wallet. They hadn't notice Jason come in. He knew he should be thankful but deep down he was looking for an excuse to end the vile delays. Jason laid a crisp hundred-dollar bill on the bar.

"Look they've just finished desert. Why don't you go…?" Jason was ignoring him and ordering another shot, "… You can get to the house a head of them."

Jason downed the shot but suddenly slammed the glass down on the old redwood bar shattering it. The sound caught the attention of the others in the area. The guard looked at the table in time to see Elizabeth pull her hand away from Lake. He started to worry about his boss loosing it.

The bartender noted the bill on the bar and cleaned up the broken glass without question. Jason finished off the beer and was about to ask for his third tequila when the guard cut him off.

"Mr. Black, It's time to go." He got the attention of the older man and asked, "Will that cover our tab?" As he placed another fifty on top of the hundred, the bartender nodded.

"Amply Sir."

Jason obeyed. He knew he was on the edge and he almost blew it. When he saw Lake touch her he nearly chucked the shot glass at him while assessing which tables he'd leap over to grab his throat. The people around him only noticed a buffed out man set his glass down a little too firmly. 'Keep in side' Jason told himself, 'Breathe'.

It was better anyway for them to get there first. They could stealthily lie in wait. Lake wasn't out of the woods yet.

***

As rain poured down on the guard's rental car, Lake's headlights danced on the horizon. A text from #1 gave the men a heads up the couple was approaching. Guard#2 stayed at the access road to pick up Lake again when he left. Jason sat with #2 feeling completely sober.

"I'm giving them to 10. If she isn't in the house by then I want you to get Elizabeth and take her in the house. I'll deal with the agent."

The other car came to a stop. Jason counted silently but by five she made her sprint to the house. Lake unwittingly saved his own life by turning the car around and leaving.

It was time.

"I don't want you approaching the house. I'll call if I need you. You call for emergencies only."

Jason paused. He was inexplicably filled with uncertainty.

"How long will you be Boss?"

"I don't think it will take longer than a half hour, hour at the most."

With that he flung the door open and ran to the house. Within moments he was soaked to the bone especially with no jacket to absorb any of the downpour.

On the porch he looked in through the window. His hair hung heavy on his forehead dripping rain down his chiseled face. She was curled up on the couch. "It's now or never," he mumbled to himself still standing and staring not making a move.

Finally he knocked on the door. She didn't even stir. Was the storm that loud? He tried again louder, and again even louder. His heart was literally pounding as strongly as his fist was hitting the door frame.

Elizabeth snapped out of it, he saw her head jerk. She pulled the blanket up tighter and scanned the room listening.

Jason stood directly in front of the door and waited. He was shivering as he knocked one final time. "Please let me in…" he felt a knot form in his throat as he softly spoke, "please Elizabeth…"

***

She saw a ghost; a soaking wet ghost on the verge of tears quaking before her. Thinking it was Lake she hadn't examine the peephole too carefully. Her heart stopped when she recognized the man standing at her entrance. His rain soaked clothes clung to his solid frame but somehow he looked hollow.

'Was something wrong back home?' she flashed but realized at the same moment if there were, he wouldn't be the one to bring the bad news. Anger flared up in her heart instantly. How dare he show up here! How dare he undo all she'd just worked through!

Without thought she slammed the door. Or, at least, tried too. Jason's arm shot up to halt it with wicked quick reflexes. She backed up as if scared, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders. Jason took a step inside.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth" Jason begged gently as she retreated. The look on her face was splintering what was left of his heart.

All Elizabeth could think was that she'd been trying so hard to get over him. That today she'd made progress. Saw a light at the end of the tunnel. At the mere sight of him all was undone. The compartments of her heart reassembled coming back to life. It was beating in her chest feeling almost whole.

No warning, she dropped the blanket and charge at Jason full force. Her intent was to use her tiny frame and momentum to push the giant back outside. Jason went wide-eyed as the suddenly half naked woman attacked.

She slammed into him with all her might. Jason allowed himself to be knocked back a little so her wrists wouldn't absorb all the impact. He didn't want Elizabeth to hurt herself.

Her tiny fist curled into balls as she threw her whole body in to pounding on him. His drenched shirt made a squishing sound with each connection. She wanted him out! She started to yell.

"GET OUT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT!"

Jason couldn't be moved no matter how hard she tried. She wasn't weak. Carrying around small children all day turned a mother's arms to solid muscle. It must be hurting him but he was taking it.

"Elizabeth" he said softly. Jason wanted her to wear herself out. She could hear the anguish in his voice. It slowed her down somewhat. He tried to wrap his arms around her but she wasn't having it. With renewed strength Liz pushed his arms away.

"Get out Jason. Don't you get it!!!" desperation coloring her tone, "JASON!! OUT!" She couldn't look at him.

He got it. In an instant he understood that she was in as much pain as he was. It hadn't been any easier for her. He caught each flailing arm and pinned them down behind her back limiting her thrashing. She was pressed fully up against his torso. She mumbled breathy obscenities into his wet, broad chest. The erotic sensations threaten to wake up more of the feelings she was trying to bury. It only fueled the urgency to get him out of there.

Knowing she was no match for him but unwilling to give up Elizabeth continued to struggled against his grip. As he walked them back towards the door she thought for a minute he was going go but he kicked the door shut instead. Walking them again into the foyer Elizabeth managed to catch her former lover off guard. She wrapped a bare leg around his from the inside and pulled as he stepped forward.

He lost his balance, letting loose one of her hands as he waved his arm to regain balance. Firmly gripping her other wrist still, Jason pulled Elizabeth to him like a counterweight reestablishing his posture. She tried to catch her breath leaning into him.

"I know, I know…" he soothed. Both their hearts beat wildly, each of their bodies tense and ready.

Elizabeth slowed her struggling and dared a peek at him. His clear blue eyes looked down at hers. An avalanche of love hit her. In a split second Jason's mouth pressed upon hers. She opened her full lips with out thought and their tongues danced. Her free arm hooked around his neck while Jason's flat palm slid down her smooth back pressing her into his abdomen. He slipped his hand inside her panties. He scooped up her cheek firmly caressing it. Leaning over, forcing her to arch her back, he tried and succeed getting his long fingers all the way under to where he felt Elizabeth's already swollen folds. He lingered there for a moment. She groaned into his succulent mouth.

She had a hold of his lips between hers. His soft wet tongue painted the inside of her mouth. Then he pressed his eager lips and tongue into her neck and across her porcelain shoulder. Jason let go of the other arm so both hands could undo her bra. It was on the floor along with his wet tee shirt in seconds.

She pulled at his pants while drawing her tongue over his chest and nipples. He helped her undo his jeans and kicked off his boots. Jason's pants were off revealing he was already hard. The sight of it stirred the animal in her. She wanted to put her mouth on him but he was tearing at her panties. Jason tossed the shreds of her undergarment and lifted her up as if she were a doll. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Elizabeth watched him stare at her bare breast, feeling his rough breathing. The thought of him being aroused by her caused the throbbing between her legs to increase.

Still lifting her up she suddenly felt his tip under her. Wrapping her legs around his hips they guided each other to the sweet spot. It felt like he was made of steel as she slid down on his erection. Piercing her shot jolts of ecstasy through Jason. He felt instantly weakened by the power of the tiny woman in his arms.

He rushed up to a wall so he could brace them getting more friction. Each slam into her would slide her up the wall and back down on him. He watched her face as long as he could. Her eyes were closed. She was so beautiful. Her moans increased. She started to whimper his name. Suddenly her eyes flashed open and she stared into him.

"Jason?... Jason…." They'd both hovered at their peaks. Elizabeth let go. She quivered and shook. Her toes unhooked and curled behind his back. Her fingers laced his hair at the back of his head and she pulled. He never took his eyes off her till he came too. Elizabeth watched him slam his eyelids shut, his rhythm faltered. Listening to his groans she knew he was exploding within her. She still tingled with the aftermath of her own orgasm.

Jason dropped his head on to her shoulder for a moment then he pulled them away from the wall with her still tightly wrapped around him. Found a chair and sat them down in it. Neither concerned them selves with their intermingled juices. She adjusted her legs to sit on his lap still hugging him. Her face was buried in his neck as they regained their breathing.

Jason let his head fall back till he returned to earth. Placing a few gentle kisses on her head he relished the familiar scent of her hair. Absently he drew his fingertips up and down her bare back and placed another hand on her thigh keeping her close to him.

Neither said anything for a long time.

* * *

_continued....._

note: it took 5 months to get here, them together, but at least we did-- which is more than we can say for the show right now. But, will it be more than one night???


	11. Chapter 11

_TS wanted me to remind you that this picks up after the court house break up. It's actually more than a month later but before Toxic Balls start to roll. So the Russian kidnapping did happen... this is our way of making a little sense out of it with our alternate history._

_Also- this chapter is not for the kiddie ;) so please enjoy-- and thanks everyone for the feedback and the encouragement._

* * *

**ALWAYS**

It took a while for Spinelli to convince James to go out in public dressed like Jason. That might have been partially due to a communication breakdown. James didn't speak 'Spinelli'.

Cody came to the rescue and resolved it. James was going, like it or not. He dressed quickly in a clean black tee and donned the trademark black jacket. His hair had held through restless sleep, he was ready to go. Once Spin had the necessary gadgets packed, the trio set off on their assigned task.

They left the parking garage knowing there would be eyes on them. Jimmy sat in the back where slightly tinted windows of the lieutenant's SUV could shield him. Spin rode shotgun.

Feeling a little jilted Spinelli pretended not to listen as Cody outlined the plan. The Jackal felt as though Stone Cold had left him in charge but the bald commando was taking point. Besides, his trust in Cody had waned ever since learning the lieutenant was playing both sides.

Still pouting, Spin ignored Cody when asked a direct question.

"Spinelli. You know what to do right?" Cody repeated unaware of The Jackal's distaste.

Relenting, "Yes. The Jackal will not falter in his task." Hugging his book bag, "the jamming device is secure, set to send a single within 10 feet of where The Assassin of Cyberspace carries his trusty satchel."

"Good. And Jimmy you're clear?"

"Yeah. Basically I don't say anything. I hug Carly, who will be pointed out to me and try to whisper to her, '_I'm Jason'_ before she has a chance to scream or knee me in the balls."

"And The Daring Doppelganger has not forgotten his secret weapon?" Spinelli interjected.

Tapping the side of Jason's leather jacket, "In my pocket."

"OK. I'm staying with the vehicle out front so we can leave in a hurry. Picture code is: Dog for 'friend', Rat for 'enemy', and Cow for 'Fed, Sheep for 'PCPD'. I send any of those, you know what to do."

"Yeah. Pick up a scalpel and kill myself," James answered dryly.

Cody pulled in front of the clinic's entrance and watched his rear view as their federal tail hung back several car lengths to park.

"Looks like they're hanging back. I don't think they'll follow you in." Not sure what the wide-eyed soldiers were waiting for, "You're up." He nudged.

Spin gripped his bag and bravely opened the truck door. Jimmy got out quickly and took long strides to reach the building without actually running. The Jackal had to hurry to keep up.

"This is good," Cody thought, "Jimmy is doing good. They might pull this off". His cell rang cutting the hopeful observation short.

"Yeah?"

"_What's he doing?"_

"Carly Jax's kid is getting stitches or something. Nothing to bring out Hollywood for. It's not a mob meeting or anything worth recording." He answered the caller sarcastically.

"_I was about to go pay him a visit since he'd been locked up in his apartment all day. What was Morgan doing in the new tower so late last night?"_

"Beats me. He was waiting on the boy genius to install something I think."

"_You_ think_? Well, I_ think_ it's time we applied a little more pressure on Morgan. This operation has a shelf life you know. If we don't get Morgan to roll over on Corrinthos and Zacharra soon, they're gonna insist we use what we have to take Morgan down instead."_

"You don't have enough on him."

"_We can take down his computer geek. There's probably some tampering he did that will link to Morgan. But neither of us wants to risk it all on something that iffy, do we? I won't get my promotion; you don't get your record cleared. And that sweet job waiting at the CIA will be your Wanted poster instead." _

"So apply the pressure. What's stopping you? Oh yeah, that's right, you don't have any leverage."

"_And whose fault is that? You haven't given us shit for what we've promised you!"_

"That's not my fault. That's just who Morgan is. He doesn't have any vises. There's nothing to blackmail him with. You can threaten to charge Carly with something. He'd do almost anything to protect her."

"_We thought of that. Her current husband is too connected. He's got ties to the media, to people in here for Christ sake. No, we can't touch her. What do you know about Elizabeth Webber?"_

"Who?"

"_Don't play stupid. She's all over the reports in the Russian files. Who is she to Morgan?"_

"All I know is she's an old friend. I used to see her around, don't think they even talk any more."

"_But the Russian's knew something…"_

"So?"

"_So, she's a person of interest to us. Look, in one of the statements from the PCPD, that Russian lawyer, Sasha something, accused Webber of publicly being Morgan's girlfriend and that's what got her kid snatched. The odd thing an analyst picked up is that no one really seemed to know about them being a couple. 'Just friends' is all anyone seemed to know. So were the Russians misinformed? Did they take a gamble? The theory here is that someone was leaking info to Boris' gang targeting Morgan. We think it was personal, so if we can find that person with a vendetta, maybe they'd be happy to talk to us now?"_

"That's a pretty interesting theory. Not a bad one either. Nice to know my tax dollars are paying for at least some intelligence."

"_You pay taxes?"_

Cody was about to spit out a clever come-back when he spotted Sonny's limo pull up in front of him. Two guards went in before him.

"Gotta go." He hung up and immediately sent consecutive media messages to Spinelli and Jimmy. He turned over the engine and tapped the steering wheel anxiously keeping a keen eye on the entrance. With any luck they wouldn't cross paths with Jason's former best friend and boss.

***

Spin peeked over security's front station at the monitors as they entered, satisfied to see the feedback from the cameras defused with static lines. The guard didn't even seem to notice; his focus was on the lobby TV. Local broadcasters had breaking news of a police chase. Spinelli's signal scrambled that picture too. Security was slapping the side of the monitor in vane to right the image. His picture would come back once Spinelli was far enough away.

Jimmy kept up the act and aggressively approached the lobby desk. He directed one word to the nurse on duty. His intensity was coming off more like anger, but it was still working for him.

"Carly"

That worked. Everyone in the clinic knew who Carly was by then. The hyperactive mom had been demanding this and that from everyone but the janitor. The nurse seemed relieved to have someone show up to help calm the woman.

"Right this way"

She took them down a short sterile hallway and pointed at a room where they could see Carly gently stroking the dark locks of her youngest son. The boy seemed exhausted, too tired to cry anymore, but still in pain.

"Ahem" Spinelli cleared his throat as he entered.

"Carly. We got here as soon as we could," Jimmy announced as he quickly stepped up to the stunned woman to hug her. "_I'm Jason_," he whispered as quickly as he could. Just in time to make Carly reluctantly hug him back rather than push the stranger way, which was going to be her first instinct.

"Hey Morgan… How are you doing little guy?" Spinelli asked as he approached the tired little man.

"I'm gonna get stitches." Despite his obvious discomfort, Spin thought the boy looked kind of excited to get sewn up.

"I know. Are you scared?"

"No."

"Really? You are so brave."

"Wanna see my cut?"

"Sure"

The little boy lifted his leg up to show Spinelli but of course it was wrapped in bandages. Morgan early waited for Spinelli's reaction.

"Oh Wow. That must've really hurt"

"It still does." The child nodded vigorously, "Even after mommy kissed it and the nurse cleaned it. Mommy's really scared, but I'm not. I don't think she likes hospitals." Just then Morgan seemed to notice that his mother was standing next to a man that looked like he was wearing an Uncle Jason costume. She was looking the man up and down and covered her mouth but you could tell she was laughing behind her fingers.

"Mommy, is it almost Halloween?" he asked as he puzzled over Jimmy's appearance.

The men let out an uneasy chuckle, while Carly belted out a laugh. She quickly recovered.

"No honey, not yet. This is Jason's helper. You know, like Santa has helpers that look just like him? So he is Jason, kind of" her meager efforts not to laugh did not go unnoticed by Jimmy.

The little one giggled for the first time since the ordeal begun, "That's silly!"

"Morgan, I can't believe how brave you are. I was a lot older than you are when I found the courage to be so brave." Jimmy complimented.

"Are you really Jason's helper?"

"Yes I am" Jimmy answered. Carly snorted this time. Jimmy was prepared to stomp on her foot to reward her next crack if there was one.

"Really? Just like when I tell Santa's helper what I want for Christmas it's like telling the real Santa?"

"Yep. Telling me is like talking directly to Uncle Jason. Did you want to tell me something?"

Morgan wiggled his finger encouraging Jimmy to come closer. As he did the little boy cupped his hand over his mouth so he could whisper. Tilting his head so the boy could get close to his ear, Jimmy waited.

Morgan took a breath and in a hushed voice said only to Jason's helper, "I am a little afraid. But just a little bit"

Jimmy turned to the little one and in an equally hushed voice said, "I know and it's OK because Jason gets scared too sometimes. In fact that's why he told me to bring you these" Jimmy slipped his hand into the leather jacket and pulled out a bag of plain M&M's, "See, how would I know these are your favorite if I wasn't connected to Jason at all times?"

With wide eyes Morgan accepted the candy not sure if they were being covert from his mother. He looked up at Carly who smiled down at him, "He really is Uncle Jason!! See look, he brought me N an M's!!!"

Spin felt his phone vibrate and checked the messages. He reached in his bag and turned the device off for a moment. Checking his phone, confused at first, it didn't take long for the genius to put two and two together. A picture of a dog and a rat at the same time: who was both friend and foe? Sonny Corrinthos.

"Master, we have to go!" frantically he fumbled for the switch to flick the jamming device back on.

Engaged in the sweet moment her son was having with the impostor, Carly answered her son, "Yes he is. So if anyone asks, the real Uncle Jason was here, OK"

"Yes, yes" said Spinelli with some expediency, "like if _Mr. Sir_, a, _your father_ happens to asks, "dragging out the names, "Tell him Ston- I mean, Uncle Jason was here," punctuating the instruction with a nervous giggle.

"Is Sonny here?" Carly asked.

Spin nodded.

"You guys better go!"

"My thought precisely wise Valkyrie"

"You're my hero Morgan" Jimmy said as he mussed the boy's hair.

"Thanks Uncle Jason!" he said with a big smile, while popping the first colored candies in his grinning mouth.

Carly peaked out the door and spotted her ex-husband checking in at the counter.

Trying to whisper, "Hurry, you guys go across the hall to that empty room, NOW! GO!"

The Daring Doppelganger and his side kick dashed to the other side before Sonny looked up to see where the nurse was pointing. Shutting the door slightly behind them, Spin kept it open just enough to see when it would be clear for them to make a hasty exit.

Sonny followed Carly's waves and went directly to Morgan's room. He stood in the doorway and kissed his ex-wife's cheek.

"Is Jason still here? I saw one of his drivers out front."

"No he just left. Come see your brave little boy. I'm so proud of him"

"Look Daddy! Jason brought me my favorite because he knows I'm not scared at all!"

"Um, wonder how I missed him?"

"He went across the hall Daddy"

"The opposite way! To go to the restroom… The doctor should be back any minute." Carly quickly added.

Giving Spinelli a wink, she ushered Sonny in the room further and closed the door behind them.

"Ok Now we just have to get by Mr. Sir's guards. Hopefully he didn't bring Max or Milo who'd spot you as an impostor with no great effort!"

"Terrific… Well, what side of the lobby are they on"

Poking his head out, "It appears there are two of them, they are assembled near the lobby TV which will be to our left… and one of them IS Milo, my former nemesis who once competed with me for the love of the Original Blond One…" Spin scrunched his brow in an effort to shoot daggers at Milo with his eyes.

"I'll stay on your right. Try to keep up this time"

The duo would have made it past the bodyguards unnoticed too, if the jamming device Spinelli carried hadn't disturbed the picture of the car chase again as they walk by.

Thinking on his feet, Spinelli even impressed himself with his spontaneous plan! Jimmy kept walking out the door as Spin turned to face the now observant Milo.

"YOU!"

Milo's attention was immediately directed at Spinelli who pointed a stern finger at him.

"I know it was you! YOU are the Dexterous Fiend who now thumbs out texts to the fair Maximista! Wasn't your devastating failure to woo the Original Blond One from me proof enough that your brawn is no match for MY brain?! I'll beg you Sir, to please cease and desists the transmission of wooing messages to Miss Jones- She is—"

"SPINELLI!" Jimmy yelled with almost the same measure of irritation Jason would. He stood out side holding the swinging glass door open in front of his body. Lack of direct light and the doorframe masked Jimmy's face but the silhouette was nearly identical to that of his masters.

"You better go, your babysitter is mad," Milo na-na-nana'd him, "By the way, I'm NOT going after Maxie, so ease up Spinelli. Jeez. I thought we were friends now?"

Spinelli was about to engage further but he was heartened by Milo's sentiments.

"In deed, The Jackal and Prince Pectoral are friends…"

"SPINELLI!" This time the grasshopper jumped and fled the lobby.

Inflated by success, the duo piled in the car. Cody was rolling before the last door was shut. The feds were still in tow.

"That was close." Jimmy declared, "Quick thinking there with Milo."

"Did Sonny see you?" Cody wanted to know.

"We went completely un-deduced. Carly and Morgan were the consummate thespians in our little improvisation. The Master will be no doubt awed by our triumphant escapade."

Spinelli sat back with a sigh, proud as a peacock. James tapped him on the shoulder to offer a high-five. The computer geek held up his hand a little too out of reach for Jimmy, fearing his praise would hurt when their palms connected. Jimmy didn't even try, he just laughed and sat back to enjoy the ride.

***

It was easy to con most men. She had a little-girl face and a grown woman's body. They trusted her innocent eyes and craved her seductive curves. Jason was the one man who never fell for it, yet he still managed to see through her snakeskin and find something to love.

He reminder her of those people who rescue wild animals, the ones nobody else felt worth saving. They risked being bitten for their efforts but did it willingly. She felt protected and nurtured by him. She grew to trust him and looked inside herself for the good he saw in her. For the time they were together she believed she could be a decent human being.

But he didn't belong to her anymore. And she'd stopped seeing the good in Sam McCall a long time ago. Maybe it was never really there and she'd actually conned him after all. And herself. A nagging belief that it was all real, though, continued to inspire her latest long con.

Right now Jason didn't belong to anyone. Thanks to her, Sam, the woman a tom-boy's name, and Sophia Loren's cleavage. Her original plan hadn't worked out the way she wanted but it did work out. Adapting the con kept her in the game. Jason seemed on the verge of trusting her again. It wasn't that hard to meld Elizabeth's characteristics of a concerned listener with her own knack for perception. She'd offered herself up as Jason's new sounding board since the dutiful nurse's absence, and he was leaning on her.

Their shared adventure going after the Russian's resulted in her saving Jake. It was the perfect fodder to rekindle their once great love. When she mentioned Elizabeth to the Russians the plan was to have Liz taken. Then she was going to help Jason "save" her, but of course, she'd make sure they were too late.

The Russian's would attempt luring Jason to a secluded area but it was her intent to have Webber caught in the explosive trap, not Jason. Sam would be there to console him and pick up the pieces, literally, of his decease lover. All would fall into place after that.

In her fantasy they'd claim Jake next and they'd let Lucky have Cameron. Lucky deserved Cam and it made her feel good to know Elizabeth's ex would get something out of the deal… He deserved it for what she, and Elizabeth, had done to him. Maybe there was some good in her after all?

But the idiots took Jake instead. She couldn't let Jake die. In fact, for the first time really, she felt a little of what his parents might have felt when that distraught mother snatched Jake as a newborn. Pure horror. When Elizabeth screamed the Russians had taken Jake, Sam was mortified! That wasn't the plan! Time to adapt.

They'd sent flunkies to snatch Liz. The men were suppose leave Sam out of it, but when the bullets started to fly she guessed they didn't care if their best informant perished in the assault or not. Maybe they didn't realize who she was? Maybe they didn't want to pay her? One meathead would have actually killed Sam if Liz hadn't shot him first. The little slut must have scared the Red imbeciles into grabbing her kid instead. Idiots.

At least she knew where they were taking him. When they finally got to the roadhouse Sam just had to feign the plan she'd actually had all along: to go in there, get Jake and leave. She knew the men would let her in, they were expecting her after all. That damn lawyer was there, Sasha, who suspected Sam of playing both sides. Sam didn't trust her either, for a good reason too. Boris found out Sasha liked Jason and was entertaining the idea of defecting from one mob to the other. If Sasha were able to inform Jason that his ex-fiancé was setting up the mother of his kid to be kidnapped, used against him and killed, the attorney would be equipped with all the ammo she'd need. And Sam would be dead.

Despite the stall from Sasha, Sam got out of the building with Jake. Jason got in a gunfight and set off a chain reaction. The place was wired with explosives. Lamenting the missed opportunity, Sam actually shed a tear when she remembered Liz wasn't inside as the place went off like a Roman candle. The Russians wanted Jason to be inside too, but Sam wasn't going to let that happen. Even though things got out of her control, it all worked in her favor.

Jason left Elizabeth "The Home Wrecker" Webber and was making his way slowly back to her.

Lounging in her hot tub Sam mulled over the fallout some more. She'd continue to find excuses to be in his orbit and be that concerned ear for him. He was too broken up about failing Jake to blame her for what she'd done to his son the year or so before. He probably saw himself as scum deserving only company on an equal level, so why not hang out with her? She laughed out loud at her own derogatory thought.

"Hey, whatever it takes", she told the stars above and took another sip of white wine. "I wonder what Jason's doing right now?" She drew her fingertips across the full roundness of her bikinied breasts and down the deep cleft of her cleavage into the swirling water, "I bet he's wondering what I'm doing too at this very moment…"

***

In.

And Out.

In.

And Out.

Jason was sure no other moment could compare to this one. Covered by her body, by her scent, by her love, after he thought everything had been lost forever. He stilled his mind to slow time listening to the rain. Her feathery fingers like angle wings touching his bare skin. Sleep was tempting him.

In.

And Out.

In.

And Out.

The familiar rhythm of his sleeping breath lulled Elizabeth past the point of being ready to dislodge herself from his lap. Despite their nakedness both radiated enough heat to keep their bodies comfortably warm. She sighed and drew her fingers over the shapes his toned chest made.

Her mind was quite unlike the storm that continued to rage outside. She couldn't even force it to go where it need to. Why was he there? Didn't know, didn't care. It was like being drunk where the honesty of the moment takes over everything. She was just happy to be in his arms again.

Finally she forced herself to get up. She braced against the arms of the chair intending to lift her body up off his muscular thighs and then step to the floor. Elizabeth had barely thought about tensing, still Jason noticed, even in his dreamy state, and tightened his hold on her.

Placing butterfly kisses along his collarbone, "let me up, my love"

"No." He moved his hands up and down her arm and thigh stroking her affectionately.

"Please… I've have to pee" she giggled a little into his pecs, "sorry, not very romantic, but truthful"

He smiled at the feel of her soft laughter against him. He still hadn't opened his eyes, but he opened up his arms to free her. Elizabeth slid out of his lap but leaned back on the arm rests to hover over his faux sleeping face. He felt her presence and puckered up for his kiss. She grinned from ear to ear at his cocky presumption. She brought her moist lips so close but quickly diverted and placed a peck on his strong chin. Before she could get upright he wrapped his big hands around her arms and strained his neck up to find her lips. She obliged and found passion still very much awake in her lover's mouth. They thoroughly tasted each other's sweetness.

Panting, she begged, "let me go, my love."

"Never"

Awkwardly, they both froze in the dead calm that followed. The memory of all the times he had let her go caused a sudden ice flow to flooded between them. Jason opened his eyes. He took in her hurt gaze.

"I have never let you go. Not from the first moment I laid eyes on you." It was a statement, not a clarification. "You have walked away from me… I've walked away from you more times than I can count. But you remain tethered to my heart in a way that prevents me from ever letting you fully go. You know that right?"

Elizabeth got back on his lap, straddling him with her delicate thighs and cupped his jaw in each of her palms.

"You have walked away from me, practically ran some times. But the cord, whatever our connection is, never seems to run out. No matter how far you go, or how fast, there is always more that un-spools." She kissed him gently, "I love you. I always will"

"I love you. I think I always have."

She blinked a tear away. Not taking her eye off him Elizabeth disengaged and stood before him. She took in the Adonis of a man and marveled at the wonder of him loving her so much. Then she padded softly to where his pale blue shirt lay in a wet heap. She picked it up and found his boxer briefs. She hung those over a chair ever aware of him watching her every move. Adding his belt to the chair she noticed where his jeans ended up. Feeling the denim for moisture she determined they were destine for the dryer as well.

With her armload she made for the laundry room and tossed the wet clothes with hers and extended the time on the drier. Then she went to the half bathroom near the stairs. Freshening up a little she still couldn't get her mind to go to that place of logic and reason. The panic and questioning of what they were doing was yet to come but she wasn't going to force it.

As soon as Elizabeth made her exit Jason found the landline in the kitchen and called the guard out side.

"Bring the shirt in the back seat to me. Leave it by the front door. Try to keep it dry. Don't knock, just leave it and go."

"Go?"

"Yeah, get some sleep, relieve your partner, whatever, just go. Will call when I need you to come back. Keep an eye on Lake at all times".

The storm probably disguised his voice. If she asked, he'd tell her about the guards, but for now he didn't want to bring it up unless she did. He found the cupboard and poured them a tall glass of water to share.

The chair that had been cradling him so far beckoned his return. He waited for his lover to come back but was disappointed when she returned wearing a dark blue towel knotted in the front. He wanted to study her naked body some more. The pale of her skin was a sharp contrast to the towel. He wanted to solve the riddle of her inner illumination. He secretly hoped that she would do some more tiding, anything that required bending…

Elizabeth registered his disappointment. She came to him and reached for the glass. After a refreshing sip she handed it back. There was a slight stir at the front door. Jason realized it would be #2 and was glad she had the towel after all. Liz gratefully hadn't heard the noise.

She took a few steps away from him. With a smile she threw up her arms and arched her neck as if stretching before bed. He wondered if the night was over till he caught a slight glint in her eye. Her arms went up again this time locking behind her head. She swayed a little and closed her eyes. Imagining the rhythm of he his breathing again (in-and out, in-and out) she rocked and let her arms fall, they found the hem of her towel and traced it to the opening in front. Tenderly she twisted the terry clothe between her fingers and started to pull it back

When he realized what she was doing he let out an involuntary "Oh God". Like theater curtains opening to reveal the main act he watched the gap between her milky thighs grow closer and closer as she raised the towel higher and higher. Unveiling her sweet sex to him giving him a lingering look before rocking her hips and swinging her back to him.

Still swaying to her private song she let her hips do the singing. Slowly she leaned forward, and so did he with anticipation. Reaching for her pink toes while keeping her slender legs straight, the movement causing the towel to ride up her flawless ass but she controlled it so it went painfully slow.

"Oh God, Elizabeth..." She was going too slow but he couldn't not watch. It was sweet torture. He felt his cock stiffen with no boxers to suppress it. Gripping the arms of the chair he wondered how much more he could take without touching her. He wondered if she wanted him to loose control?

Eventually the pink folds of her wet core bloomed before him. It was the most delectable, edible flower he'd ever want to eat. Before he could jump up and bury his face in her, she snapped upright and spun back to him. She'd worked the knotted towel loose, two fingers held it together. She let if fall. Her hands found her breast and she held them letting each rosy buds poke through her fingers….

That was the final straw for Jason. She was his and he was going to have her. Again. He lurched out of the chair but she was prepared. Laughing uncontrollably Elizabeth fled to the stairs. She got up tree steps before he grabbed her around the waste. Still laughing until he maneuvered her gravity defying body to face him, feet dangling as he claimed her mouth first. Like that he carried her to the second floor. He let her feet touch briefly so he could claim her breasts with his mouth next. One hand roughly caressed her hardened nipple while her other nipple met with his tongue and teeth. Shuttering with the instant pleasure she lost the strength in her knees. Buckling, he caught her weakened body. She wanted to reach for his sex and stroke him, but he was coming on so fast she couldn't keep up.

"Upstairs..." was all she could eek out.

He carried her to her bedroom and laid her on the edge of the bed. He opened her legs and stared down at what was his. He looked in her pleading eyes to make sure it was all real. This perfect woman writhing before him really was his. Elizabeth trusted him so completely. Inside and out, everything about her was naked to him. Her body. Her heart. Her soul. He wasn't worthy, but he would try to give as much of himself to her as she was willing to give to him.

Caressing the inside of her thighs, listening to her moans, his hands made their way down to her swelling lips. Warmth and softness greeted his fingers. He slipped one in and then another. He moved them in and out searching for that spot. He'd found it before… ahh, there it was. Elizabeth instantly stiffened and arched her back. She gasped as he worked her from inside.

"Jason… Jason" the whimpers pleaded.

He bent over to kiss her flat stomach, working his kisses down to work side by side with his hand. His tongue found the bead it sought and worked the area around it never putting direct pressure on it. He knew she was too sensitive right how and it would hurt her. He quickened the movement of his tongue to match the intensity of her moans, more like cries now. The louder she got, the harder he got.

She came. She was still convulsing when she cried out, "I want you inside me!" On command he entered her. The heat was so intense he thought he might explode instantly. By shear effort he held on. His stokes went deeper with every lubricated thrust.

"I'm gonna come again.." his sweet Elizabeth groaned. And so was he. He couldn't make him self last any longer. It was too built up. They came in unison. Arching to make it last, his knees finally caved and he fell on the bed beside her.

She sought his hand and laces her fingers in his. And they breathed.

In.

And Out.

In.

And Out

* * *

_continued...._


	12. Chapter 12

_Enjoy! TS pushed me hard on this chapter. Hope you all like it :)_

* * *

**ALWAYS**

In slow clausal adjustments the spent bodies of Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan negotiated themselves to a comfortable position on the bed. A half attempt to drag covers over their nude forms resulted in a tangle of sheet barely covering their legs. Both drifted in and out of peaceful slumber with their hands still lovingly laced together.

Neither could be bothered to turn out the lights since, in their passion, neither could even recall turning them on. Ever the artist Elizabeth had covered the bedroom lamps with scarves on her first night. The room had a soft, muted glow about it. Rain continued to pelt the beach house but with less veracity. A comforting peacefulness settled in both their hearts for the time being.

____

Letting his eyes drift open, Jason laid still on his back. His sense had caught the sweet smell of Elizabeth's perfumed skin and it stirred his mind. No longer was her hand in his so he needed to make sure she was still there. With only a slight nod of his head he could see the outline of her calves under the sheet. Letting his eyes float over her silky thighs he noticed she'd turned onto her side facing him. The next tantalizing vision to delight his eyes was the rise of her hip and steep slope down to her narrow waist. A stomach so flat except where toned muscle caused definition, he couldn't fathom it had been home to his son for nine months. Her slender arm covered her bare breasts. He lingered on the firm curves that her limb was too slim to hide from him. Drawn to her bare shoulder Jason watched it rise and fall with intake of air.

____

She felt every one of his critical gazes like a lovers touch. Not wanting to let on that she was awake, Elizabeth let him have his fill. She was guilty of doing the very same thing to him only moments before.

The petite brunette had been wakened when he released her hand in his sleep. She'd shifted over to lie on her side and watch him sleep. Her cobalt eyes took in his whole physique with pride. He was lean and tan with out tan lines. She wondered how he managed his golden tone. He reminded her of a salty beach at midday. The curly blond hair of his calves didn't reach his thighs. There was a soft blond fringe that she'd barely felt on his other wise smooth upper legs. Recalling Life Drawing classes she remembered studying a chart teaching which muscles connected to which bones. It helped an artist understand why skin pulled and slacked in places. In Jason's case she didn't need the diagram; his muscles were so defined they spoke to her. "Hi, I'm Jason's Sartorius Muscle. Please touch me".

Even flaccid and spent his fullness impressed her. The delicate flesh of his organ was smooth and veined and should have been what Michelangelo carved out for David. The flat of his belly was deceiving… it wasn't flat at all. There was one smooth plain that had a thin trail of hair leading to his naval but everything else was curved and bulged in a perfect washboard abdomen. When they were meeting at the safe house there had been a fine layer of comfort blanketing the definition but it seemed he was a little thinner now. She guessed, in her absence, he'd continued his workouts but had not eaten properly. She could relate to the loss of appetite having lost some weight herself.

His smooth pectoral muscles expanded and contracted with satiate breaths into his clear lungs. She could watch him breath forever. In fact when Jason stirred she hadn't had a chance to complete her survey, she was stuck watching his chest move and marveling at his strong arms.

____

Jason willed his eyes to look higher. The pulse in her neck was strong and steady. He shifted his head on the pillow to take in her beautiful face only to find her staring back at him. They locked eyes realizing each had been privately admiring the other. Slowly the corners of each other's mouths curl up into a sly smile. Busted!

He turned on his side to match her. His long fingers traced her shoulder up to her chin then he stole a kiss from her plush lips. Elizabeth reciprocated with a wet kiss that took in his bottom lip. Jason drew her in for an all-encompassing embrace.

He knew how well they fit together so it was awkward to feel a gap between them. Was she holding the lower part of her body away?

In a quiet voice he asked, "Is everything OK?"

"Yes," she whispered with complete contentment.

"Come closer to me then."

She was right up against his chest with her arms tucked in. It was so warm and safe but she wouldn't wrap her legs around him like he liked. Instead she kept her calves covered and scooted a little bit closer.

"Elizabeth?"

He could feel Elizabeth smile. She shook her head against his chest, auburn locks tickling his arms.

Coming up for air, "I.. I wasn't expecting you."

"I know that."

"It's winter…"

"So? Come closer. I'll keep you warm."

"I am warm…" she wiggled an arm up to get her hand closer to his face. Slender fingers closed the distances and teased his chin. She loved the feel of his stubble on her fingertips and the soft skin where his earlobe and jawbone met.

"I could use some more heat… wrap your legs around mine and get closer. Please?"

"I can't…" she let out a sigh and paused, "…I haven't shaved in weeks... So embarrassing!" She buried her head again. He didn't say anything so, incase he was confused she return for air, adding, "My legs, I didn't think about it before, you must've thought a gorilla was sitting on your lap!"

Jason let out his own snicker-sigh but didn't say anything. When he continued to stay quite she assumed he was content with their relative proximity, till he unwrapped himself. Wordlessly he got out of bed and walk out of the room. Watching his cute naked butt exit, she was glad he wasn't the kind of guy who wore socks when he was nude. Alone she reached for her calves verifying the winter coat. Yep. Fur.

After a minute she heard the pipes in the old house come to life. Was that water running? She propped herself up to listen curiously. "He's probably taking a shower. Maybe I should join him? Ugh, I don't want to move," she thought and lay back down.

Staring up at the ceiling the next sound she heard was Jason rummaging around in her bathroom.

"If you're looking for soap, mine is in the shower" she let him know. More rustling sounds and it sounded like he went downstairs.

Thirsty, she contemplated getting up. As if a mind reader her stealth lover reappeared out of nowhere with a clear glass of water.

"Thanks, I was just going to get one," accepting the glass she took a sip. He retrieved it when she was quenched and set it on the nightstand.

Before she could ask what he was up to, Jason surprised his unspoiled inamorata. He bent over scooping Elizabeth up in his solid arms.

"Hey," laughing, "you could have asked me to get up." Still giggling at her weightlessness in his arms. He carried her out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She could clearly hear the water running now. Recalling the second floor had a giant old-fashioned claw foot tub in its bathroom, she realized he must have been filling it.

Sure enough, in the flicker of candlelight, steam rose from the old white tub. The bubbles glisten in the romantic lighting.

"How is that?" Jason asked as he leaned them over enough to dip her toes in. The water was perfect.

"Perfect." She kissed him on his flexing shoulder as he righted himself. Elizabeth expected he'd set her down in the bath next but he surprised her again.

Lifting his sturdy leg up he stepped into the tub and brought his other leg in to follow. Letting her legs drop into the steamy water, they stood before each other. While Jason shut off the faucets she twisted her hair above her head in a knot. Taking her hand, Jason spun her around and sat them down so that they were both partially submerged in the bubbles.

Leaning into his torso she extended her legs. They didn't reach the end. It was a tub big enough for both of them. The sensation of scented water as Jason squeezed out a sponge on her shoulders set her mind and body to relax. Jason re-soaked the sponge and drew a stream of falling bubbles and water across her breasts. Not surprised at how little it took with Jason, she became aroused again.

"Stand up please."

She obliged with anticipation. He took a soaped up sponge and gently cleaned every inch of her. Primed, her body was ready to make love to him but he seemed to be taking the business of washing her very seriously. Her beautiful lover hadn't tried kissing her once. Using the modern handheld shower attachment he ran clean water over her pristine flesh.

"Sit down there," he pointed to the opposite end of the tub. As she did what she was told he reached for the soap again and built up a big lather. Maybe he was going to wash himself now and let her watch; she thought she would want to help.

Jason reached under the water and sought out one of her legs. Scooting forward, he rested her foot high on his chest. Elizabeth's calf exposed Jason covered it in the suds and reached for something else.

Elizabeth smiled as she discovered it was possible to love someone even more. He gingerly traced each of her legs with a sharp razor ridding her of any excuse to not be near him.

After completing the last calf he placed a kiss on her ankle and set her leg gently in the water.

Returning her smile. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." She extended her clean-shaven legs under the water to seek out his member only to be surprised yet again to found him already erect. Shaving her had turned him on yet his expression had stayed the same during his self-appointed task. She caressed him provocatively with her delicate feet. His controlled expression started to crack…

"_Mmmmm_… Is there anything else you'd like to shave Mr. Morgan?" She withdrew her feet and found the sponge. "Maybe I should clean you now?"

With a wicked look Jason took the sponge out of her hand and tossed it cross the room. He pulled her so close she had to straddle him. Then he kissed her senseless. Elizabeth took over by licking his chest like she was taking the frosting off cake. When he arched his back she knew he was enjoying it.

Easing her self on to his staff, she craved for the jolt of pleasure that hit them with the connection their bodies. Gliding her body up and down slowly at first, water sloshed out onto the tiled floor. Elizabeth controlled the pace. Jason sought her breasts and kneaded them with his giant hands. He kissed their tops and sucked till almost painful, then soothed her buds with his tongue. Elizabeth kissed him anywhere she could find, his neck, his chest, his ears, his shoulders, his cheeks, and his eager lips. Griping his shoulder when her excitement crested, she braced herself and picked up momentum. Her skin tingled with the coming release. Finding the handle to let out the water, by the time the tub had drained, Elizabeth had thoroughly rocked Jason's world. He'd only had to sit and enjoy the ride as her lithe body did all the work. Her inner walls clamped down on him as they both peaked and he spilled his seed into her amused he had any left.

Coming with Elizabeth always felt like leaving mother earth. Making love to her was as mysterious and glorious to him as the heavens were. He'd never been with anyone before that could make him feel like she did. Sex, making love, had always been something he shared with his partner. They had their experience and he had his. But with Elizabeth it was different, as if they were a single entity.

Elizabeth collapsed onto his chest and he held her tightly against his quaking muscles. After their hearts settled they rinsed and dried each other off with towels he'd placed near the tub. Elizabeth blew out the candles. Jason scooped her up again.

"Don't want your lovely feet to get dirty."

And carried her back up to bed to find slumber and the security they sought in each other arms.

***

As dawn was approaching Port Charles, Sam suddenly woke with a start! She'd come up with a brilliant idea in her sleep.

"Anthony Zacarrah!" she said aloud. "I'll tell Jason I'm infiltrating the Z's organization to get him intel. AND I'll tell Anthony that if he hires me I'll give him some dirt on Jason…but what about Sonny?" she asked herself. "I'll have to make sure that he doesn't tell Sonny. I'm sure he doesn't really trust Sonny anyway."

Realizing she was talking out loud to herself and that it was only 5:45 a.m. Sam rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head. In moments she was back asleep emitting a gentle snore.

On the other side of town Agent Raynor's alarm was preparing to go off. He pushed the button before it had a chance to yell at him.

Today he intended to get an early start on the Russian files. He wanted to go through them for the hundredth time. There had to be a hint somewhere on who was leaking info to the Reds. No one close to Morgan had popped up with a bullet hole in their head or been reported missing so it was relatively safe to assume the enforcer didn't know he had a mole. Could be he just hadn't found him yet. Raynor was determined to find the source first… for personal reasons.

The lead agent was walking a thin line. His little side project was threatening to take on a life of it's own. Other parties had gotten wind of the asset. The price was steadily going up. His concern was to get it from point A to point B, as success would guarantee early retirement. Added interest though, meant added risk. He needed to prepare for potential hijackings should out bided parties decide to simply attempt in taking it.

He had only a week to plan contingencies based on the new threats. All the while Raynor would still have to work the Corrinthos/Zacharrah case. Fortunately one situation helped out the other. He needed to be in Port Charles to deal with the operation closest to his heart. Getting himself assigned to the PC Mob case made sense. It also gave him an opportunity to hold something over Morgan. Raynor needed to control that power base if he was going to move the asset within PC mob territory. One thing they all agreed, it didn't matter who claimed the title King of Port Charles, Jason Morgan was the man to both fear and respect above all.

Swinging his legs over the edge of his hotel bed, he let his eyes adjust to the room lit only by electronic displays. It was going to be a long day.

***

"Ah shit. He's jogging"

The guard knew he couldn't follow Lake in the car without being conspicuous. It was so early there no other cars out. No way was he jogging behind him either. Yes, he was in shape, but dress slacks would stand out. Figuring that the early morning run would lead him back to the hotel anyway, the guard decided to wait for Lake to return.

He called his partner at the motel.

"He just went jogging. I'm gonna wait for him to come back. Think we should tell Morgan the mouse is stirring?"

"_Not suppose to disturb him. If you saw what I saw last night, you'd know why."_

"If I saw what you saw, I might not have left." He said with bravado.

"_She's hot, but not loose-your-life hot. You'd have left." _

"I'm not afraid of Morgan. It's pretty obvious where his weakness is."

The other guard remained quite letting his silence tell his partner he was talking too much.

"I guess it's not an emergency…about Lake. No need to disturb Morgan."

"_I'll be there in 15 to relieve you."_

***

Agent Lake woke to a misty morning. The rain clouds were breaking up with only a light sprinkle to shed down. The air felt scrubbed clean. He decided to take advantage and go for a run.

It started out refreshing but his feet were getting cold and wet. Sticking to sidewalks, Lake still managed to splash a few puddles. His Texas U sweats were absorbing the moister inside and out. Pressing on like the military ingrained in him, cold air started stinging his lungs. He ended up a few miles later downtown lured by tantalizing recall of an area full of coffee houses, bakeries and the obligatory donut shop. His mouth watered.

It was the little French bakery that finally did him in. He ground to halt at the smell of espresso and croissants. Entering the small café immediate warmth made Alli realize he'd been on the worst run of his life, not that he hadn't been in worse conditions. At least then it wasn't self-inflicted. Cold wet feet, frozen lungs, burning knot in his throat, damp goose-pimpled flesh; he shook out his limbs as he pursued the display of delicate comfort foods that would serve to pacify him.

Settling on doubles of pain au chocolat, brioche, and cream filled viennoiserie the girl behind the counter proceed to box it all up in a fancy container. He really wanted a latte too but didn't know how he'd get it back to the hotel. Alli hadn't passed one car, let alone a taxi. Waiting for one would be excruciating.

"Will that be all sir?"

"Let me ask you, is there anyone back there with a car? I'll pay fifty bucks for a ride back to my hotel. I jogged here from the business district."

"Um, I don't know… that's kinda unusual. I guess I could ask?"

"Thanks, I'm freezing. I really want a latte too but can't carry it back and don't want to stay here in my wet shoes... You understand."

"Yeah- sounds like a recipe or pneumonia. Eff-it! I'll take you! I could use the money. Let me make your drink-"

"Make it two, one latte and one mocha"

"Ok, I'll make the drinks, and then I'll tell the baker I gotta go to the store for tampons. He won't question that," she said with a smile tamping the grounds into the espresso pod.

After handing him his purchases the young girl told him to wait out side and she'd pick him up in a green Volkswagen.

True to her word she rounded the corner in a beat up old lime green VW. Lake had the fifty ready for her. Except for the rattle of the VW the ride was quite and quick. Quickly thanking her Lake dashed straight up to his room. If the guards hadn't been arguing over the rental cars, they might have noticed the brightly painted car dropping the agent off.

Instead Lake went unseen, while the replacement guard tried to convince the other to leave the new car.

"But it's clean. It doesn't smell like five-day old ass"

"My point exactly! It doesn't smell like YOUR five-day old ass. And I want to keep it that way!"

"That's stupid. Just leave me the good car!"

"Not gonna happen," he proclaimed as he turned over the engine catching a glimpse of the VW but dismissing it as a kid going to work.

"Asshole." he muttered.

The fresh guard returned to the stale car he'd come in. Pouting he set his eyes on the road ahead. Lake would have to come from that direction. Only Lake had already returned so his eyes weren't where they needed to be.

***

Jason woke up first. Gazing at her angelic face he recalled how they'd been so close. Cocooning each other so tightly Elizabeth suggested, in her dreamy voice just before sleep took them, they might wake up transformed into butterflies.

He was getting nervous. So far they hadn't discussed anything. Not why he was there. Not how he got there. Nothing. He suspected that she just didn't want to know, equal to how much he didn't want to tell her. Having Elizabeth give her self to him so completely again, as if they'd never separated, was a treasure he'd greedily hoard as long as he could.

Piercing the silence a cell phone rang. Elizabeth stirred and found she had an audience. Smiling at him, "is that my phone or your?"

"Has to be yours."

"Must be the kids. I think it's downstairs somewhere?"

Jason made a run for it. He found her cell just as it went to voice mail. Bringing it back with him she checked the display: _Missed call Lucky Spenser_.

"It was the boys. Do you mind if I call them back?" she asked with those deep blue eyes.

"No, of course not." Jason got up to give her privacy.

"Stay. If you want – I'll put them on speakerphone."

Lying back down next to her, she dialed Lucky's number.

"Hey. Sorry, just missed you." – "How are they doing? Still being good little boys I hope" – "Are they? I'm excited to see them too." – "Yeah, put them on." Smiling at Jason as she swapped audio features.

"_Hi mommy! Are you coming home today?"_

"I sure am Cammy. I miss you so much."

"_um. I kinda sorta miss you too Mommy. Know what? We had Cap'ain Crunch for breakfast. It's better than oh'meal. Can we have it at home too?"_

"Let's make that a treat you get at Daddy's house, OK? How's your brother?" She could hear Jake in the background. Lucky always used his speakerphone option for the boys too. It was easier for Cameron.

"_He's being silly."_

"Is he? Probably learned that from his big brother didn't he?" Looking at Jason she shifted her features to express how completely adorable and lovable she thought her oldest was being.

"_Na uh. I don't talk like that. Listen" _Cameron put the phone up to his wee sibling. The toddler gave Jason and Elizabeth an impressive earful of baby talk. He was mimicking the tone of adult conversation only the words were indistinguishable.

"Wow Cam, he's a real motor mouth today," she laughed. Jason smiled proudly with a hint of sadness behind his sky-blue eyes.

"_I think he's saying he wants you to come home too."_

"You think so huh? Well you're wish is my command. I'll pick you up from Daddy's tonight, Ok Baby? You might be asleep but you will wake up at home, OK?"

"_Ok Mommy. Bye."_

"I love you. Bye Baby."

Elizabeth hung up when she was sure her son had broken the connection. She searched Jason's face knowing close encounters with the son he'd given up were always bitter sweet. Cupping his face in her hand she planted a myriad of dry delicate kisses all over his face till his smile grew to a happier size.

"I'll go make coffee and bring it up here"

"I love you." She told him as he got out of bed.

"I love you… He's really growing isn't he?"

"His mouth obviously is. I think conversation won't be as big a problem for your son as it is for Daddy." She winked.

Downstairs he forced thoughts of Jake from his mind instead formulating a list of actions to accomplish before going back to Elizabeth. Part of his whole plan was for Jake sake too, so he had to concentrate.

First he paged Spin to the hot line. Giving the kid time to get there, he went to the laundry and retrieved his jeans. He could go commando for now. The pants hung low on his waist without a belt. His blue tee shirt had shrunk but that wasn't a worry.

On the doorstep he found the gift bag left by the guard. The fabric was cold and damp but relatively dry. He pulled out a light blue tee, the black souvenir tee and the western shirt followed. Naturally the only one perfectly dry was the flower print shirt. He promptly tossed it over his shoulder wondering why it wasn't chard shreds yet. Deciding to wear the black one Jason turned it inside out, pulling off the tags first.

In the kitchen he called Spin from the landline while he filled up a pot with water for coffee and set it to boil.

"_Maaaaaaahh sster?" _Spinelli yawned_. "Are you back?"_

"No. How did it go with Carly and Morgan?"

"_Swimmingly, if I do say so myself! The Federales wisely kept their distance. The Valkyrie and her offspring played their parts like consummate thespians _and_ we avoided the unsuspecting eyes of Mr. Sir."_

"Sonny showed up when you were there?"

"_Aye, but he never laid eyes on the impersonator." _

"Are you sure?"

"_Without doubt Stone Cold."_

"That's great Spinelli. I need you and James to keep up the act for one more day. I'll try to be back tonight"

Jason started searching cabinets for the makings of breakfast. Spinelli picked up on the ease in which Jason spoke. He didn't seem wound as tight.

"_Excuse my weary state, is The Jackal to assume you are still there with the fair Elizabeth?"_

Jason could hear the twinge of glee in Spinelli's voice, "yes, I'm with Elizabeth." Uttering the words made his heart drop, _I'm with Elizabeth…_

"_It must have gone well Master! You've told her how she's being stalked and every move monitored by the Federal Bureau of Interference, not to mention what you want her to do and she…"_

Cutting him off, "We haven't talked yet."

"_You are just seeing The Maternal One now then?"_

"No, I got here last night. We just haven't talked yet."

"_Master, is everything OK? Has she shunned you?" _

"She let me in last night. Everything is fine. We just haven't talked yet. Look Spinelli, you think you and James can handle one more day or not?"

"_You've been there since last night, but If you haven't_…" There was a pause before a light went on for Spinelli,_ "OH! Ahh yes, The Grasshopper sees now. You 'dawg' I believe is the vernacular one uses in popular culture of our time_." He giggle mischievously_, "Why should your grasshopper be surprised, after all, Stone Cold is Dionysus in human form and-"_

"Spin-"

"_Yes, Stone Stud, your request is duly noted. The Daring Doppelganger and his trusty sidekick can handle one more day… In the name of true love one must accept all fates to earn her favor as I will one day win the heart of the Fair Maximista…"_

Jason hung up before he had to listen to Spin blather on any more. His son made more sense just now, than the genius did sometimes. He was surprise though, to find that he'd had a smile on his face.

Looking down at what he was able to assemble from the bare cupboards: a bowl of Hershey's Chocolate Kisses, a half eaten container of vanilla yogurt and 2 cups of coffee. He decided to add a spoon to the space-age bowl of silver cereal and placed it all on a tray.

As he left the kitchen he heard Elizabeth coming down the stairs. They met in living room. He found her clad in a soft sweater and lace panties. Her hair was untamed and sexy.

"Good morning," containing her joy at seeing him there in the day light, she bit her lower lip, then stood on the tips of her bare toes to kiss him.

"Good Morning" accepting the gentle kiss offered. He tasted mint; she'd brushed her teeth.

"Whatcha got there?" she was genuinely curious. He lowered the tray for her to take a mug.

"Yum, my favorite." She took a chocolate instead and unwrapped it.

"Elizabeth, you don't have anything to eat. Are you taking care of yourself?"

Popping the Kiss in her mouth, she walked over to the couch.

"I can fill up on you… unless you're leaving now that is?" Not believing her big mouth, she'd spoiled the moment! Trying to change the topic, "Wait, where did you get that shirt?"

He looked down at his reversed Tee as he set the tray on the coffee table.

"Is that an outline of a,.. a sea horse? Is it inside out?"

"Long story. We should talk…"

She suddenly noticed the cowboy shirt on floor. Picking it up with wonder, "What's this? Where did these shirts come from?" Liz found a brand new XL blue crew tee shirt as well. "Jason? These don't look like yours. Is there a shirtless cowboy running around Half Moon Bay somewhere?"

She could see by his pained expression that whatever the cause for the instant wardrobe, it was a long story and was going to take more words than he was used to using. She took a mug from the tray and handed it to him distracting the man from pinching the bridge of his nose again.

Dropping the new shirt, she held the western cut one to her nose and took a hesitant sniff.

"Um, this one smells like you…." Removing her sweater, immediately Jason took note that she was going commando too, in a way. Slipping her arms into the rosy orange flowered shirt she let it hang offer her shoulders. It was way too big for her but Jason like the way it wasn't presently concealing her skin from neck to panties. He wanted to slip his hands inside the fabric and feel her body again.

"I think I'll keep it." Smiling she tied the ends into a knot low on her waist and pushed up the sleeves as much as she could. All he wanted to do was untie the damn thing and make love to her again. Jason had completely and utterly forgotten what he was there to tell her.

"It's yours. It looks a thousand times better on you any way."

She hooked her fingers in his empty belt loops causing his blue jeans to sink even lower around his sensuous waist. Batting her eyelashes at him, she encouraged him to come closer, "Thanks…"

Before he could make a move on her there was a faint creak outside. Jason heard it immediately recognizing it as someone stepping on the porch.

"Someone's here," Jason said calmly.

"What?" but the knock at the door clued her in.

Jason ducked behind the staircase. If he needed to he could hide in the bathroom. He noticed a closet that was an option too.

"It's probably the neighbor. She's probably come to say goodbye. I'll make it quick."

His disembodied voice cautioned her to be careful. Elizabeth dismissed him and went to the door. Looking out the side window her heart dropped. It was Alejandro Lake with his back to her. Oh my God, what was she going to do? She froze there holding the doorknob but unable to turn it. All she could think was Jason would get the wrong idea if he saw her being friendly with this man.

Lake knocked again.

"Elizabeth? Who is it?" Jason asked in a hushed voice. He thought if it wasn't the neighbor, it could be one of the guards. She wouldn't recognize them but it seemed an unlikely approach even for them.

She turned from the door and ran to where Jason hid. Looking up with beseeching eyes, "It's someone I met here. Come to say goodbye I think."

Jason deadened before her eyes causing her to worry even more.

"Let him in. But get rid of him as soon as you can." He caught the look on her face and saw how apologetic she felt.

Still stiff, "It's OK. Just get rid of him."

With that he went to the bathroom and dumped his coffee down the drain. He wouldn't need to add more acid to his suddenly sour stomach.

Jason left the door ajar. She looked at the dark shadow wondering if he could possibly think she'd moved on from him? She wanted to tell Jason that this guy was a distraction, a friend, a no one- but there wasn't time.

"Elizabeth?" Lake's muffled voice broke through the silence.

Dejected Liz went back to the door. How did Jason know the visitor was a 'him' she wondered? Did he assume it? Did she say it? The cold air that followed Lake into the house quickly reminded Elizabeth her shirt needed buttoning.

Alli couldn't help but gape at her provocative outfit. He thoroughly checked her out from bedroom hair to gaping cleavage to bare toes. Liz quickly pulled the western shirt tight and started to feel for the snaps.

"Hey Alli, hold on… let me get some pants on."

"Don't worry about it on my account but you might want them for our walk. It's pretty cold outside."

He stood there balancing coffees atop the pastry box completely perplexed. She seemed a little too surprised by his visit. They'd talked about it the night before. He knew he should have called but he was still on duty after all. Catching her off guard was a useful tact. But it was more. There was an air about her. She was less tense than before and glowing. That's it! She was flush and glowing.

As she crossed the living room in a hurry she almost slipped on the blue shirt. Picking it up she looked for a place to toss it. The Chair!!! It still had Jason's boxer briefs and belt slung over back! Quickly she tossed the shirt over them.

"Have a seat. Sorry, I was just tidying up. I'll be right back." Liz rolled her eyes at the near miss. How was she going to get rid of him?

That must be it, he thought, she was flush from doing housework. Explains the casual clothing too.

The quickest place to grab pants was the laundry. She was back in Lake's presences sporting denim within moments.

He was sitting on the couch.

"Looks like I got here just in time." He handed her the mocha, "Is that a bowl of Kisses you were about to have for breakfast?" He smiled wide as he picked up the spoon.

Jason was ready to knock the agent unconscious. It was fortunate for Lake that he'd decided not to bring a gun into Elizabeth's house. He could hear the agent trying to flirt with her. Jason was proud of her. She wasn't playing back and she'd covered up the gorgeous body that was meant for his eyes only.

He kept checking his phone in disbelief concerned the display light would give his hiding spot away. Why didn't the guards warn him?

"I brought treats!" pleased with himself Alli opened the box of pastries.

"They look wonderful," Elizabeth found herself saying, because they did. Chocolate was her weakness and the croissants looked baked to buttery perfection oozing chocolate from its ends. What would Jason think if she ate one?

"Alli, I can't go on a walk. My flight's tonight and I haven't packed. This place is a mess and I want to leave it the way I found it."

"You know, I was meaning to ask, as cool as this house is, it is huge. Why'd you rented such a big place by yourself?"

"It was the right price in the right location at the right time." Not sure why it took this moment for the light bulb to go on, but Liz suddenly realized just how conveniently she found the vacation rental. Maybe it was because the only person who could have manipulated the availability and price was hiding a few feet away. "All the windows and the views pictured in the brochure made me fall in love with it. It's as if someone picked it out for me…"

"Makes sense."

She took a sip of the chocolate drink as he dove into the brioche. Leaning sideways, Lake pulled out an object he'd inadvertently sat on. It was Jason's gift bag. Clearly printed on it was 'The Sea Horse Ranch'.

"Did you pick up souvenirs while you were there? I don't remember you having a bag when I picked you up."

"Um," she harkened back to Jason's reversed tee shirt, "Oh yeah, only some post cards. I put it all in my purse." _That car, the one cruising the coastline…? _

"Come on, have a croissant." He invited her to join him.

"Don't mind if I do. Thanks for being so thoughtful" sitting down next to him, "you know what I like about you Alli?

"My irresistible charm?"

"Right. No. What I like is that _you weren't afraid to come up and talk to me _that day_._ So glad you didn't just watch me from afar. You had something to say, so you approached me. Good on you." Punctuating her veiled message to Jason with a big bite of pastry.

"That's nothing to be impressed with. What fool wouldn't try to talk to a beautiful woman all alone in a romantic town like this?"

"What fool indeed?" She agreed.

Jason's cheeks burned. One thing about women, sometimes they were too clever for their own good. So she figured out he'd been there for a while watching her. Silver lining: he had one less thing to tell her about.

"Are you going to eat the other one?" She asked about the second pain au chocolat.

"All yours ma'am," as he helped himself to a cream filled pastry. "I see your appetite is back."

"Yes. It appears so."

They munched and sipped in silence. Elizabeth thought about the first time she saw the sedan. It was at the beginning of her ride so early in the day. She thought she saw it again by the house when they'd stopped for her to change clothes. Could he have been watching her all that time?

"Alli. I'm sorry I don't have a parting gift for you. These are delicious."

"I think I got my treat when you opened the door," he smiled broadly at her.

Elbowing him firmly, "That was an accident. You caught me off guard."

"It's probably too cold for a walk any way. I'll help you clean up around here."

"No thanks. I want to finish my drawing too… Really, I'd prefer to be alone. But you're sweet to offer."

"Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"Already have a pick-up booked. But thanks again."

"Till Port Charles then?"

"Till then." Alli got up. Following his lead, Elizabeth rose handing him the box. "You take them. I'm stuffed and I don't want them to go to waste." _And Jason doesn't deserve breakfast._

Lake obliged. The enforcer had stepped to the edge of the staircase and peeked around the corner. They were standing in front of each other. He could feel his body instinctively coil ready to pounce at one wrong step from the FBI agent.

"Liz, you know, we never really talked about it, the night you cried…"

Jason lost focus on Lake for a moment. Looking at Elizabeth he wondered what he meant about Elizabeth crying.

Elizabeth reflexively darted a looked towards the stairs, part in shock and part embarrassment. She held her breath as Lake continued to speak.

"I just want you to know that I don't need details. I don't even need to know his name. You just point out the guy that hurt you so badly and I promise you, I'll take care of him."

She smiled at the idea. Sending a sweet young guy like Allejandro after Port Charles' most notorious criminal. She took his arm and led him to the door.

"Thank you, really, but that won't be necessary. He didn't hurt me… I was… just missing him that much."

Jason's heart dropped to his knees. He watched her give Lake one of her polite smiles. Jason's temper shot right back up though, when the agent bent to give Elizabeth a kiss. When she pull away slightly, giving him her cheek, he felt relieved.

"It's a standing offer. OK?" Lake said. She nodded at him. "Till next week then. You'll show me the sites of Port Charles?"

"Sure. Thanks for everything Alli. Bye."

She closed the door on him as quickly as possible then stormed over to the bathroom to confront Jason. He wasn't there but she could distinctly hear his voice tipped with anger.

"_If you're looking for Lake. He was just here."_ Followed by the loud slamming of a phone into its cradle.

Jason came out of the kitchen to see Elizabeth standing there with arms folded and a very stern expression.

"You're right. We need to talk," she agreed.

"Let me make sure he's gone first." He needed to shake it off. The anger Lake stirred in him, he didn't want to misdirect it at Elizabeth.

She watched her man stalk the house avoiding being directly in front of any windows. From the kitchen he could see the agent's car pull away. Still not feeling as cooled down as he'd like, he returned to Elizabeth.

Shoving his fists into his pockets, "Ok. Let's talk."

* * *

_continued..._


	13. Chapter 19

(thanks Gobsmacked for letting me know chpt 7 was repeated! oops!!! here is the _real_ Chapter 13!!)

* * *

ALWAYS

"_The Conversation"_

"How long have you been here?" Elizabeth's eyes were as fiery as her tone.

"Got here this morning." Jason answered softly, hands balling into fists inside his denim pockets.

"This morning! And it took you till the middle of the night to come see me?" she asked incredulously.

He bit his tongue at her exaggeration.

"You were _never alone!_" a hint of jealousy giving him away. He started to shift from side to side.

"So you found me. _I assume _that was you in the car when I was riding on the beach, but instead of sticking around you left me open to be picked up by someone else. And some how _that's my fault?"_

"I couldn't approach you there. No one can know I'm here."

"I know you're pretty notorious back home Jason," shaking her head at his rare arrogance, "but we're on the other side of the country. This is NOT mob territory. Who's going to recognize you here?"

He pointed a rigid, powerful arm where Lake had taken his exit, "HE WOULD!"

"Jase-"

"HE'S FBI!" Cutting in, unable to bare Elizabeth defending Lake. Jason turned from her; abashed he'd raised his voice to the mother of his child.

"What?" Elizabeth stood still. That made sense. Alli was too interested in her too fast.

"That's why I came. To tell you, you were being watched. But I was afraid…"

There were so many things he was afraid of when it came to her. The biggest being told he'd have to live in a world without her because an element in his life took the woman he loved from him. Right now he was afraid of her disappointment. He didn't want to look in her eyes and see disgust.

"Afraid of what?" she asked. His pause giving her time to think. It was sinking in; he didn't come because he missed her desperately. He didn't come because it was killing him to be apart as much as it was killing her. Jason was afraid she would either accidentally, or, and the very notion was perverse, purposely give evidence against him.

"AFRAID OF WHAT JASON? Never mind. I don't want to hear it." She let her folded arms drop in defeat, "I think you can go now. I've been warned."

He stood there confused. "It's OK Jason. You can go now. Your mission is complete. Check that one off your list."

More to her self, as she moved to get the door for him, "I'm going to have go through it all again aren't I? You are walking out of here and I am going back to Port Charles to try getting over you all over again. But thanks, thanks for being a bit of an ass this time. Maybe it will make it a little easier."

Jason still hadn't budged. Twisting the knob, she held the door open for him. Her sudden resolved confused Jason more than her dissipating anger.

"Nothing about this is easy Elizabeth."

Elizabeth closed her eyes as Jason came to stand before her. He was too close. His body heat contrasted the cold air invading the house. She dared a looked into his repentant blue eyes but couldn't hold his gaze.

"It's OK Jason. I don't know how many times I can say it. Don't feel bad. Just go. Mission complete."

"Elizabeth. I tried to get someone else to come…"

"_Is that supposed to make me feel better_?" Her voice started to buckle.

"I didn't want to come. _Because you have no idea how impossible it is for me to walk out that door._" To make his point he slammed it shut without wavering his stare. She recoiled at the force of the door locking into its frame.

Elizabeth looked up to see his jaw clenched, eyes ablaze. Fiercely he proclaimed, "You. Are. Everything. To. Me."

Burning with each word, it was as if Jason tried to brand the words into her heart. She didn't want him to hurt. He was everything to her too. She understood he was just doing his job, or what he thought was best for everyone.

So they had a connection and that passion took over for a night. He was guilty of not talking to her sooner. She was guilty of not asking any questions. She made it easier for him to dig the hole he currently found himself in. But they were sober now.

Lowering her face, "I'm sorry Jason. I always do this to you. I get defensive because being apart always seems so easy for you. But I know you only deal in realities. The realty is we promised to stay away from each other so you have. Until now, and I didn't realize it, but my heart was hoping you changed your mind, wanted me back and my head only caught up to my heart just now. It's not your fault."

She'd finished with her languid eyes open focused on his again. A tear caught in her lashes and fell down her cheek. It was an eternity for just a few seconds.

"Jason, I would never betray you. That guy, whatever his real name is, he could never turn me against you. I would never tell him anything that could get you in trouble. I know you have history with a 'woman scorned' but I'm not like that. I hope you know that? I can be furious, broken hearted, but nothing could make me turn on you."

Jason resorted to his habit of tucking Elizabeth's hair behind her ear and soothed her. He brushed a thumb over the trail of her only tear. Leaving his hand at the side of her face, he thought, _she's so beautiful_. Elizabeth had it all wrong though. She doesn't have all the facts yet. He dropped his hand.

"I didn't come because I thought you'd cause trouble for me Elizabeth. I trust you. I always have, and I would never compare you with someone else. You are _so special_ to me. I came because I, I know that you talk to Jake about me…"

Her face changed. She was surprised. "How could you know that?"

"The same way that Lake knows who you talk to on the phone."

"My phone?"

"He tapped it. And will probably bug your home if he gets the chance."

"Wait. What? He bugged my phone? I haven't called… Wait? Back up. So you are saying YOU bugged me too?"

"I think they want to see if they can use you as leverage against me. I figure they don't know what you mean to me exactly, or maybe they think you have leverage on me and want to find out what it is. Since I have a record of.., going out of my way for you… they're trying to make the connection."

"There are a million ways for people to connect me to you, Jason." She rolled her eyes, "that's why I always questioned how being apart was safer… You haven't answered me yet, about bugging my house."

"If you thought it was safer to be together, then why didn't you say anything?"

Exasperated, Elizabeth moved to sit on the couch. Jason followed sitting beside her. There was an unwelcome space dividing them.

"I guess '_always_' is an exaggeration. It's just every time I go through the Safety Debate in my head that is one of the arguments that comes up. Remember when I came to you…? I said it was too late to keep _us_ a secret since it already came out in court?"

"Yeah. I remember. I remember more Carly interrupting us and you walking out."

She cupped his jaw for a moment and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Well, you corrected me and said basically it wasn't a valid point because a one-night-stand wasn't a relationship. But still, your enemies seem to be able to put two and two together. I just don't know what's safest anymore. Besides moving to some province in China."

He watched her small hands fidget on her lap. He wanted to take them in his, but there was more to say.

"I've been thinking about that too. I was very careful. I never want anything to happen to you or your children and it kills me that the Russians knew we were seeing each other. I don't know how they found out. No one knew. Spinelli and Carly saw us that night but they didn't say anything."

"Lucky and Sam knew."

"They wouldn't say anything. If only to protect the boys."

Elizabeth shot Jason a look out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to see if he believed what he was saying. He appeared to. She was putting on a good face around Sam, for Lucky's sake. Even though she was suppose to be past what Sam had done to her and the boys, a part of her still held it close to her heart. Sam had turned over a new leaf, right? According to Jason, Sam is the one to thank for Jake being alive.

"You know that Russian lawyer? She said that the kidnapping was my fault. She insinuated that I made it public knowledge I was 'dating' you. If I hadn't been a wreck I might've laughed at her."

Jason puzzled at her smile. She saw his question and answered, "The idea of you taking me on a 'date'… Dinner, candles, getting dressed up…in public?"

He smiled back understanding. He owed her a date if they came out of this.

"Jason, your answer-avoiding skills are showing… What did you mean about knowing I talk to Jake about you."

Taking a breath. They were calm again and he didn't know what her next reaction would be. He knew if the shoe were on the other foot he'd be angry. Privacy was a valuable commodity to him.

"When I said I've never let you go… I meant that. You are in my heart," he took her hand and placed the back of it over his hardest working muscle, "and always will be. That means, when I left you in that courthouse, my responsibilities to you and the boys stayed; I've been looking after you, Jake and Cam every day since."

He let her absorb what it meant as she took her hand back. Remaining quite, she didn't have any questions apparently, so he continued, "I've had guards on you and the boys. I respect your privacy so they keep their distance. I don't have listening devices planted or anything like that. They don't report to me about what you do. I just require proof that you are safe."

"Proof?"

"They send me pictures."

"To your phone? Can I see one?"

He dug in his pocket for his cell. Selecting media archives he opted to show her one of the boys sent this morning. She took the cell and marveled at technology, "And that's from today?" Jason nodded. "They are so precious. Jason, we have to do everything we can for them." She said earnestly.

"You convinced me we are doing that, just by loving them." Warming to him, she placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed. She always felt so flattered when he proved he listened to her. Jason took the phone back making a mental note: still no word from the guards.

"So how do you know what I say to our son?"

The absent father took a deep breath. What he was about to tell her, no one knew.

"Sometimes. I," he blinked rapidly, "watch you myself. I send the guards away. I get as close to you and the boys as I can, and just sit with you."

She almost asked why he didn't just knock and come in but she already knew the answer. A promise is a promise.

"I know it's selfish but watching you with the boys keeps me sane. People knock on my door all day long with their problems…"

She felt weariness in his voice.

Jason continued, "A couple of times I got all the way to the porch. I listened to you talk to Jake. I think you had him on your lap. You talked to him about me, like I used to talk to Michael about Africa. Your voice was so… you didn't talk down to him. I loved hearing your voice and knowing you were keeping me in Jake's life in your own way, well, it just made me love you more."

Elizabeth turned, scooting over to rest her bent knees on his thigh. He instinctively let his arm unfold and reached for her hair brushing the locks framing her face to the side. He could smell vanilla.

She leaned in with a smile all the while watching his lips. Jason followed her, leaning in to accept the kiss he anticipated. They touched softly and went back for more… A little more lip, a little more pressure, an open mouth, a touch of tongues. They broke away from the taste wanting more.

"Let me see if I got this now…" Elizabeth took a moment to sum up their conversation, "You have been keeping an eye on me and the boys ever since we vowed to stay away from each other…?" Jason nodded. "You have someone here watching me. Somehow they found out a guy here, who bugged my phone, is FBI…?"

"Something like that..."

"You knew if the FBI decides to bug my house they might over hear me talking to Jake about his wonderfully brave, shockingly handsome but not too bright daddy Jason Morgan…"

"You're funny." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Thereby giving away a secret we've both suffered to keep. So you came to tell me… _as soon as you could_… so I'd keep my big mouth shut. Is that about everything?"

He marveled at her ability to make his very legitimate burdens and worries seem ridiculous. Other people seemed to add weight to them by feeling sorry for him. She always lightened his load by putting it into perspective. When she told him it wasn't his fault that Michael got shot, he almost believed it. Almost.

"Ah, I might have one more confession…" Jason hedged with a nervous smile.

"Uh oh." The look on his face made her think this confession might be a little more lighthearted.

"When you came back here to change… I was here… Don't laugh. Hiding under the bed."

Without hesitation she giggled at the mental image of the Big ole Mob Boss hiding under a bed. She went back to that moment to remember if she said anything embarrassing, but then it hit her, it wasn't what she said! It was what she DID… strip!

"JASON!" She punched his bicep hard.

"I'm sorry! I tried not to look!"

"What were you doing here? _I thought I saw the car again outside_!"

"We had to sweep this place. The guard knew about the bug in your phone, but didn't know if Lake placed any others in the house."

"Where was the other guy when I was prancing around naked?"

"NOT where he could see you. You were _so_…" Elizabeth watched Jason blush unable to finish his sentence.

"I was what?"

"You took my breath away." He could feel himself starting to perspire.

She leaned over to kiss him again. This time the kiss was longer and deeper.

Detaching her lips from his, "Really…" Elizabeth sought the snaps on the western shirt, "so all it takes is watching me undo a few buttons…?" Jason soaked it in as she slowly undid each snap starting from the top.

Admiring the pale swatch of skin as she reveal it, yet teasing him were shadows insinuating more sensual curves still hid under the shirt. He looked back into her mischievous deep blue eyes.

Swallowing, "It doesn't even take that much… You just have to look at me…"

He made to kiss her again letting his one hand slip inside the despised cowboy shirt he was starting to love. His other hand circled her neck and held her full lips to his. She responded to his touch on her waist. Slowly his hand rose, teasing her. Their kisses were so tender, their touches matching the artistry of their mouths. Her hands roamed his sinewy arms. Jason let his palm mold to the curve of her breast.

About to make love to him again, something about all the sensible talk made her stop.

"Jason," she eked out, pulling away.

"Yes?" his mouth found her neck and nibbled the sensitive flesh. At the same time his callused fingers found her tensing nipple and rubbed it tenderly.

"We haven't been," she gasped. "um, we haven't been safe…no protection… _oh my God_…" She rolled her head and arched her back giving into his advances.

"I haven't been with anyone else… we are both…" there was no romantic way to say 'clean'. Jason had been tested. Elizabeth had been tested after being with her drug-addicted husband. They had no surprises in that regard to give each other. He found her ear with his tongue…

"…Babies…."

Pausing, he couldn't help smiling.

Trying to finish her thought as he continued his ministrations, "I'm still taking the pill… but, frankly, I…_oh, I like that_…. um haven't been… very… consistent with it. I, _ah, don't stop..._ I didn't see the need. We should probably use… _mmmm_, a condom…"

He'd pushed the shirt off her shoulder exposing more skin for him to kiss. In between licks and kisses he said, "I stopped carrying them… _I didn't see the need_…" Her breasts were exposed inviting his mouth.

Elizabeth found the button to release his fly. Loosening his zipper she reached in and started stroking him. When she extended her other hand her arms pressed her breasts together titillating Jason. Her hands were warm and skilled distracting him from pleasing her. He closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the heat she was bringing.

Elizabeth was perfectly position to reach his sex with her mouth. He rarely gave her a chance to please him like this. He was always so focused on her that he didn't give her much of a chance to make him number one.

She swallowed him encircling his staff with her tongue. Her hands gripped him covering the inches she couldn't take in with her mouth. All of her motions designed to please; he assisted by getting his jeans out of her way. When he thought he might come, Jason stalled her.

"I want to come with you."

"But we don't have protection…"

"I'll pull out." He kissed her, gently pushing her back to lie on the couch.

Undoing the knot in the shirt he kissed her from mouth to naval then undid her jeans. He stood as he pulled her pants and under garment off her. Completely removing his own pants and shirt, he came down on her positioning himself between her thighs. Flexing his arms to keep his weight off her, the kissing continued. She felt for him. Finding his hardness she guided his cock to where she wanted it. He teased her by lingering, rubbing her but not penetrating. It caused Elizabeth to arch her hips up to seek him. She drew her nails down his back and grabbed his ass pushing him down on her. Thin smooth legs wrapped around his waist trapping him. He finally stopped teasing them both and pushed till they were one person, connected.

After their conversation and all the confessions, lovemaking was slower. He wanted to feel everything and make it last. He moved into her and came out almost to the tip then dove in again, slowly. Her hips moved with him in synched rhythm.

They were lost in each other. They rode the wave for so long. She was wet enough to go for hours but he couldn't make it that long. He wanted to change positions, anything to stall the coming orgasm but she was digging her nails into his chest and her moans told him she was close. Not wanting to break the spell he picked up the pace to bring her to the end. He didn't want to finish first. Holding his breath, flexing every muscle to delay the inevitable, he feared he wouldn't make it. Finally she called out his name and her inner walls started to milk him. He pulled out knowing he was late. Kneeling over her he spilled what was left of him on to her belly.

Sweating and surfing the tremors, Elizabeth knew he didn't pull out in time. She was semi-aware the other times of the risks. She knew she hadn't been good about taking birth control but she didn't think she was at the right time in her cycle to worry about it anyway. Something about this time was different. There was an odd sensation in her core. A premonition. Or, maybe the awareness was making her paranoid. No, it was impossible to feel it the instant you get pregnant. Impossible.

She scooted over so he could lie next to her. First Jason used the black shirt to clean them both up. They snuggled and petted each other. She should have been relaxed but there was that nagging feeling that they just created another life. Switching her focus, Elizabeth thought about all they'd talked about. She thought about the danger. She thought about how dangerous secrets are. And she came to a conclusion.

"I've decided." She stated.

"What?" Jason fondled her hair and gave her light touches with his fingertips.

"From this moment on, I refuse to live without you. Like it or not, the boys and I are coming to live with you. Or you can come live with us. I don't care if a small army of guards has to follow us around. Jake and Cam will learn to trust them and respect them. We will be a family and make everything as normal as we can for them. They will love having you around. Jason… I'm serious…" her voice trailed as his affections ceased. She thought he'd be happy to hear her say she wanted to be with him no holds barred. "Jason? What's wrong? Don't you want us? If the FBI knows about us, anyone can put it together. Aren't we safer with you?"

"I'm working on it." He knew he had to elaborate but that was hard. "There is something going on in Port Charles. I am in the middle of a brewing shit storm and I can't see all the angles yet. But I know if I play this right we might be able to be together. Or I could end up in prison for a very long time."

"Oh…" she traced her hand down his cooling body that still glistened with tiny beads of sweat.

"I can't have the Feds knowing about you, and Jake right now. They don't seem to know that much, yet." She looked so sad. "You think I'll never be convinced it's the right time for us. But if I can make this work, I promise, if you still want me to, I will claim you and Jake and Cameron."

"Swear?"

"On my life." He sealed the commitment with a kiss. "You can help if you want to." _Here comes the hardest part_, he thought.

"What can I do?" she was actually eager and relieved to know she might not have to just sit and wait.

"Lake."

"What about him? I won't ever see him again. Not now."

"What if I asked you to?"

"Jason, you want me to _see_ Alli?" He flinched at her familiarity with his name.

"I just need you to play it as if I was never here. He'll be assigned to you till they are sure we have no connection or contact. Then I'm pretty sure they will reassign him." His gut tightened but he kept his tone in check. "So when he contacts you, if he wants to see you..."

She tucked her head into his massive chest, not sure if she could be that good of an actress. Then it flashed in her mind, of course she could. In the name of her sons, for Jason, she could produce an Oscar nomination if she needed to.

Lifting her head she looked into his clear blue eyes. With their faces inches apart, she leaned her forehead to touch his and whispered in a small voice, "Promise not to be jealous?"

"No."

"Ok then, I'll do it."

TS and I have affectively answered the question now, on how we saw them getting back together. There is an adventure that will follow weaving in some stuff GH set up in the show. We didn't intend for it to go on this long, let alone carry on beyond showing them together again. We have some ideas so if you'll bear with us, we will give it a try. I apologize to any one that is offended by all the lovemaking. I feel it's so essential to our couple. It's not just 'smut' it's an expression of how open they are with each other, how much they trust each other, and how perfectly synched they are despite all that life outside the 'bedroom' throws at them.

Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

this took some time... maybe some of you gave up? for those who waited patiently we thank you for sticking around. There is a little time jumping/flashback going on so I hope it doesn't confuse any one. ALWAYS will take another slant now. It remains an alternate history as we try to weave what actually happened on the show and what we thought SHOULD have happened :) _all feedback is welcome and appreciated._

* * *

**ALWAYS**

Elizabeth hadn't been the same girl Alli met a few days ago. She had a swagger, still a little sad, but seemed over all lighter. He liked her newfound confidence. Lake didn't have a lot of experience with mothers, besides his own. When he thought about a mother returning home to her children after a long absence it made sense Elizabeth would be happier.

Though he'd planned to go back for clues, the idea of it bored him now. He'd accomplished his main objective, to establish a bond with Webber. If she had something on Morgan, he'd find out. After his encounters with her, seemed most likely what she had on him was a place in the criminal's heart. Would have been a better assignment if Morgan had shown up so he could test out his theory.

Lake needed to get to the real career advancing assignments over in Port Charles. He phoned headquarters and insisted that they get him a flight back tonight.

"You have eyes on Morgan?"

"_Yes, but Raynor hasn't approved_—"

"I don't give a fuck about Raynor. Morgan's there on the East Coast, right? RIGHT. So, what's the point of me being here? Fly me the fuck back now."

"_Yes sir. I'll move your reservation. Check your email in 5 for new info_."

"Thank you." Lake snapped the cover to his secure cell phone shut. "_Baboso_."

Raynor had tasked Alli with designing the network spying on the PC Mob but sent him away before checking on its implementation. It felt like Raynor used him and then got rid of him, sending him as far away as he could. He was eager to get back to see how it was going and make sure the cocky new kid the lead agent seemed to favor hadn't fucked anything up.

Tossing his duffel on the bed, Lake starting packing. Intermittent thoughts of Lizzy in that provocative oversized shirt teasing him, he couldn't get the grin off his face. She was so tiny but didn't come across frail at all making her quite attractive to him. Webber would fall for him, if Alli had anything to say about it. It would be his consolation prize for getting sent to Siberia. He really wanted a taste of her. He felt confident she'd be as sweet on his tongue as Belgian chocolate or as spicy as his abuela's hot sauce. Either flavor would satisfy his pallet.

***

Guard#1 & Guard #2 replayed the voice mail from Jason Morgan about ten times. They even listened on speakerphone to make sure they were hearing the same thing. Was it possible Lake had jogged past one of them? Could he have gone straight to her house without coming back to change? None of it seemed possible.

"Let's go in and see."

"Where? His hotel room?"

"Yeah."

"Why, do you think Morgan lied?"

"No. I mean just to see if his sweats are there, to see if he got past us or went straight to her. I don't know about you but I have to know."

Begrudgingly both agreed, they had to see if he'd somehow returned and avoided their post. If he had, there would be no escape from Morgan's wrath. They were doomed any way you sliced it.

***

Cody was floored when he listened to the two guards excuses. The guards had waited to tell Cody what happened before surfacing to face Morgan. It took awhile for the lieutenant to call them back. Finally he did and the guards laid it all out for him. The explanation didn't take too long.

It made sense to Cody, under circumstances, the guard couldn't follow Lake on his jog, but missing him on his return to the hotel was unacceptable. The one good thing they'd done might be the only thing to save them.

His best guys were reserved for more important assignments. The men he sent were good enough to follow one woman around, at least he thought they were, and they looked the most likely to blend in with Californians. The job had taken a turn, though, and gotten more complicated.

The lieutenant would have to stand up for them. They were his guys. He'd picked them for the job so ultimately their fuck up was his fuck up. In his heart of hearts he wasn't really afraid. Morgan was a reasonable guy. Jason had always displayed understanding and calm under most dire of circumstances.

He knew the number to the vacation rental but using it would be a last resort. He'd taken the time to page Morgan to a secure line. Finally it rang.

"_They better be dead_._"_ Jason's voice was cold and dry on the other end of the line. It shook Cody's confidence.

Elizabeth was upstairs packing so Jason didn't have to edit his words.

This might be harder than Cody thought, "That can be arranged."

"_No need. I'll do it myself. Then you and I need to talk,"_ the tone of Jason's voice designed to chill Cody to the bone.

"Sure boss." Cody took a short, shallow breath; his chest was tight.

"_Are they ever going to have the balls to face me_ _or do I have to hunt them down?"_

A slight perspiration began to dampen Cody's neck, "They wanted to talk to me first. I just--" The lieutenant was cut off.

"_If Lake had seen me I would have had to take him out on the spot. IN FRONT OF ELIZABETH."_ Jason didn't yell, but somehow made the last sentence so intense Cody lost his ability to swallow.

"Look, I understand their side of it but they are my guys so I'll take responsibility for the fuck up. After I take care of them, I'll disappear."

Jason stayed silent considering his offer.

Cody wiped at the beads of sweat as seconds ticked off. He had to play his Ace. Now he was trying to save himself too.

"There's something else. After getting your call they went into his room to verify he was gone. They managed to copy as many files as their flashdrives would hold. The dumb ass agent left his laptop signed in."

Jason soaked it in. He knew it was a peace offering. At least the guards hadn't fled. The data might be nothing they could use. He'd have to get it to Spinelli to analyze. Confident Cody was smart enough to learn from his mistakes, Jason considered him, at least presently, more valuable alive than dead.

"_Have one wipe their room then pick Elizabeth up. He's to take her to the airport. The other follows Lake. When she is safely on board they can drop the tail on Lake. Whoever is available first comes back to take me to the jet. Then they gotta come back here and clean the house. I mean clean it, not just wipe it for prints. It's on you what happens to them from there."

* * *

_

Jason hung up knowing that his Second probably didn't exhale till the line went dead. He didn't care. He'd take out all three of them if it came down to it. One more mistake like that could ruin everything.

He snapped out of it hearing Elizabeth come down the stairs struggling with her bags. It was so like her to not ask for help. In quick step Jason was at her side to unburden her of the luggage and shopping bags. Keeping her purse she held on to the airline ticket. Elizabeth needed it in her hand where she could feel it, know that the ticket was real and they'd soon be parting.

Noticing his brow was heavy she knew Jason was somewhere else in his mind so she didn't make any small talk. Lizzie had a lot on her mind too. They smiled at each other contented with the others silent understanding.

***

_Several hours later_ Elizabeth lay with her head in Jason's lap. He stroked her long hair doing his best to assuage her while he thought about what she'd said. They were both on the jet and had been in flight for about two hours.

Jason couldn't imagine how he could do it: live with her or live without her. Both seemed impossible but living without her was what he would have to do. No other way to keep her and the boys safe. Every time he lost sight of that fact something, or in this case, someone would always remind him.

The time they'd spent together was amazing. Each time she'd shared herself and her heart with him was special and evoked a unique memory of him inside of her. After making love for the fourth time they laid entwined on the couch. The weathered western shirt she wore had finally secured a place of affection in his heart. In that moment no one could have pried him away from her without the fight of their life. Now he wasn't sure which way to turn.

Jason put his flawless memory to work recalling the events that led to them to flying home together. Just four hours ago Elizabeth simply glowed giving his life meaning to know he'd helped ignite it. Her voice was so innocent talking to him as they cuddled on the overstuffed couch. He remembered every exchange between them...

* * *

"_Jason. I wish you loved me as much as I love you…" her soft feet brushing his legs in absentminded circles; the lazy strokes lulling him._

"_Whose to say I don't?"_

"_I just don't think it's possible for anyone to Love as much as I love you." _

_He gave her a crooked smile. All he could think was how wrong Elizabeth was. He loved her more than any human could love another. He'd buried it for so long. Now that it was out, there was no way to stuff it back down. He was forever Elizabeth's always._

_She'd looked deep in his eyes and he let her. He willed her to see what he couldn't put into words and found her smiling like she'd discovered the secret in his soul._

_Her kiss was so soft, "Jason?"_

"_Hum?"_

"_I wish you wanted a tattoo."_

"_A tattoo? Why?" Now she was being funny...

* * *

_

The jet hit a pocket of air and rocked them but it didn't wake her, if she was even sleeping. It brought his mind back to the present moment. Jason gazing at her resting figure curled up next to him. He'd get a tattoo if she wanted him to, but he didn't need it. She'd already marked him for life.

Jason continued to weave locks of her air between his fingers as he returned to his thoughts...

* * *

_"So I could draw one for you. Then a part of me would always be with you and you could never forget me."_

_As Elizabeth giggled drawing something on his chest Jason smiled too. He was amused by her concern_, as _if he could ever forget her. The brush strokes of her fingers felt like mild shocks of electricity. It forced him to hold his breath and left him wanting more._

"_I really like your sketch." Jason told her and watched her blush._

"_You saw it?"_

"_Yeah. That's why I didn't get the warning you'd come back to the house. I was concentrating on it and didn't feel my phone buzz." _

_She traced the seam of his lips with her fingers._

"_Really?" she asked._

_He nodded wrapping his digits around hers to press her talented fingers into his lips. _

"_I don't know what inspired it", she told him, "but I had to be thinking about us. That's all I've thought about here... You and the boys. I'll leave it as a gift to the owners. Hey do you think they'll mind if this place a mess?"_

"_I doubt it. Pretty sure I can make arrangements to have a cleaning service coming by. Besides, she made a good deal on a vacation rental in the off season." Jason smirked._

"_How would you know? Did you set this up? You did, didn't you!!!" She took back her hand so she could punch Jason's bare bicep. She hit hard for such a small thing. "Did you have Spinelli email me the brochure?"_

"_Yeah. But you picked it. I didn't have control over that, just wanted you to have options. I needed you to be somewhere I knew the guards could keep an eye on you and not have their cover blown."_

"_It's a beautiful house." Looking around she pondered it some more, "Is it even a vacation rental?"_

"_Sort of. Um, it's one of those house swap deals."_

"_Hum. So where is the family that is suppose to be in my house?" She didn't appreciate the lengths he went to manipulate the situation._

"_Don't get upset" He tapped the tip of her nose with his finger and smiled. "An artist lives here. She's in a villa in Spain for two weeks and very happy about it. Everyone got what they needed." He kissed her lightly. She was so adorable when she tried to be stern with him but her doe eyes gave her away every time._

_Melting instantly, Elizabeth kissed him back, "I have to pack huh? But I don't want to…" Licking her bottom lip and drawing Jason's eye, "If I lived with you we could hire someone to do all that stuff, right?"_

"_If you wanted to we could." He drew his hand down her arm and over her bare hip. Nothing else he'd experienced felt like she did._

"_I mean, just so we could lie next to each other longer… I don't want to go Jason." Her eyes filled briefly._

_Suddenly Jason's stomach growled like a drunken lion._

"_What was that?" She laughed. "Is my baby hungry?" She looked grateful to turn her forming tears into laughter before he could say anything. She dabbed the corner of her eyes subtlety._

_Jason only grinned mildly. He'd noticed her moment of sadness but was happy it vanished as soon as it had come. His stomach growled again making her laugh. He was hungry so what. Body noises didn't tickle him like they did kids, and apparently some adults._

"_Want to order pizza or something?" she asked, still grinning from ear to ear. "Do we have time?" _

_Jason was so very deeply indebt to whatever force brought them back together and to see her laugh. He wanted to make it permanent. All he could do was drink her in. He didn't even notice the protests of his empty belly._

"_Jason, pizza? Would you prefer to go out, or get something on the way to the, um, airport?"_

_Feeling it was time to move or they'd never get motivated, Jason sat up. Elizabeth sat up too, holding on to him. He wrapped his arms around her in kind. Taking time to place tender kisses on her hair he let her vanilla aroma satiate him. It was as appetizing as any meal. He disengaged from the hug and looked at her. _

_She was still raw inside. Her joy at being with him was covering it like a bandage, but he knew. Jason also knew he was going to have to be the practical one and get them going…

* * *

_

If only he'd gotten them out of the house sooner…

* * *

_Their last love making session in the shower was so raw. It left them clean and satisfied to the bone. They could finally concentrate on leaving. While Elizabeth packed, Jason had finally talked to Cody and made arrangements for Elizabeth to be picked up. He'd even found a can of stew and drank it like it was a protein shake. It was just nourishment._

_One of the guards would be there soon to take Elizabeth. The other was following Lake to the airport. Even though they claimed to see Lake check out with his bags… the guards didn't have a great track record of keeping tabs on the agent._

_For the flight Elizabeth wore a loosely fitted grey sweat pant/hoodie outfit with white detailing. Her hair was pulled back casually. Jason was forced to wear two-day old boxer briefs (though he hadn't spent much time in them) and the last new blue crew neck tee shirt. He thought of Spinelli's attempt to pack him a bag. He would never know and get the chance to say, "I told you so." _

_Jason set her bags at the front door. Elizabeth went through the house making sure she hadn't left anything behind when the phone rang. It was a startling sound. Nowadays a cell ring was familiar but this was the landline so it was louder._

_Elizabeth gave him a curious look as she went to answer it._

"_Hello?"_

_Jason watched the pink that he'd put in her cheeks drain out. _

"_Elizabeth?" Jason moved to her side as she lowered the receiver covering it so the caller couldn't hear them._

"_Jason. _It's for you_…" but she didn't give him the phone. She kept her hand over the receiver and seemed to look right through him. What was spooking her? He reached for the phone but she refocused and jerked it away from him. "No." She looked him dead in the eye, "Jason. It's Mr. Crai- um, Jerry. Jerry Jacks." And made to hang up._

_Before she could set the receiver in the cradle, he got the phone from her, leaving Elizabeth disoriented._

"_Yes." He said into the phone, not willing to believe it was Jerry till he heard the voice for himself._

"Ahhh, so nice of you to come to the phone. I didn't know if you would."

_Jason stayed silent. She was right it was presumed-dead Jerry Jacks. He tried to reassure her, but it was just as strange for Jason. Jerry was supposed to be at the bottom of Port Charles main harbor; Jason had not just witnessed the explosion, he barely escaped it himself._

"Well, I see this will be a one way conversation if don't skip the pleasantries and move straight to the point of my call."

"_I'm listening."_

"It was rude of me not to escort you and Sweet Sam off the freighter last time we saw each other, but as I'm sure you will recall, I was a little tied up."

_Jason could feel the anger in him build with each word Jerry spoke. He wished Elizabeth would stop looking at him with worry but he didn't want her out of his sight either._

"_It all worked out. Everyone thought you died."_

"Yes. And I suppose it should stay that way. Would please a great deal many people I dare say. But alas, being dead is dull. The people who killed me have forbidden me to resurface yet but no one said I couldn't sneak out to see an old friend."

"_Get to the point Jerry."_

"I have a bon voyage gift for you. May I give it to you?"

"_No."_

"Yes Mr. Morgan, with due respect, you will want this, though it's not something that can be wrapped in a pretty bow. Accepting this gift may keep the ones closest around you safe. Can you meet me now?"

"_Whatever it is Jerry, I don't want it."_

"Let's take a walk along the beach…. The Lovely Miss. Webber can join us if you like."

_He's HERE? Jason went into enforcer mode immediately. He didn't move a muscle but Elizabeth saw it in his eyes and the energy around them changed. It morphed her too. She stopped worrying about Jason and started wanting to protect him._

"_Just you and me Jerry. When?"_

"Anytime, I'll wait outside till you can join me." The line went dead.

_He didn't have a gun._

_He had no back up._

_Elizabeth had no guards he'd be leaving her alone._

_He suspected Jerry would only be antagonized into doing something rash if he didn't meet with him._

_Jason's life had not been threatened. _

_Jerry had information to pass on. _

_Either because he needed a pawn to carry it or it could have to do with Jasper Jacks and Carly, Jerry's brother and sister-in-law, the psychopath's only know Achilles heel._

"_Jason, what do you need me to do?" She was ready to do anything._

"_Did you notice a small enough knife or anything in the kitchen that could be a weapon? Fit in my pocket?"_

"_No, oh, besides some parry knifes. They're kind of dull." _

_Jason moved to the kitchen and she followed. He started opening drawers till he found knifes but they were all unsuitable._

"_Will this do?" He looked at Elizabeth who'd opened a few drawers herself. She held up an ice pick._

_Jason moved to her and kissed her cheek, "I'm so sorry…." He took the pick into his lethal hands regretting her seeing him like this._

"_Jason, please, I'm signed on. I don't care about any of this. You do what you have to do and I will wait for you to come back." She kissed him on the cheek like he'd done to her, "Jerry's just a man. Maybe he acts like a monster, but still just a man. Don't worry about me."_

_Where was her fear he wondered. There wasn't bravado in her tone, just resolve and strength. _

_Elizabeth continued, "What does he want?"_

"_To meet."_

"_Where, when?"_

"_He's here."_

"_Outside?" That shook her a little._

"_He said he was."_

"_Jason this is so creepy. That man is twisted. Be careful."_

_The enforcer started to make for the windows, checking out side for Jerry and any accomplices he might have while shutting the curtains as he passed. Out side seemed desolate._

_He spoke to Elizabeth as she followed him, "The guards will be here soon. Hide and don't come out for anyone but me OK?"_

"_Ok"_

_He sent a quick picture to the guard on his way warning him of danger. _

_Standing at the front door she wanted to embrace him but he wasn't Jason her lover right now, he was working and she didn't want to distract him. He made her heart stop when his eyes suddenly softened for a moment and he bent to kiss her. She took in the wetness of the kiss and placed a hand on his chest. Comforted to feel his steady, calm heartbeat. Elizabeth was determined to stay calm as well._

_Just as he turned the knob, Elizabeth thought of something, "Don't let him get to you if he brings me up. I'm OK. Just remember that, when he plays his games, I'm OK. I'm not afraid."_

_A part of him was studying the first taste of life as a couple living in his dark and twisted world. He didn't want anything to change her or harm her. She trusted him completely and it was good. He needed to know she wouldn't run off and come up with her own plan to counter his._

_Jason left her leaning up against the door looking around for a place to hide. He watched her from the window. Chewing her bottom lip he though Elizabeth looked like she was fighting the urge to go with him. _Stay Elizabeth_, he thought, _please do as I ask so I don't have to worry about you_. As if reading his mind her lithe body slip off to stow away somewhere in the antique beach house._

***

The lean older brother of Jasper Jacks stood on a dune letting the salty wind twist his sand colored curls about his head. The roar of crashing waves drowning out the static in his head. He stayed in view of his car and on the house Morgan would approach from. The firearm he'd brought was firmly in his hand within the pocket of his dark navy pea coat.

Jerry knew all about Elizabeth and Jason. He'd known for some time. Back when he'd been engaged to Bobby Spencer he'd been on the periphery of their budding friendship. It was right around the time of his first negotiations with the FBI.

Imagining life as a slab of wood, Jerry saw himself as the sharp edge of a jigsaw. He sliced through life cutting out such convoluted pieces that no one could put the puzzle together. Not even all the organizations he'd worked for could keep track of Jerry Jacks, a.k.a. Mr. Craig, a.k.a. Mr. Moreau, and so on. None of the power bases he'd done work for (or against) was sure if they could kill him for fear of their precious secrets getting out.

Jerry traded in love for a life lived without lines. At least he was alive and not behind bars. He liked to think he catered only to himself but the fact was Jerry sold his soul along time ago. The truth was Jerry lived in a prison of his own making where he played the roles of both jailer and prisoner.

He almost didn't recognize Jason when the enforcer stepped on to the porch. Was he wearing blue? Where was his jacket? Jerry checked his watch noting he didn't have long. When he looked up a mere four seconds later the enforcer had closed much of the distance between them. Breaking into a jog, the wet sand didn't seem to slow the mob boss in the least.

"That's close enough," Jerry announced keeping the barely winded Jason Morgan out of arms reach.

"What do you want Jerry?" his voice competing with the wind.

"Did you know, out there," gesturing towards the Pacific Ocean, "is a plastic island? Seriously. It's reported to be the size of Texas. All the plastic flotsam and jetsam end up there, in the doldrums. Amazing what we waste, isn't? Enough plastic to cover the grand state of Texas."

"Tell me why we are here."

"Good, happy to get straight to it. I don't have long before my hosts will come looking for me anyway. See I slipped away, like a ghost." Jerry smiled at his reference to being a dead man walking. "This is for my brother, you see, and his darling wife, who I believe is also someone dear to you?"

Jason made no acknowledgment. He was focused on Jerry's eyes and the gun in his pocket.

"I need you to look after my brother and his family. I would if I could, but my hosts would disapprove of me showing my face in Port Charles at this juncture."

"I'll bring a message to your brother if you tell me how you knew I was here."

"I'm afraid I won't have time for questions. I need you to listen. Don't trust the FBI." Jason's tiny curl of his lips did not go unnoticed by Jerry, "They are using you but not for what you think. I need you to NOT get in their way or it could be disastrous for the people of Port Charles. And if you don't think you can do that, can you send Carly, Jax and Morgan away?"

"What is supposed to happen? Can I stop it?"

"No, I'm afraid even Port Charles' dark hero can not stop this one. It's easiest if you simply do as I say. Stay out of the FBI's way. As a gesture of honor I will give you one more piece of advice. With the obvious exception of Carly, don't turn your back on _any _of the women in your life be they friend or foe… Or lover."

Jason gave the minuscule hint of awareness as a red dot on Jerry's forehead suddenly appeared. The lazar scope of the returning guard trained his gun barrel down on the psychopath. Should he give the OK? Was Elizabeth safe?

"Please ask your man to kindly lower his weapon."

Both men stood his ground unflinching. They each had a nagging instinct to live but neither was afraid of death.

"You should know, sweet Baby's Breath Elizabeth is my guest right now. I can be a good host and let her go when I am safely out of range or you can signal to your man to kill me, and your lover right now. It's your choice Mr. Morgan." The Aussie turned to go, the dot following him. Jason stood still as an Oak. He didn't believe Jerry had Elizabeth, he was pretty sure Jerry came alone, but he wasn't positive. He wanted two things equally: to kill Jerry and to run back to the house for Elizabeth.

Jerry turned back to add, "Jason, love is a rare thing unlike plastic. Don't waste it. The fact that you still believe in it, gives an old man like me hope. Elizabeth is something special… Believe me, you and I aren't the only ones to take notice lately. Don't let her out of your sight."

He wouldn't call Jerry's bluff today. With lightening speed Jason signaled for the guard to retreat pointing at the house and took off running. He lost track of Jerry Jacks immediately. He had to get to Elizabeth.

When he reached the house the first thing he heard was the guard was calling her name. #2 yelled for her again but went unanswered. The house was too quite.

"Elizabeth?" Jason yelled. "Elizabeth!"

The two men both heard a rustling sound come from the kitchen. Jason reached it just in time to see Elizabeth crawl out from cupboards under the sink. She held a can of Raid with her finger on the trigger. The guard chuckled to himself. Jason smiled proudly rushing to her side.

As he helped her up he took Elizabeth in his arms. They held on to each other in a way that made the guard feel like he was intruding so he backed away. Before he was completely out of the room Jason told him to take Elizabeth's bags to the car, she was going with him on the jet. Jason wasn't about to let her out of his sight heeding Jerry's only piece of advice that made any sense.

"Thank you. Thanks for doing as I asked." He said as he rocked her.

"Jason, what did Jerry want?"

"I don't know really. He's afraid for his brother but I don't know why."

"Did he threaten you? How did he know we were here?"

"He didn't threaten me, not really. I don't know how he knew…" His concern for Elizabeth fading now she was in his arms. Going back to his conversation with Jerry, Jason's thoughts drifted. What was he up to? The puzzle kept getting more and more pieces with no clearer picture. Was he kidding himself that he could keep his family safe?

"Don't do this." Liz pulled away from Jason. "Look me in the eyes Jason."

He pulled his thoughts back to her and looked into her sincere cerulean eyes.

"Jason don't start wondering if you can keep us safe. You can't, nothing is 100% guaranteed safe, not even the expiration date on milk. You have to fight for us. Fight Jason." She pulled herself back into his embrace. She wasn't even sure if he heard her.

***

The lovers barely spoke on the drive to the small airfield. They barley let go of each other for longer than five seconds either.

Once on board the small plane Elizabeth found the catering to be surprisingly appetizing. She made sure Jason ate too. It was her first time on a jet. The fantasies were all under more romantic circumstances of course. One's where she imagined The Prince courting her while she played coy as the winged carriage sailed over the clouds surrounded by stars.

The clouds below and the starry sky were the only things to come true. She was with her Knight but he was distancing himself from her. Jason only concerned himself with her comfort. He'd held her hand, asked if she needed anything, but nothing more substantive.

What else she could say to him? Fear was their enemy yet Jason was supposed to be the fearless one. He always said it wouldn't work if _she_ were scared, but what about him? Wasn't it time for him to fight for his family?

She wouldn't go against Jason, but she wouldn't stop fighting for him even if it was a one sided battle. How was she supposed to walk away from what they had? How could she continue to let the most amazing man stay away from a child he loved more than life?

Just one more night together would have helped. She wanted Jason to get used to her being there for him more than just one night. But there wasn't time. And then there was the call from Jerry Jacks.

They'd reached cruising altitude when Jason noticed her shiver. He beckoned for her to sit next to him. Though she was frustrated, Elizabeth curled up next to her lover placing her head on his lap. She quivered again remembering their last time together...

* * *

"_I'll get something to eat along the way. Unless you want to order pizza?" She shook her head. "Mind if I take a shower?" Jason asked._

"_Of course not." She let him stand while she wrapped the western shirt around her._

_It was hard for her to watch him walk out of the room. She could feel a hint of desperation nipping at her. Feeling empty inside was more painful than childbirth, more painful than a broken heart and being without Jason made her feel empty inside. _

_Allowing him to go upstairs to shower was the decent thing to do but she couldn't stay away. Elizabeth restrained herself as long as she could before following his footsteps._

"_Jason?"_

_He heard the soft knock on the bathroom doorframe. Opening the shower door Jason saw a demure Elizabeth. His expression looked as if he'd suddenly realized he'd been waiting for her and wondered why she'd taken so long. Dropping the western shirt she felt the steam wrapped her translucent skin like vapor gauze._

_As the water splashed off his solid frame it gave Elizabeth the sense of movement though Jason's tan bare body stood rigid. His smile invited her in, if she dared. His eyes told her he would ravish her slender frame making her beg for him. One step forward would put her at his mercy…

* * *

_

Elizabeth shook her head realizing she was at his mercy again. This time she was begging Jason to fight for them. Jason removed his hand thinking she wanted him to stop stroking her hair. She hoped he'd choose her and the boys this time. She would willingly die for their family, but would he let her? Reaching blindly for his hand she found it. Instinctively drawing it down, she placed his warm palm over her belly. A knowing came over her. That feeling again, a sense of their family expanding by one...

* * *

…_Elizabeth took two steps towards the shower and paused. He watched her bite on her bottom lip as water splashed on to the floor. He was hungry all right, starved as a matter of fact, but for her. Before Jason seemed aware of what his feet were doing he'd stepped out of the shower, water cascading down his muscled body to create a river on the tiled floor. He took her in his arms aggressively and wreaked havoc on her neck. He growled 'I love you's' into her ear as he pulled them both back into the shower like a wild animal with his prey. Her nails dug into his arms. _

"_Jason…" she whimpered as the divine begging had begun._

_

* * *

_

_continued......  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Though it is my duty to state this a not-for-profit story based on characters not my own... it's lie... I profit greatly from being able to set history straight! LOL This is how it would have gone if I were head writer... As I mentioned before, we are expanding the story.. I have to set up several players so bear with me. Hopefully we made the set up entertaining so you are drawn into the drama!!

_THANKS_ go out to all the lovelies that take the time to write a review! Every favorable one is like a paycheck....and you have all made us RICH! Drinks on me when we finally meet!

**TS** titled this chapter... enjoy!

* * *

**ALWAYS**

_"Would You Die for Love"_

The Port Charles Police Department was humming. No one had a clue its most lethal killer was 3,000 miles away at that moment.

"_I wonder if Sam'll have time to hook up after Liz gets the kids?"_ The junior detective thought to himself. He propped his feet up on the desk toppling a stack of incomplete reports onto partner's side of the desk.

"Oops, sorry buddy." But Lucky didn't lift a finger to gather them back to their proper spot. Detective Cruz Rodriguez just looked up from his report with a glare. He was used to Spencer's moments of ineptitude.

Folding his strong arms behind his head, Lucky Spencer closed his baby-blues.

The boys would be gone tonight. He was going to miss them, but frankly he preferred visiting to housing them. Thank goodness his younger sister LuLu agreed to spend her nights there watching the boys just in case he had any late nights. _Late nights_ _with his girlfriend Sam_, Lucky smirked giving his otherwise wholesome college-boy good looks a sinister undertone.

Lucky and Liz had been over romantically for some time but watching her and Jason's secret affair implode was so poetically justified it had him thinking about his ex-wife again. Maybe there was a door opening there again, if he wanted to walk through it?

Lucky had been encouraging her to stay away from Jason ever since Jake's kidnapping. Morgan didn't deserve Elizabeth. He never did. Jason didn't deserve his son either. Everyone thought Lucky was Jake's father, and Lucky was determined to keep it that way.

Despising Jason Morgan had become a staple in Spencer's life. Morgan denied Lucky of all his pleasures. Jason stole the hero role he'd had with his ex-wife as if it were destiny. Eventually Jason thieved Liz all together. Then, when Lucky became a cop, Jason denied him the simple pleasure of an arrest that would stick.

Detective Spencer relished arresting people. Controlling someone satisfied something deep in his core. Despite his father's disappointment, Lucky felt being a cop was still in line with the family motto. He wasn't arresting corporate criminals or con artists—he was going after rapists and murderers; murderers like Jason Morgan. Growing up a Spencer he learned hurting someone physically was wrong, but stealing his or her money was perfectly fine. It left Lucky a little confused about right and wrong.

Cruz pushed the paperwork back onto his partner's side of the desk disturbing his sneaker-clad foot. Lucky knew it would irritate him if he kept his eyes closed, so he did, and tried not to smile. He heard his partner stomp off. Good, more time for daydreaming….

How long could they make it with a mini-Jason running around the house constantly reminding her of_ him_? How long before everyone saw it? Jake looked nothing like a Spencer. Would Liz end up leaving him again for Jason?

Then there was Sam. She made Lucky feel like a man, but she also made him feel like his father's son. That wasn't a good thing (though it felt good). He didn't want to be like the infamous Luke Spencer in any way. Lucky wanted to be a Good Guy.

The detective couldn't deny he'd found something familiar in Sam that was strangely comforting. She was a decent con artist. He had enough experience with grifters to know when she was lying to him but Sam was still slippery and that made her too hard to control. He just wanted to be someone's hero again and Sam was too busy trying to be her own hero. If nothing else, he would be Jake's hero.

Cruz came back and slapped Spencer's feet off the desk. "Feds are here asshole."

"Fuck you RODriguez. You need a woman. I might have one to spare soon."

Cruz had no idea what he meant, but he knew his partner was being an asshole, so he told him so. "Ass wipe."

Lucky shifted his eyes from Cruz to see two Federal flunkies walking towards him. One was rather young, dark completed, dark hair, dark eyes and too handsome for Spencer's ego to ignore. He didn't like competition. The other was older and he recognized him as the lead agent over at the Federal Bureau of Investigation, agent Thomas Raynor. The senior of the two wasn't bad looking either but Lucky had youth over him.

Cruz's thoughts were on a completely different track. He was observing how cocky the younger one carried his fit frame. He didn't dress like an agent either. He had on a black denim jacket, jeans, tee shirt, lace-up Converse- in fact, he was all in black, even the laces on his sneakers. There wasn't a stitch of color on the boy. Something about the kid reminded Cruz of Corinthos.

The leisure suited Raynor seemed to be having difficulty making eye contact with anyone. Perhaps it was because every detective in the joint was suddenly focused on his or her paperwork. No one wanted to be the sucker caught talking to the Feds.

Lucky's stare, however, brought the two agents right to their desk.

"Gentlemen," Raynor said nodding to both detectives as he held out his hand to Lucky, "I'm Agent Raynor of the FBI. Wonder if I can have a word with your chief?"

Lucky noticed how the younger man stood back a step from Raynor with his arms folded in front of him, much like the stance Jason would take when backing up Sonny. He didn't like it.

Not offering his name, Lucky stood taking Raynor's hand, there was a slight battle of grip but Raynor released his hold before Spencer could get too aggressive.

"He's upstairs in a department meeting," Rodriguez inserted when he realized Lucky wasn't going to say anything.

The young one rolled his eyes. He knew how these guys would be and wasn't going to waste time with them.

"Just get us all the files you have on Morgan and Corinthos. We'll be out of your hair in no time. Talking to your boss is just a courtesy anyway," his Brooklyn accent causing the agent to seem even more arrogant.

Raynor shot him a look that was ignored. The junior agent was always so impatient when dealing with the human race. If it weren't for the fact the kid was a natural Raynor wouldn't bother. He had a chip on his shoulder. On the phone with his mother it would dissipate so Raynor knew there was a decent person somewhere inside. He seemed to be looking for a father figure, a role Raynor didn't hesitate to exploit.

"Sure, we'll pull all that together for you. Come back about this time, say, next month?" Lucky told them as he retook his seat.

"Where's your records room? You should get back to your beauty rest any way Detective."

Lucky glared at the agent whose eyes only darkened under Lucky's attempt to intimidate him. Taking a different tact, Spencer put his feet back up on the desk and folded his arms behind his head.

"Fuck these guys," the federal agent said to Raynor, "It's probably in the basement. Let's go." He had no time for self-entitled pricks.

Raynor stopped the kid. He didn't want to strain the already tense relationship between the Feds and the PCPD. He needed them.

"Look, we'll come back later. Oh, and, um," Raynor looked around at all the detectives who were now taking in the scene, "We are looking for extra men, and women, to do some surveillance. If anyone is interested in over-time just let your chief know." What cop didn't need more money? That should ease tensions a little.

As the two agents left, Cruz was relieved Lucky hadn't asked any questions. He was sure the Feds were looking for bodies to spy on Morgan and Corinthos. Spencer failed once already to frame Morgan. He didn't need his partner's obsession with the Crime Lords of PC to find a new resource.

As if the feds were never there Lucky's mind easily drifted back to the issues that mattered to him. Abruptly his feet were knocked clean off his desk again. Why was everyone fucking with him today! In a flash Lucky stood up ready to take on Cruz but came face to face with the department chief instead.

"Sorry Sir." Lucky ached for a case to come up, anything to get him out of the precinct where he wouldn't be monitored so closely.

"Look alive Detective. Commissioner Scorpio is here."

The Commissioner called all the detectives to gather around him. Mac didn't like using the ready room. It was too formal for him; he hated podiums.

"Men," The Aussie-American addressed the officers in his watered down accent. The one female detective rolled her eyes. "The department is getting a great write up from the State of New York for its work on the Russian gang. There are officers among you that deserve commendations but it won't happen if you don't turn in your reports. I know paper work isn't what you signed up for, but, if you haven't figured it out yet, it's the biggest part of the job, so get on it!"

The small lecture over, Lucky stepped up to Mac. Malcolm Scorpio was an old family friend.

"Hey Mac, what's this about over-time with the Feds?"

_Shit_, Cruz thought overhearing the conversation.

Mac hated it when Lucky was so informal around the other detectives.

"Yeah, your chief will be making the announcement. They're doing surveillance on the local crime syndicate here—"

"You mean, Morgan?" cutting off Mac. Sounding too eager, he added, "um, Corinthos and Zacharra?"

"I suppose them too. It's supposed to be clean up work to insure the Russians cleared out. At least that's what they told me. If you're interested, sign up with your department head."

Cruz fumed as Lucky went straight to the queue forming to volunteer for the over time. He was going to have to sign up too, now, to baby sit Lucky Spencer. Lainey was not going to be happy with him.

***

"_A buyer's been selected. Exchange will happen soon. Be ready. Call could come any day. Is your partner here yet?"_

"I'm ready. He'll be on his way. Who's the buyer?" Raynor had answered his phone as he and the other agent left the PCPD. On their way out the cocksure kid showed his dimples pointing to a sign indicating the precinct records room was located in the basement just as he predicted.

"_You don't need to know_." The voice on the other end told him.

"You're right, I don't need to know. _I have to know _or how am I going to be sure I'm passing it to the right person?" _ Idiot_, thought Agent Raynor.

Their car was out front. The kid didn't hesitate taking the drivers seat.

"_I'll make him wear a red carnation."_ _Bureaucratic fuck_, thought the VP of Equinox. The VP just wanted to make sure he was protected when the asset was exchanged for the kind of fortune mankind kills for.

"Just tell me who the buyer is… unless you don't know? Was it a blind auction?"

"_Don't worry about it. You just worry about you're part. And if you keep pressing I'll figure out another way. Got it?"_

"Go ahead find another way. Seems to me, if you don't know who the buyer is then you don't know if it's a set-up or not. In that case, you can get someone else for the job with my blessing."

The driver smiled at Raynor's threat.

"_It's not a set up. We know the buyer. Dealt with them plenty under the last President."_

Raynor figured it was an Eastern Block country trying to jump up a few levels in bio-weapon technology with its purchase.

"Just give me as much lead time as possible."

Honestly he was less concerned with the buyer and more focused on possible hijackings. His agents were picking up chatter meaning the exchange wasn't so secret anymore.

"_When I get the call, you'll be the first person I find."_

_Shit_, Raynor thought as the line went dead. Morgan was his only unresolved issue. The asset was coming to him, ready or not. The kid handled security. His long-time cohort, Earl Bragg, would be the courier. And the ship waiting for it was one of Anthony Zacchara's docked in Morgan's territory. This was going get sketchy. Might be time to engage Plan B.

Raynor looked over to consider the young man seated next to him. He was street-wise having grown up fast in New York's most populist borough. With 2.5 million residences inhabiting just a corner its island meant the kid had to do a lot to make a name for himself. There was plenty of ex-military the lead agent could recruit, Agent Alejandro Lake for example, but they were a dime a dozen. This kid had an edge. He was green in the agency, but fearless and ambitious, so easy for Raynor to ply.

"You need to get to Washington. The exchange is imminent. Can you get Plan B set up from there, or do I need to have someone in Port Charles start it?"

"I can get it started. What are we using for leverage? The girl?" he'd read the dusty files on Sorel; Morgan went crazy looking for her once, why not again?

"Looks like it. No confirmation, but there's a track record. Best option we have. It's either her or that computer kid."

"So which one?"

"I don't know. You're the one with the intuition for these kinds of things, surprise me. I don't need to know the details. Just make sure Jason Morgan has other things on his mind besides business. Give his lieutenant some false leads too. Still not sure if he's a hundred percent on our side or not."

As the men went silent for the rest of the ride back to headquarters, Raynor thought about how much he hated Plan B's. It meant he was nervous. It meant things could go wrong.

***

Just as Spinelli's mind started to drift his cell buzzed. It was dusk. He had work to do at the MW Tower but stayed to admire the city at twilight from the pent house deck. Reflecting on the glory of the other night's events still had him glowing. The display said "Winifred" so he answered it.

"Hello, Priestess" he answered using her hacker moniker.

"_Greeting Jackal, where are you? Jude's at your place with your order."_

"Oh, um..." He'd forgotten about the delivery. James was at the pent house with Cody. He left them taking meetings. Diane had stopped by. Bernie was on his way. They were trying to keep a steady stream of the inducted going in and out of the apartment. The Harbor View Tower lobby guards had a list of approved guests and Jude would not be on it.

"_What do you want me to do with it?"_

"The Jackal can be back in 45 minutes if the transportation gods delay the #2 bus till I get downstairs."

"_You're going by bus? Unacceptable. I'll have Jude drop it off."_

Spin gave the address to the MW Tower and settled back in to his musings. He spent almost the whole night hanging with Maxie. She sat so close to him in the SUV… yes, Jason's tyrannosaurus rex sized knee had pushed her up against him, but it was still glorious!

Stone Cold would be back in a matter of hours. He should go back to his tiresomely pink room and await his master's arrival anyway. Maybe Jude would give him a ride and they could hang out?

His mind unable to stay practical for too long, Spinelli closed his eyes and started sidestepping across the deck as his rooftop fantasy continued… Jason's and his new home full automated with state of the art electronics. He claps his hands. A full orchestra pipes through the Bowers & Wilkins' speaker system strategically placed throughout the Pent House. He is dashing in his black and white tux while Maxie shimmers in her sequined and feathered gown. Under an audience of stars, the moon shines its spotlight on the couple as Fred (a.k.a. The Jackal) sweeps Ginger (a.k.a. Maxie) off her feet in a twirl that leaves them both dizzy, dizzy in love…

***

The sun had set by the time Samantha McCall got her meeting with Anthony Zacchara. Setting it up turned out easier than Sam originally thought. She was friendly with Maxie, who was roommates with Lucky's sister LuLu, who was dating Anthony's only male heir John "Johnny" Anthony Zacchara.

She didn't have to use any of those people to get to him though. Sam found Johnny on the docks making it seem like she casually bumped in to him. She was surprised at how handsome he was up close. He was younger than her but already hardened by life. She and Johnny had never really talked before. Up close there was something about Johnny's cleft chin, or was it his curvy lips, that appealed to her. Maybe it was the glimmer behind his eyes that softened him ever so subtly?

Sam brought up all the names of the people connecting them putting Johnny at ease. She fit piloting ships and how she was out of work in to the chitchat. The kid hadn't taken the bait right away so Sam laid it on till he did. Because of history Sam couldn't approach Sonny directly, she explained. Sam wanted to talk to Johnny's father instead. Intuiting that Johnny hated Sonny, she let him see that she hated Sonny too.

Eventually he told her to talk to their attorney, someone named Trevor Lansing. His father didn't do the hiring. Batting her eyelashes at the young buck, she even got him to call Lansing so he'd be expecting her. Even better, the meeting was on the family estate.

Once in the Zacchara mansion Sam was told to wait for Lansing. Flashing her cleavage at the guard saying how parched she was got rid of the guard. Once he was off to fetch her an iced tea with lots of lemon the petite con 'accidentally' walked into several rooms before finally finding the study.

Anthony was in his wheel chair staring out at the pruned sticks of his hibernating rose garden. Sam felt almost immediately the old kook could walk and was faking. He had too much muscle tone and was too lean for a pasta-loving Italian confined to a chair.

She took off her jacket so her snug clothing could do their trick. "Hi Anthony," she announced as he slowly swung his chair around. Zacchara didn't seem surprised to see her. Maybe he'd caught her scent when she walked in. She was certainly the most feminine thing in that hard cold room.

Her beauty disarmed him, and the fact her skintight tank and jeans, as she slowly rotated for him, reviled she wasn't packing anything lethal.

Anthony was interested in everything she had to say. Three seconds after mentioning Jason having a weakness, the old man had rolled over to the double doors and locked them.

She knew he'd like a story about a woman scorned so she gave him double servings about how Jason broke her heart and she wanted him to pay. "Women are evil", he told her.

Anthony eyeballed her chest talking arrogantly about how he already knew Morgan's weakness and was exploiting it. Samantha laughed at him causing Zacchara to suddenly turn on her. For a moment she thought she might be thrown out before having a chance to get into full swing. Recovering nicely with a gamble Sam pointed out that Sonny wasn't Jason's soft spot.

No one else had suspected his plan to get Sonny and Jason to turn on each other, except his inner circle (Lansing and the children). Anthony sent Corinthos flying off the deep end pitting the former business partners against each other. Then presented Sonny with the position of head of the Zacchara Organization. He bet Sonny and Jason would eliminate each other before Christmas. Well, Christmas had passed. The cheeky brunette picked up on his plan.

Giving Sam a reprieve, he let her state her proposition. Would Anthony let Sam work for him? She would act like she was spying on him in order to get Jason to trust and need her again. In return she would tell Anthony what barely anyone knew: who made Jason Morgan vulnerable. If Zacchara took care of that person, she would lead Jason to a trap of Anthony's design. She would help him break the unbreakable.

Sam anticipated Anthony wanting to think about it, do some research on her, but, much like herself, he went with his gut and accepted. It was good she didn't have to wait, but bad to see he was so impulsive. Regardless Sam was excited. She could tell Jason tonight she was in with the Z's as long as Anthony agreed to some terms.

Bracing herself for the catch he wouldn't like, "I know you want to take Jason all the way out, but I'm only willing to help you take him out of the game. He lives. When Jason is broken I will rescue him and take him away from Port Charles. He won't be able to live here anymore if you do your part. Then all that is his can be yours Anthony. Deal?"

During the whole exchange neither had shifted from their spot. After hearing her conditions though, he started to roll around and ranting like a spoiled child. _He wanted Jason Morgan dead__!_

Tiring of his fit he asked, "How do I know Mr. Morgan won't seek revenge?"

"Frame someone else. Come on Anthony, this isn't new for you."

Zacchara stewed but eventually relented when Sam didn't budge.

"Can Corinthos die?" he asked in a pout.

Sam nodded. He could kill Sonny eight ways to Sunday for all she cared.

"Deal." he told her and insisted shaking hands on it.

He started a diatribe about how women weren't trust worthy but cut his own words short, "Hell, I'm not trustworthy," he laughed, "…but we both get what we want if this works. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, we're partners now."

"Is Morgan really worth it?"

"Yes, to me he is."

"Love will kill you, you know." It was a statement, not a question.

"No, Anthony, greed will kill you. If you have love you don't need the whole pot of gold." Winking at him, "Half should do quit nicely."

He laughed, thinking to him self _she's cute, dumb, but cute_, "Do you trust me enough to tell me now, or do I have to wait?"

Their handshake informed each other more about the other than any words could. Neither manipulator's palms were sweaty or clammy in the least. Their grip squeezed the other without any hesitation or hint of frailty.

"His weakness is Elizabeth Webber and she is unguarded." Her true strength in the deal was being Anthony's' insider, his leash on Jason to lead him to a trap. She'd given up the bait, not the fish.

Anthony turned his lips into a crooked smile just before he threw his head back irrupting into a fit of evil laughter. Ending it as quickly as it started, the wheelchair bound man settling into a wicked grin. He dismissed a startled Sam with a number to call in the morning to get her first ship assignment.

Off to tell Jason, Sam heard muttering from the old man as he rolled to face the barren rose garden again. Just a few words were clear causing a chill to run up her spine.

"…_would you die for love_…"

***

So he hadn't dreamt that after all. Anthony Zacharra suffered from mental lapses. Turned out most were medically induced. Actually, more like medically prolonged. But it wasn't a dream… "Would you die for love?"

Before he had control over his mind Anthony had terrorized a Black and White Ball on the Cassidine Island. It was all a blur. He'd had flashbacks and had heard stories about what he'd done. One flashback was real, he now knew.

_A grieving angel in a skintight gown sprinkled with fairy dust._ Every time he'd crossed paths with Nurse Elizabeth Webber at General Hospital, that image conjured in his mind. Then he'd see his aged and rough hands on her flawless skin. He'd think this is a dream, no skin is this perfect. Next flash would be of her on the edge of a parapet. He wanted to see if the angel could fly when Jason Morgan appeared out of now where. Sometimes in the flash Morgan held a sword, others it was big shiny gun. Now that he knew the flashes were real Anthony was sure it was the latter.

He asked Morgan to choose who had the wings to fly and in a flicker he saw love in Jason's stone cold eyes. What kind of killer would drop his weapon and lay out his life for a woman? Morgan was the crazy one, not Anthony. He remembered asking the knight with shiny arms, _would you die for love_? Morgan answered by laying his steel down and hoisting himself up on the edge of the parapet. He took the angel's hand. The next memory Anthony had was the feeling of his body in flight while stars exploded rapid fire with a pop, pop, pop before everything went black.

_I should have known all along_, Anthony thought. _What a fool I've been_.

***

Their landing was smooth contradicting the chaos of the lovers' departure. Jerry's meeting with Jason had caused their united front to veer off course. No matter how Elizabeth tried to make him see she was still better off with him, Jason wasn't quite there yet. She'd already agreed to stay away from him and play Lake till Jason's plan had run its course. _Between Timing and Choice was Hope_, she reminded herself.

Cars were waiting on the airfield already. One, she was sure, would be the vehicle to take her away from Jason. Elizabeth watched out the portal as the jet came to a complete stop. She only recognized Cody, though they'd never been introduced. Jason was rubbing her shoulder wishing she would turn around and look at him.

"Elizabeth..." his voice trailed off. There wasn't anything to say but he needed to see her eyes. Telling her what he wanted and telling her what he planned to do were two different things and she'd heard it all before. _Damn it! _He'd flown across the country to warn her, to protect Jake, to solicit her help but NOT to get back together with her. Especially not to give either of them false hope.

Finally she turned her tiny frame to him. He was so grateful. In a sad voice Elizabeth told him, "I'll look for you on my porch." She cupped his jaw, "Maybe one of these nights you'll be there." And released him as she rose.

Right to his heart she aimed and hit it dead on. Her eyes were kind and dry, yet his were filling. He turned away. He was doing the right thing so why did he feel so guilty?

"Will someone contact me for an update on Alli? Who do I, how do I contact someone if I think I have information to pass on?"

Showing her his eyes again, "I don't want you spying on him Elizabeth. I don't want you taking any risk, that's not what I asked. Just..."

"I know, don't out Jake's daddy. Just act like you mean nothing anything to us." Jake's mommy graced Jason with a heavy smile. "I suppose I can just tell one of the guards to have you call me? "

The pilots came out and opened the door. "Hope you folks had a pleasant flight, it was a joy having you onboard."

Ever the gracious one Elizabeth plastered on a bubbly smile and gushed about how smooth the flight was. She moved to the door and took the co-pilot's hand as he eased her on to the jet stairs. Jason marveled at her way with people and her ability to put them at ease.

The ground crew had already removed Elizabeth's and the crew's luggage from the aft and laid it out for them. Fran was placing her's into the back of a smaller SUV. He would drive Elizabeth to get her car then follow her to get the boys. Fran would stay with her the whole night.

Between the guards, the ground crew and the pilots, there were too many people for a public display of affection. Instead Elizabeth walked down the jet stairs, across the tarmac and right into the back seat of the truck with her bags in it. Fran went to close the door but before he could Elizabeth stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth," giving Fran a true smile.

Griping the railing Jason watched from the bottom of the stairs. She hadn't even looked back at him, but he didn't deserve anything from her so it was OK. The normally static Fran seemed more animated when he hesitated but extended his hand to meet Elizabeth's and gently shook it. Jason could see her smile and touch were coloring Fran's usually monotone exterior.

"What's your name," she asked innocently.

There was a brief pause before he answered, "Francesco ma'am." She released his hand and he closed the door. Walking around the car he snuck a peek at Jason who was grinning. He mouthed a silent "_fuck you_" to him.

_If Jason thinks she's getting to me, then he should take a look at himself_, thought Fran, _his knuckles are turning white from holding that rail so tight!_ He knew Jason was battling the desire to go after her.

Once seated in the driver's position Fran adjusted the mirror and caught Liz's eye looking back at him. She continued, "I think we are going to be friends Francesco."

After a moment, "I'd like that Ms. Webb- Ms. Eliz- Elizabeth." the rearview mirror exposed his slight blush. She smiled wider.

Jason held his position. It wasn't till the SUV was out of sight that he finally released the railing that tethered him.

* * *

_continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews! I've noticed smut gets most of the attention LOL but I hope the story is grabbing too. It's odd spending summer nights on this little project for no reward except exploring the Land o' Liason, and your kind words of course! Have you noticed, by the way, that we are back to the originating question, How do you see them getting back together? You don't think Jason can stay away from Elizabeth do you??? ;)

* * *

**ALWAYS**

_"Good Tipper"_

Spin went down to escort the visitor up to the penthouse now that the elevators were locked beyond a certain floor. Without the current pass code there was no access to the upper five floors. The top floor and the penthouse went even a step further requiring a retina scan. Spin proudly completed the installation this visit to the tower.

"Why'd you leave me hangin' like an idiot at Harbor View?" Jude asked, backhanding Spin's shoulder playfully. "I felt like one of the great unwashed."

Having removed the bomber jacket and scarf, to any bystander, Jude appeared to be your average skinny skater boy in long shorts, vans, oversized layered tee shirts, and beanie. Thinner than Spin and just a few inches shorter, Jude still came across like the tougher of the two.

"My sincerest apologies. I came here to view the twilight and observe the completion of our newest security upgrade."

Having stepped into the elevator Spin excitedly displayed the retina-scanning device Vanna White style, "It's nearly a replica of Pathfinder's truth-sayer beam."

Jude gave a look of doubt.

"No really, do as The Jackal. Imagine it a thousand times the size," expanding his arms wide, "OR imagine Pathfinder is this big," holding two fingers a half-inch apart. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Spin entered the code and let the lazar scan his wide orb. A thin red vertical line of light passed over his eye momentarily blinded Spin. "See?" Embarrassed, he fumbled around for the elevator buttons.

"If only you could. Dude. What floor?"

"Pent House." Spin blinked rapidly to regain focus.

"I don't think those things are suppose to do anything to your vision."

"The Jackal seems to be particularly sensitive to lazars being shone directly in his sacred place of seeing."

Jude laughed. Spin's vision returned as the elevator climbed to the top. They dropped his new toys outside the doors. Preventing them from closing, Spinelli offered a tour of the grand penthouse.

"Sure," his friend accepted enthusiastically, "I live in a warehouse. Of course I want to see it."

Jude wasn't Winfred's younger brother, but her younger sister. Exiting the elevator Spin watched Jude stride in to the vast empty home in awe. The giddy exuberance Jude showed was one of the few things that gave her away.

Her short-cropped brown hair furthered people's assumption she was a boy but looking into her delicate hazel, green and gold flecked eyes betrayed her. Once someone knew the real gender they became keenly aware of her young breast and shapely hips as well. Despite Jude trying to conceal them, they were there.

Spin and Jude got on great from the moment they met through her father. Winifred, being such a big Jackal fan, made him a little uncomfortable. Even though he was flattered by her adoration, he couldn't take the intensity of her lovesick eyes. He hoped he didn't make Maxie feel that way!

The younger sibling was a different situation. She was equally versed in gaming and computer manipulation but her lack of femininity made The Jackal more at ease. As a personal request he'd ask Jude to handle all further transactions.

They both leaned over the barrier edge of the deck and spit. Watching their bubbly wad of saliva pulled down by gravity till merely a speck. They laughed, happy to be dorks.

"May the Jackal impose and petition a ride from the Fair Jude back to Casa de Stone Cold?"

"No problem. Do you have to keep calling me _Fair_ Jude though?"

"Does it offend the Fair Jude?"

"No, it doesn't offend… I'm just not _fair_."

"In the Jackal's eyes you are. Alas the Jackal is surrounded, it would seem, by the most bewitching of the feminine species almost daily. But you and the Fairest Maximista are the only ones not drawn like a moth to the stone cold flame of my Master. In deed you are my friend."

"Yes I am Spin. So a ride you shall have. Wanna grab a pizza and hang out?" as she made her suggestion Jude pulled out a disc. Hand written on it was the name of the yet to be released game _Pathfinder Quest: Return to Star Wind D'oer_.

Stuttering, he just stared at the disc. Spinelli had been far too busy of late to hack his own copy of the game.

"Here," handing him the silver treasure, "this copy's for you." She drew his eye to the flashdrive attached to her chain wallet. "I have mine."

***

Within forty-five minutes Jude and Spinelli had crossed town on her sporty scooter only stopping once to pick up a pizza with the works. Spin opened the door to the Casa hesitantly, leaving Jude out side holding the pizza.

"Greetings, is all clear for The Jackal's return? I've brought a guest?"

Cody came around the corner holding a sandwich. Good, Spinelli thought, he won't try to steal our Italian style pie!

Between bites, "Spinelli. Yeah Jimmy left with Bernie. Jason should be back soon so the charade is pretty much over. Where's your guest?"

'In the hall."

"Is it Maxie?"

"No. Will you be staying long?" Put off a little by the manly-man inquiring after _his_ girl.

"Why, am I in your way?" he laughed. "Um, just here till I hear the jet is in range. Bring your guest in."

Irritated that a visitor was instructing him in his own abode he opened the door. The Jackal beckoned Jude in. Cody snickered to himself. The way the kid was acting he thought he had invited a girl over.

"Cody, this is the Fair Jude. Fair Jude, this is Cody."

Unable to shake hands because of the pie she held, Jude offered, "What's up Dude. Nice hair."

Cody rolled his eyes ogling the pizza but before he could say anything the kids ran upstairs. He thought_, I'd slug him if he called me Fair_….

***

Assembling the vehicles and appropriate guards took little time. Cody excelled at preplanning. Not long after Spinelli and Jude went upstairs, Cody got the call from his contact at the airfield. First he sent the decoy SUV's from the Harbor View parking garage following shortly after unnoticed. He cruised out on to the tarmac just as wheels touched down.

Quickly and efficiently Jason's men offloaded the aircraft while Cody took care of the pilots. His boss had decided to keep them on retainer so Cody presented them with Diane's business card and told them to make an appointment if they were interested.

Once the two men were locked up in the SUV Cody nodded to Pet to get them in motion. 'Pet' was short for Petunia. Neither of her monikers, in ten years, felt comfortable forming in Jason's mouth. Instead he acknowledged the stocky forty-something driver with eye contact and a tip of his head. She was of the few Jason would allow within earshot when talking business.

Cody whipped out his PDA and went straight to it. He didn't ask how Jason's trip went at first. Webber had returned with him and that was proof enough Elizabeth agreed to go along with their plan. He scrolled through his encrypted notes and addressed each issue. There were several including reports from the men monitoring Zacchara's ships, warehouse issues and chatter about something big going down in DC.

The fact that they were hearing about a DC event in Port Charles, both men agreed, meant some of the players were in town. Before Jason could ask for one, Cody informed him he had already put a special task force together to get specifics.

Money seemed limitless so he wasn't surprised Morgan didn't balk at hiring more soldiers and paying off informants. Any contingency Cody could think up Jason seemed to be able to support. The mob boss couldn't just be making money from underworld dealings. In some places organized crime was actually starting to hold up liquor stores. Mobs were going broke in this economy. It wouldn't surprise him if Morgan made the bulk of his money legitimately. Whatever the source, Jason's generosity kept his men and women well fortified and loyal.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Petunia interrupted, "straight home Mr. Morgan?"

Jason dropped his eyes and shook his head.

"No? Where to then Sir?"

It frustrated Jason when she didn't call him by his first. "No, straight home is fine… And don't call me Sir."

"Yes, Mr. Morgan."

"Not that either. Call me Jason… for the millionth time."

They stared each other down in the rearview mirror.

Finally she spoke, slowly, "Not until you call me Pet. _Sir_." She couldn't help her grin. This battle was ancient and on going.

Cody felt like Jason was getting back to normal. He hoped the incident in Northern California with the guards was behind them.

"There's one other thing. Our desk sergeant at the metro precinct said Raynor stopped by to get files on you and Corinthos, though they left empty handed..."

"But they have everything on us, don't they?"

"Yeah, everything for the last couple of years. They must want to go way back in your records. They're hunting for something"

_They were searching for a way to bring him to his knees_, Jason thought. "It's starting to feel personal," he said aloud.

"He also told us they are using the PCPD to monitor us too now. Someone is putting real money behind getting Sonny and Z. I don't know if this is anything, but he had a kid with him. Our guys said he looked more like a criminal than an agent. He overheard Raynor on the phone say something about 'a buyer' too."

"He's up to something, and it's got nothing to do with the law or me. You still have a tail on him right?"

Cody nodded yes.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. His mind was with business but his body was overly relaxed. He spent everything he had on Elizabeth in the last twenty-four hours. The last ounces of energy he had were used to restrain him from going after her.

Sighing Jason wondered if he should bring up Jerry Jacks to Cody but decided against it. He would talk to Spinelli about it. There was still so little sense to be made from it.

Noticing Morgan's thoughts start to drift, Cody attempted to be friendly and put work aside for a moment. He'd watched Morgan follow her every step off the plane but she never turned to acknowledge him. Something was going on between the two but it didn't feel like anger.

"Elizabeth looked good."

Jason gave Cody a sideways look. He wasn't perturbed by his comment about Elizabeth; the look came across more like a nod of agreement. Leaning his massive shoulder against the door, the mob boss stared out the window.

"I take it she will help us out?"

Speaking into the bullet proof glass, "All I want her to do is act normal around him. If she tries to pass on information about Lake I want you to discourage her, OK?"

"OK."

Jason stared at his hands. Cody wished he knew how to unlock the man's thoughts. He hoped Jason would at least open up to the computer geek.

***

Both warriors sat in silence for the rest of the ride. They were nearly to the old Tower when the car's SAT phone rang. It was kind of a hot-line of sorts so Cody answered right away as Jason observed.

"Whoa, slow down kid!" He looked at Jason with a cocked eyebrow, "Speak English please…."

After some "Uh huh's" Cody hung up.

"Jason, that was Spinelli. Um, it would seam Sam just stopped by the penthouse and Spinelli thinks she will be waiting outside."

"So…"

"Apparently she's not waiting for you… He thinks she will be waiting to see who comes out…"

***

"What Spinelli?" Jason was stern. It was obvious the kid started something that got out of his control. He leaned against the pool table folding his arms over his rigid abdomen. The apartment felt stale after the night he spent in California.

Noticing Jude descending the stairs, Jason stared at the boyish looking girl until a pacing Spin stopped to introduce them.

"Stone Cold, this is my Fair Friend Jude. Fair Jude, meet my master, Stone Cold."

They nodded to each other sizing the other up after having heard so much about one another. Jude took a seat on the steps.

Cody had just come from the kitchen with two open beers. _Why did he call Jude 'Fair"_ again he wondered. Jason accepted a beer from Cody taking a long sustained pull from the frosty bottle.

After a sip from his own lager Cody asked, "You sounded frantic kid. So what gives? You're right, by the way, I checked with security and Sam is still out there. She's sitting in her car. So what's she waiting for?" Cody asked.

"You see, it is not that it is a complicated tale to relay, but The Jackal fears there are some elements to it The Master won't respond well too."

"Just say it," Jason said cueing Spinelli to start his manic pacing again. He'd suffered through Elizabeth leaving him without a sideways glance. He'd come home to learn things were more complicated than when he left. Jerry Jacks was still on his mind. No offence to Sam, but she could wait all night for all he cared at that moment. He just wanted to finish his beer and go to bed.

"You see," Spinelli began, "the Fair Jude is quite the consummate gamer. She challenged The Jackal to see who could reach the heart of the Danji Forest first and retrieve the first key to Pathfinder's map. When who should knock on Stone Cold's door?" Pausing for them to answer…

"Samantha?" Cody offered as he stared at Jude… _Why did the geek say '_she_' challenged him?_

Pointing at the winner, "YES, yes, the Fair Samantha! Apparently Stone Cold has not yet changed her status on the approved guest register?" He looked into Jason's eyes for any indication that was an error but found none. "So you see, The Jackal of course let her in. She was seeking an audience with the Master here. I was about to inform her of your absence when she said the guards downstairs informed her you were in, which is what they were instructed to say, of course."

"Get to it Spinelli" Jason knew his roommate well enough to not interrupt but he was feeling punchy.

Trying to speed up, Spin just got all tongue-tied so Jude came to the rescue.

"He told _Fair_ Whoever-She-Is you had a hooker up stairs. Well, he said 'a lady of the night' but I'm pretty sure that means prostitute."

"He what? YOU WHAT!"

Cody started laughing and Jude joined in with a giggle. The giggle threw him. _Could he be a she, _he wondered disbelieving as his eye studied Jude.

"Allow The Jackal to explain! Since Stone Cold hadn't informed Fair Samantha of his travels, I assumed you didn't want her to know, or at the very least The Master wanted to be the one to tell her? So I said you were indeed in, however you'd retired for the evening. Fair Samantha was so excited about something she wanted to tell The Master that the usually privacy respecting maiden started up the stairs!" Spin swallowed, "your Grasshopper panicked saying the one thing he could think of to stop her forward momentum." He hung his head in shame.

"A prostitute? That was the first thing you thought of?" Jason asked dumbfounded.

"I didn't think she believed him," Jude piped in. "I heard what was going on downstairs so I snuck into your room and turned on the shower. II stared making banging noises and moaning." She followed with a sample of sexy cries that left them all feeling awkward coming from the mouth of a boy-girl.

***

After sending the kids back upstairs, Cody took some time to absorb the fact Jude was a young woman.

"Did you know he was a she?" Jason didn't answer, just looked a Cody. "Of course you did. Shit, do I feel like an ass."

Jason went to get them another round of beers. Upon his return, Cody was ready to go over the options as he saw them.

"One, you I can smuggle a ho' up here just so she can walk out but that might take too long. Especially since she saw me drive in. Sam could walk up here again any minute. Two, you could call her up here and tell her the truth."

"I don't want her to know I saw Elizabeth" Jason said remembering Jerry's warning.

"She doesn't have to. We can tell her we snuck you out for a business meeting."

"The fewer people know I was gone the better."

"Here's the thing, if she comes up her and asks you directly, 'did you have a hooker up here', and you look her in the eyes and say 'yes'. Is she going to buy it?"

"No."

"Ok, where are my keys? I'm going trolling."

"WAIT!" Spinelli called out as the two troublemakers bounded down the stairs. In their arms were some sequined thing and a dead animal of sorts. They held up their bounty.

"I do believe a Lady of The Night can walk out of here in short time! Look at the bounty the Fair Long Lost Brenda left behind in the regrettably pink room! Give us a moment and we'll be right back!"

The men were doubtful at whatever the gamers were planning but they waited nonetheless. Ten minutes later Cody and Jason beheld a transformed Jude. She was barefoot to be able to get down the stairs. They sincerely doubted her ability to walk in the high heels she carried looped around her finger.

Atop her head was the dead animal, a long blond wig. Her exposed arms and legs were toned, smooth and silky. The form fitting halter mini dress sparkled with red sequins flashing all the curves Jude tried so hard to hide. It was backless and the front nearly dipped to her navel. She was a knock out!

"Keira Knightley eat your heart out! Right guys?" Jude said teasingly as she spun around.

"Um… you need…a, make up..." The observant Lieutenant shoved his beer in his mouth to hide his gaping. Feeling embarrassed, he regained his composure, "Otherwise, you look OK. Not too trashy. Jason would only pay for high end ass, right boss?"

Jason squeezed the bridge of he nose again as he went for his third beer.

"Make up? Will lipstick do?" Spinelli asked but didn't wait for the answer. He ran upstairs and came directly back with a tube. He read the bottom to Cody, "Red….. Velvet. Is that suitable?"

"That's gloss, not lipstick and where did you get it?" the bald critic wanted to know.

"It belongs to the Fair Maximista." Spin answered innocently wondering how the tough lieutenant knew the difference between gloss and lipstick,

"It'll do." Cody handed it to Jude unable to look her in the eyes. She refused to take it.

"I don't know how to put that stuff on! Spinelli, you do it for me."

Spin took the gloss and removed the brush but the closer he got to his transformed friend the more nervous he got. "Stone Cold, you do it!" Presenting the man in charge with the red gloss.

Rolling his eyes Jason was so exhausted and the beer was editing out any inhibitions he might have had. Taking the tube, Jason re-soaked the brush. Carefully he dressed Jude's fine mouth with a perfect outline in red gloss. Maybe he couldn't color within the lines of a two dimensional picture, but he could color in the lines of a three dimensional one just fine.

Abruptly Jude stood on her toes and kissed Jason's salty neck a few times. Leavening the desired trail of evidence, Jude smiled.

"For believability. Do I need a re-do?" she asked the boys pouting her lips.

All three men were still trying to absorb her transformation. They didn't answer. Jason wiped at his sticky neck.

"Give it to me." She said fed up with their lack of response, "Where's a mirror?" Jude found a place to see her reflection and followed along the lines Jason made. "One last thing gentlemen." Jude held her thin palm out. "Payment."

Shaking their heads with questioning looks.

"Come on guys, what's the going rate? Five hundred an hour?" She asked them teasingly as she spun around to give them another look at their purchase.

Jason was the first to pull out his wallet. He just wanted it over. Finding hundred dollar bills he handed them to her without counting. Cody pitched in another crisp hundred. Spin surprised them all when he extracted a fat money clip from his pocket.

Seeing their astonishment, "One has to be prepared. Maximista loves to shop…" he explained.

Jude refused Spinelli's contribution. "I couldn't take money from you Spin! You get me free of charge."

Her follow up wink made Spinelli suddenly dizzy.

"Thank you gentlemen. It's been a pleasure doing business with you. Ok, I'm ready. Are you ready?" Directing the question to Cody who was giving her a ride.

"Yeah, the garage is bringing up my car to the turnout."

"I'll pick up my scooter tomorrow, OK Spin? Maybe we can play some more?" Jude flashed the green in her fist, "Pizza will be my treat this time."

***

In the elevator Cody watched Jude tucked the bills into where her cleavage should be if she had enough to make cleavage.

"You sure you can walk in those things?"

"Don't know. Figure I can skateboard so my balancing skills can't be too bad." Giving him a big smile, she reached for his shoulder leaning on him for balance. Slipping on the heels she practiced walking in the small elevator. "Ok, not too bad. I only have to make it across the lobby right, Baldy?" laughing at him as she switched up to attempt a hooker strut.

The doors opened. Exiting, Jude's attempt at the sultry strut backfired when she nearly twisted her ankle. Cody held her arm till they reached the front desk then left her to walk unassisted. His SUV waited near the front doors, they didn't have far to go.

He held the vehicle's door open for Jude but she didn't get in right away. He walked to his side of the SUV. Sam was walking up fast. She had a scowl on her face that gave away her anger. Attempting to ignore the couple, Cody said, "Hi Sam." but got no reply.

Suddenly Sam paused aside Jude when the thin woman slipped her long fingers into her cleavage. Counting the money she extracted Jude's glossy lips said something very softly.

Texting to Jason Sam was on her way up, he rushed to hold the lobby door open for Sam.

"Sam, what did she say to you?" Nodding at the prostitute now seated comfortably in the passenger seat.

Pausing briefly the con dropped her brow and rolled her gaze over to Jason's gofer. "Good tipper, I think," she said with distain.

"Oh. Well, that he his. That he is. I got a great Christmas bonus." Cody confirmed containing his laughter till the lobby doors closed behind her.

***

The second Cody and Jude were out the door Spinelli was pulling on Jason's arm.

"Come On!!! Master you must!!!! She won't believe any of it if you aren't wet!!

Jason started to laugh. He was done in. Spinelli had been pulling on the arm that didn't cradle a beer for about five minutes and hadn't gotten Jason's ass one centimeter off the pool table. The beer was loosening him up at least enough to tolerate his friend's instructions.

"Ok, Ok." Jason stood up causing Spin to fall back and let go of his master.

Spin nearly pushed Jason up the stairs. Jason wouldn't let him in his room but solemnly promised to at least stick his head under the sink.

After soaking his head in the shower Jason removed his now wet shirt. Fuck it, he thought and took off the rest of his clothes. He rinsed off quickly in cool water adjusting it making it even colder.

Stepping out from the two-minute rinse refreshed the mob boss wrapped at towel around his waist and opened his bedroom door. He heard Spin downstairs talking to Sam. It was a familiar sound, one he used to live with every day. She was good for Spinelli and was glad they'd remained friends.

Jason's lean body may have been refreshed but no so with his thoughts. He was still sex drunk from his night and day with Elizabeth, beer drunk, tired drunk, love drunk and work drunk. His head full, so full he went downstairs to rescue Spinelli, who was no better at lying than him, in just the towel.

"Hey Sam." He continued walking to the kitchen coming out with two beers.

It was written all over his face, Sam thought. All the tension that usually marked Jason's features these days was gone. He had had sex, a lot of sex. It broke her heart in one way, pissed her off in another. How horny was he? Should she have been more aggressive with him? Maybe this whole time she didn't need Anthony or Karpov, she only needed her body. Though it wasn't like she dressed like a nun! It didn't make sense, but there he was: relaxed.

"Um. Sorry for coming by so late… I, I was here earlier and he said you were, um, busy so I waited…" She reached up and dragged her thumb across his neck when he stood close enough to offered a brew. Looking at the pad of her thumb, "That's a pretty shade."

"It's Red Velvet" Spinelli proudly offered gaining him a scornful look from Jason. Spinelli took it as his cue to run upstairs calling out a goodnight as he did.

"Spinelli isn't too discreet some times. I'm sorry he told you I was with a prostitute." It was true, he was sorry for the lie.

"Um, it's Ok, really, you're a man, you're entitled… And don't be mad at Spinelli, he didn't need to tell me… you were pretty loud up there." She smiled politely.

"Oh. Sorry. I wasn't aware. So is there something urgent you need?"

She couldn't take her eyes off his wet chest or wanting to put her thumb back where she found the smeared gloss.

"I have some good news. But I don't mind waiting till you put some clothes on, if you want. I mean whatever makes you comfortable."

Looking down at his towel, Jason handed her his beer and ran upstairs. He came back down in sweats and a gloriously black crew neck tee fresh out of its package.

They sat on the couch, Sam bringing Jason's beer with her.

"You look good. More relaxed." She laughed and clinked her bottle to his after he took it back.

"I feel good. Tired, but it was worth it."

Her heart sunk a little with the review. Having seen the stack of bills the hooker counted, she must have really been something. If Sam ever saw the lanky blond again, she'd kill her.

Jason did feel good. His mind was drifting back to Elizabeth. He was allowing the memories to take center stage. Wrapped in each other's naked limbs on the overstuffed couch. What did she say to him? Oh, yeah, _I wish you loved me as much as I loved you_. She loved him. She fought so hard for him. She really, really did love him. It wasn't just a conquered infatuation from a lost time. There was no Lucky between them. It was Elizabeth, the mother of his only child, who wanted so desperately to be with him. It was going to harder than ever to stay away from her he was realizing. She would be invading his thoughts and the only sure way to get a reprieve, so he could function, was to spend time with her. One 'Hello' in passing wasn't going to be enough. He would want to feel her from the inside out again and again. His blood pressure started to rise at the thought of it…

"Jason" Sam said concerned while rocking his shoulder.

He looked at her pushing the memories to the back again.

"I lost your for a moment there. Did you hear what I said? I got a job in the Corinthos/Zacchara organization" she flashed her proud smile at him again.

"You what? Why? I'll give you a job if you need one that bad." Jason offered.

"Jason, I did it so I can spy on him for you. I know you need the help. Last time we spoke you said you were trying to get them to take just Anthony and leave Sonny out of it. Did they accept the compromise or are they still pressuring you to give up both of them?"

"They still want it all."

"And they are still threatening to investigate Spinelli if you don't?"

"I'm starting to think there is something else they want entirely."

There was something else she wanted entirely too. Desiring nothing more than to scoot fifteen inches over and curl up under his protective arm, she bit her lip.

"I don't want you to spy on Anthony for me. I have enough informants. The guy is a lunatic. I know you Sam," he stood up, "you're gonna do what you want to do regardless of what I want anyway."

"But you need me, you need my help" she stood to face him.

"I can handle it Sam. This is my problem."

"But a woman can disarm a guy into telling her more than he would another guy."

"I am not saying what you are offering isn't valuable. I just wish you would get back to your life and focus on that. Get out of this life Sam. Your sisters need you. Spinelli needs you."

_You need me Jason, her mind screamed._ "Exactly, I'm not just doing it for you, I'm doing it for Spin too. He's about my only friend…"

Jason tilted his head, "I gotta go to bed Sam." She would do whatever she wanted to. In one way it was admirable but in this case her help would only get in the way.

"I'm so sorry. It was probably stupid of me to come back tonight. I should have just waited till tomorrow... Well today, since it's after midnight, but you know what I mean."

They'd walked and talked their way to the front door and he opened it for her.

"Thanks Sam." But he didn't look her in the eyes. His cell had buzzed so he was reaching for it on the desk.

"Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight" he reciprocated as he pushed a button on his cell. As the door closed on Sam an image of Elizabeth carrying a sleeping Cameron to her car with LuLu right behind her carrying Jake appeared on the screen.

He studied the picture as he shut out the lights and went to his bed. Laying his cell with the image still alit on his nightstand, it gave the room a blue glow. He laid his head on his pillow and shut his eyes. His family was safe, at least for now. As the image timed out and the room went dark and Jason's mind shut off finding the slumber it so desperately desired.

***

Elizabeth tucked the boys into bed. Not even her kisses woke the sleeping angels. Descending the staircase she took in the place she called home. It felt so lackluster as if the colors had all faded while she'd be away. It would feel like home again after a nights rest, she hoped.

Shutting the lights out first, she went to the window to peek out the curtains. All she could see was a still winter's night. As lonely as it appeared, she didn't feel alone. Francesco was out there somewhere watching over them.

"Good night Francesco, thanks for looking out for my boys… Good night Jason. Thanks for not forgetting about us… Oops!" she giggled covering her mouth. She was going to have to get used to the walls having ears and watch what she said even when she was alone!

As the giggle threatening to turn into tears Elizabeth headed upstairs. Not bothering to unpack she dug through the bag till she found what she sought.

Crawling into bed dressed only in Jason's western shirt, sleep took over her body the minute her head in the pillow.

***

Agent Alejandro Lake drove straight from the Port Charles airport to the address written in his notes. He wasn't surprised by the rural neighborhood. The house was bigger than he expected though, at least more house than he thought a single nurse could afford.

Continuing down the lane Lake parked several blocks away under a large canopy tree.

***

Favored guard Francesco Friedricksen followed Webber all the way from Spencer's home to her house. He kept several car lengths between them in traffic but once in her neighborhood it was pointless. Any moving cars on the desolate streets stood out. She turned into her drive.

If he hadn't noticed the car with windows lacking in any kind of condensation, as if a heater had been running, Fran would have gotten out and helped Webber excavate the sleeping boys from the backseat. Instead Fran parked in the driveway two houses down. He got out and went straight to the front door as if he lived there.

The lock was quickly picked so it looked like he was only fumbling with keys. Entering the house Fran quickly padded through the sleeping home of Doctor's Drake and Scorpio exited out the back door.

As quite as a ghost Fran crept up on the car. There was a man inside. Fran extracted his gun and slipped the silencer on it. Blending in with the trunk of a tree the assassin waited concealing his breath.

Lake opened the car door, stood and stretched. He didn't intend to go in but he had a need to see her for some reason. He casually walked up the lane unaware of his tail.

Prepared for any sign of a threat Fran followed the stranger his aim never wavering. Lake stopped when the lights of the house went out. He saw the curtains of the front window shift lightly then fall back into place.

"Good night Lizzie" he offered, a little disappointed he didn't get to see her. Hoping she didn't catch the sight of his breath taking the form of white mist Lake turned around and returned to his car.

Fran didn't put his firearm away till the car was out of sight.

* * *

_continued...._


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry this took so long... it's summer so you have to bare with me!

* * *

**ALWAYS**

"Mice"

Anthony Zacchara was sure he never slept. As clear-eyed as he was going to bed was as clear-eyed as he was six hours later. Only he didn't know where those six hours went. All his dreams and all his nightmares happened when he was awake.

"Joseph!" Anthony bellowed.

A rather large, threatening man in his mid forties entered the study. Even though Corinthos controlled the sum of the organizations soldiers, Anthony maintained a small but seasoned reserve of guards meant only for him. These men had never in the general pool.

"I need you to set something up." While the man waited for more instructions, Anthony rolled his chair over to the mahogany desk taking out pen and paper. He handed his scribbles to Joseph.

After reading the name, "And what is suppose to happen to Miss. Webber?"

"Nothing. Yet. Find out her habits. Very soon she may become our guest. Supposedly she is unguarded but don't take that for granted."

"Who would be protecting her?"

"Jason Morgan"

"Oh." The bulldog said looking at the name again. She was bait. Or she could be revenge, but from his tone she was probably bait. Knowing Anthony, he'd need to find a secluded place to hold her as well. His employer liked to play with the mice he caught before having them killed; for that he would need privacy. "Anything else sir?"

"Are the men in DC in position?" Anthony sniggered to himself and mumbled, "They couldn't hire one of my ship and not expect me to find out what it was for."

"They are. In place, that is Sir."

"Good. That's all for now."

***

Stepping into the Bureau Lake made a beeline for Raynor's office. It was early but the place was already fully staffed.

"Come in"

Lake entered confidently and stood before the seated lead agent.

"Reporting for duty Sir." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You came back early. Any reason for that?"

"Yes. There was nothing else to do."

"Nothing to do, huh? Read your report. Pretty sparse. Nice job on the cell phone plant though. Tell me, did you get the sense at all if we put pressure on her it will motivate Morgan to help us?"

"May I sit?" Lake took the seat Raynor gestured towards. "I definitely feel like there is history."

"We know that already." Raynor was trying to not show his frustration. His timeline was shortening; he needed answers not feelings.

"I mean, strong and recent history. Though I didn't get the feeling she was ever involved with the mob. Bottom line, I think pressure on her would stir the hornets nest, yes sir."

"Good, because we have to be sure. Her ex-husband is a cop you know, and her other ex is the former Acting DA. We have to be careful going after this particular civilian."

"With your permission I'd like to inspect the surveillance teams."

Not happy with the change of topic, "I need you to concentrate on Webber. Make contact with her as soon as you can."

_Dick_, Lake thought, trying to convey the sentiment with a look. Deftly he pulled out his cell and pushed a couple button. She was already on speed dial. He got voice mail, but Raynor would only know that if he read the transcripts.

"Hello. Elizabeth. I get in tomorrow. I have a few business meetings but would love to take you to dinner if you are free. That's great. I'll call tomorrow to figure out a time. Great. I'm looking forward to it too."

He hung up the phone. "Satisfied?"

Raynor just shook his head and went back to his paperwork.

Lake tried a different question, "Where is your side kick?" Raynor continued to ignore him. "Your shadow? He's usually right behind you dressed in black, you know, that guy?" Lake enjoyed teasing him.

Through clenched teeth, "He's on assignment. Which I believe you are as well. You're dismissed Agent Lake." Raynor said driving the tip of his pen into his report puncturing it.

***

The first visitor to the pent house surprised Jason. He opened the door to find Lucky Spenser glaring at him. The officer was fortunate Jason set down his piping hot coffee before answering or he might have had it thrown in his face. Every time the enforcer saw Lucky it reminded him of one of his worst blunders: leaving Lucky and Sam in charge of Elizabeth and her boys safety when the Russians were after them. He should have known Lucky would drop the ball and Sam, despite doing her best, would still need rescuing. Worst, who did that leave to rescue Sam? Elizabeth. Because of Jason's bad choices, Elizabeth was forced to pull a trigger on a man, taking his life. That was permanent. They'd never spoken about it. Some day.

"Sam was here last night. You want to tell me why?" Lucky asked in a wavering voice.

"You're gonna have to ask her Lucky." He blocked the door with his body, not that the detective was trying to gain access.

"She was here twice in the same night," though he knew from stakeout team, he tired to give Morgan a red herring, "…according to the door man."

Jason just stared at the cop. He knew exactly how Lucky knew, and it wouldn't be from one of Morgan's guards. It reminded him Sam's help came with police baggage in the form of Lucky Spencer. _Great, just great_, he thought.

"What? Answer me Morgan. Why was she here?"

"Ask her."

"But I'm asking you!" Lucky took a beat and went for it, "I'm helping to raise your kid. The least you owe me is an answer."

Jason hoped Lucky didn't catch him flinch at the mention of Jake. "She's trying to help me with something."

"Something illegal?"

"If it's any consolation, I asked her not to. But you know Sam. Maybe you can talk her out of it."

"I don't know why I thought this time would be any different. Jason, if anything happens to her, I will come looking for you."

Lucky huffed and left. Jason made to close the door behind him when Spinelli came running in and slipped through.

"Greetings Master! I trust you slept well. Why was The Cleft-Chinned Keeper of the Peace at your door?"

"He was asking about Sam. Look, you are still friendly with her, right? I doubt you have any more influence over Sam, but try to get her to lay off spying on Zacchara if you can."

"The Fair Sam is spying on The Evil Patriarch?"

"She thinks she's helping. That's what she came by to tell me last night." Jason shook out his head, he couldn't let what Sam was doing bog him down. "Never mind about Sam for right now, I have other stuff for you. I need you to get with Cody and see what you can find out about a deal going down in Washington. They've been gathering intel and I want you in on the deciphering. OK?"

"Of course Master. Will the Bald Commando be expecting me?"

"Spinelli… ah, you don't call him that to his face do you?"

"Oh, heavens, no. If the Jackal were to call Stealthman 'The Bald Commando' to his face, it is very possible The Jackal would no longer have one. A face, that is."

"Good." Jason said putting his hand on his ward's shoulder giving it an encouraging squeeze for his self-preserving forethought.

"Do you think what is going on in our nations capitol has something to do with Port Charles?"

"I do, but it's just a feeling I have. Sit down Spinelli. There's something I want to talk to you about."

In deed this was a good day. Spin was enjoying his audience with The Master. Eagerness coupled with concern propelled him to the couch where he waited, hands folded on his lap, for Stone Cold to catch up.

Smiling broadly as Jason sat beside him, "Yes, Master? Is it another trip to Italy you'd like to plan? I have archived all the itineraries from the attempted ill-timed excursion." Patting his trusty laptop still slung over his shoulder.

"No." Though he would prefer that conversation. Jason expelled air from his lungs leaving just enough to whisper. "When I was with Elizabeth we had a visitor. An unexpected one."

Spin waited patiently for Jason to continued.

"Jerry Jacks is alive."

"What! It cannot be so! You told me he was detonated into infinitesimal pieces spread across the harbor like confetti for Poseidon's birthday. The Master is never wrong."

Shaking his head. "I'm never wrong huh? Look, not regretting my choices is not the same as never being wrong. He's alive. I've talked to him."

"What did The Believed To Be Confetti One say?"

"He wants me to look out for his brother and Carly and the boys. He said if I don't intend to stay out of the FBI's way, I should get them out of town."

"Get them out of Port Charles? Did he mention a radius you should vanquish The White Knight and his Royal Family to?"

"No" Jason eyebrows scrunched together. "Why?"

"If The Demented One said how far out of town then we might be able to deduce if the threat is nuclear." Spin answered in all seriousness.

Relaxing his brow but still unsure of Spinelli's imagination, "He said if I get in the Fed's way '_it could be disastrous for the people of Port Charles_.'"

"This is dire indeed Master. What does Stone Cold think he means?"

"I don't know. That's why I wanted to talk to you about it. I haven't mentioned this to any one else. Elizabeth knows. That's it."

Spinelli was flattered beyond measure! "You can trust me Master! We will unite our heads and piece this puzzle together!" He stood to pace. "So should one assume The Formally Departed One wishes you not interfere with the FBI's attempt to get Mr. Sir and the new company he keeps… Is he telling you to cooperate?"

"No, I don't think it has to do with the case Raynor is building. Why would Jerry care if I give up Sonny and Anthony? There's got to be more than one agenda going down. I think Raynor may be the key to all of them."

"Could The Demented One need the Men In Black focused on the Mr. Sir as a distraction?"

"I don't think this is one of Jerry's plots. I think he really was warning me."

"Maybe there is an incendiary devise planted somewhere in our Fair City and The Demented One thinks you will prevent the Federal Bureau of Ill-Timing from getting to it first? Maybe it targets Mr. Sir so he knows you will be going after it? But why would he think only the Men in Black could defuse it? Your bomb disarming skills are legendary and world renowned!"

Jason didn't have the wild imagination Spinelli did, which is exactly why he relied on the guy. The tech geek's mind could go where Jason's couldn't. When something rang true Jason would guide them down that avenue.

"Raynor was over heard talking about a 'buyer,'…" adding another detail for Spin to absorb.

"And Stone Cold does not think he is in the market for a retirement vessel?"

"Maybe he is bringing something through our ports and Jerry doesn't want me to stop it? Can you pull up any surveillance you have on Raynor recently, especially anything with audio. He has a partner too, a young guy I think. If he is on any of the tape I want to see it."

"I'm on it Master!"

Spin gathered himself together. He would meet up with Cody at the warehouse.

"Master?" The Grasshopper's voice was serious; "If The Demented One fears for his brother, I worry we must all be fearful for the ones we love… Should The Jackal away Maxie from Pot Charles?"

"I don't know Spinelli. I don't know. Help me find out."

With that The Grasshopper smiled and nodded a farewell. He would assist The Master as best he could.

***

Elizabeth planed to spend the whole day with the boys. While they ate breakfast she sifted through a decorative bowl on the counter. Miscellaneous items usually found their way from her purse in to it. Eventually finding the business card sought, Elizabeth dialed the number. Cameron ate his cereal watching a smile grow on his mother's face as she talked on the phone.

"OK boys! We are going somewhere special today! Cammy when you're done can you get dressed for me?"

The boy nodded. She noticed how Cam's eyes followed Jake as she picked him up from his highchair.

"I'm just going to take him up stairs to get cleaned up and dressed. OK? Come up when you're done and I will help you too, OK?"

He nodded understanding; his spoon suspended in his mouth, eyes fixated on his little brother. Ever since the kidnapping Cam didn't like Jake to be out of his sight. _This day was long over due_, she thought to herself.

***

An hour later Elizabeth ushered her oldest in as the Webber clan entered downtown's famous Port Charles Gym. It was in a historic landmark brick building. The first floor held a couple of boxing rings, punching bags, lockers and offices. Along with the chatter their ears met with the repetitive sounds of speed bags, the thumps of heavy bags being pummeled and the sharp horns signaling sparing rounds.

Jake sat comfortably in her arms while Cam clung to her hand staying close. He'd never seen anything like this before. Men started dancing in a ring as soon as a bell sounded. Cam was fascinated when the wiry figure threw his first jab as they passed. They wore thick head guards and big red gloves like he saw on cartoons.

The man in the first office directed her upstairs.

At the top of the landing she saw into a room where a group of other women and young kids gathered. Scattered around a grouping of gymnastic mats, a woman instructor held their attention. Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake were late.

"Come on boys. We have to be really quite OK, and listen to what the lady says."

"What is this mommy?"

"It's like tumbling. It's a school that's going to teach us how to defend ourselves. It will be fun! We'll learn how to protect each other too."

Cameron's eyes widened. It was fascinating and scary but exciting to think his tiny body could have power.

***

Lucky's next stop was Sam's apartment. He was still steaming from his fruitless visit with Jason. At least he got the last word. Not that Jason ever said much any way. Better yet, he got to rub Jake in his face.

Once he realized Jason was the cause for ruining his hook up with Sam the previous night, Lucky headed straight to Harbor View to confront Jason. He blamed him too for missing Elizabeth when she came by to get the boys.

Getting nothing from Morgan, he didn't expect more from Sam. Not even lording Jake over Jason got cooperation. He really was Stone Cold. Jake was the sweetest, most precious kid he'd ever met. He couldn't believe Jason had the will power to stay away. Oh well, his loss, Lucky's gain.

Lost in thought Lucky realized he was at Sam's door and knocked. Nothing, so he knocked again. Even though noon was nearing it was still early for Sam to be up but he knocked again anyway. His bronze lover opened the door wearing a white terry cloth robe, hair wet from a recent shower. She looked amazing. His resolve to confront her already weakened, Lucky stepped in side.

They greeted each other with a light kiss. She kept her arms around wrapped around his neck. Not expecting her to linger, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She took it as compliance and pushed Lucky's jacket off his muscular shoulders. She silently proceeded to kiss his neck while Lucky shrugged the jacket completely off. Uh oh, he thought: Sam wants attention.

Her hands roamed his hard body while his palms sunk to feel her round bottom. He squeezed and parted her cheeks lifting her up on her toes. They wrapped their lips around each other again. Breaking the kiss she stepped back. He watched his lil' con unknot her robe letting it fall to the floor.

Completely nude and tonsured she stepped back to him lifting his shirt to kiss his abdomen. Lucky's body was ready (it had been since last night). Questioning her was going to have to wait…

"Some body's been _a bad girl_. Some body is gonna get spanked." Lucky teased bringing a sexy grin to Samantha's face.

***

Fran was still debating options over and over in his head when the relief guard arrived at Elizabeth's house. He sought balance. The mute guard couldn't walk away from his assignment till the scales were level.

They were supposed to respect her privacy, only let Morgan know she was safe. He didn't know if last night's visitor was personal or a threat so he had yet to tell Morgan of the stranger's appearance.

Fran still hadn't left the premises when Elizabeth and the boys piled into her car. Feeling the need to keep her in sight while he thought, Fran decided to tail the guard tailing the young mother. They ended up at a downtown gym.

The gym surprised Fran prompting his curiosity. Creeping up on the other guard's car, he tapped the window. The driver rolled it down thoroughly unfazed. Though the dreadlocked guard didn't know he was being tailed he did see Fran approach. There were always spot checks so he never let his guard down.

"Something up?" Collie asked in his usual laid back manor.

"I'm going inside to see what's up."

"OK." The relief guard shrugged. "I owe an update, take my phone and get a picture while you're in there, eh?" Handing over his work cell he spat a few sunflower shells out the window.

Once inside Francesco discovered there was a support group holding a meeting upstairs. Their aim geared to empower victims of crime with self-defense lessons. Including children was a unique and valuable service. _Interesting_, Fran thought.

Without intruding he observed the mothers with their youngsters having fun, almost like it was a gymnastics class. _Yes_, he thought, _this is good for the boys_. It will not, however, do enough to teach Webber defense considering the encroaching climate.

Casually he held Collie's phone and snapped a few shots. Walking down the stairs he selected the one of all three Webber's tumbling over laughing and deleted the rest.

***

The kid in black stuffed a backpack with a few days supplies and left his weekly let room at Jake's. Though in his mid twenties people still thought of him as a kid, including Raynor. He didn't mind being underestimated at all; it often worked to his advantage. As a Federal Agent he walked a fine line.

The exchange could happen tomorrow or it could happen a week from today, still he had to get to Washington. With the street cred he'd managed to develop so far in Port Charles, he was able to have thugs posted at the ready to grab Webber when he needed them to. It just needed to be a loud. He wanted them to be sloppy and leave a trail. All it has to amount to is a distraction he told himself; no one had to get hurt.

Hailing a cab, there was one stop he wanted to make before heading to Port Charles' train station.

The Metro Court was an impressive hotel, he concluded as the taxi pulled up. Once inside, locating the courtesy phone, he asked the operator to put him through to the Crimson offices.

"_Kate Howard's office."_ A pleasant but child-like voice declared.

"Is she in? This is Dante calling."

Maxie recognized the name having put several of his calls though in the past. _"Hold on, I'll see if she's free."_

Kate Howard's voice was the next he heard_, "Dante, to what do I owe this pleasure." _she greeted enthusiastically.

"Actually, I'm in town, but I'm going to be out of touch for awhile. Wondered if you wanted to grab an espresso?"

"_You're here!"_ The magazine owner/editor exclaimed with joy.

"In the lobby."

"_I'll be right down."_

This was his first visit, though he had been a frequent guest when his aunt's home was New York. His mother, Olivia, was a recent resident of Post Charles, but Dante had no intention of visiting her. He and his aunt had been engaged in a secret 'family affair' for years. She wasn't around much when he was growing up and every story he heard about Connie Falconari/Kate Howard was bitter in its telling.

When he was older Dante took it upon himself to get to know his Aunt Kate. Her story fascinated him. They bonded instantly. He loved his mother but she didn't understand him like his aunt did. He and Kate were both 'pretenders'. There was real life, then there was the life they led, and then there was the life they imagined they wanted.

Kate was nothing but starched grace exiting the lobby elevator. Dante hung back for a minute leaving her to search the lobby for him. Seconds after the elevator deposited his aunt, another elevator opened. Two attractive blondes, one with short hair and one with long, each in designer dresses, poked their heads out like meerkats on the lookout.

Dante assumed they were the alternating voices in charge of answering Kate's phones. From the stories his aunt had told him he half expected her assistants curiosity to drive them downstairs to get a peek at her nephew.

His aunt suddenly turned around and it sent the girls ducking back in unison. One high heeled shoe left to prop the doors open but the girl wasn't strong enough to prevent the doors form sliding. As Kate turned away again each assistant grabbed a slowly closing elevator door and pushed back as if moving stone slabs. One slipped bumping into the other causing a confrontation.

He wished he could hear the catty things they were whispering furiously at each other. Not realizing the doors had been abandoned they were suddenly thrust together when the elevator closed on them. Of course the safety mechanism made the doors bounce right back but not without completely startling the young women. Kate spun around again at their collective yelps but not in time to see the longer haired one pull the other to the back of the elevator. The doors finally got their way shutting and drew the curtain down on the Two Stooges act. Dante could finally release the laugh he'd been holding in.

Hearing the familiar guffaw, Kate found him wiping tears from his eyes. They greeted each other with kisses to each cheek.

"Quite a pair of assistants you have."

"What?" she said clueless, yet still with decorum.

"Let's get a drink across the street?" The handsome kid in black suggested, offering his beautiful Aunt his arm.

"Let's" she accepted with a sincere smile knowing she'd get the story in detail there.

***

Sonny Corinthos was not happy. He hadn't been close to happiness in a long time. There was no undoing the pain he lived with. Since accepting that fact he decided to face tragedy head on. He practically put up a banner inviting it into his life when he married the psychotic daughter of Anthony Zacchara. But it put him back on top. He didn't deserve better than Claudia anyway. He could have had Kate.

With the power of the Zacchara organization Sonny could protect his ex-wife Carly, their two children, his former fiancé, his daughter Kristina, his father Mike and _himself_. He could not protect his best friend. Scratch that, he could not protect his former best friend and business partner Jason Morgan. Jason had betrayed him like no other when he refused to turn Sonny's business back over to him.

His new father in-law and wife lay on as much pressure as they dared encouraging him to eliminate Morgan. Despite everything Sonny could never assassinate Jason in cold blood but if the choice came down to retaining his power or pulling the trigger on a bullet aimed at Jason's head, he'd pull the trigger. Both men knew the consequences of their line of work. Death by led was expected.

Till that show down came, should it ever come, Sonny would protect Jason's secrets, like Jake, but not Jason's business secrets. He would exploit what he knew to gain as much of his old territory back as he could. As easily as Jason could reach the ones Sonny loved, Sonny could hurt Jason's family balancing the scales. Crushing his protégé in business would give him some sense of justice however.

"Is it done?" Is all Sonny said when he answered his phone. He hung up with a Cheshire grin pointing to his dimples. _It was done._

Sonny took a seat at his desk, the afternoon sun creeping through the curtains. He tried to keep the rays out, but Claudia kept insisting the sunlight would be good for him. Claudia Zacchara, now there was a walking disaster. They were meant for each other.

***

"In broad daylight!" Jason exclaimed on the SAT phone. He couldn't believe it.

It was his intention to visit his godson, Morgan, but the call changed all that. One of his shipments had been hit, and hit hard. There were fatalities.

"How many dead?" was the next question as he negotiated a u-turn and headed for the docks.

"_Two." _The disembodied voice answered.

"Police?"

"_Not yet. Do you want to report it?"_

"Wait till I get there."

Hanging up Jason tried another number. His lieutenant answered.

"Meet me at Pier 56."

"_I just heard. I don't think you should go. Leave it to me."_

"Can't. Lost my tail this morning anyway, so it's just me. See you there, no cops till we find out if the dead have families."

"_Five minutes out."_

The line went dead. Jason arrived one minute before Cody. The two men exited their vehicles solemnly. They fell in synch next to each other approaching the pier.

"Who would even know to hit the Lily Remei?" Cody asked.

"Sonny."

The Lili Remei was one of Jason's smallest vessels used for local transport. After sorting at one of the warehouses it was almost always legitimate cargo. One day a month, or so, it carried cash to get laundered. A lot of cash. He and Sonny had designed the mission of the ship to remain 99% legal as a hijacking deterrent. Harbor Police were never involved in hijackings of unlawful trafficking but an attempt on the Lili Remei would most likely be reportable, he didn't think Sonny would try to hit it. How did he even know this was the money shipment? It was so random.

"Are we going to retaliate?"

"First we have to find out who the rat was. It's probably one of the dead men." Jason was sure Sonny had help. It was the only explanation.

They reached the end of the pier and boarded the ship. The captain was the first to approach.

"They knew exactly what they were going after and where to find it." He informed the giants as he shook their hands. "We lost Williams and Norton."

"Did they try to stop the hijackers or something?" asked Cody.

"Not really. The gunmen picked Norton out of the group to lead them to the cargo hold. He didn't come back up with them. We'd all heard the shot so everyone suspected what had happened. Williams went nuts and charged them. He didn't stand a chance."

"Were they that close?"

"Apparently so. Been on this ship for ten years. They came up with Sonny. He's the one who gave them this cushy gig. They were useless on the ship. I don't mean to speak ill of the dead, but they weren't well liked here."

"Families?" Jason finally spoke.

"Divorced, both of them, I believe. No kids. Or if they did, never mentioned them."

"Excuse us," Jason begged the captain as he and Cody stepped away. To Cody, "No police. Get our guy to make up death certificates. Spin can hack government databases to note it was an accidental drowning. Make sure the wives have access to these men's assets and Bennie deposits the usual in their accounts."

"Done. I was just meeting up with Spinelli when I got the call, so I'll give him this when I get to the warehouse."

"Norton and Williams will be the only ties to prove it was Sonny who did this. That's why he had them killed."

"Are we hitting back anyway?" Cody seemed anxious. They were still weakened from the battle with the Russians and the FBI had his soldiers stretched to their limits. A war with Corinthos could break them.

"No. _I'm_ hitting back." Looking back at the vessel and the shaken crew awaiting instruction, "Clean it up. Make sure the crew knows whom the informants were. Make sure they see what happens to men who think Sonny is still their friend."

***

Elizabeth checked her messages as they descended the stairs of the gym. Alli had called and invited her to dinner the next night. Here we go, she thought.

The class was great. It really empowered Cam. He was encouraged to really pound a beanbag set up for kids. She hadn't realized how much fear and anger her little one had been storing up till he cut loose on it. He was such a sweet kid. The instructor told Elizabeth Cameron probably hid his angst to protect her. Kids don't have physical strength so all their battles and defenses are emotionally. He probably felt guilty and didn't want his mother to see him as a failure.

Relieved at all the tools she came away with, Elizabeth felt better equipped to deal with her oldest son now. She had been guilty too, of turning a blind eye to him. It was unbearable to think Cameron was hurting so she accepted his sweet front buying into the lie but no more.

Violence was the reason she didn't want her children exposed to Jason's life. Turns out his absence didn't prevent the house fire. It didn't prevent Jake from being kidnapped twice. Instead of being resolved to stay away, she had the opposite feeling. Defense was the key. Without Jason she was almost defenseless. They needed to be with him. Like it or not, her and the children were targets to some degree regardless of his absence.

Out of nowhere, like an apparition, Fran appeared holding out a calling card as the Webber's crossed the gym floor. They were between two rings with sparing going on. Trainers calling out instructions were enough to muffle Fran's speaking voice, but Elizabeth heard him.

"Send a text to this number whenever you have time to train."

Elizabeth looked at the card he presented. It was simple white with just a phone number on it. No name. She took it with her boy's eye shifting between her and the man.

"Ok…. Wait, does Ja… is this from _him_?"

Taking a beat to compose his response, "No. This is from me. I have a legitimate dojo but we can train here. Any were you are comfortable. I like what I've seen here today. In you. I would like to make sure your efforts are not wasted."

"But…" her eyes drifted to her young ones that now seemed hypnotized by Fran's low steady baritone.

Inflating his lungs but not changing the speed or timber of his voice, "yes, this is a good place to bring your boys. I hope you do not discontinue their training. It is essential, I feel."

The sentinel turned to leave but Elizabeth stopped him.

"Francesco." He made a measured turn back to face her, "I want you to meet my boys." She said with a smile Fran could not resist, "Francesco this is Cameron. And this is Jake."

Jake watched his brother size up the stranger while Fran sized up Cameron. When Fran felt like the boy had taken him in he knelt down and extended his hand.

"A pleasure to meet such a brave boy. I've heard it said you are your mother's hero."

A bashful Cam smiled turning his head down and twisting his foot into the cement floor. Since the man didn't detract his hand Cameron swung out and slapped him 'five' bring a grin to the adults faces.

***

Jason left his transportation parked miles away. He knew Sonny's security system almost as well as he knew the lines of Elizabeth's face. The few changes Sonny made to the system couldn't stop him. It took hours but finally he reached the side door to Sonny's study under cover of darkness and completely undetected.

Sonny's flaw was his ego. He had to live in a flash house with grounds that went for acres. It was too much to protect. For any would be assailant Jason's reputation as Sonny's enforcer was probably just as big of a deterrent as any of the security hurdles. Sonny didn't have Jason any more though.

Seeing inside he watched his old friend pour a drink for himself and Claudia. _So Sonny was drinking again_, Jason observed. Taking in their exchange he cataloged facial expressions and mannerisms to occupy the time till Sonny was alone.

Finally Claudia went up to bed. Sonny followed her stopping at the dark wood door. Jason timed the opening of the side door with the closing of the study door. When Sonny turned, unsuspecting, he headed for his wet bar and practically stepped into Jason's fist.

The enforcer sent the Latino flying across the room into an end table knocking off pictures and meaningless trinkets. The clatter sent Max running into the room. With pity Max observed Sonny trying to right himself. Jason had sunk into the shadows.

"Hey boss, let me help you up." The stocky guard in a suit too small offered his employer a pudgy hand.

"GET OUTTA HERE! I didn't call you. GET OUT!"

"Yes boss, s-sorry..." His boss was drunk again. It was so sad for Max to see. The only reason he chose Sonny over Jason was to be around for moments like these. He didn't trust a Zacchara guard to keep his mouth shut and protect Sonny from these embarrassments. He was here for Carly and the boys as much as for Sonny.

Once Max was gone Sonny dusted himself off, "_Come out you bastard_." He demanded with distain.

Jason emerged from the darkness cloaking him.

"You killed them for no reason." Jason said between gritted teeth looking up from under his sharp brow.

"No reason? They betrayed you!" he lifted the crystal lid off a decanter and poured a fresh glass of courage, "I did you a favor." Sonny's half-smile reeking of cockiness as he took a sip of bourbon.

"Haven't you had enough blood shed?"

"They helped me steal from you. And there are more, Jason. There are more who will always remain loyal to me. You should have given me my business back. Now I gotta take it back, piece by bloody piece. If you cared about those traitors so much, you should have just given me what was mine."

"I did. When I walked in the door. I have no objections to pounding sense into you if that's what it will take."

"GO AHEAD! HIT ME!! HIT ME MOTHER FUCKER!" Sonny leaned into Jason like a charging Doberman held back by an invisible chain making eye contact for the first time. Jason didn't hesitate to clock him again. He sent a right hook to Sonny's jaw that lift him into the air and had him sailing backwards again.

Lying on the floor rubbing his jaw, blood oozing from a split lip, Sonny just laughed. He laughed like it was a release. It was hearty and maniacal. Suddenly Jason saw Anthony sprawled on the floor. Something akin to Anthony crazy looks now animated his former mentor's face. Sonny was on the fringe of insanity.

"You're turning into a Zacchara…. Sonny…." It made Jason profoundly sad to have the comparison ring so true. It only made Sonny throw his head back and laugh harder. Jason backed away. As soon as the doors closed behind the dark warrior the laughing inside ceased leaving Jason surrounded by an eerie silence.

Leaving the way he'd come. Jason doubled back and knocked on the front door. Max opened without a second thought when he saw it was Jason.

"Hey Jase… um, I don't think he's up for company."

"I'm here to talk to you Max." Having the guard's attention, "watch out for him. He's loosing it. But watch out for yourself too. Call me if you ever need help, OK?"

"Sure. Of course, y-yeah," Max nodded feeling grateful to not being the only one carrying the burden now. Someone else knew what he knew.

"Good. No questions asked, just call me. I'll help if I can."

With that Jason left. Max cleared it for Jason to leave from the front. He walked the long lane unhindered and got back on the road. The night was as black as tar this far out of town complimenting his mood.

***

Heading into town Jason wanted to avoid his office. Too many people could find him there. He needed to think. He needed coffee, maybe something to eat. It had been a bad day with nothing but grave news.

Thanks to Jerry, Jason might on to the final key making his whole plan work. If Spinelli's ideas were any where near the mark, Raynor was possibly dirty. Now all he needed to do was get proof and he could turn the tables on him. Everything would fall into place but it felt like a clock was ticking off the count to a major catastrophe. It wasn't clear if getting in its path would make things better or worse.

The SUV rolled to a stop and Jason got out. The warm light coming from Kelly's diner comforted him. The remodel since the Russian's torched it did nothing to alter its neighborhood charm. Jason was looking forward to warming his hands on a hot cup of weak coffee and his usual meal.

Opening the door Jason's was first confronted with the warm air of the diner but yet his body froze. His heart stopped. His mind said, "_Go! Act normal! Get your coffee and go_!" Yet his feet wouldn't move. His blue eyes fixated on his family sitting around a four-top munching on a meal. Elizabeth was gorgeous in green and the two boys looked healthy and happy.

Elizabeth looked up from her cheeseburger and stopped mid-chew. Unable to swallow another bit as her stomach filled with butterflies. The cold draft blowing in from the open door got Cameron's attention.

"Hi Jason," the little boy said as he took another bite of his bun-less hotdog. Ketchup outlined his smile like clown makeup. He waited for Jason to say something back.

"Um, Hi Cameron," Jason took a step in letting the door shut leaving the cold behind. He quickly surveyed the room. Who was there to see them together? The surveillance tail never caught up to Jason but if they were out there looking for him still, this would be one of the establishments they'd stake out. He didn't see anything out of place though. Kelly's was rather quite.

Mike, the owner and Sonny's estranged father smiled a greeting to Jason, "The usual?" he called out to Jason. Jason nodded a yes.

After forcing a swallow, "Sit down," his secret lover invited, "join us." He watched her full mouth wrap around a straw washing the burger down.

What was she doing, he wondered slightly irritated by her tempting him with an invitation?

"I should get going…" but he didn't move, he just continued to look around the room, his eyes always drawn back to the three beauties sitting just before him.

She giggled, confusing him even more with her nonchalance. Wasn't this just as awkward for her? "Jason. You just ordered food. You aren't going anywhere, at least for then next fifteen, twenty minutes."

As if part of the conspiracy to make him be seen with Elizabeth and her kids, Mike turned over one of the mugs at Elizabeth's table and poured Jason a cup of coffee. The conflicted mobster watched the hot liquid fill the cup and it dawned on him, of course, Mike assumed he'd join Elizabeth. Just because they'd sworn to no contact didn't mean the rest of Post Charles had. Mike was well aware of the friendship Elizabeth and he shared.

Sucking in some air, Jason shrugged off his jacket hooking on the back of a chair. He pulled it out and sat down. Looking at each boy, he smiled. Jake was across from him using his hotdog like a thick drumstick as he sang to himself an incoherent song. Elizabeth was to Jason's left. He followed the line of her slender shoulder to the tips of her fingers resisting the urge to reach for her hand and hold it. He was so proud of her as a mother.

"You like hot dogs, huh?" Cameron nodded vigorously at Jason while he dipped it in some more ketchup. The sugary tomato sauce was what Cam truly preferred. He absentmindedly kicked his dangling feet under the table as if it helped him chew.

"Jake, honey, don't play with your food." His mother took the wiener tearing it into two halves. Jake, now double-fisted, ate one half while still drumming with the other. At least the little blondie was eating now. Jake giggled causing both Jason and Elizabeth to smile proudly.

The mobster felt himself getting sucked in. If he was lucky, this drama filled day might end on an unexpected happy moment. He drew his cup up to his lips perusing his would be family. Elizabeth tried not to watch. From the corner of her eye she saw his lips part and the pink of his tongue before the ceramic mug covered it. The blue of his iris darted to the corner of his eye to sneak a peek at her as well. They caught each other looking and Elizabeth blushed picking up a fry to cover. Jason tried to resist smiling but couldn't.

"Want one?" She offered Jason his pick out of the french-fry basket. He took one and leaned back. "Lucky was suppose to be joining us," she said, "but apparently he's out looking for you."

That surprised him causing Jason to arch and eyebrow at her as he slowly ate the fry.

"Yeah, apparently no one has seen you all day." She smiled proudly at her man slipping the PCDP and the Feds.

"He told you that?"

"Mommy," Cameron interrupted, "Can I go look at the desserts?"

"Sure baby, ask Mike to show you. Pick one out for all of us to share. But you still have to come back and finish your dinner."

Jason reflected back to the time he was at Elizabeth's house when the boys were dropped off. Cameron came in with a chocolate frosting still covering his mouth. He'd pick the chocolate cake, just like his mother would, Jason knew.

"Sorry," Liz apologized for the interruption, "yes, Lucky called me. He tells me _everything_ when he thinks it will make you look bad. He is very dedicated to my staying away from you." She smiled subtly rolling her eyes.

"Is he?"

"Yep." In a quieter tone, "Only he doesn't get that every time he mentions your name I just miss you more and think about you more…" her eyelashes fluttered.

Jason flushed at Elizabeth's soft tone and quite declaration.

"I miss you." He said even more hushed than she'd been.

_I miss you so much_, she silently mouthed back. She could see Jason's heart pounding beneath his black tee shirt. It seemed to be beating as fast as hers. Jason allowed his knee to drift over and touch hers instigating a shock that rippled through their bodies. They both tried to control their breathing at the unexpected connection,

They stayed like that, unspeaking, just staring at each other till the teenage server came over with Jason's plate of food breaking the spell.

"Ah… thanks, but can I get that to-go?" the server took the plate back, "Thanks." He told her.

Jason's phone buzzed. He reached into he pocket and extracted the device. In coming message it said. Smiling at Elizabeth who was assisting their son again, Jason clicked the button to receive. Up popped a picture of Jason's back flanked by his family. He shook his head; someone was being a smart ass. Probably Collie, he thought.

"Something funny?" Elizabeth asked.

"Excuse me, just gonna go pay." He stood. Risking the feelings it would ignite, he laid a hand on her delicate shoulder sending another jolt through each of them. He leaned over and showed her the picture on his cell.

Recognizing them instantly she grinned, "That's a keeper."

Jake had just taken a big drink from his sippy cup and was about to miss the table completely as he set it down. Lightening quick reflexes prompted Jake's father to catch the cup before it hit the ground. He set it in front of Jake in a less precarious spot. The light blue eyes of his son followed his father's gaze and they smiled at each other breaking Elizabeth's heart. It should be an every day occurrence. Jake needs to know his daddy.

Tussling the little ones hair Jason made his way to the counter and stood next to Cameron who Mike had propped up on a counter stool. The glass cover was off the dessert tray. The boy was pointing to each slice asking Mike questions.

"And this one? Does it have chocolate?" Mike shook his head no. It had been the same question posed for every slice, even the apple pie.

"Mike," Jason had his wallet out, "Will this cover all of it? Elizabeth's bill and mine?" Of course it was a bill far too large for the amount owed. Jason could have a tab at Kelly's but he knew Mike would never send the bill.

"Put your money away." Mike insisted. When Sonny was out of power, Jason still kept the bookies off Mike's back. Mike owned Jason. Still Jason tucked the bill under a napkin holder.

"That one looks really good to me" pointing at a thick slice of dark chocolate three layer cake, "maybe your mom will let you get some ice cream with it?"

Two of Elizabeth's three favorite men smiled brightly at each other realizing it was a brilliant idea to add ice cream! The bells of the front door rang. Jason didn't like having his back to it but had been doing it on purpose. He was avoiding the windows and being seen from the outside.

Elizabeth's voice was suddenly clear, "Alli, what are you doing here? I got your message, it said you get in tomorrow." She knew her voice sounded more tense than happy to see him but she couldn't help it.

Lake was a little more than surprised to see her. Kelly's was a random stop on his way back to his hotel. He had a Federally provided apartment in Port Charles but fulfilling his pretense as at salesmen, they got him a suite at the Metro Court. His per diem didn't cover room service though so she popped in to get a quick meal.

"Hi! What a surprise!" Lake plastered a smile over his look of shock as he moved to kiss her cheek. "Just got in a few hours ago actually. I guess I was eager to get here. Don't know what made me want to be in Port Charles early?" he winked at Liz. "Looks like you are just finishing here? Is this your boy?"

"Yes, this is Jacob. And my oldest is at the counter." Elizabeth held her breath as they both looked over. She was surprised to see just Cameron. Mike was scooping ice cream to top the freshly cut slice of three-layer cake. She resented Alli for the interruption but didn't let him see it on her face. Jason was gone, thank goodness, though it made her sad. A tingle in her lower abdomen caused Elizabeth to absently rubbed the lower part of her belly. Jason was safe.

Hearing Elizabeth's warning, Jason quietly said goodnight to Mike and Cam then slipped out the back. He couldn't resist making his way to the front of the Kelly's though. He stood back and watched through the glass. Lake had taken his seat. His jacket was still there but Elizabeth must have said it was hers or something. Maybe Lake hadn't noticed? Everyone was still smiling as they talked but he could see the sadness behind Elizabeth's. He wanted to show her his face quick, before he left, so she could smile for real.

But Jason chose not to, for their safety. Instead he slipped away making himself absent in his family's life once again.

* * *

_Continued...._


	18. Chapter 18

Times are tough for Liason fans.. hope this helps make things tolerable for a brief time... Also, in case you have not heard.. there is a new rating system... please give out story pants. One pantie if it was a good tease, 2 panties if it got you in the mood, 3 panties if you jumped your honey, someones honey, any honey!, 4 panties if you couldn't wait and took care of yourself! LOL

* * *

**ALWAYS**

"Winter Solace"

Elizabeth's warning was loud and clear. Jason slipped out the back so Agent Lake never noticed him. Watching the foursome through the front window felt like watching his replacement. It stabbed at his heart to not be a part of Elizabeth's life. He hated Lake for sitting in his chair. He hated him for smiling at Elizabeth and forcing him to leave Kelly's.

Lucky Spencer was with Elizabeth well before Jason so he was somewhat resolved to Lucky's presence in her life. Who knows, if he hadn't adopted that pretense long ago maybe he would've fought for her back then. Jason wondered if he was making the same mistake by not fighting for her? Should he do whatever it takes to be with her or continue making sacrifices to keep them safe? Could he do both? They had their son to raise and, if Cameron accepted Jason, he wanted to help raise him too. The enforcer was slowly coming to the conclusion his family might need him as much as he, in turn, needs them.

The feeling of being a lone satellite revolving around the planet wasn't new to Jason, but this was. He watched over people and tried to not be intrusive. But Jason was starting to see he'd picked up new moons that revolved around him. His gravity affecting them no matter if he acknowledged them or not, and visa versa. Pretending they didn't exist was like never looking at the sun and saying it doesn't exist because he'd never seen it.

Without his jacket Jason bristled at the cold. He let out a breath of white mist. Careful with the LED light of his phone, Jason clicked a few buttons sending a request. Within moments Collie came out of the dark and stood next to his employer.

"Take his picture" gesturing towards the agent, "don't send it out but when the next guard comes on duty show it to him. Make sure you transfer the picture so he can show the next guard and so on."

"He looks like a Fed."

"He is. _Don't_ underestimate him." Punctuating the warning with a look Collie couldn't mistake.

***

"Oh, no that's not mine…" Elizabeth was rising from the table to gather up her boys and their belongings. She was a little thrown back at seeing Jason's jacket in Alli's hands.

"I would hope not," Lake laughed, "It would be a tent on you."

"Um, Lucky must have left it. He was going to have dinner with us but he got called away. I'll take it to him."

"That's your ex-husband, the detective, right?" She nodded, "Hmm big guy." Feeling the weight of the leather in his hand, "I better behave around him, huh?" Alli winked and politely chuckled as he started helping her.

Picturing Jason, Elizabeth thought, _You have no idea!_

Slinging the hefty jacket over his arm Lake grabbed Jake's diaper bag as well.

"You don't have to do that Alli, I can manage."

"Sorry ma'am, my mother and her mother and _her mother_ would tan my backside if I ignored a woman managing two kids on her own no matter how capable she was." Reaching for his bag of to-go food with his free hand the agent followed Elizabeth to the door still managing to open it for them.

Once the little ones were situated in the car they set a time for seven o'clock the next evening to meet for dinner and drinks at the Metro Court. Elizabeth was careful not to let him kiss her goodnight, not even on the cheek, in case Jason was watching.

***

_That's twice_, Elizabeth thought as she turned on to Harbor Lane. Twice Alli's gotten the drop on Jason. What kind of guards did he have on her? Maybe Jason hadn't told everyone about Lake so they didn't know to warn him?

Checking the rearview Elizabeth could see headlights not too far back. It was good to have back up, but today she took her own steps towards protecting her family. Sneaking a look in the backseat the boys were fast asleep in their car seats.

It was so wonderful sitting around a table at Kelly's with Jason and the boys. Unaware of it, Liz absent-mindedly stroked her belly again. She reminisced on the looks they shared, his touch, the way her boys smiled at him. It had been less than twenty-four hours since they'd last seen each other, yet he said he missed her. Giggling at the memory, why did she feel like a sixteen year old with a crush? Glancing over at the black leather jacket on the passenger seat, at least she got to go home with a part of him.

After tucking in her sleepy boys the mother curled up on the couch. She had the TV on for background noise while she spread the heavy expanse of Jason's leather jacket over her body. If she brought her knees up and tucked her head under she could get completely under it. And breathe him in.

Eventually she dragged herself and the coat up to bed. After a quick shower she doused her skin with her favorite scented lotion. The jacket lay on the bed like pj's set out for the night. She dropped the towel and wrapped herself in the leather not bothering with the blankets.

***

Joseph didn't like Webber's neighborhood at all. It was too quite yet not secluded. Each house was occupied with nosey neighbors, the bulldog imagined. There weren't any decent places to park. He and the guys wouldn't stand out. If they sat in their cars the heater wouldn't allow the windows to fog up and blend in with the other neighborhood cars abandoned nightly. If Morgan did have men watching they'd notice for sure.

He and a couple of men could hijack a family and take over their house but what if they had to be there a while and someone started asking about the family? _No_, he thought, _if we need to snatch Webber I'll have to find somewhere else, preferably when she was without her children_. _Children were a hassle. _

He would have Big Joe stake out the hospital tomorrow. According to a schedule a bribed nurse gave him, she'd be back to work. Joseph was Anthony's longest standing employee, Big Joe, Joseph's cousin, was his second. They hadn't lasted this long in his employ by not being careful. Both were paid very well to get it right the first time. They would not underestimate Webber, especially if she had the backing of Jason Morgan. _Yes_, he thought looking down the quite lane, _better to stake out the hospital_.

***

As creepy as it made him feel, Jason decided to sneak in to Elizabeth's home. He couldn't allow her to be caught by Lucky with his well-worn coat. The boys could wake up so Jason chose to go in instead of sending someone who'd be a stranger to them. At least that's the excuse he told himself. The lights were out except upstairs when he arrived. First he checked in with the fresh guard, also making sure the guard was aware of Lake, before going in.

Noting it was far too easy to break into Elizabeth's house he added to his list: upgrading her home's security. Silently he traced the living room and the closets downstairs but didn't find what he was searching for. Elizabeth hadn't left it in the car. Maybe it was upstairs. The lights were all off now so he braved the staircase and looked inside the bedrooms. The angels slept with mouths open and bellies exposed. He pulled their blankets up to their chins and stoked their soft locks. Wanting so badly to pick up his son he held back and compromised by leaning in soaking in his baby scent.

Jason found his jacket finally in Elizabeth's room. It covered her body so the star shine could only touch on her fanned out hair and slender legs. His love's distinct fragrance of brandied vanilla and earth hung in the air. With no way to remove it that wouldn't wake her, the intruder paused. He wasn't sure what to do so he did nothing. Unaware of it, his breathing synched with hers. Moments passed.

"Jason.. ?"

Her delicate voice startled him in the dark. The moonlight from the window showed a stirring under the inhibited jacket. Was she dreaming or did she know he was there?

"Jason… ?"

He stepped towards her making out her position as he neared. She was on her side facing away from him. So she couldn't see him, how did Elizabeth know he was there? Her arm extended back reaching out for him. He met her hand with his and sat on the edge of the bed. She rolled over to lay her precious head on his thigh.

"Have you come for the jacket? Or for me?"

Jason stroked her silken hair. She sat up and clung to his side lifting her head up. He tuned his head down towards her and kissed her slowly bringing on the fire of ten thousand suns. Jason's heart quickened. Why was touching her like igniting a forest fire? Why, with Elizabeth, did it always go from zero to one hundred in a blink of an eye?

Catching her breath, Elizabeth unhitched from him. She purposefully slid back further on the bed unzipping the leather blanketing her. The leather fell open as she slowly lay back on the bed.

Jason gasped. In the moonlight her skin glowed like a firefly. She was completely naked but for his jacket covering only her arms. Blue eyes navigated the curve of her waist and the firming tips of her breasts. He couldn't tell if her eyes were open. Jason watched as she slip her toned limbs out of his sleeves; so beautiful and exposed till her modesty crept in. Pulling the jacket back over her loosely, Elizabeth rocked a little starting to curl up again.

_NO, don't cover your self_, screamed in his mind but all he could utter was a horse "No…" Still, she obeyed and stopped. Trembling in her quiet waiting for him.

Jason stood kicking off his boots as he slipped his fingers under the hem of his shirt. He quickly jerked it over his head and tossed it somewhere in the room, not wanting his view obstructed. Elizabeth listened to every sound he made. She still hadn't seen him, choosing instead to keep her eyes close and let every other sense experience him. The unmistakable rip of a zipper told her Jason's jeans had come off. Then she felt weight on the bed and the jacket being pulled away from her; the night air alighting on her skin like cold silk.

His strong hands touched her first. They started at her face then fell down her neck. His soft lips touched hers ever so lightly. Suspended there, Elisabeth's tongue brushed his bottom lip. Jason opened his mouth coming closer lacing their lips together. Her tongue melted next to his then Jason withdrew. Watching her as his callused palms cupped her breasts and his fingers circled her pink areolas. The sensation traveled under her skin to her core. She moaned making him smile. Elizabeth arched to invite more caresses. Jason moved on though, and felt Elizabeth's flat stomach then fanned out his fingers to cover the span of her hips. The dry heat of his hands spited the wet heat between her legs. She heard his breathing become more erratic with his exploration. He brushed over her thighs with his fingers and down till he was at her feet.

Lifting up a perfect foot Jason took each of her toes into his mouth sucking on them and kissing her ankles. No one had ever done that to her before. It was amazing how the sensation traveled all the way back to her core making her loose her mind for a minute. Jason tenderly encircled both her ankles and, twisting, encouraging her to roll over. She complied lying on her belly, her face in the collar of his jacket smelling a mixture of leather, Jason and her lotion. She stretched out her arms fisting the bedspread in anticipation of he next touch.

As if he had all the time in the world Jason started the whole process over again but this time with his mouth and tongue leading the way. He was overly heated and tried to not let his harden cock come into contact with her luminous skin. Licking the backs of her knees and the inside of her thighs made her shiver with pleasure. He peppered her bottom with kisses and felt how wet she was with his long fingers. Wetting the small of her back with his tongue Elizabeth stifled the need to cry out his name. He knew she would want to be quite because of the boys but it excited him to make her loose control.

With his own knees he parted hers and knelt between her legs. Snaking a muscular arm under her hips Jason lift Elizabeth up on to her knees. Using his hold on her for leverage Elizabeth flexed lifting her torso up till her back met with his ripped chest. She wrapped an arm behind her and around Jason's neck to hold her trembling body close to him. Jason's arm moved from her hips lower ever so slightly to allow his fingers to stimulate her engorged flower. His other arm felt for her breast and kneaded it passionately. At the same time Elizabeth reached behind to find his sex thick and pulsating. The tip was so wet when she stroked him. Elizabeth knew he wouldn't last long but that was OK. If he rubbed her another second she would be done too.

Unhooking her arm so she could fall forward supporting her upper body with her outstretched arms. Keeping her hips near his, Elizabeth's doughy bottom invited Jason to enter. He scooped her up like a bouquets of roses raising her slightly to match his height He held himself guiding his need to the folds where they would become one. Jason slid himself in, each of their nerve endings igniting off each other's. His pelvis meeting with her like ocean waves pounding the surf. He kept feeling himself lifting higher and higher off the earth. He thought if he looked up he'd be inches away from the ceiling, if not already suspended in heaven. "I love you," he cried out a little too loudly.

Elizabeth could hear the words over and over again at any volume. If her own body weren't dominating her ability to communicate, she would tell him she loved him too. But all that came out of her mouth were whimpers and cries of pleasure. In a stroke he'd be so deep, something inside would be touched and she'd nearly come to tears with ecstasy then he'd pull back to stroke her again. The petit woman needed him to go faster so her hips took over the rhythm picking up speed till everything for both of them went bright white at the same time. The stars exploded and swallowed them whole, spirit and all, then spit them both back out on her bed.

He still held her waist keeping them connected as he laid her down with him next to her, side by side. Their tension free bodies sought balance in breath while trying to find their runaway minds. Elizabeth found earth first and remembered what she'd wanted to say…

"I love you too."

Jason kissed her shoulder and brushed her hair away pulling her closer to him. _We fit so well together_, was his last thought. He couldn't keep his eyes open. She had never opened hers. The fairytale lovers slept most of the night in each other's arms.

***

Spinelli awoke in a puddle of drool. Fortunately for the keyboard his mouth wasn't on it. Unfortunately for his right cheek, it was and he had the imprint to prove it. He'd spent much of the night going through tapes and reports Cody gathered from contacts in Washington. Despite tuning everything else out to focus on all the data it still hadn't form any kind of clear picture in his head. The wiz kid was determined to uncover something concrete to tell his employer. The best he'd come up with so far was blurry footage of who he thought was Raynor's partner. There was audio of him saying something but it was muffled. The Jackal froze a frame but the resolution wasn't high enough for his new facial recognition software to find a match.

There were other pictures and tapes with Raynor's shadow behind him somewhere in the dark but they were useless. Since Cody said they'd been to the PCPD Spin wanted to access security tapes there but he couldn't without his master's permission. Jason had put a moratorium on the Jackal's hacking of government office. He said it was to protect Spinelli since the Feds were looking so hard at his operation. The only fun he'd been authorized to do lately was hack the morgue and enter details about an accidental drowning. He didn't know more than that, nor did he want to.

Mopping up the salvia while contemplating his next task Spinelli was interrupted by a light tapping on the door. The warehouse office he'd chosen to work in was quite. He never heard footsteps approach. Feeling a sudden panic Spinelli didn't know what to do so he hid under the desk.

"Spinelli?" a soft voice called out tentatively as the door creaked open.

It was Maximista! Spinelli jumped up so quick he knocked his head on the lip of the desk.

"OUCH!"

Maxi ran to comfort her friend and pull him out from under the big grey metal desk.

"I was so worried about you! Wait, were you hiding from me? That's no way to treat a friend Spinelli!"

To The Jackal she only looked more beautiful in her stern blondness. Every time she got angry with him it just proved she cared and that lit up his oversized heart.

"The Fair Maximista was worried about me? You braved the warehouse district to seek me out?" He continued to rub the sore spot on his head where a lump was forming.

"Sit down!" She nearly pushed him back into a chair. "Let me look at your head. I can't believe how hard you banged it in on that desk..."

While her lithe fingers weaved through his hair looking for a cut or a bump Spinelli grew closer and closer to pure bliss. When a slight moan came from his mouth it dawned on her how much his was enjoying it. Still upset with him for worrying her, Maxi promptly slapped his head right on the bump she'd found.

"OUCH!" he rubbed the spot again, smiling because he was touching the place where the Fair Maxi had touched him so lovingly… before the slap.

"Why didn't you check in with me? You work for a notorious gangster who's probably out breaking somebody's kneecaps right now, and even though I know Jason guarantees your protection Spinelli, what if something DID happen to you? Jason won't think to tell me, he'll be out for revenge! Which he better, or I will have to!! What I'm saying is he only thinks of what he needs, or Sonny needs. Jason's the most selfish gangster I've ever met, so _you_ have to think of me, OK? Promise? Promise that if something happens to you, you will call me first. Ok?"

"Yes, of course Fair Maxi is The Jackal's first call always!" He was stuck somewhere between jubilation at her touch and confusion at her anger. "How did you happen upon me here, if The Jackal may inquire?"

"You know that scary bald guy that works for Jason, Cody Something? Well, I ran into him at Café' Mobster. They have a new barista you know, he makes the perfect latte, ugh, and Kate can tell the difference I swear, you know, if Jason really doesn't want people frequenting that place he's going in the wrong direction. Anyway I was picking up Kate's latte, LuLu is supposed to get it but she and Johnny fought again last night so I didn't trust her to remember. I am NOT getting fired because LuLu forgot a latte!"

Smiling, "So the Bald Commando told you I was here?"

"Spinelli, you don't call him that to his face do you?"

"No, why is everyone so concerned about The Jackal's address to the Bald Commando?"

"Probably because they want you to live to see your next birthday!" She laughed. "Well I'm glad you are OK. I just had to see for myself. Next time answer your phone!"

"I promise. May I also say you look especially lovely today." He noted her stylish soft-soled wedge shoes, that couldn't possible be comfortable, up to her slick styled hair held together with shiny clips.

"Thanks Spinelli. You always know just what to say to make me not mad at you any more. Now escort me to work." It wasn't a command, well, not really but it wasn't a safe neighborhood no matter whose territory it was.

"With honor. It will take just a moment to shut down operations." The screen connected to the keyboard previously used for a pillow was a page of gibberish. "Look Maxi, The Jackal's cheek attempted to type out his dreams!"

She rolled her eyes but he looked on with glee just before highlighting it all and hitting delete. The action caused the video he was working on to play. The muffled audio sounded but he still couldn't make out what the kid in black was saying despite having listening to it repeatedly.

"…I recognize that voice." His dearest love said casually.

Rushing to her side taking hold of both her hands, "You do?"

"Um, yeah, I think so."

"Pray tell fair maiden, whose voice lives in that digital file?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know I've heard the voice but I can't think who's it is. Play it again."

They moved back to the display still holding hands. Spinelli restarted the tape. This time she looked at the blurred figure while she listened to the sound.

"Sorry Spinelli, he doesn't look familiar. But his voice is."

"Please, if you hear it again, you must let my master or myself know immediately."

"OK. So, why is he's talking about the equinox? Isn't that something to do with the sun? Something about the day and the night being equal? Um, the Winter Solace! That's it!" pleased with her brain finding the fancy word for it.

"Winter solace? Does the Fair Maxi mean the Winter Solstice perhaps?"

Pouting, "What's the difference? You know what I mean, right?"

With eternal loving patience, "The difference is the Winter _Solstice_ is when the sun is at its lowest path following the celestial equator. However '_solace_' is what you give me daily… Comfort and calm- relief from what would be such a cold, lonely winter without The Blond One's warming presence. You are the The Jackal's sunshine."

"Awww Spinelli…" the blond cooed at him.

"Wait! Before The Jackal is derailed from his mission, am I to understand The Blond One understand what he's saying?"

"Don't you?"

"No."

"He said 'when the equinox is ready he will be ready' or maybe "when equinox is ready he will be' definitely something like that."

In a sudden flurry, "We must away!" Spinelli stuffed his laptop in his courier bag and grabbed Maxi's hand. With the speed of a jackal, the computer genius ushered his fair friend out the door in hopes of locating Stone Cold. The Master. Jason.

* * *

_Continued...._


	19. Chapter 13

Hope you like it.. thanks for waiting. LuvingGH, I hope this honors your request. As always… this story would only be happening in my head if it weren't for TX/Suzy! Luv Ya Gal! Love all the LiasonitesFF!!

* * *

**ALWAYS**

"La Chemise"

Jerry Jacks patiently leaned against the side of his suite's richly upholstered couch. Watching his dim witted handlers slurp and hover over their room service lunch was about all he could stand. Never had Jerry understood why being a thug seemed synonymous with being uncouth. Unconsciously he wiped at his front lapel as he witnessed one goon spill soup down the front of his ten-Euro suit.

"Excuse me gentlemen, ah hem, Sir?" getting the table's attention as they finished up, Jerry focused on one man, "You've managed to pour your second meal of the day down the front of your attire. I hope you know I will not be seen in public with you dressed like that. The pigeons will no doubt believe you are a walking hand-out and I don't want to risk being shat on."

"Fuck off Craig."

"Yeah, fuck off."

"I'm sure your employer has informed you I am not to be harmed? Therefore I strongly suggest changing your jacket before we leave. It will take a bullet to my brain to get me out in public with you dressed…" Jerry waved his hand up and down in disgust, "like a bloody two-year old that doesn't know how to feed itself."

The sloppiest thug leaned into the man seated next to him. In a hushed voice, "This is the cleanest jacket I have."

With deep disappointment, the older handler let his fork hit his plate with a loud clang. "Come on. I have a jacket in my room you can borrow. But take it off when you eat, Dziber!"

Two handlers gone, still one to go. Jerry didn't have much time. He had an important call to make and it had nothing to do with the Serbian men currently keeping him company. As it was, luck appeared to be on his side. The lone guard excused himself having fouling up the air, excusing him self again as he made his way to use the toilet.

"Be so kind as to shut the door, my good man." Jerry called after him.

Picking up a piece of dry toast, Jerry took his phone out with his free hand, finger already poised over the button to send the call. He chewed the toast in small bits as the all the numbers beeped through. International numbers were always so tedious. Finally he held the phone to his ear while it rang.

"_Hello_." came the gruff early morning voice on the other end.

"Greetings Mr. Zacchara. I wonder if I might have a quick word with you?"

"_This is a surprise. I thought we'd completed our business?"_

"In deed. Thank you again for letting me blow up one of your vessels."

"_You paid well for it, hope it was worth it."_

"I found the whole process quite gratifying."

"_Eh, big explosion are too bloodless for me._ _To each his own, I always say. Hey, your tip is about to pay off. Too bad you won't be here to see it."_

"Ah, yes, I told you I don't lie," Jerry had to wait for Anthony to quite laughing before he could continue, "and that is why I've called you—"

"_From the grave_."

"Yes, from the watery depths of my grave." He cleared his throat not amused by Zacharra. "The information about whom and why The Ana Maria was chartered was my gift to you Mr. Zacchara. It would appear, however, you've exploited my generosity and are pursuing more than just the asset."

"_Mr. Jacks. Whatever you mean_?" Anthony feigned. What business of Jerry's was it any way? And how did he even know?

"I must advise you to call off your men in Washington. Going after the money is very ill advised. You could upset the whole balance of things. If you fail they could redirect the asset then you, _we_, will be left with nothing. Mr. Zacchara, I have a buyer already lined up. It would take effort to screw this up. You just need to let the asset come to you. As we discussed."

"_I liked your plan, don't get me wrong. But it was too easy, and I don't trust you. Why should I? So you get your pay-day your way, and I will get mine my way_."

Jerry was clearly frustrated, "I must warn you Mr. Zacchara. If that asset is released in Port Charles because _your men_ interfered… You better pray that no one I look after is within its reach."

"_I'm not much of a praying man. I'm more of a let-the-chips-fall-where-they-may kinda guy_."

"You've been warned. I strongly suggest you stick to the plan. After all, you have your precious Johnny to look after, don't you? Who's to say where he will be when the 'chips fall' as you suggest."

"JACKS! If you so mu—" but Anthony stopped realizing he was cursing a dial tone.

Digesting Jacks' call was going to make his coffee bitter. Why couldn't he have both, the money and the asset? It galled him to be patronized! Anthony decided to skip breakfast and go straight to work. First order of business was to check up on the men in Washington. Then follow up with Joseph about Webber. Lastly was to have a plan in place to double cross McCall if everything went south with Morgan.

Wheeling over to his desk he couldn't wait for the day he could drop the act and walk again!

***

Dawn made the frost glisten like diamonds. Driving the back streets of Port Charles, Jason couldn't get his family out of his mind. His leather jacket felt lighter on his shoulders. It smelled like her. It kept him warmer. He couldn't help going back in time to waking up with Elizabeth in his arms. He'd gotten four hours of peaceful slumber with her wrapped up next to him. He should have left right away but he couldn't resist spooning with her a little longer. He tensed again remembering how he froze with apprehension when a soft voice penetrated the still wee hours of predawn…

"Mommy," Cameron's sleepy voice broke the silence. "Mommy." He said again.

Jason tapped her on the shoulder trying to be still as a statue as if he could cloak his formidable frame as part of the bed. At least he'd pulled a warming afghan up over their nude forms just before Cam entered her bedroom!

Elizabeth was already awake with the first call for her. "What is it Honey? Did you have a bad dream?" She'd rolled over and draped her body across Jason's hip. The night-light from Cameron's bedroom outlined the child as he stood in her doorway holding its frame.

"I'm thirsty. Can I have a glass of water?"

"Ok baby, go back to bed and I will bring one to you."

"Can Daddy bring in?"

Jason's heart beat thickly within his chest. He always knew what do to in a pinch and never panicked… so what was he feeling? His heart seemed to be furiously pumping molasses. The thud was deafening in his ear. Elizabeth giggled further flummoxing her nervous lover. Wasn't this serious? It couldn't be every day her son saw a strange man in her bed! It better not be!!

"Baby, Daddy's not here. It's hard to see in the dark, huh? This is Jason. He spent the night. He was too tired to drive home so I let him sleep here."

"Oh. Then can Jason bring it to me?"

"I don't know. He's a guest so you will have to ask him very politely."

Jason shifted under Elizabeth's light weight rolling over to see the tike.

"Jason. Will you please get me a glass of water?"

"Ah- sure Cam. I'll be right there with it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." But Cameron didn't move right away. He was still sleepy.

"Cammy, go to bed, Jason will be right there Ok?"

"Ok."

As the sound of Cameron's shuffling told the parents he'd gone back to bed Jason felt free to question Elizabeth. His heart was starting to beat normally again.

"Is he going to be OK? Is my being here going to confuse him?"

"Settle down." She giggle, and hit him playfully, "Go get the child some water will you?"

"But-"

"But what? If you act freaked out or like this is wrong, then he'll pick up on it and think something's wrong. Just be normal. Cam won't think twice about it." Jason sat up when she did studying her face. He admired her for reminding him what he already knew, "Jason, Cameron isn't stupid. You of all people should know kids pick up on things and you can't hide stuff from them."

Jason nodded agreement and kissed her cheek.

Pushing on his shoulder, "Now go get the cutest, sweetest little brunette _ever_ a glass of water, will you?" Her smile glowed giving him confidence. If she was OK with it so was he.

Jason felt around in the dark for his briefs and jeans. After putting them on he looked for his shirt but Elizabeth had already found it and put in on.

"Not fair." He said smiling.

"What?" It was a dress on her.

"You are going to have to stop wearing my clothes…" Jason said with a sexy sigh.

"There's a cup in the bathroom."

The image of her in his black tee waiting for him clouded Jason's head and he almost overfilled the cup. Jason took the glass into Cameron who was still sitting up awake.

"Did you forget your Jacket?" taking the full glass from a kneeling Jason. Jason kept his fingers loosely around the cup till he was sure the little boy had a firm hold on it.

"Yep. So I came by to get it."

"You need it on the motorcycle."

"True. Is that enough?" Jason asked wondering if he should take the half drunk glass back. He couldn't see Elizabeth but he knew she was just outside the door.

After taking one more sip he handed it back, "Thank you. You were tired?"

"I guess I was. They say it's not good to drive when you are too tired."

"You were too tired?"

"Not really. But your mommy worries about me."

"She worries about me too. It's because she loves us."

Jason didn't know how to respond. He swallowed hard and let the next words come out unconsciously.

"We love her too. With all our heart."

Cameron scooted to the edge of his bed with his arms out. He slid them around Jason's neck and hugged the mobster. Jason embraced the little one in return.

"Yeah. We love her too." Cam said in Jason's ear. He pulled back to look Jason in the eye as if he could see the truth on his face.

"Time to go back to bed." The enforcer pulled the blankets over Cam when he got settled. "Goodnight." Jason bid tucking the little boy in.

"Goodnight Jason."

When he found Elizabeth around the corner her face was dry but her eyes were glossy. Looking at her in the faint light Jason knew it was true. Love was there; it always had been in one form or another.

He scooped her up in a long embrace and carried her back to her room.

"You know I've always loved you right?" he said as he set her down.

She pulled back to look at him ready for the 'but' or an explanation because in ten years it didn't seem that way.

He continued, "…almost from the beginning?" He pondered, thinking of her at Jake's. "I loved how you fought to be independent. I loved the way you laughed and made the world seem brighter. I loved how I could tell you anything but you never hesitated to call my on my shit. I could never get you out of my mind. You're so beautiful," he let go of her waist and cupped her face, "I've always loved this face." He kissed her, her lips, cheeks, and nose… "It just took me a while, too long, to realize that all the things I loved about you meant I'd fallen in love with you. I never knew love could come from friendship. I always thought it came from a hard place."

"I knew I loved you… but I was so stubborn—" Elizabeth noted almost scolding herself.

Correcting her, "No, you were perfect. Are perfect. I was blind. I still don't know what to do with myself around you. You are so much smarter than I will ever be."

Elizabeth giggled letting her hands run up and over the muscles of his arms to rest on his broad shoulders.

Pulling her closer, "All I can offer you is my love, and my friendship. And promise to always look after you and your boys whether I am invited into your life or not. I want to- when this mess is over- I want to try and be a family." Looking into her eyes he confessed, "I think you're right. We can keep our family safer if we're together."

"Well, you did just admit I am smarter than you."

Jason smiled amused. He placed several more kisses on her face.

Freeing her from his embrace, "Now, I should go. Can I get my shirt back?"

Coyly she looked down and hesitated reaching for the hem that dangled at the top of her creamy thigh.

"Wait." He said. Jason took a few steps back. The room was getting lighter as the sun reached for the horizon. "Ok, now take it off."

She lifted it slowly, one arm rising to expose one breast, then the other. Pulling it over her head till the last strand of silky hair was through the collar and fell back down covering her shoulders. Elizabeth tossed the tee at Jason's bare chest. Letting him have only a few seconds more to glance at her before she covered her exposed chest with slender arms.

"Beautiful…" he said.

Unable to leave without tasting her again, Jason approached wedging his hands under her arms to free her bosoms. He cupped her and kissed her sweet nipples letting his tongue wet the area. She let her hands roam his skin. He was so warm and his body was so hard. After he swept Elizabeth off her feet, Jason made love to her sweetly and as quietly as he could. She quivered in his arms and made him see the stars again though the faraway winter sun had washed them away to the naked eye. He left so much later than intended. When Jason finally left she was scrambling to get a shower in before having to get herself and the boys ready for her first day back at the hospital. The kids were still asleep as he slipped out of her house.

Trying to focus on the road and not the images of Elizabeth in nothing but his shirt, Jason finally heard his phone ring. Looking at his cell, one missed call from Spinelli and he was calling again. Jason picked up. The kid had something urgent for him so they made plans to meet at the Metro Court.

***

Joseph watched Ms. Webber unpack her kids and get them to General Hospital's daycare center. It was as if the mother wasted not a single movement. She was efficient, affective and loving. This told Joseph a lot about his prey.

Checking in at the nurse's station, Webber seemed a little tired but that didn't stop her. As he cruised by casually he over heard her cheery greetings to the rest of the staff. Joseph made his way to the elevator not intending on returning till her scheduled break. Neither he nor Elizabeth's guard coming on duty recognized the other as one exited the lift and the other got on.

***

Agent Lake finished up his morning work out, happy to be in a gym again. The Metro Court even had a pool where he'd done several laps. Always something so elitist about swimming in a heated pool when winter was turning the water outside to ice.

Lake heard the buzz in the office last night, as he caught up on paper work, about how Morgan eluded his tail all day yesterday. It wouldn't have been possible if they'd stuck to his design. He couldn't wait to get to the teams doing the surveillance. Alli was almost positive the kid or Raynor himself had messed with it. Someone always thought they knew better…

The spa had a juice bar so he ordered a protein shake asking for it to be sent up to his room. Once in his suite he used the little coffee maker to brew a pot doubling the grounds. He liked his coffee strong like he liked his women.

The shake arrived just as he was toweling off. Enjoying the reaction to his ripped abdomen, Lake considered it his tip for to the young girl who delivered the drink. On second thought he had her wait while he got a couple of bucks out of his wallet.

Shortly after the agent was looking the part of a salesman in his non-descript suit going down the elevator. At lobby level the doors opened to an unlikely couple. He recognized Damian Spinelli right way as a Morgan employee but couldn't place the blonde who was way out of his league.

"Good Morning." Greeted Lake not trying to exit the lift. The young couple held the doors and blocked his way anyhow.

Acknowledging the tall stranger briefly with a cursory up and down look, the blond quickly turned her focus back on Spinelli. "Sorry you can't come up and wait for Jason. Kate would have a fit. But I'm glad I could help you."

"Alas, The Jackal will be fine here in the lobby, though he will miss his Fair Maximista, who has once again proven her self to be most helpful."

Lake was sure the kid wanted to plant one on the girl. Instead he let her step fully into the elevator. Lake took the opening and got out.

"Bye Spinelli. Text me later."

As the doors closed Alli said to the famed wiz, "You should have gone for it kid."

"Pardon?"

"Kissed her. You should have swept her off her feet. She wanted it, you just have to bring it out of some women."

Spinelli wasn't sure why the stranger was so comfortable talking to him as they headed in same direction. There was a familiarity to the tall dark man too, but Spin couldn't place him.

"The Fair Maximista deserves so much more than a stolen kiss in an elevator," he said trying to shake off her spell so he could focus on the stranger.

"Sure kid. But she's the elevator type I think, in the best way, I mean." Lake said with a smile.

"Sir, that maybe, but I am the man who will show her she deserves so much more." There was determination in Spinelli's voice.

"I don't doubt you will kid. Have a great day."

They'd crossed the lobby and were nearing the exit. Lake wanted to stall to see if the Jason he mentioned was The Jason.

"Adieu." Spin gave a quick nod and spun on his heels.

When the kid started to circle around Lake looked for a seat where he could have the widest scope of the lobby. Spying a discarded newspaper Lake snatched it up. Selecting a seat he unfolded it and pretended to read the sports section.

Sneaking peeks at Jason's computer guru from time to time Lake took a moment to phone the office. Once he was transferred to correct office, "I think I found your missing mobster. Send a team around to the Metro Court."

Amused by Spinelli as he flittered like a spring butterfly from lavish flower arrangement to lavish flower arrangement, Lake realized he was harmless. Maybe not harmless with a computer, but in every other aspect Damian Spinelli was not threat to anyone.

Noting Jason Morgan's entrance Lake lifted his paper up slightly, not that the gangster would recognize him. He just didn't want to be caught staring.

Morgan honed in on the kid right away startling him with a tap on his shoulder. Alli wished he could hear what they were saying but the kid was on the far side of the circle he'd been pacing. The agent had to make due with sizing up Morgan. It was his first time seeing Jason in person.

He had the posture of a trained seal, erect but flexible. Lake was sure the mobster had the muscle memory to thwart any attempts at taking him by surprise. Morgan didn't appear to be curious about the rest of the room. It was possible he had assessed it within the first few seconds of his arrival.

Patience not being his strong suit, Lake was about to get up making an excuse to get nearer when Jasper Jacks entered the lobby. Another familiar face to Lake, it was the first time he was seeing the business tycoon in person as well.

Jax was familiar to him by way of his notorious brother Jerry. The brothers were like a spider on a mirror. No way to get the whole picture at one glance or without a magnifying glass, and the complete opposite of each other. The younger brother wasn't as innocent as he seemed and the older wasn't as heartless, at least from what Lake had read between the lines in all the reports. Thanks to Jax's work above board and the gray areas where they helped each other, Jerry had worm wholes across the planet. He could snake in and out of most countries undetected making him invaluable as a CIA asset. Jerry helped the Feds too.

Obviously irritated Jax made a beeline towards the underworld meeting taking place in his respectable lobby. Whatever he said to the pair got them to leave the hotel. Lake figured Jax only got away with shooing them out because his wife Carly wasn't there. Before he could dial out a call came in telling Lake they had Morgan in their sight and were following.

***

Newlyweds Dr. Scorpio and Dr. Drake watched bemused as Elizabeth moved from task to task with a stupid grin across her face.

"I don't know if we should be worried or find out what drugs she's on and get some for ourselves?" Robin Scorpio queried her much taller husband.

"I say we find out what she's on. I'll write you a script and you write one for me." He looked down at his wife smiling glad she could take the joke. Robin had recently started anti-depressants to battle her post partum depression.

"Deal. Whatever she's got is way better than the happy pills they prescribed me!"

"What are you two muttering about?" Nurse Webber asked her two friends, co-workers and neighbors as she approached file in hand.

"That musta been some vacation." Patrick observed.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say so she was grateful when they were interrupted.

"Is my brother harassing you Nurse Webber?" Dr. Matt Drake asked saddling up to the prettiest nurse he'd ever seen. Too bad she has kids was always he second thought.

"I think they're jealous." She said with a wider grin than intended.

"We are! I can't remember the last time I took a week off to just relax!" Robin confessed with a giggle, "Hold up, Epiphany approaching, Two O'clock. Everyone back to work."

The group exaggerated looking busy whipping out their ballpoints, holding up files and clipboards, as the head nurse entered her command post.

"Ha. Ha. Funny Doctors. Now, I don't want you distracting my best nurse any more. I don't know how long this attitude of hers is going to last!" They all laughed except Epiphany who was serious.

"Oh, Ok." Robin realized they should go. She pulled Patrick with her, "Wait," looking back, "you still want us to baby-sit tonight?"

Elizabeth nodded, calling after them, "Thanks for the last minute assist."

Matt pretended to be studying the schedule on his PDA. Satisfied that no one would be distracting her best nurse, Epiphany moved on to her next task leaving them alone at the station.

Matt put his PDA back in his pocket, "You have a date tonight?" he teased thinking it was impossible.

"Yep," she answered while writing info in a chart.

"Really?" his surprise garnered a look from Elizabeth telling him he should tread carefully, "I just, you never, I mean, I've never heard you talk about dating."

"So?" the coy brunette kept busy with the files in her hand a sly smile on her rosy lips.

"Well your divorce was so long ago and you just seemed to be focused on your job and kids. I thought you didn't date."

"I date!" she was embarrassed thinking she looked like a looser the staff. Of course they didn't know about the affair with Jason. Or the break up.

Matt gave her the kind of smile that reads 'he's trouble' to a gal, "Well then, why didn't you ever ask me out?" The handsome doctor looked unwavering into her eyes hoping to make her blush.

"Better question. Why didn't you ask me?" She retuned his stare with full confidence that made her so hot _he_ blushed! Immediately he looked down at the desk and she giggled triumphant. The giggle caused him to look up at her again.

"I guess I thought you weren't available. Elizabeth?" the nagging thought of her being a single mother went out the window, suddenly Matt felt challenged.

"Yes Dr. Drake?" She moved from his side to deposit her files. He followed closely.

"Will you go out with me?"

Beaming at him she shook her head, "I have a date."

"Girl, if you don't stop smiling at me like that I will have to cold cock your date and take his place. Where's he taking you?" dropping his tone a notch, "Want me to tell you where I'd take you?"

"Dr. Drake! Don't you have patients to see?" Patrick's younger brother was too easy for her to toy with. He was just a kid who, if you told him he couldn't have something, wanted even more. She was just too happy and a little delirious from lack of sleep to not have fun with Matt.

"Say you will go out with me. You will have to agree to it! I won't be able to treat any of the infirmed if you don't! As a nurse, it's your duty to go out with me. You took an oath!" He said matter of fact with a hint of desperation.

"I'll think about it," Liz promised with a wink.

Matt clutched at his heart. "You're killing me Nurse Webber…" She rolled her eyes at him, "Just promise if I keel over, you will be the one to give me mouth to mouth!" She laughed making his sudden crush even stronger, "Promise!"

"Ok, ok, I promise." Taking the next chart Elizabeth walked off with Matt's eyes on her the whole time.

When it rains, it pours… thought Nurse Webber.

***

Sam witnessed the whole exchange between doctor and nurse feeling the bile in her stomach grow. Her first shift piloting a Zacchara ship had gone well. The ship was a rusty bucket of nails however. She'd literally scratched herself on one prompting a visit to get a tetanus shot. Obviously Anthony didn't trust her either as a partner or as a pilot, yet. She was going to have to put some effort in and get a ship upgrade.

After the shot Sam wandered up to the floor Elizabeth worked on. She wanted to get a look at the sad little thing. Elizabeth was supposed to be depressed. She'd had her child kidnapped, shot and killed a man, and lost Jason Morgan for good. Sure it had been months but Webber wasn't the kind to get over something like that so quickly.

At least she hadn't thought so. Yet there the little home wrecker was, flirting and smiling. Something was wrong. Very wrong but she didn't have a clue what it was since her own jealously clouded her thoughts. No matter, Elizabeth wasn't long for this earth anyway.

***

It was late. Agent Lake had to meet Elizabeth soon for dinner and wanted to shave and change yet. Fortunate they'd be dinning at his hotel or he'd have to delay. His feet were tired from the salesman shoes and the cheap fabric of his suit was starting to chafe.

At least no one lost Morgan today. Maybe it was out of embarrassment or because he'd hit every team today save for one. He was whipping them back into shape, keeping the surveillance teams sharp. It was his assessment Raynor's solicitation of the PCPD mucked up the system. They were not communicating and missing key transfers.

There was too much video to go through himself but he made each team look through theirs again and bring him any anomalies. So far Lake had only viewed one he considered suspect. The footage had a prostitute coming out of Morgan's building but no one saw her go in.

One last stop, downtown Port Charles. The air was crisp and clean. Harbor winds fanned away city pollution; besides Port Charles was a pretty clean city thanks to an efficient public transportation system. In anticipation of parking issues, Lake left his rental at The Metro Court and cabbed it to the last post.

He took the stairs reaching the office they'd taken over faster than if he'd taken the elevator.

Greeting the team as he entered, "So wha'dya got people?"

Lake peered out the window first taking in the neighboring building at dusk. Morgan's new home was nearly complete. The tower stood erect and artful. The gritty white stone glowed in the sunset. The windows were plentiful, wedged deep in the stone like medieval castles did so light could reflect at any angle producing illumination. It felt friendly and homey with a certain sophistication, which surprised the agent. He'd expected the mobster's new stronghold to be ominous and threatening. If it were a Corinthos building it would probably be all black-mirrored glass like the sunglass traffic cops like to wear.

Two male agents and one female agent turned to watch him inspect the room. The woman, Michelle Leads he recognized, took the lead.

"Teams have been alternating per your schedule. So far the PCPD haven't been assigned here. I think they consider us Siberia or something. There hasn't been too much activity; mostly construction work. Morgan hasn't been here in about four days. His tech boy was here the other day, but no high profile visitors. We have been trying to get a guy hired on to the construction crew but, of course, he's using his own contractors. We needed to be here minimum of twelve months ago to by pass security. That Spinelli kid's already got things wired tighter than Saddam's noose."

Everyone watched her run it down except the agent with the camera trained on the entrance to Morgan's building. He stayed focused on his assignment.

"And the tape? Have you reviewed it?"

"We have, well, we are working on it."

"Don't stop on my account." Lake said prompting one of the agents to resume his seat in front of a monitor. Alli watched him resume playback of presumably hours and hours of useless footage. Grainy video flickered in the background as he looked some more around the room.

"Any thing else?"

"No sir."

He studied the camera angle; it was good. He noticed all the coffee-stained paper cups littering the over-flowing trash bins. They all had the same logo on them.

"Switch up coffee shops. You don't need to be come familiar faces around here. Or get a coffee maker…"

"Yes sir."

He looked over the shoulder of the guy watching the footage. The agent tensed. Good, Lake thought, they should be afraid of him.

"What's going on there?" Lake asked genuinely curious. He'd notice it was film of Spinelli and Morgan exiting the building.

"Nothing. Inspection we believe. He comes back several hours later then leaves again at about 3 in the morning." The agent shifted in his chair, a little unnerved at having Agent Lake look over his shoulder.

"Alone?"

"No. This is the most active day so far. We've watched it a hundred times. Took down plate numbers. Turned up nothing we can use." The agent fast-forwards a little then hits play again. "These are just the same guys we've been seeing, shift change; midnight crew's coming in. All accounted for." He fast forwards some more then allows it to play. A black SUV pulls up and parks in the loading zone. "Next are his lieutenant and this guy. You know him right Bill?" Lake turns to look at the other agent assuming Bill is the camera operator.

Familiar with the footage, Bill answers, "Yeah. The longhaired dude usually works in the coffee warehouse. Recognized him from the post I was on before this one opened up. He's small potatoes."

"Ok then what?" Lake looked back as the footage showed the two men entering the lobby. Something clicked in Lake's brain but it was so faint he ignored it.

Taking the queue the agent fast-forwards some more, "Morgan comes back with the kid in tow." The footage stops. Lake watched as Morgan, Spinelli and a blond got out. He recognized her from the elevator. "Who's she?"

They all subtly laughed in disbelief as Michelle answered for them, "The Police Commissioner's daughter, Maxie Jones."

Shaking his head, Morgan had the oddest assortment of people around him. Maxie wouldn't be the first rebellious offspring of a policeman to associate with criminal elements but it was still odd.

Then it hit Lake. As if he'd activated a search engine in his brain it finally spit out the results to the front of his thoughts. He froze for a second in disbelief. Noticing the agent was fast-forwarding again Lake gripped his shoulder suddenly.

"Stop!! Go back!"

"Go back? How far" he asked complying.

Lake released his grip and grabbed a loose chair pulling up next to the monitor.

"Farther…. Farther…there stop!" it was the footage of Cody's SUV pulling up.

This time they all watched not knowing what Lake could have seen. Holding his breath Lake thought, _it can't be…._ It felt like forever before the truck was parked and the two men got out. It was dark but he could see what he need too. The lieutenant he knew of course; he was their inside man. Lake had actually met with him. But the other guy…

"Can you zoom in on him?" his finger tapping the monitor with some urgency.

"Ah, sure, hold on..." the agent manipulated the program and brought the picture of Jimmy center frame.

Even Bill on the camera got up to see what the excitement was about. They hovered over Lake waiting. All they saw was James the warehouse guy. Big deal. Now that the frame was enlarged in they could see the pattern on his very western style dress shirt, small flowers; not very gangster but not a crime either they thought.

* * *

_continued...._


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for those still following along, it took so long to update. (I started another fic I might post….) Hope you like this update. Love the feedback so keep it coming… it's like quarters in the meter. Good or bad, I love hearing what you have to say.

* * *

ALWAYS

Agent Alejandro Lake shot up out to his chair as if it were on fire! The seat caught at his calves and flew back ricocheting off the agents standing behind him. Agent Leads tried not reacting to the pain in her knee after being clipped by the folding metal seat.

Furiously Lake tapped at the frozen screen, "That! Right there! I want a copy of this night! Burn it and send it over to the Metro Court NOW!"

Lake barreled out of the room leaving behind stunned agents. As he threw himself down the stairwell Lake opened his cell and called the room he'd just left. He could picture them all standing where he left them, frozen like deer, but he didn't care.

No hello, just, "Remember, I'm MR. LAKE there, NOT Agent Lake!" and snapping the cell shut before there was even a breath-sound from the other end.

Out on the street his exhales looked like smoke from a dragon as he huffed and puffed at full speed down the sidewalk. He'd walk to shake off the sudden shock and bewilderment before hailing a cab. If he had to, he'd walk all the way to the Metro Court. His mind was spinning with the possibilities and none of this could show on his face when he met the beautiful Elizabeth Webber for dinner.

___

Spinelli watched his master bound down the stairs into the living room. He was dressed in black slacks, a slate grey silk shirt and casual black Armani blazer. As Jason searched the room with his gaze he kept buttoning and unbuttoning the top of the jacket.

"Can the Grasshopper help you find something?"

"I haven't use my side holster in a long time but I was pretty sure I'd left it in my closet. Trying to think where else it could be." Jason quirked an eyebrow at Spin as it dawned on him who might have 'borrowed it'.

Spin hung his head, "Ahh, yes, the trusted sidearm. Would that be the black nylon strappy thingy? It could be Fair Jude and I may have, um, liberated it... we merely dusted it off to use in our creation of disguises."

With just a look Jason sent his ward to retrieve it.

"My humble apologies at the inconvenience." Spinelli said, bowing upon his return. He gave back the holster.

Jason tossed the blazer aside and slipped his arms into the straps of the modern black gun holster. Retrieving his smaller gun from the lock box Jason checked it for ammo and holstered it. The hard piece felt odd against his side. Normally he'd just leave the gun behind but he would not go without a weapon in the current climate.

After donning the blazer again Jason asked, "How do I look?"

"Fine. The picture of normalcy, that is if normal means one looks as if he was molded in plastic and named KEN." Jason's quizzical look meant he did not get the reference, "The trusty firearm is not visible at all."

Straightening the sleeves of his jacket, "besides that, how do I look?"

Was his master genuinely concerned with appearances? "Aren't you just going to the Metro Court to meet with the Valkyrie?"

"Yeah. Never mind." Jason made for the door.

"Since when do you put on a suit to meet with the Valkyrie anyway? Aren't you just discussing the Michael Corinthos fundraiser?"

The Jackal's only reply was a closing door locking into his frame.

"Is the Master nervous?" he asked the empty room still not getting any answers and truly puzzled.

____

After hanging up with Spinelli Sam dialed Lucky. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hi"

_"Hi"_

"Um, thanks for coming over today...."

_"It was my pleasure."_

"I know it was," she said confidently, "Mine too. I was thinking it would be nice to have dinner together."

_"Sounds good... I can come over anytime. Liz took the boys back."_

_Ugh! That name!_ "Umm, I was thinking of going out."

Laughing, _"How is that different? We were going to order in anyway right?"_

"Think you're cute huh? Well I'm tired of slaving over the same old takeout menus day in and day out. Take me to the Metro Court."

_"Really? You wanna be seen in public with a cop?"_

"Sure. Keep 'em guessing I always say."

_"OK. I'll pick you up--"_

"No," she said a little too quickly, "I'll meet you there."

____

Lucky arrived well before Sam. It hadn't taken long for him to get dressed. It was just his cousin's hotel restaurant and it was just Sam. These weren't people he needed to impress. Sam was going to get all the attention anyway. No doubt she'd be sans bra with plenty of skin to admire. No one would be looking at him unless he or she wondered how one of Port Charles' finest got such a babe.

Carly was at the bar with Jason. It didn't sit too well with the mobster when she flagged Lucky over. Lucky was fine with the chance run in. Since the detective agreed to be Jake's surrogate dad he always felt he had the upper hand. Jason even made eye contact with him now. Before, the mobster put in an all out effort into avoiding Lucky's consistent glare.

"Jason."

"Lucky"

"Oh, so you two do know each other?" Carly laughed at her own joke. "Dear Cousin, so glad I bumped into you. I want to officially let you know there is going to be a fundraiser at General Hospital for the Michael Corinthos Foundation. Proper invitations will go out but this is your personal invitation."

"I'm sure it will be an event to remember Carly."

"It will. And please let your dad know."

Jason minded his own business while she gave Lucky the full scoop on her fundraising plans. Happy to hear herself talk, Lucky didn't need to give any input. To signal the end of her disquisition she called the Maître dover.

"Please seat Mr. Spencer, my cousin, at table 3. Arrange some appetizer to be sent over too, on me."

"Thanks Carly," she was in a good mood Lucky noted.

Indeed she was happy. Instead of hunting down and coercing her best friend into meeting about her project, Jason called her. It had to be a first! They'd only been at the bar a short time before Lucky came into the room. Jason was glad for the distraction and she was glad at the opportunity to elongate her time with Jason.

Why throw a frivolous party to raise money when all that should be necessary is to write a check and be grateful a place like General Hospital exists. With its excellent doctors and a caring, supportive staff, what more could a prosperous city ask for? Jason didn't understand. He was there because, any minute now, one of its more superb nurses would be walking in the door.

Little beads of sweat formed at his hairline. It was torture anticipating Elizabeth's arrival. Jason leaned against the bar with the entrance still in his periphery. Carly insisted on standing where she could face the hostess podium. It was her hotel after all and she need to be aware of her guests.

"Now where were we?" Carly asked with a birthday-girl smile. Before Jason could answer her she asked another question. "Who's that tall drink of water?"

Jason shifted his eyes without turning his head to see Agent Lake speak with the hostess.

"Excuse me..." Carly zeroed in on the newcomer. He tried to hold her back but was too timid not wanting to make a scene. Instead Jason shifted so his back would be to the agent and ordered another beer.

"Good evening. My name is Carly Jacks. I'm the owner. Are you a guest of the hotel or just dining with us tonight?"

Holding out a slender hand for him to shake, Lake took it and sweetly kissed her smooth knuckles carefully avoiding the big fat diamond ring weighing it down.

"Are all the women of Port Charles so friendly and alluring?"

Carly took back her hand with a smile, "I don't know about all..."

"I haven't met one yet that didn't look like she'd just stepped off a runway. However, I did only arrive yesterday and yes, I am your guest."

"Oh, I think I could find a few imperfections for you if you want, but here at the Metro Court, we like providing the best for our clientele. Are you dinning alone?"

"I am meeting a young lady here."

"Very nice. I hope she is one of the flawless ones." She said with a grin.

"She is. Like the Metro Court's owner, I only surround myself with the best."

"Please enjoy your stay and let me know if there is anything my staff or I can do to improve your visit to Port Charles."

With that Carly turned hesitating just long enough for Lake to check out her assets sheathed in a thin lavender dress before returning to Jason.

"He seems nice," Carly announced as Jason took a long swig from a frosty bottle.

When Sam entered the dining room Carly choked on her cocktail.

"Oh God. I hope she's not his date! Talk about imperfections."

Jason did another covert glance at the entry. Sam was in a black tube dress that clung to her like a second skin. She'd rubbed a lotion on her skin with something in it to make it sparkle, and, despite the winter weather, hadn't bothered with a jacket.

"Is that glitter?" she grabbed Jason's arm as if needing support, "Oh no. Does she think she's clubbing? This is the Metro Court. Uh oh, she's coming over."

Sam immediately noticed the hotel owner and her former lover at the bar. She was expecting Jason to be there but not dressed so nicely. Sam liked how his black and dark grey suit matched her outfit. They always looked good together she remembered. Hoping her arrival preceded Lucky's, she took steps towards the bar. Carly nodded a civil greeting her way but like Jason, mostly tried to ignore her.

To Samantha's chagrin Lucky cut her off at the pass. With reluctance she accepted his kiss hello. Letting him place his hand on her back, Lucky guided her to their table just as drinks were being delivered.

Letting go of his arm, "Thank God she's with Lucky. I thought she might be with him." Carly nodded towards Agent Lake who'd been on his cell phone since he took his seat, "so far he seems to have a good impression of the women in this town. Oops, sorry if you're still friendly with her. Are you?" she took a sip from her martini glass.

Suspecting Lucky of sabotaging her attempt at saying hello, Sam grit her teeth to maintained her composure. No one saw the disappointment on her face. She looked over Lucky's shoulder trying to make out what Carly was saying to Jason.

Carly asked again, "You and Sam are, what, friends now?"

"We talk. She helps me out some times." Internally Jason flashed on Jerry's warning.

"Look, I don't like her. Not since she used your son to rub mud in my face. It still burns me that she knew about Jake before I did," her voice between a low growl and a pout.

"Carly, leave it be." Jason's phone buzzed so he checked his screen while his friend rambled on.

"Maybe you should think about getting back with her? You guys run in the same circles after all. I don't think she makes sense with Lucky, he's a cop and she's a con… Well so is his dad, hey maybe that's the attraction? …Jason?" Carly felt like she lost him. He wasn't focused on his phone any more or her for that matter. About the same time she noticed Sam gawking and her hotel guest, Mr. Lake, rising from his chair, "…geez, what's got you guys all…?"

The image of Ms. Webber in that western shirt was imprinted his memory. Ali was still disturbed by what he saw on the videotape. He'd been on the phone with the surveillance team to ask info on the dockworker be included in the report. It all seemed to dissipate, however, when his dinner date entered the room attracting everyone's eye. Lake stood up.

She radiated from within. The Maître dtook her coat unveiling flawless skin; translucent as if a vampire had drained her but a pixie came to the rescued by filled her veins with fairy dust. She wore a simple red dress. Two thin strips of piping were all that held it up. Gathering in the front dipped and caressed her breasts. Every man would be drawn there in the hopes a drape would unfold to reveal more décolleté. The skirt was fitted with a slit up the thigh to allow movement. Jewelry was sparse; her hair was down but brushed back exposing her delicate shoulders. The shoes looked to be the most expensive item she had on. Cheeks were the same rosy color as her lips and her smoky long lashes fluttered at the site of Lake standing to greet her. Elizabeth glanced to the side as if shy. It looked like she was blushing which only fueled Lake's ego to know he had such an affect on her.

Sam saw Elizabeth before Lucky did. _Some Detective,_ she thought. Lucky was too busy with the breadbasket. The first thing Sam did was to check if Jason had noticed her. He had. He wasn't looking right at the 'toothpick' in red but she could see his body tense and loose his focus on Carly. Could Elizabeth be the reason he is in a suit? Are they meeting in PUBLIC?! WITH CARLY?! Sam could feel her temper rising.

"WOW."

"What?" Sam demanded, bring her attention back to her dinner date.

"I was wondering what caught your eye… Elizabeth looks stunning. Wonder what's she'd doing here?"

"She looks like a cherry tomato."

"Ah be nice. You look like a smoldering Vixen and I am the envy of all the men here."

Sam gave him her best con-smile to say all was right and his flattery was working on her. Secretly she wanted to squash the tiny tomato with the spike of her heel.

Elizabeth tried not to feel so happy. She'd been with Jason for several days in a row and even one special night back home. Her every desire had been filled. She felt like a teenager tingling and warming just at the memory of him satisfying her. On top of that Matt flirted with her at the hospital and now she was meeting a handsome man for dinner (so what if he's an agent and she's the assignment). Lizzie tried not to let it inflate her ego. She got to put on a dress Emily bought for her ages ago and never had a chance to wear. Her shoes matched perfectly. Elizabeth tried to not feel so happy because she knew she didn't deserve it. The grin came anyway.

Jason was expecting her. Four seconds before Elizabeth Webber entered the room Jason got a MMS text of her in the lobby of the hotel. The picture didn't do her justice.

He had no clue the affect she had on the room. He only knew there suddenly didn't seem to be enough air to breath when she entered. His eyes met hers for only a flash of a moment when she dipped her head to the side. He caught her blush at seeing him and remembered how her skin felt when she heated up. Over and over the mobster questioned why he'd come. Was it a need to be near her; a need to protect her?

The moment only got more awkward when he noticed the two overtime cops being seated at a table near the kitchen. They must be the guys tailing him and decided to grab a bite or, at least order a $10 coffee with two cups. Why not wait where it was warm? When Lucky waved at them he knew for sure they were PCPD and not FBI.

Jason didn't watch her go to Lake or take her seat. He didn't look at her again. Instead he told Carly he had to go as he finished off his beer.

"Oh no. Please, I thought we might have dinner."

"I can't stay."

"It's Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"Carly. Don't."

"Geezus Jason. Of course you are gonna feel uncomfortable when she comes around. Your poor heart must be breaking. You have to be so curious about Jake."

Through clenched jaw, "Carly," he put his palm flat on the bar and pressed into it with all his might. It wasn't demonstrative or loud but he was clear: she needed to quit while she was ahead.

"OK. But I need to talk to you about one other thing. It's about Morgan. Obviously not here. Follow me."

Jason followed, happy to go somewhere with more oxygen. Carly took him to the wine cellar where they could sit at a private table if he wanted. It was climate controlled with tinted glass. The cool air felt good.

"Wait here. I just want to make sure we aren't disturbed."

After ordering cocktails and exchanging pleasantries Elizabeth asked to be excused. She'd noticed Lucky and thought she should say hello. Lake understood and allowed the interruption graciously. Besides, he wanted to check out her cop ex-husband.

When she reached the table Sam had on a plastic smile and Lucky's was one unworthy of even a B actor. He clearly wasn't happy to see her. Carly brushed by the table and stopped short.

"Oh, look, if it isn't one big dysfunctional family. Hello Sam. Hello Elizabeth, how are you?"

"I'm fine Carly. And you?" Elizabeth returned.

Sam was about to respond when Carly cut her off. "Actually, I'd love to tell you all about my fundraiser especially since it'll be at General Hospital. Could you take a moment and go over the hospital staff guest list? Tell me who I might have missed?"

"I'd be happy to help anyway I can but right n-"

"Great!"

"Can you ladies take this somewhere else? I've heard it already and Sam and I don't get many nights out."

"Sure!" Carly said taking Elizabeth's arm and jerking her away from the table. They swung by Lake, "I'm borrowing her for just a moment." And didn't wait for his approval.

Elizabeth didn't understand the urgency and felt nervous about the stunt Carly was trying to pull. When they got to a hallway the hotel owner spoke under her breath.

"I hope you have pictures on you. Don't rub it in too much that he never gets to see his son. I'll keep your _date_ company."

"Wha-"

With that Elizabeth was thrust into a small room filled from floor to ceiling with bottles. It took a moment to pick out Jason in his dark suit amongst the dark glass gathering dust. He stood immediately and stared at her. Wordless at first all they could do was take each other in.

"Carly wants me to-" Elizabeth actually contemplated showing him pictures of Jake. Carly was so bossy!

"Talk bout Jake? But I just saw him…"

Like synchronized swimmers at the same time they slowly crossed the short distance between them.

"…this morning." she finished for him., "Does Car-"

"No. She has no clue."

Their hands met first.

"I should-"

Pulling her to him Elizabeth fit her arms inside his jacket as he put his arms around her body like puzzle pieces coming together.

"You look so-" he kissed her softly.

"You too. I've mis-" she accepted another of his kisses, "-sed you."

"Me too. I lo-." their tongues met for a moment, "ve you."

"I love you."

The kisses fell deeper into her mouth. His hands roamed the fabric preventing him from touching her flesh till he found the slit in her skirt. His warm hand gripped her thigh and pulled her leg up. He wanted so badly to touch her soft wetness and taste it. _Carly could walk in any minute_, Jason reminded himself.

She traveled over every muscle her hands could reach. Feeling him flinch when she touched the gun but it did nothing to halt her. The chill of the room had hardened her nipples and the sheerness of the dress wasn't enough to prevent her from feeling the friction of them against his chest. Her neck tingled.

Jason nearly pushed her off him. She staggered back trying to regain her composure. She wanted to giggle at Jason. He looked so frazzled but she probably did look much better.

"Go. Before we get caught," focusing on the ground and steadying his breathing.

Pulling her skirt down, "Do I look OK?"

He looked up. Blue eyes as stern as he could make them, "Go. Go before I take you on this table and then go out there and kill that man waiting for you."

She couldn't help but grin. _Poor baby_, she thought. As the tinted door slowly closed behind her she heard him grunt, "I'm gonna kill Carly.

* * *

_continued...._


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you! I can't believe people are still reading this story. I've been slow to update so your loyalty is appreciated. The good news is I have more time to write lately. The bad news is I have two stories going now! .....As usual, your reviews and comments are so appreciated!

* * *

**"The Lion"**

"What IS that?" Jason grunted as he shut the front door. A startled Spinelli and guest jumped but only turned their heads for a second. He put away his side arm waiting for them to find their tongues.

"Master, this," Spinelli tried explained, between intense clicks on a wireless controller, "is The Jackal's new monitor on which to display- OH No No!- um, his die- diversions."

Spin struggled with his proclivity for etiquette but couldn't take his eyes off the screen for more than a second.

"Yeah, we are," Jude suddenly stood frantically aiming her controller while raising her voice, "battling BoJa Drones! Die you vacuous mesh of circuitry!!! DIE!!"

Spin jumped up aside Jude to do battle. Standing they were still dwarfed by the giant flat screen. The couch was pushed as far back as they could and still seemed too close. She took one leap up and stood on the couch. Each wore some form of battle armor, if only Jason's flack jackets.

The gamers grew more and more excited as Jason tried to take it all in. He was still tense from having to leave Elizabeth at the Metro Court. It was safer for everyone if Jason left, he just didn't want to. His skin refused to stop vibrating where she'd touched him. As for Carly, his best friend was still alive only because the enforcer didn't run into her on his way out.

The whole drive home he tried reorienting himself by focusing on the clue Maxie provided via Spinelli. Bernie and Diane were researching it. His roommate could probably dig up all kinds of confidential information on Equinox but Jason was trying to keep the kid from getting too involved. He'd first see what his corporate team could dig up.

With a loud whoop and giant sigh the two gamers plopped on the couch and sprawled out.

"Wow. That was fierce. This game ROCKS." Jude proclaimed.

"Master?" Spin turned his head to look behind him.

Jason hung his jacket where the woman who came twice a week would pick it up. Spin had yet to meet her officially after all this time but he was convinced she existed. Next Tuesday he knew he'd find the same jacket hanging with a dry cleaning cover over it.

Jason was intent on his thoughts moving from closet to desk where he tossed his keys. He kept referring to his cell.

Noticing his Masters furrowed brow, "Does he seem irritated to you?" the Grasshopper whispered to his new friend. She shrugged. He spoke louder to get Jason's attention. "If the enormity of the screen displeases you I can try getting it into my room?"

"It's alright." Jason said already forgetting about it. He was struggling to turn his thoughts. Some part of him remained in that wine cellar and he couldn't wrench it away.

"Why do you keep looking at your cell?"

"Am I?"

"Yes you are." Jude validated with a smile.

"Just checking the time."

"What time is it Master."

Feeling goaded Jason looked up, "Time to get back to your game."

The gamers looked at each other and shrugged; doing as they were told each pick up their controller.

Jason took the stairs to his room two at a time. He jumped in the shower. Water streamed down his body cleansing everything but the thoughts in his head. He should be getting some rest but he felt compelled to wait for the picture showing Elizabeth was home and safe. He should be debriefing Cody again but he was too distracted. He hated distraction.

It felt good to run a sponge across his hard muscle. Maybe he'd get up early and workout. He liked that his body was toned and strong. It's the only real tool he has besides his mind. Rinsing the soap from his chest it was Elizabeth's touch he still felt. Jason had experienced this kind of passion before when they had their affair but this time was so much more intense. There was commitment behind it. The future was still unsure but they were at least trying for one together. It seemed no matter what Elizabeth was finally choosing him and that made him feel strong. He leaned on it to get focus.

Shutting off the faucet Jason stepped out dripping onto the mat. The mirror had fogged up but the warm glow of his form still reflected back at him. He didn't need to ask himself again what he wanted. He knew.

"Is he OK?" Jude asked after they'd vaporized another legion of vile BoJas.

"Things have not been flowing per the customary routine these dark days. Stone Cold is under a lot of pressure and I am afraid his heart is taking the brunt of it."

"Can we help him? I felt kinda bad, he looked worried."

"Alas I wish it were possible."

"I could dress up again?"

At the offer Spinelli fell silent. He pictured his buddy in that low cut, tight-fitting red dress and blushed to its near identical shade of crimson glory.

***

Alejandro felt Detective Spencer's eyes bore into his back the whole time he had Elizabeth on the dance floor. It made him hold her closer, it caused him to press his hand into the small of her back bringing his pelvis flatter against hers, and it made him feel superior. Who cared if in the end she only gave him a peck on the cheek as they said goodnight. It was enough to know he drove her ex husband insane with jealousy. OK, maybe not insane, but he was clearly bothered. It didn't escape Spencer's date either. The brunette's dark eyes only grew darker the less Spenser paid her any attention.

Somehow the slight conquest helped Lake loosen up and forget how angry he was. His gut told him he'd missed something in California but what? All he had was a shirt. While moving Elizabeth around the dance floor they reminiscing about the movie, the game of pool, the cliff restaurant, anything to get her talking and maybe slip up. Boldly Lake even whispered in her ear asking if she still had that sexy cowboy shirt. He got nothing but the feel of her cheek puffing against his pectoral muscle as she smiled.

Lucky fumed seeing Lake press his lips against Elizabeth's ear. Her smile and blush only pushed Spencer more. Maybe Ali's dance floor interrogation was fruitless as far as the operation was concerned but his ego got some thing out of it. Passing the detective's table Ali tossed him a wink milking it for all it was worth.

The plain manila envelope for 'Mr. Lake' waited patiently at the front desk of the Metro Court. He collected it heading straight for his room. Shedding his clothes down to his Diesel briefs Lake sat his lean bronze body on the bed with his laptop next to him. The DVD slid into place and the computer whirled. He tapped the empty envelope anxiously waiting for a picture to emerge.

***

As the people of Port Charles nodded off to dream the city tucked its massive arms under its collective chins and closed its many eyes along with them. Each wink, a day as the city naps like a lazy lion after a kill. People go about their daily lives while the city dreams up its next chapter. Everyone who had a stake in the game digested their clues like meat rotting in the lion's belly. Sonny, Jason, Lucky, Lake, Raynor, Sam, Anthony all turn over there facts and plots hoping the acidic juices would break something loose or give them a hint about what's next, if not, at least some kind of gastronomic relief. It's as if everyone awaits the beast to awaken hungry again before they can be called into action.

Jason has the most success cutting through the fog. During the quiet wintery week he worked diligently with his team. Equinox is discovered to be a front for a facility doing work for the government. Set up to appear as a cancer research laboratory, it looks as if the chemicals they deal with would cause cancer, not cure it. Over the last week doctors Drake and Scorpio-Drake took the mantle of heroes. Spinelli had the bright idea to go to Robin with what Bernie and Diane dug up. For Jason, Robin accepted the challenge. The young doctor pooled her plentiful resources and concluded Equinox was definitely a front. They didn't know for what yet but they did know, despite its government affiliations, the company was not on the up and up.

The mysterious agent who shadowed Raynor for a few days and gave them their Equinox clue hadn't resurfaced. Even with no new intel on him it nagged at Jason's instincts enough to keep his men and women focused on the ghost. He expanded their fact-finding reaching as far as DC where rumblings of something big still came down the pike.

Jerry Jack's warning was never far from Jason's thoughts but he couldn't ignore the Feds. He was starting to fear Raynor's desperation. The agent went so far as to arrest Spinelli. Jason resisted the impulse to storm the FBI on Spin's behalf. The last thing he needed was Raynor cornering him with an ultimatum regarding Sonny. Diane had Spinelli released the very same day. The agents probably felt as if they had been stormed anyway. Having Diane flanked by Maxie, Jude and Sam all showing up to demand The Jackal's immediate release probably felt like Hurricane Mama Bear rolled over them.

Agent Lake was at headquarters that day. He had to hide in an office till the brood left. He was taking a break after days spent days with the DVD. Over and over he watched the events around the tower that evening. Jason Morgan went in. Jason Morgan came out. The guy wearing the western shirt went in but he did not come out. He was nobody. A dock hand probably moonlighting as a construction worker, he was certainly built like one. He must have just left a lot later. Some how they'd missed it. But then how did that shirt find its way to California?

The agents assigned to pick up James a.k.a. Jimmy (last name unknown) came back empty handed. Dock workers said he'd proposed to his gal and they were on their honeymoon. Jimmy was all they knew him by and since Lake instructed the agents not to ask too many questions they didn't press. Ali didn't want to give himself away to Morgan just in case he was on to something.

For now James and the western shirt were a dead end.

Big Joe never thought to check if someone else was watching Webber. If he had everything he watched for might have been different. As it was he simply noted her comings and goings found her most vulnerable times and reported them to Zacharra. Joe had no illusions about his surveillance skills. He knew it wasn't his specialty. He was too literal for that kind of work. It was easier to bribe someone for her schedule. It only cost him twenty bucks to get a kid in her neighborhood to tell him when she got home. He knew how long it took her to get from work to her house, when she was most likely to be alone and who her friends were.

Elizabeth's guards noticed Big Joe however. They knew who he was but Joe only surfaced a couple of times at the hospital. Couldn't be sure why he was there. Was it a coincidence he was seen on Elizabeth's floor? Could he be running an errand for Anthony, had own appointment, scouting security for an appointment his boss had? Big Joe's presences was noted between the guards and reported to Francesco who decided not to burden Jason with yet.

Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake- the pictures came to Jason's cell like clockwork. She'd met with Agent Lake twice since that night. There was one picture of her taking a coffee break with Dr. Hunter. Each time they came through he looked at them for no more than three seconds then deleted them. It was a rule he broke only once. He stayed on picture of Elizabeth in workout attire, her hoodie zipped up tight keeping out the cold, going into an unmarked building. He thought he recognized the structure but wasn't sure. It took five seconds to memorize every detail his damaged brain could before deleting it.

***

Nurse Webber's week seemed to float on some kind of plane that rose a few inches off the ground and never hit a bump. Jason was the cake but her diet didn't seem to include it so she was enjoying the frosting instead. Ali was spoiling her with roses and luncheons. Matt kept giving her dreamy eyes. He was kind of cute after all so that didn't hurt. Lucky offered to do her any kind of favor she needed from unstopping a drain to watching the boys.

In place of Jason she had her guards. When Elizabeth would spot an elusive sentinel she'd know her lover was watching through their eyes. She wished she knew when the pictures would be taken so she could be sure to smile or look relaxed so he wouldn't worry.

Her best nights were two sessions with Francesco. She dropped the boys with Lucky and met him at his nondescript warehouse cum dojo. He barely said a word when she contacted him initially. His directions were cryptic but got her to the blank faced, under lit building. She wore form fitting gym clothes and didn't bother with a purse.

Fran timed it so he would be taking over guard duty an hour before their scheduled meeting. He found her to be an impressive student. She wasn't completely green which pleased him but General Hospital's self-dense classes only showed her 'polite' ways of defending herself. He was there to show her how to stay alive.

"Ok. The strike areas: Again."

She took a moment to catch her breath and wipe away sweat. Fran kept the building dark and warm. Suddenly lunging at him, Elizabeth called each shot. As she did they did an almost dance spinning and connecting. It wasn't graceful like Capoeira, it was raw and bruising but practical. She narrates each maneuver on Francesco as plays the part of attacker.

"GROIN: strikes to the groin using the," kicking at him, "knee and shin. Hammer Strike: if the attacker surprises me from behind." Francesco wrapped his arms around her. Exerting force using her forearms she breaks his hold. Spinning back to face him, "Face: eye gouge- using thumb, nails - scratching the face from forehead all the way down passed the eyes. Ears: grabbing the attacker's ear and tearing them off by pulling as hard as I can." Lizzie shows him where she would grab the upper portion and pull downwards with all her force.

They were starting on their third hour on their second session. Elizabeth was exhausted, soaked through with sweat, her shirt clinging to her; Fran's gi still completely unruffled and cinched comfortably at his waist.

"MORE." Francesco demanded. Even though he didn't raise his voice it felt like a yell.

Sucking in some air she bellowed, "Pinkie-finger:" he grabbed her thin neck, "If the attacker has me by the throat I wrap my fingers around their pinkie and pull back as hard as I can." Holding Fran's fingers she cringed a little imagining the sound of snapping tendons, "its one of the weakest muscles in the body and will brake with very little pressure."

"Excellent. Now tell me some of the items that can be used during an attack."

Shaking out her arms and legs, Elizabeth recalls what she's learned, "Keys: hold them with the longest key sticking out from in between my index and middle fingers. Use them to strike to the eyes and throat." Stretching the heated muscles in her legs as she continues, "Heels: If an attacker has wrapped his arms around me from behind, I stomp my heel as hard as I can centre mass of the attacker's foot directly above the toes."

"I'm going to get you some pepper spray. I'll make sure it's the right kind and teach you how to use it so you don't get blow-back."

"There is one more strike."

"Yes?"

When he taught her this before her self-conscious inhibited her. But she felt ready tonight, "NOISE: Scream and make as much noise as possible to attract others who may help." Elizabeth followed the statement with a roar that reverberated off the walls.

His lips curled. For Francesco it was as close to a laugh as he got. Fran was proud. He put his arms behind his back and looked her over. Lizzie couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Come, we'll have tea."

The room was mostly shadows so she followed him closely to another room only pausing to grab a cotton towel he'd set out for her. He liked his students to feel the threat of what might be lurking in darkness. Attacks at night meant ones vision will be impaired so Fran simulated it in training.

He opened a paper scrim to an area lit a bit more brightly with bamboo and paper lamps. There were mats to sit on but no chairs. She didn't see one item of décor. It was as sparse as an empty warehouse yet felt like a living, breathing space.

The teapot he served from was small and heavy. Where it came from she had no idea. He probably kept orphans in the back to serve him, she joked to herself. The aroma from the oat straw tea nourished her. She cupped the tiny vessel he'd filled for her between her palms. The texture of the teacup felt chiseled, like it was made of metal not clay. Taking a sip she waited for her teacher to speak first. Probably too many kung fu movies made her believe that was proper etiquette in a dojo with one's master.

Time passed silently. Finally draining the cup of tea, Fran set it down on the shaved wood tray. Elizabeth automatically picked up the teapot to refill his cup. He nodded his approval. A small cough to warm up his voice, Fran took a breath and started to speak. His voice was low and clear.

"You must mentally prepare yourself as much, if not more so, than your body. It will take constant practice and repetition of these moves to make them a reflex but for now you can prepare your mind. See your attacker as coming after your children, not you. This will push the fear back and allow you to do harm to another human being. Once you have removed yourself from the equation and replaced it with something of greater importance you forget about being harmed and will act far more aggressively and with much less fear."

She nodded her understanding and set her cup down. Her sharp blue eyes caught his, "Like a mama lion."

***

In the heart if DC Dante Falconari felt like a lone wolf on the tundra. He'd never felt so isolated and exposed before. Day in and day out he followed his mark. The man Dante was supposed to be protecting never did as he was told leaving the agent playing catch up instead of being a step ahead. He was afraid to tell Raynor everything was NOT in control. Raynor was counting on him. This was the first big pay day he was taking a lead role in. He had to project confidence.

At least the last days had been quite. Earl Bragg finally showed up. Working in tandem made DC a little bit more manageable. He was sure they could keep the exchange contained even with their corporate no-brain target's arrogance messing up their security detail. Once this phase was complete and Bragg had the asset in hand the hard part would start. All they had to do was get it though Corinthos' territory, aboard the ship in Port Charles and they'd earn their money.

Port Charles.

How could one little harbor town be so much trouble? The Corinthos organization was unique. They had a stronghold on the piers and that was priceless. Their operation was profitable enough to stick to a no-drug policy. No drugs meant manageable people. It was hard for Falconari to find thugs dumb enough to be hired by an outsider but he found some.

The Rowen brothers were perfect. They'd rolled into Port Charles looking to get in with Zacchara. They were too dumb to find out the score first. Rejected by Zachara the brother's were broke. Their only marketable skill being extortion made them prime for Dante's scheme. He didn't need them to be completely reliable. He wanted them to botch the job after all. The Rowen brothers knew they were kidnapping someone but didn't realize it was to get Morgan's attention.

With Morgan thrown off his and Raynor's scent it would be easier for Bragg to get the asset through Corinthos' territory. After Raynor arrested that kid Spinelli and Morgan didn't show, they knew the kid wasn't strong enough bait. It was going to be the girl, Webber. The Rowen's had her picture and schedule. They were just waiting for the man in black's call.

Port Charles.

He hoped the city was ready for him when the time came. It was quite now but Dante knew in his gut if things went wrong it could get bloody. Like poking a hungry tiger with a sharp stick, no telling if they would all survive. There were too many variables for him to plan for with such a small crew. Even if things went smoothly he doubted in the aftermath the tiger wouldn't still poke back. It was just a question of who's blood would the tiger be licking off its mighty incisors?

* * *

_Continued…._

_(note to those who don't know *_wink_*: BOJA (referenced in the beginning of this chapter) stands for: Boil On Jason's Ass. It's a pet name my friends a.k.a The Cream Team, have for a character on GH.)_


	22. Chapter 22

thanks for your patience with this story... Hope this chapter tickles your fancy ;)

* * *

**ALWAYS**

"Where There's Thunder, There is Lightening"

Cameron couldn't stop laughing. It was the loud contagious laugh kids get and infect with everyone around them. Jake caught it. He was bright and smiling despite the thunderstorm bellowing outside. His laugh came in spurts watching his brother get tickled. When he laughed Jake's blue Power Ranger seemed to dance, bouncing in his hand. Elizabeth rolled on the floor with Cam. She'd stopped tickling him but he was so wound up the laughter continued to spill from him faster than the rain coming down outside.

The little family played in the remnants of a fort they'd made with blankets and furniture earlier in the day. They had so much fun. The boys were overjoyed to have Mom all to themselves. No housework, no job, no daycare, she just played with them all day. It felt so decadent to mess up the living room. The boys even got to eat their dinner inside the fort, back when it was still standing

"Ok. Bedtime."

Cameron was determining to milk the evening for all it was worth. Defying her he jumped to his feet. Elizabeth gave chase and caught the giggle-head easily. She hugged him and fell on the only exposed corner of the couch. Cam came with her landing on her lap. Kissing his soft little face while peeking at Jake who was concentrating on how to match his power ranger with his plastic motorcycle.

"Bedtime for reals," she said planting more kisses on Cameron's cheek. But she wasn't letting him go. "Go on, get to bed now."

"I can't!" he laughed squirming.

"Sure you can, what's stopping you?" Elizabeth held him tight.

Struggling and laughing, "Oh no Jake!!! Mommy's got me! Help me Jake! Help me!"

The little one looked up with his clear blue eyes, studied them and smiled. He pushed himself up and ran to them not knowing if he wanted on her lap too or to free his brother. She scooped him up taking the decision from Jake.

"Oh no Jake, now she's got us BOTH." The boys laughed. She rocked them on her lap and kissed at their faces as they wiggled and giggled.

In love with moments like these, there wasn't anything else Elizabeth needed. She could be everything for her children and visa versa.

An hour later Elizabeth closed the hard covered on a favorite fairy tale, placed kisses on her boys crowns and went back down stairs. She'd read to her little people until they finally started yawning. It took three books for them to unwind but thankfully they started nodding off before she did.

Scanning the mess downstairs, Elizabeth wasn't sure where to start. Some blankets still draped from chair to chair, some were twisted on the floor covering piles of pillows. Could she leave it for tomorrow, Elizabeth wondered, though her compulsion to clean took charge. Scooping up the first patchwork throw and folding it felt like a peaceful act to close the night with.

A crackle of thunder boomed. Suddenly the lights went out and a disjointed moment of reorientation followed. There was a flicker as if the power was returning but it was just a tease. Plunged into darkness, Elizabeth felt her eyes widen as if they could force better vision. The electricity didn't go out often but it happened in storms. One fallen branch could do the job.

Of course one Bad Guy could do the job too. The hair on her arms stood up when Elizabeth had the realization. Immediately she talked to herself into staying calm. Seeing the little light on her cell phone wink nearby, she felt inspired to call the Drake's. Patrick answered and told her the power was off there too. He offered to come get the boys so they could all sleep over at their house. Elizabeth politely declined.

She supposedly had guards so it wasn't worth waking the kids. She was fine. Now the matches were far out of reach from little hands, but the flashlight was in the kitchen, so the candles were closest. She felt her way to the mantel and the candles. Striking a coated wooden stick on the rough side of the box, a flame was born long enough to light a few wicks.

So silent. So peaceful. So haunting.

Quickly her mind did a run down of the things Francesco taught her. Elizabeth took one of the candles and headed to the front door, remembering anyone intending harm towards her kids would have to get through her first! She knew the door was locked but it was still her nightly routine to check all the doors and windows before bed.

The window over looking the porch was cracked just a little for air. Pressing her hand on the glass it made a halo around her imprint. She slid the window up. The same as every night, Elizabeth looked for him. Jason was never there but she promised she would always look.

Pressing her lips to the screen she whispered, "Goodnight."

Hesitating before she closed it, Elizabeth added barely audible over the storm, "If you're there, tonight's a really good night to come in. Kinda creepy with the power out. I know no one cut the power- it's out at the Drake's too. Not that anyone's going to attack us anyway, power or no power, besides we have a guard right? But you know me and my imagination. I can take care of myself though so don't worry about me OK? Just would be nice to have you here…" Elizabeth drew a finger across the screen, its rough mesh tingled the tip, "I miss you."

Absently Elizabeth rubbed her lower belly. She waited but all she heard was the drumming of rain in its death spirals splattering on the leaves and porch. Reluctantly she pushed the windowpane down and locked it. The candles illuminated the mess still in the living room but there was nothing to be done about it tonight.

Not like she didn't just ask for it, plainly ask for it, but when a brief knock sounded on the front door it made her jump out of her skin! Literally she jumped. It was a wonder the candle was still in her hand. Surely there would be wax on the floor to clean up in the morning. Waiting for her heart to stop bouncing off her ribs, it took a second to approach the door.

"Ja--?" she edited herself. Not suppose to say his name at the house. Scanning a man-shaped shadow through the peephole, it was too dark to tell if it was Jason. Anticipation grew in the silence.

"It's me," he finally said.

With a sigh of relief, "Thank God," Elizabeth muttered opening the door. Lightening flashed far off in the sky.

Bracing himself in the doorway, looking far too handsome for anyone's good, Jason stood, wet from the rain, smiling a guilty smile. "I miss you too," he breathed.

'_He missed her too'_ Elizabeth melted. The sentimentality of his words felt like hard candy on her tongue. She savored them. They stared at each other for a moment as the thunder eventually cried out for the lightening who got away. A second later the teasing light flashed again making her alabaster skin glow like lightening itself. Between the flash and the warm light flickering from the candle Jason's smile seemed to grow. There was a hunger in his eyes as he stopped holding up the doorframe and let his arms drop. Elizabeth realized something was building, something he needed desperately to release. Her abdomen tightened with the realization.

Jason had listened to Elizabeth's and the kid's muted voices for hours. It helped him think. It helped him prioritize. Admitting to missing her was an understatement. Jason had gone a week without her touch or the sound of her voice; he was left jonesing for her like an addict. Jason wasn't trying to look sexy leaning into the doorway, he was using it for support. He was a vampire, not allowed in the house unless invited. And just like a vampire he was filled with a dangerous hunger. He ached for the invitation.

"Come in."

One foot across the threshold and she was swept up by him. Jason didn't care if he got her wet. All he could think about was getting her wet, wetter if she let him. Her plush lips welcomed the kiss. His long fingers held her jaw as his mouth moved around hers. It lasted for so long and felt so deep. It couldn't have been scripted any better, the way he dipped her back holding her weight in his capable arms. She didn't resist, instead vaulted to his will.

Jason straightened and freed her dizzy lips. She didn't notice him close the door or take the candle from her. They were backing up. His arms went back around her waist causing her to arch back again, while Jason put all his love into the kiss. The wetness of his mouth traveled down her neck. There was fabric in his way. Elizabeth willed it gone but alas her magical powers failed her. All she could do was kiss him back and try to match the intensity.

Lowering her to the ruins of their fort, a pile of blankets and pillows welcomed their bodies. Jason finally let go once she laid flat, him kneeling beside her. Devilish eyes danced over her as he pulled at his wet jacket eventually getting free off it. His damp shirt followed till he was all eager muscle and wicked grin. Elizabeth admired his tensing, flat stomach and the shadows of his defined abdomen. She sat up suddenly inspired and yanked at his jeans to work them off. She wanted to see more. Elizabeth found herself in a death-match, battling him as he was trying to remove her clothes too. Both wanted to dominate. Fingers and mouths raced each other as they pulled at fabric and rolled with each other's demands. When they were finally bare, Elizabeth and Jason were left standing on their knees.

The sight of her stilled him. Holding on to each other but apart, they remained kneeling, panting, Elizabeth giggled with surprise and passion. He was already so hard for her. Guided by flames dim to their ardor, he took his time moving his fingers along her flesh. Jason pushed soft curls away to see more of her shoulders. He dipped his fingers into the hollow of her collarbone and watched her shiver.

The rain-dampened clothes tempered his usual warmth. Elizabeth's hands reached up and painted his cool chest with her temperate fingers. Her hand drew the interest of her lips and she leaned in to kiss where she touched. It warmed him. It set his skin on fire. Jason moaned. His hands laced with the hair at the nap of her neck. He grabbed a handful of silken locks in one fist. Suddenly and without shame Jason pulled her head back. She gasped and caught a glimpse of his eyes filled to the brim with lust. It stirred her loins to see the beast she unleashed in him. Her scalp tingled with his grip and sent currents throughout her fervent body.

Elizabeth let her chin drop opening her mouth wide for him. But he made her wait. He held he like that, her back bowed with the pull of her air, arms dangling at her side. Her lover looked down on her full breasts as they rose towards him and fell back with her breath; the curve of her waist and the shadow between her legs framed by her creamy hips. It was all for him if he wanted to lay claim. Her thighs straining to keep her balanced, muscles twitching but reminded him of vanilla ice cream at the same time. They needed to be licked. Where to start first?

When she reached for him it distracted the hunter and he dove in her mouth, tongue first. As he did, Jason felt her circle around his cock like a boa constrictor. The mobster realized then, Elizabeth hands should be registered as lethal weapons. She wasn't shy. Using the drops he'd leaked, Elizabeth slicked her hands and slid over him, pulling and tightened around him with each stroke. She let the tip of his head brush against the velvety softness of her belly causing him to growl into their kiss. She had the leash and he was following. All his strength and power joined each of her strokes till Elizabeth drained him of his will.

The prey had become the hunter. Jason's kiss stalled when he shivered. He didn't let go of her hair though; Jason only allowed her to move unhindered. Elizabeth bent toward her hard working hands. Jason didn't push but he wanted her mouth on him so badly! She took him in, unrestrained silken hair feathered his thighs. The first push past her lips didn't stop till she had all she could humanly take in. Jason nearly came right then and there; she knew it. Loving Jason with her hands and mouth combined, Elizabeth knew she had to stop or there would be nothing left for her. Her own body throbbed with desire. She needed him too.

He didn't protest when Elizabeth pulled away. His eyes were watery and soft. She saw straight through the blue to his soul and knew he was opening up everything he was to her. He was completely vulnerable. She used the tender pause to tell him to lie down. Her soft voice affecting Jason like whiskey, he obeyed.

Akin to a giant he fought gravity to lower his frame quietly onto the floor. Comfortable on the pillows, Jason stretched out his arms over his head causing all the muscles in his chest to elongated and the nerves heighten. Those nerves sent bolts of electricity throughout his form the second Elizabeth straddled him just below his ribcage. Her fiery wetness connected with his belly as if she were made of nothing but light and velvet. Her naked figure hovered like a ghost searing her ethereal beauty onto his memory.

She placed her hands on his stone biceps' holding his arms in place over his head. Elizabeth's moistened her full lips hoping he would give her what she wanted as she brought herself down over him. Jason watched as her sweet breasts neared. One rosy peak brushed over his mouth and he nipped at it. Then the other one settled on his lips. He took her in and she pressed on him. Jason suckled and flicked at the peak till a moan of pleasure sounded over his head. She gave him her other breast and let him bring her to near mindless arousal. Elizabeth pulsed for him.

Extracting herself from his searing mouth Elizabeth enjoyed the friction her satiated breasts made as she dragged them across the length of his chest. The wet of her tongue followed leaving trails of desire from Jason's nipple to his naval. She released his arms but pointedly told him to, "Stay." She moved to sit between his sinewy thighs. Her mouth pulled his manhood in deeply again. Jason thought she would swallow him all again but he was too big for her. Jason tried to feel Elizabeth's soft skin once but she slapped him away and gave him a stern look. She wanted to please him and his touch distracted her, made her selfish. Because he was afraid she'd stop Jason refrained. Instead he drew his fingers over his belly where she'd straddled him. It was still wet. She intensified her motions using her mouth and hands till Jason was reduced to nothing but a white-hot flame.

Elizabeth peeked at him. Jason's face was awash with pleasure. His eyelids pressed together, his mouth in an O and his abdomen puckered in an intense flex. She could finish him or take something for herself. Suddenly Jason opened his eyes and caught her looking. He dropped his lids in a sultry blink and wave for her to 'come here'. Elizabeth obliged. When she sat on his hips to take him in Jason thought it would be over in an instant. Gratefully Elizabeth took him in slowly giving him time to get control. Elizabeth eased onto him for her own selfish reasons, because his girth hit every nerve sending waves of pleasure rolling through her.

"Wait…" Jason eked out. She didn't wait. "There's a condom in.. in.. my.."

"It's OK. I don't think it matters." She moaned falling deeper into the connection.

Jason wasn't sure what she said, something it being 'OK is what matters'. He felt everything she was doing to him but he thought about the warehouse. He counted crates. He recalled shipment orders. He recited forklift safety procedures. The ecstasy taking over his body was winning. Jason opened his eyes to see Elizabeth rocking back and forth where they were tethered. She started vibrating from the first penetration and it just kept building. He was so far inside her it was beyond the physical realm. She swayed like the branches outside bending with the storm. Her head tilted back. He reached up to feel the curve of her swaying breast. She looked down at him, her mouth agape, and eyes of disbelief. They fit so perfectly. His other hand felt between her swollen fold to press and massage Elizabeth's engorged pearl.

She cried out his name. Or was it the thunder? There, with his hand on her breast, the other on her pulsing clitoris and his name shouted out on her breath: Jason came. He exploded in waves feeling like the sky opened up to pure blue and radiant sun but part of him worried she wasn't with him yet. He was still hard and she was still working him so he didn't give up either.

Elizabeth could feel the change within her and knew Jason had found her heaven. It empowered her to reach her own heights. She rocked her body on him, hitting hard where his hand held her. Then she followed him. Her orgasm spilled over his. Her inner walls convulsing around him, Elizabeth suddenly grabbed the hand molded to her sensitive breast. She leaned her face into his palm and let him feel the tears.

She'd come so hard, loved him so much that she wept. Words could never convey what he did for her. Elizabeth wanted him to know, hoped he would understand what the tears meant.

"I love you too."

He understood. Jason's own eyes glistened and it made her tears fall a little harder. The beauty of the moment marked a place in history.

Pulling her to him. Jason encouraged her to snuggle into his side, his arm holding and protecting her small frame. Jason blinked at his own eyes burn at the rims. He'd loved before, felt lust before but this was different. It was deeper and the more he gave her the more he belonged to her. It scared Jason to be so connected to someone. He'd suffered too many losses to be naive to the pain he'd feel if he ever lost the connection he had with Elizabeth. The choice was made however, he loved her and she loved him and they were together- till death.

After an hour of listening to the rain, just holding each other, Jason started to worry he'd messed up. He felt like an animal after the first kiss and knew he'd come at her without reserve. He hoped she wouldn't think he'd been laying in wait to pounce on her at the first invitation.

"Oh no!" she suddenly whispered. "I think I said your name!"

He laughed; a little relived she wasn't thinking what he was thinking. His fingers walked the length of her delicate arm.

"But, but they might be _listening_, right?"

"It's ok. We haven't found anyone hanging out around here. I'm glad you are thinking about it though." He kissed the top of her head. "You know I wasn't, I mean I didn't just… I wasn't expecting…"

It was her turn to chuckle, "..to have your way with me? Mr. Morgan, I do believe you have that backwards. I seem to recall ME having MY way with you!"

"You _were_ on top."

"And don't you forget it."

"Not likely."

They smiled and cuddled some more. Both felt more at ease but not just from the sexual release, but also from the gentle teasing. Their friendship was founded on understanding and laughter. Neither wanted to loose it.

"Jason?"

"Umm?"

"Is it over yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can we be together now? Can I call you? Can I take the boys to see you?"

"Not yet." Jason wondered if it would ever be really be over the way she meant. Did she truly realize the danger would never go away? She had to. She was there when Jake was taken. She killed a man and didn't seem to be afraid of being in that position again. He would put his own life on the line to make sure she would never have to make that kind of choice again.

"Can I at least meet the guards? I'd like to say thank you."

Smiling at her openness, "No." He kissed her hand.

"Well. Ok then." Elizabeth breathed deep. "You don't want me ever to get hurt right?"

Jason drew her face up to look at him. Was she crazy, asking that question?

"…Because I want you to know, loosing my boys or loosing you are the only things that can hurt me. We have to work together protecting the boys, OK?" He nodded, still holding her chin. "That means I do what you ask, without question." Jason nodded slowly again. "And it means, when I tell you to not worry about me, you have to listen to me too, OK? " Jason's brow narrowed, worrying about her wasn't something he could turn off. "I don't want you distracted, fretting about the boys or me- charging in to something without thought. I need, we need, your head to be clear to protect us OK?"

Releasing his breath, "Ok. I can try." Embracing her tighter, "but it's my job to worry about you. I want to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself… but I appreciate you looking after us too."

He didn't doubt her pout could intimidate most but it wouldn't stop bullets. She was as stubborn as they came so Jason knew pointing that out wasn't going to help. Scooting up a little, he found a blanket and pulled it over them then settled on some pillows half sitting up. Elizabeth readjusted to sit up with him. He laced his fingers with her hair, flashing back to when he was pulling it. An instant murmur in his pelvis followed.

"Sorry I don't have anything to report on Ali."

Jason tensed. He didn't like how familiar she was with him.

"I've been out with him a couple of times now. I don't think he thinks he'll learn anything about you from me. If anything, I think I'm a cover, maybe a way to meet you? Oh! Maybe Ali wants me to introduce you two and he'll pretend to be an arms dealer or something to frame you!"

She was please at her self for figuring out the plot. Elizabeth's hand was splayed on his chest gently moving along the muscle. When Jason laughed outright she slapped his bare skin and it made a sharp sound.

"Owe!" but it didn't really hurt. "You do have an imagination."

"What? That's a good theory, isn't it?" Jason didn't validate her. "…It would make a great episode of Criminal Minds at least."

"_Criminal_ what?"

"Minds. Never… mind." Shaking her head, Elizabeth distracted him by pressing her lips into the smooth plane of his breast.

"Look. I don't want you seeing that guy any more. Just make excuses if he tries to see you again. You're probably right and he figures we aren't together so he's probably just using you for cover… or something…"

Jason's voice changed just a hint at the 'or something'. Elizabeth picked up on it and smiled, "you mean something like… companionship? Maybe he likes-me likes-me?" she teased.

Jason coughed and checked out something on the wall.

"He did mention once he thought I was beautiful…"

Jason's head snapped back, "That's it." He smiled at her. "He is not allowed to lay a finger on you, let alone tell you you're beautiful. That's my job." Jason brushed her jaw lightly and gazed into her mischievous eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen or known. I don't think you've changed since the day I met you, unless it was to become more beautiful." He could feel her face flush under his fingers.

She watched his eyes roam over her features. It was so embarrassing but so romantic. Being beautiful didn't matter to her, but being beautiful to Jason meant everything in the world.

He kissed her- slow, like her lips were the fragile petals of a fully bloomed pink rose.

"I love you," Jason mumbled over her lips.

Elizabeth wrapped an arm about his neck and kissed him back. Her breasts noticeably pressed into him. Jason smoothed a hand down her back and over her round cheeks. He squeezed her rump and helped her straddle his thigh to get closer.

The candlewicks were just small nubs when they finished making love for the second time that night. Outside the rain settled into a soft steady curtain drifting down over the land. The thunder and lightening stopped. Jason and Elizabeth nested amongst the blankets and pillows finding a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

Cold wet streets illuminated by an icy moon gave Dante Falconari his only light. Someone had knocked out the streetlights. Shards of glass glittered on the pavement under three of them. His gut churned knowing something was wrong yet everything was deadly silent. Nothing moved. He looked for wisps of steam that could be someone's breath, but nothing revealed itself.

He was waiting for Earl Bragg to come out with the brief case he would be escorting through Port Charles. The other man inside, the one Dante had been babysitting all week, should be coming out with a similar case. That one would be full of cash.

One case carried treasure. One case carried death.

* * *

_continued...._


	23. Chapter 23

_Don't let me be like GH and drop a storyline! If I leave something unanswered as this goes along, please let me know it your reviews. As always… I hope you enjoy this chapter. Note: even though Dante wasn't on the show when I started this, it's becoming hard for me to think of him as other than DZ, who is not as dark as I drafted the character. I'll try to not succumb to his magnetism… but that's a tall order! LOL

* * *

_

**Black and Blue**

***  
**

Agent Falconari settled in to the damp cold thinking. He liked nights like this where the shades of black could barely be discerned with the ambient light. Only the edges of slick moisture left from the rain held any sparkle. He intended to knock out the street lamps himself but somebody did the job for him. This was how animals lived, depending on the moon and stars, and their instincts.

Agent Bragg, acting as courier, arrived with half the payment. The Equinox representative was waiting inside the empty building with his own industrial briefcase, ready to make the exchange. Bragg had a history of double-dealings with Raynor so Dante thought the man might teach him a thing or two about playing both sides. So far the younger agent wasn't impressed. Bragg seemed overconfident as if all was routine. Dante wasn't so sure.

They only picked this spot for the exchange the day before. Dante would have preferred scouting several back ups as decoys and alternates. At least they weren't rushing. Bragg and Falconari gave themselves up to two days to get the asset undetected from DC to Port Charles. Once they had it in their procession, destination: the harbor, specifically Pier 29 where the Ana Marie rocked listlessly against the padded pylons.

All was nice and quite, no witnesses. This was the kind of business district block folks abandoned after 6 p.m. On the surface everything seemed to be going as planned. Dante leaned on the car, the clammy chill of the night crept into his thinking…

_Why no movement? Listen to your gut. We are being watched._

_So no movement means no one's close by? Sniper? _

_No good. A smart shooter still needs someone close: to grab the cases, pick off any survivors… What is he gonna do, charge up with rifle case in hand and grab more cases…?_

_Distance; so why are they so far away… Why do they think they have time?_

"Come on guys. All you gotta do is swap cases. What's the big deal…?" Dante's words turned to mist highlighted under the half moon.

_BOMB!_

"Oh my God, the building is rigged!"

Dante charged into the old building! _Am I nuts? If I'm right and the place is wired, what am I thinking charging in?_

He wasn't.

They'd picked the storefront because it was being remodeled. Not yet wired for security. Empty but for sheeted furniture and carpentry tools. He didn't listen for voices, he just yelled as he dodged objects on his way to the back of the dark first floor.

"**OUT**! **OUT**! _GET THE FUCK_ OUT! IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

He heard the back door slam. Dante swung around the corner in time to see it swing out again from the force. He followed charging down the steps as the rumbling started with a flash of white. Shattered glass and pulverized plaster flew through in the air. Brick exploded into gritty chunks. Splintering wood made a pathetic and painful noise under the strain.

The explosion forced Falconari into a not so graceful arch landing on top of the other guys. He rolled off them and looked back. The house was on fire and caving. The charges must have been set in the front of the house weakening the one side. It was falling forward towards the street and away from them.

"Bastards were gonna wait for us to exit, hit the button: BOOM. Then just walk up, pick the cases out of the rubble. Search and fucking rescue."

"What?" Bragg groaned. Looking around, "Hey, we got both cases!" Bragg was pleased to see he still had a grip on one. The other lay just a foot away. "But what if the explosion busted the case." Earl shuddered at the thought.

"I don't know about the money, but that case," pointing to the metal Equinox carrier, "as well as the one _inside_ it, are leak-proof, crush-proof, fireproof just obviously not foolproof."

"Oh."

"Get out of here. Find cover till I call. You're security for that asshole now. Get him and his case to his car." Pausing as he stood to look down on the other moaning figure. He was missing a loafer. "Looks like the idiot survived."

With that Falconari checked his weapon then dusted off the ash coating his all black attire. Dante made for the adjacent property. He scaled a still standing wall dropping lightly on the other side. Weapon in hand, leading the way like a divining rod, Dante went along the side of the adjacent structure. He inched his way to the front. The fire wasn't too bad. Rubble littered the sidewalk and half the street. The face of the building sagged to the ground like someone had taken a bite out if it leaving the top unsupported.

He observed two men standing at the rim of the rubble, definitely civilian, probably janitors by their uniforms. One was on his cell calling 911. The other seemed mesmerized by the damage. Falconari stayed in the shadows. Poking his head out further, the agent scanned the street. The moon picked up a hint of breath trails coming from the edge of a far off dumpster. A sharp whistle sounded near his ear. _BULLET! _

He dropped hard to the ground, weapon extended. Counting on the burning structure as it sagged to disguise his gunfire, Dante retaliated. Aiming where he saw the mist, a shadow fell and then there was no more mist. That's a body hitting the ground, he recognized it, hoped it was a bad guy. Suddenly another guy hauled off running. Dante took off after him firing with deadly precision. Down goes #2 bad guy. If there's a third the agent figured he's a sitting duck standing out in the middle of the street. He kept walking, daring another shooter to try taking him down in the dark. Granted, the burning building did brighten things up a bit.

He heard the roar of the engine before he spun around to see the unlit car barrel towards him. Dante jumped back and rolled out of the way. He regained his footing just as the soles of his all black Converse crunched under broken glass. The driver missed him and hit the curb. The car made a screeching noise, ricocheting up off the curb, the bumper coming down hard on the edge of the sidewalk. Tires squealed as the driver saw Dante approach. Blood dripped from the driver's forehead. Just as Dante raised his gun the car sprung loose and up on to the sidewalk. The driver whipped it around and dropped it back on to the street. The fleeing car left a trail of sparks from under its chassis.

Ducking so the two civilians wouldn't see him. He watched the janitors as the car sped past them. They didn't seem to know Dante was there. Only the vehicle had gotten their attention. Dante knew he had just a few minutes before the fire trucks would arrive. He was near his first kill. Looking down at the thug he didn't recognize him. Searched the body quickly for ID coming up short, before hoisting him up and into the dumpster along with the shooters weapon. Then he ran the same path the other man took till he found #2 a fair distance away. He'd lived long enough to pull himself a few bloody yards. Looking back, the agent thought about hiking to the dumpster with a body on his shoulder. There was a storm drain closer; he heard the rainwater rushing down the underground system.

"Ahhh just what the doctor ordered."

Dante spied an un-grated inlet flush with the sidewalk. Finding no ID on that guy either, he tucked John Doe's gun in his back pocket then drug him to the inlet. The agent tossed the weapon in first to test the depth. Finding it suitable he pushed the body into the storm drain. The feet went in easily. Once he got to the belly it required some unsavory kicking but, past that hump, the body slid in. There wasn't enough water pressure to move the body but at least it would be out of site for a while. Unless, in the daylight a blood trail was exposed. No way to know till he read it in the papers. He hoped for more rain.

Dante was back to crouching behind the dumpster when the first responders screamed past him. They drowned out Bragg's voice on the other end of the call.

"Hello? Hello? Yeah, say it again. Ok. Meet you there."

* * *

Anthony was not a happy man.

"I bet it was that lousy Jerry Jacks who told 'em we were coming!"

"I don't think so boss." Joseph was probably the only man, who wasn't blood, to survive contradicting Zachara.

"Oh yeah," the sarcasm heavy on his lips, "why not Mr. Smarty Pants?"

"From the sound of it da exchange was happenin' when out-a no where the kid charges into da building. No phone call, nuttin. Like it just dawns on him."

"So someone fucked up and gave themselves away."

"Maybe. We'll never know. Only survivor was your cousin, the driver. At least dat's what he claims. Still no bodies."

"I don't care if they are dead already. FIND THEM, bring 'em to me so I CAN KILL THEM AGAIN!!" Anthony rolled his chair over to the desk. Not for any reason but to move. "I guess that's what I get for working on a budget. SONNY SHOULD BE DEAD NOW…." Softening. "We owe Morgan for this. If Morgan were half the boss he should be Corinthos would be dead or the other way around! I've been sitting in this gawddamn wheelchair for months just so I could pit Morgan and Cornithos against each other. But, what, what do I get? AAhhhhh," Anthony screamed in frustration. "So who's left?"

Joseph knew how bad Anthony needed money. Not getting the case was a severe blow to him. The hair on the back of Big Joe's neck stood up.

"Oscar. And your cousin, when he gets back. Everyone else is waitin' to ambush da other case going to the docks. Only they know we are coming now, don't they? We lost da element a'surprise. What if they change ships, boss?"

Like neener-neener-neener, Anthony mocked in a whiny, childlike voice. "_Lost the element of fucking surprise._ FUCK SURPRISES. I HATE surprises. The case won't make it here for hours, maybe days. If anyone is wounded, could be longer. And we know where they are going. They won't change ships. We won't let them. Make sure nuttin else is available."

Bending at his waist Anthony started rocking back and forth in his chair. It took on a manic rhythm unsettling Joseph. His boss was so far out on a limb he was sure Anthony was in a whole other tree by now.

Suddenly stopping. "Let's use the time to get ready for company shall we? Invite Sam McCall to come see me."

"Sure. Boss."

* * *

A sleepy Spinelli stumbled down the stairs to answer the door. The pounding was relentless. He was half afraid to look through the peephole as if the fist on the other side could fit through it and punch his lights out. Inching forwarded he finally got close enough to look through. With each pounding the door reverberated brushing his cheek as he focused one eye on Cody's bald head.

"Tis I the Jackal…opening the door…." he cautioned as Cody barged in.

"Something's up. I need to talk to the boss. Now. Get him up."

Spin suddenly felt exposed in his Japanese anime pjs. Gratefully, the former special ops soldier didn't seem interested in teasing him.

"Despite what the Bal..The B-badass Commando may choose to believe I am not my Master's Keeper. If he is indeed home, it seems very unlikely your incessant pound would wake _me_ before Stone Cold."

"So you are saying he's not here?"

"I am saying I highly doubt it."

"But the Feds are still out front? His car and bike are here? Where is he? Isn't that his cell?"

They both looked at the charger containing Jason's cell. Littering the desk next to it lay the remnants of cardboard and plastic packaging. Cody picked up a bit of cardboard to examine. Then flipped open his cell and dialed a number. He hit redial five times consecutively as Spinelli kept talking.

"Stone Cold looked really strained, for lack of a more fertile word, this week. I think my master's tension might be in dire need of a release. With that in mind I suppose it is possible he could be here and ignoring us. He has been spending more time with Fair Samantha…"

Cody's cell finally buzzed in return. He turned his back on the kid and answered as Spinelli finished, "…Maybe he simply wishes not to be disturbed?"

Cody spoke over him, "We need to talk." Speaking stiffly to the listener. "At your place." Cody seemed to ease. "Need help getting back in? Or you want me to come get you…. OK where… Got it."

Shoving the phone in his pocket Cody made to leave without a word.

Curiosity made The Jackal pick up the wrapping Cody discarded. It once contained a burner. Jason was, indeed, not home. He'd secreted away while the Jackal slept.

"Wait!" Spinelli commanded, "Should I come with your?"

Surprising the wiz with his vote of confidence, "You're up kid. We are flying blind. Get on your computer and do what you do. Something's going down and we don't know what it is or where it's coming from. Zachara's men are nowhere to be found. There was an explosion in DC. Shootings are pretty common there, but not explosions." Cody swallowed hard. "And Raynor wants to meet. He called five minutes after we heard about the explosion."

Spin was flattered until the reference to The Bald Commando's double agent role was made. Spinelli didn't know what to say. Finally a strained, "I won't let you down" fell from his lips.

After the lieutenant left the penthouse fell silent. Spinelli didn't appreciate Cody's ability to play both sides. It unnerved him. He yawned and then thoroughly rubbed his eyes. Opening them he caught a glimpse of his new toy.

"My, that's a fairly impressive screen if I don't say so my humble-self." Spin said in a flirtatious voice.

A gleam found its way to the corners his waking orbs.

* * *

Purring "It's important. I can tell. Go." Elizabeth pushed him, barely rocking his solid abdomen.

They were both so relaxed. It surprised her when he didn't make a move to get his buzzing phone the first five calls. Finally he felt around their love nest for his jeans and the cell phone they contained.

Jason didn't want to go. Not even the urgency in Cody's voice made him want to move from where they lay. From Jason's long toes to the spikes of his semi-blond hair Jason was at ease. Slowly the evil of the world crept back into his mind. Danger was in the air, had been for weeks and weeks now. Was today the day it pounced? Was it even aiming for him?

He couldn't shake the feeling of being a pawn in someone's game. If he went with Jerry's warning Jason should do nothing. Stay out of the way and let the Feds and whoever else just walk all over his territory. And if Jason couldn't, Jerry wanted Carly, Jax and the boys out of the city. What did that mean?

He probably couldn't get Carly to leave till after the benefit anyway. That gave him till tomorrow night to hold it all together. Then he would send Carly, her boys and Elizabeth and her boys away till he figured it all out.

All he could for now was crouch and be ready to strike back. He had two families to protect. His. And the individuals making up his organization. For now, assuming Jerry would not cry wolf about his brother, he wasn't getting in anyone's way but he wasn't standing still either.

Elizabeth was almost back asleep. Jason eased his arm from under her. She rolled undisturbed with the removal but murmured something softly, too softly for him to make out.

He used the downstairs bath, wetting a cloth and freshening up a bit before dressing. After splashing cold water on he's face, Jason looked hard at himself in the mirror. A part of him still wanted to shield Elizabeth from who he was.

When he came back out the predawn was still too dark to illuminate much of anything. What was left of the candles spat and flickered. It reminded him why they were lit in the first place. He moved around the house turning out the lights. Too late for one when a lamp suddenly lit as the power surged back on. It shed a harsher light on the room but not enough to wake her.

Jason stood still. Not Cody's call, but the sight of several small black and blue marks on Elizabeth's legs finally fire Jason's pistons up getting his blood roaring.

Yes, he'd been a little rough with her but not enough to leave a mark like those. He wanted to yell her name and demand an explanation. Biting his tongue, Jason held back. He squatted before her exposed calf. Drawing the blanket aside, her shin had a decent size bruise and a welt he could see too. Why hadn't he seen it before? Then the back of her arm, four purple dots the size of fingertips. Someone had grabbed her. If it was Lucky, so help him, Jason would kill him.

"Elizabeth." Jason tried to keep his voice calm. "Elizabeth"

In a groggy voice, "what baby?"

"Elizabeth," he used a firmer voice to bring her from slumber.

Pulling in some air Liz let it out as she rolled over, "Jason? What's wrong?" Her eyes opened and blinked at the bright light. "Is everything OK?"

"That's what I want to know." His tone was more accusatory that he intended.

She sat up. The blanket fell away to expose the top of her breast. There was a reddish bruise there too. She caught him staring but he didn't look pleased. Glancing at herself she smiled, embarrassed, and pulled up the blanket.

"Who hurt you?" Jason insisted.

"Jason…" she flushed.

"Who's been hurting you Elizabeth?" His tone was clear.

"Jason…" confused, she dipped the blanket to expose the hickey on her breast again. "_You_ did that."

Jason shook his head. He did? Wait, ok, that was new… So maybe he did. But the other bruises…. "Did I hurt you?" Concerned and confused now.

"No. It felt good. I mean it hurt a little but in a good way." She brushed his cheek.

"What about the other bruises?" He softened with her touch. She calmed him.

Jason's phone buzzed.

"Answer it Jase."

Jason stayed in his crouch and stilled his eyes on her. He watched her examine her skin for the marks Jason was quizzing her on. Seeing nothing that concerned her Elizabeth looked back at him calmly.

In Jason's ear Cody announced his arrival. All Jason really took in was her face: the blush of her cheeks, the depth of her eyes, the sweetness of her smile. No matter what darkness or evil befell Elizabeth, something innocent in her always remained untouched. He felt it was, maybe, the one part of her she only exposed to him. He never wanted to betray that trust.

Jason realized he was listening to a dial tone and hung up.

"I have to go. I don't know when I can get back."

"Just come back," Elizabeth answered. Something was suddenly on her mind. She drew a hand through her hair pushing it back, "Jason. I have to tell you something. I'm not sure but I think…" it was like she ran out of air.

Jason would willingly wait for her to finish but he had a sense she wasn't ready to tell him whatever it was.

"It's ok, tell me about the bruises when I get back. Elizabeth, no one is allowed to hurt you. I don't care who it is… You know I will be angry but you have to tell me. I won't do anything to them you don't want me to. And believe me, those guards are going to have to do some explaining too."

Her smile came from nowhere and brightened the whole room. "It's not about the bruises. That's nothing. But better if I tell you about it another time. This is gonna be one of those times I tell you _it's nothing and not to worry_. You have to trust me OK."

"OK."

Jason rocked forward on his toes to kiss her. She met him half way. It was sweeter than strawberry wine.

He stood. Elizabeth looked up at him. So full of love. She rubbed her belly fully convinced she was pregnant. Tell him? Don't tell him? Take the test to be sure first? Considering their history there was no way Elizabeth would let any part of this baby, if there were one, be a secret from Jason.

"Jason?"

He was pulling on his jacket. She stood and ran to him. Throwing her arms around his waist. He wrapped himself around her smooth skin in kind. Resting his chin on her crown Jason waited. Elizabeth shifted and slid her arms inside he jacket. It felt safe and warm. She finally pulled away and looked at him with glistening eyes.

"When you come back… we should take a pregnancy test."

* * *

Jason stood blinking at her. One hand absently fingered her hair but his eyes just stared.

Immediately Elizabeth re-questioned whether she should have said anything or not. Was it a cruel, she wondered? With no idea where he was going, what danger he was facing, was this something he should be carrying on his mind?

Jason couldn't think what to say. She wouldn't be asking for a test if she didn't feel somewhat sure. A baby now didn't fit into the picture but did it ever? His mind was slowly crossing the bridge from the world Sonny introduced him to, to the world he shared with Elizabeth. A baby. Their love nestled in her belly, growing inside her. It was a miracle.

Gently Jason pulled her head towards him. He kissed her with love. The mobster felt himself adjust to the idea like a seed swelling within. Was it possible to already love a child you didn't know was even possible 90 seconds ago?

He kissed her again… And again… It wasn't lustful, it was celebratory. She started to giggle against his lips.

With their mouths still connected so she had to speak against his moving lips, "Jason…what… do you… think?" still giggling.

Instead of answering he just repositioned his feet and held her closer while still placing soft kisses on her mouth, cheeks and forehead.

She added, "I don't know for sure… We have to take a test." Finally he pulled back and let her speak. She looked at him with all the innocence in the world, "I think it happened on the couch at the beach house."

Jason almost laughed, "You felt it?"

"I think so."

"Sounds like a determined child."

"Are you mad?"

"No," kissing her, "why would I be? I wasn't planning on this but I was part of it. Elizabeth, a child, another child with you… it's, it's more than I deserve."

"No it isn't." She wrapped herself around him doing her best to embrace his big frame. Jason wrapped his coat around Elizabeth, warming up as much of her nakedness as he could.

"We will have to talk more about it but please don't take the test without me. I want to be there. Is that ok? Can you wait for me?"

"Of course. I want you to be there. I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you too." Resting his chin on her head again. "I have to go. I don't want to."

"Be careful."

They rocked in each others arms like high schoolers at their first slow dance. It took them both some time to let go and, when they did, both had shimmering eyes.

* * *

This is why Jason was so good at his job. The minute Cody laid out what was going on Jason was with him. His mind solidly focused on present the state of affairs. Then Elizabeth, Jake, Cam and maybe a new baby crept into his thoughts. And that was why he was so afraid to allow himself to be with her.

Loving Elizabeth from afar made everyone so much safer. Somehow Jason had to learn to focus on his job with Elizabeth in his life. Especially if there was a new baby on the way, not being with them wasn't an option any longer.

"Jason. You ok?" Cody asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Sorry. Stuff on my mind."

"Get it together, man." The lieutenant wished he could take back the words the minute he said them, "Sorry… So what do I do about Raynor?"

"Meet with him. Look, I don't think Raynor cares if he arrests Sonny or not. Not saying the PCPD doesn't still have a hard-on for me but I think Raynor has something else going on we don't know about. Yet. It has to do with Equinox. Meet with him. See if you can get him to say anything that will help us."

"Ok. What do I tell him about you?"

"I'm still considering giving up Sonny in exchange for my free pass."

"Are you?"

"No. I'm not giving anything up. **Anything**."

Jason's blue eyes turned to ice right in front of Cody. They got so hard the ex-soldier thought about the glass marbles he had as a kid. Jason was back.

* * *

_Continued...._


End file.
